Forever mine
by shiverdreams
Summary: "Sasuke... do you believe in reincarnation?"  It turns out dealing with a band while being creatures of the night isn't all that easy, especially when sparks fly between the singer and guitarist, who have the feeling they've met before.
1. In your eyes I see the past

Forever mine

AU, OOC, NaruSasu

Sort of a music band fic and vampire fic at the same time...

Disclaimer: I sure as hell don't own Naruto that's Masashi Kishimoto's job and if I did Sasuke would appear in more than one chapter every two months lol.

Chapter 1 – In your eyes I see the past

_She was lying in a blanket of dry leaves, her long black hair framing her pale face and frail shoulders draped in a thin violet dress. Her dark gray eyes had a glint in them as she suddenly sat up to pull him close._

"_I'm cold," she explained._

"_Yeah?" he whispered in her ear teasingly, making her shiver even more. _

"_Hmm…"_

_She trailed her delicate, pale fingers across his arms and parted her full lips as their faces came closer…_

"Naruto we're gonna be late!" An annoying male voice yelled as his bedroom door was slammed open.

The vampire growled and threw a pillow at the intruder.

"I was having a really nice dream!"

"Who cares dude," Kiba replied, "auditions for our new guitarist today remember? This is important!"

Naruto ignored him and grimaced at the sunlight coming in between the curtains. He was too powerful to really be affected by the sun but still, it was irritating. He just wanted to go back to sleep… He had been dreaming about Sara… that human girl he had once loved so much… and he just loved those dreams… also he was hard.

"Naruto!" Kiba whined.

"I'm gonna take a shower…"

He pulled back the sheets, resigned, and got up completely naked.

"Ew dude what the fuck?" the brunet exclaimed.

"Maybe you'll learn to knock eventually," Naruto sighed and Kiba left shutting the door behind him.

The blond shrugged and went to the private bathroom connecting to his bedroom. He turned on the water and stepped in the large shower stall. He knew his friends would kill him but he took his sweet time anyway. He had to _relieve_ a certain part of his body…

When he was done he cleaned himself, enjoying the sweet artificial scent of fruits and flowers in the products. He really loved modern days. He loved the comfort. He could never go back to how things were two centuries ago…

Drying his tall and lean body lazily he returned to his bedroom to pick up some clothes. There was more pounding at his door but this time Kiba didn't open it. Perhaps he had learned his lesson.

"What the fuck is taking so long Anko wants to kill us!"

Anko was their agent. She always wanted to kill them. But Naruto was the one paying her so she probably wouldn't.

"Just a second!" he shouted.

He threw on a pair of nice fit black jeans and a white button down shirt with a loose thin black tie. He ran long tan fingers through golden blond locks as he looked at himself in the mirror. Good enough.

"Naruto!" Kiba growled.

He opened the door hitting Kiba's face in the process.

"Ow fuck that hurt man!" he yelled as he followed him down the stairs.

"Sorry," Naruto said without really meaning it. Kiba could be annoying sometimes. He deserved it.

But the guy had a cool style and he was a good enough bassist. Right now he wore black converse shoes with red low waist jeans and a black t-shirt. He always styled his brown hair as spiked up as possible. He also had red downward triangle tattoos on his cheeks.

The third member of their band was waiting in the hall, sitting cross-legged on the floor and yawning. Shikamaru was the drummer. He was in many ways Kiba's complete opposite.

Kiba tugged at Shikamaru's ponytail to wake him from his daze.

"You guys eady to go?"

"Yeah let's go…" Kiba urged them but he stopped to answer his cell phone. "Damn it she's calling me again! That's your fault," he pointed at Naruto, "you never pick up your damn cell!"

"Not when I'm asleep no."

Kiba glared at him as he answered, "Hello? … Yeah we're… We're on our way! Okay. Okay bye… Dude she is not happy," he shook his head, "let's go we're so late already."

Shikamaru put on his sneakers and black leather jacket and Kiba threw on a warm black hoodie. Naruto only put on nice black sneakers, but he didn't bother with a coat because the cold couldn't affect him anyway. His band mates didn't know he was a vampire, so they just thought he was really weird.

He walked across the paved driveway to his black Porsche and Kiba and Shikamaru battled as always for the front seat. As usual Shikamaru lost because he was too lazy and he threw himself on the back seat instead. Shivering Kiba turned on the heat.

"How can you not be cold?" he shook his head in disbelief at Naruto.

He just shrugged and started driving, turning on the radio.

"Wouldn't it be great if one day we open up the radio and it's one of our songs playing?" Kiba grinned.

"Yeah," Shikamaru nodded his agreement.

"It'll happen, trust me," Naruto smiled as he put on his sunglasses.

It was one of those sunny and cold winter days. His eyes were a little sensitive.

Kiba turned to look at Shikamaru. "Maybe your folks will talk to you again."

"Maybe," he chuckled.

These two had been friends since elementary school. Naruto had met them a couple years ago as they played together in a subway for money. He'd thought they had a good sound. The vampire had learned afterwards that Shikamaru was a true genius, but was too lazy to pursue his studies and preferred playing music with Kiba instead. His parents didn't really approve… Yeah they were weird kids but Naruto liked them.

He shouldn't refer to them as kids, he thought. After all they were twenty two, and technically Naruto was just twenty. Of course he was a lot older than that. But he kept his somewhat childish and spontaneous attitude no matter what and these past few years, for some reason – boredom probably – he'd been trying to start a band with these guys. Now it was finally happening but the record label wanted a fourth member.

"If we find someone today are you gonna ask him to stay at your house too?" Kiba inquired.

Naruto shrugged, "Maybe. We'll see."

He owned a mansion after all, and there were a lot of unused rooms, so he had offered Kiba and Shikamaru to stay with him. It was easier to practice together whenever they felt like it. Besides he had been living on his own for a while and it was getting lonely…

After driving down the street leading to their record label's studios, Naruto found a parking place and they hurried inside.

The vampire flashed a flirtatious grin at some of the candidates waiting in the hallway. A couple of them blushed and Naruto chuckled under his breath as he placed his sunglasses on top of his slightly wet blond hair.

Their agent was fuming of course.

"You guys are always late! Do you have any idea how long the candidates will have to wait now?"

"You look beautiful today Anko," Naruto said, smiling at her.

"Cut the flirting!" the young woman practically shouted, "It's not gonna work."

She sat behind the desk inspecting some files, and crossing her high heel clad feet. Naruto stood behind her and started massaging her neck, placing her violet dyed hair in front of her shoulders.

"You should relax," he told her in a low voice and she groaned but he could tell her defenses were slowly breaking.

"Just tell the first person to come in," she instructed Shikamaru.

"Why do I have to do it?" he yawned.

Kiba rolled his eyes and opened the door, "All right we're ready," he shouted, "first person in line, you, come in…"

A guy with a bowl haircut and thick black eyebrows walked in.

Naruto sat next to Anko, and Kiba and Shikamaru took the other two seats.

"Name, please?" Their agent asked without looking up from the sheet of paper.

"Rock Lee!" He exclaimed a little too happily and Naruto raised a thin blond eyebrow as he leaned closer to Shikamaru.

"You think he actually changed his name to that?"

The drummer chuckled, "Probably."

The strange guy tuned his guitar while Anko found his name.

As he started playing his own composition Naruto tilted his head back and sighed. The guy had good enthusiasm but he wasn't very talented… Besides his sense of style was absolutely terrible – first impressions were important in this business.

"Okay we're good," Kiba exclaimed at some point.

Lee looked at them in despair, "No, no, wait! You haven't heard the best part yet!"

While Kiba and Anko escorted Lee out Shikamaru moved closer to Naruto.

"This is gonna be a long day…"

"Yeah."

And they were right.

Naruto was really annoyed at all those amateurs who thought they actually stood a chance. Lee wasn't bad compared to some of them. The blond vampire kept shifting in his seat, running his fingers through his hair, putting on and taking off his sunglasses, fumbling with his tie, looking out the window at the sun reflecting on the snow, the cars driving down the street… Time was going by so slowly and all those people had no idea how to play electric guitar properly.

Kiba and Shikamaru seemed equally annoyed and only Anko stayed quite professional. Thank god she was there…

"I'm so hungry," Kiba kept complaining. As for Shikamaru he was constantly yawning. But that was normal.

"We'll take a lunch break soon guys," Anko reassured.

The last candidate before said lunch break walked in and Naruto sat up straight in his chair. His dark blue eyes widened and he parted his lips but no sound came out. Anko nudged him playfully as the guy auditioning plugged his blue and black electric guitar to the amp.

"I know he's cute but get a hold of yourself."

Naruto managed a little nervous laugh. He ran shaky fingers through his messy locks and threw his sunglasses on the desk. He loosened his tie. He couldn't believe it. This guy had the exact same presence, soul, energy – whatever it was that his vampire senses were detecting – as Sara, actually, the human girl he had never stopped loving…

And whom he had been dreaming about that very morning. This guy really reminded him of her. It was so strange.

He was a werewolf, he could detect it. Sara had possessed the werewolf gene but it wasn't active. Some people – mostly females – had it and could pass it from generation to another but they weren't actually werewolves. That had been her case. This guy was the real deal though. And as he looked up before he started playing they locked eyes. Of course, the guy knew he was a vampire.

They were the same eyes. Dark grey, almost black, and they were circled with black eyeliner. Almost completely hidden by his black bangs.

"Name?" Anko asked.

His gaze slowly drifted from Naruto to her. "Uchiha Sasuke," he said in a soft, low and surprisingly deep voice. And then when she nodded he started playing.

Naruto smiled; this was getting more interesting all of a sudden. That guy was good. He was more than good actually; he was extremely talented. His pale, delicate fingers were moving so fast and Naruto was almost entranced as he watched him play. Also he loved his style; gothic laced boots with ripped jeans and a black tank top with button down shirt left open, with the sleeves rolled up at the elbows revealing a dagger and rose tattoo on the inside of his arm. His long raven locks moved slightly as he played. He had some ring piercings in his ears. It looked really cute, and so did the piercing in his left eyebrow. Naruto couldn't stop looking at him.

Sure his style was pretty cool but what fascinated him the most were his big dark eyes, full pale lips; they reminded him of her…even though he was a guy – a very cute one at that.

Naruto was finally able to stop staring at him to risk a glance at his agent and band mates. They seemed almost as fascinated as him. Naruto smirked; they were so choosing him.

He looked back at the raven-haired boy as he stopped playing. Naruto was a guitarist himself; he knew how hard the guitar solo he had performed flawlessly was. And he was impressed.

"Thank you," Anko said sincerely, "you're one of the best candidates so far. We'll give you a call later if you're chosen."

"Thanks," the guy said casually and Naruto couldn't take his eyes off his sexy little ass as he put his guitar back in its case. There was something graceful about the way he moved, almost like a vampire. Maybe werewolves were like that too. But no, he had known werewolves before and he couldn't say such a thing. It was just this guy then. He was definitely special. Naruto smiled.

When he was gone he burst out, "One of the best? You mean _the_ best! I don't care who auditions this afternoon, I want this guy."

"His style is weird though," Kiba pointed out, scratching his short brown hair, "I mean it's kinda gothic or something. We're not a metal band…"

"Who cares?" Naruto exclaimed, standing, "He was amazing! I want him."

Shikamaru laughed, throwing his crossed legs on the desk and tilting his head back, "Look at you getting all worked up. Just 'cause you think he's cute."

Kiba jumped to his feet, glaring at Naruto, "Ew! Then we're so not calling him back. If you date him it'll only cause trouble!"

"He's talented!" The vampire argued, "that's all there is to it. Anyway didn't you guys want some lunch?"

As if on cue Kiba's stomach growled. "Yeah… Shikamaru, you coming?"

"Okay…" the drummer said lazily and he followed Kiba outside the room.

Anko got up to follow them. "You don't want anything?"

"No I'm good," Naruto brushed it off.

If he asked her to bring him back some human blood she would probably find him weird. But he was fine anyway. He hadn't drunk blood in a while but it could still wait. He was old enough; he could function perfectly well without blood for a month or even two actually.

He sat in the window frame with Sasuke's resume in his hands. He was seventeen. He was going to a high school in Central Tokyo and would graduate the following month. He had no former experience in a band. Apparently he was self-taught – or maybe he'd had private lessons. Either way, Naruto was impressed by his skills.

He leaned against the window while looking at nowhere in particular. That guy looked so much like _her_… He had the same… the same _presence_. This was crazy.

Well, whatever the others said, he wouldn't flinch. He wanted that guy in his band. Hell, he wanted that guy in his life…

…

Sasuke clutched his thin black jacket and the strap of his guitar case as he walked down the street, towards the restaurant where he was meeting his brother. It was so damn cold… He couldn't wait for February to be over.

Somehow the thought of that blond vampire's smile made him feel a little warmer. He almost smacked himself at the thought. What the hell was he thinking? He should've walked out of that studio as soon as he had sensed a vampire's presence. But he hadn't. Because somehow that presence was familiar and… It was as if he liked the guy without even actually knowing him. Well he was hot. Actually hot was an understatement. But it wasn't just that…

He shook his thoughts away as he walked in the restaurant. He spotted his older brother in the last booth sipping some tea and he went to sit in front of him.

The twenty two year old looked up and smiled, "Hello Sasuke."

"Nii-san," he gave a slight nod, "what's up? To what do I owe this visit?"

"I wanted to see you," he chuckled, placing his long black ponytail behind his shoulder, "Do I need a reason?"

Sasuke scoffed, leaning back in his seat. He decided to save Itachi the trouble of asking his usual questions…

"Kakashi's doing good. I'm still locking myself up in the basement every full moon and I haven't killed anyone. And no I don't want to join your pack."

Itachi looked sad. He was about to say something but a waitress interrupted.

"Can I get you anything else?" she asked.

"No," Sasuke said rather rudely. He hated restaurants. Conversations were always interrupted. She walked away and he looked back at his brother.

The latter sighed, "I just want you to be happy…"

"And you think I'll be happy if I come with you?" Sasuke leaned forward, placing his elbows on the table, "You think I'll be happy living in the middle of nowhere hunting down animals for dinner? Waiting for the full moon so I can run around with my wolf friends?"

"We go to the village once in a while," Itachi said defensively, "most of us have jobs there actually. We don't live in the middle of nowhere. We only go in the mountains once a month…"

"Of course," Sasuke rolled his eyes, "for the full moon. What if a human decides to walk around the mountains then?"

"We all have perfect control over ourselves when we're in a pack. We'd never hunt down humans," Itachi argued.

The teenager looked out the window at the cars and people passing by on the sidewalk. He took off his jacket and looked at his tattoo absent mindedly. It was pretty recent and it looked good. He had drawn it himself. Well, a dagger and rose design wasn't that hard to draw, but he was still proud of it. When he had gotten his first tattoo – on his back – Itachi had been worried about the transformation. But it didn't matter. When Sasuke transformed his tattoos stayed intact when he turned back. He did have to remove his piercings before every full moon though – now that was a pain in the ass.

"Anyway," Itachi sighed after this long and slightly awkward silence, "I'm not gonna try to convince you. But I don't understand why you want to stay here so much if you're not even gonna go to university…"

Sasuke lifted his guitar case slightly as a reply.

"That doesn't exactly lead to a safe job," Itachi rose a brow.

"What the fuck do you know?"

He bit his lip and looked down, regretting his harsh words. He had no right to judge the life Itachi chose. And he knew he shouldn't talk to him like that.

"I'm sorry nii-san," he said in a low voice, "I'm kinda… nervous right now. I went to an audition earlier…"

"How was it?" Itachi looked up.

"I think they were really impressed," he said not so modestly as he crossed his booted legs under the table.

"Why are you nervous then?"

Sasuke watched as his brother took a sip of tea. He pondered telling him about the vampire… It probably wasn't a very good idea; as in, Itachi would freak out. Werewolves and vampires were supposed to be deadly enemies and stuff.

"I don't know," he muttered instead.

After another moment of silence Itachi changed the subject. "I wanted to tell you, um… I officially have a girlfriend now. I'll probably bring her next time, to introduce you…"

"A girl werewolf?" Sasuke asked, intrigued.

It was very rare, according to what his adoptive father had told him anyway; Kakashi was a normal human but he'd always been researching those kinds of things.

"Yeah," Itachi said, "her name's Konan. She's really beautiful she's got like, pale brown eyes, and blue black hair, and when she transforms her fur is that same dark blue…"

"You actually find her hot when she's a wolf? That's creepy."

"No that's not what I meant! Shut up," Itachi said, embarrassed, and Sasuke laughed.

"I'm just joking. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks. She's really excited about meeting you, you know?"

Sasuke smiled. Checking the time on his cell phone, he put his jacket back on.

"You're going already?" Itachi said sadly.

"Sorry. I really need to study for the final exams. But… do you want to come with me? You could talk with Kakashi… it's been a while. He misses you, you know?"

Itachi shifted uncomfortably. He got up and put on his long gray trench coat.

"Uh… no, thanks for inviting me but I think I'm gonna go back."

"All right," Sasuke said, resigned. "But you do know he forgave you a long time ago…?"

"I know…"

As they walked outside Sasuke shivered and Itachi ruffled his hair.

"What the fuck don't do that…" Sasuke protested and Itachi chuckled.

"I miss you. You should come visit me soon okay?"

"Maybe after graduation," Sasuke said.

"Okay." He walked to his car, "Take care Sasuke."

"You too," he said in a low voice, with contained emotions.

He watched the old blue car drive down the street and he shoved his hands in his pockets. He walked the rest of the way to Kakashi's place. It wasn't far; just five minutes. Itachi never drove him when he visited because he didn't want to risk Kakashi seeing him. Itachi felt so guilty… The first time he had changed, seven years ago, he had completely lost control.

Sasuke lighted a cigarette as he thought about this. With Kakashi they had come out of it with scars; Sasuke on his chest and Kakashi on his face. But Kakashi's fiancé at the time hadn't been so lucky.

He sighed as he finished his cigarette and threw it away.

Kakashi's house was small but comfortable and neat – that last part was mostly thanks to Sasuke actually. They each had their bedroom and there was a small living room and kitchen, as well as a bathroom. That was pretty much it though. The living room was a little too packed with their collection of guitars, and all of Kakashi's books and movies – most of them shamelessly displayed porn.

Kakashi was surprisingly a literature teacher despite his doubtful cultural tastes. Also he played guitar as a hobby and he had taught Sasuke ever since he had moved here, when he was eight years old. Sasuke had surpassed him though.

"Took you long enough," Kakashi noted as Sasuke took off his boots. He liked the style but it was a pain in the ass to slip on and off.

"The band was late and there were a lot of people," he shrugged.

Kakashi looked up at him with his unscarred eye. The other was hidden by an eye patch.

"I think it's great that you want to be a musician and all but with your grades you could get into any university…"

"You know," Sasuke went to put down his guitar case, "I got the message the last hundred times you told me. But it's my life, so..."

"And as your father I'm just trying to give you good advice."

"Ugh don't say that it's creepy."

"What?"

"Father. You would've only been like fourteen..."

"Adoptive father then," Kakashi rolled his eye.

"Hn, whatever," Sasuke glanced out the window. The sky was darkening a bit. He prayed that it wouldn't snow again. He really hated winter…

"So how'd it go?" Kakashi looked up from his book again.

"Went well I think," he shrugged, "maybe I'll get it. But it's not a big deal. They're just some random new band. They got an agent and a record label though – which is a good start compared to a lot other bands…"

"Yeah," the gray-haired man said thoughtfully, "I hope it works out, if that's really what you want."

Sasuke was surprised as he returned his gaze. Kakashi seemed sincere. It was his first time telling him something like this. Usually it was always the other thing he had said earlier; about the grades, university, yeah.

"Thanks," he said simply.

Kakashi returned to his book, and Sasuke walked down the short hallway to his bedroom.

In the middle of his studies he received a phone call. He checked caller id, ready to hang up on them if it was one of his fan girls from school, but it wasn't.

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Anko, calling about your audition today for the band Lust at first sight."

Sasuke almost shuddered at the name of the band. He still couldn't believe he was actually considering joining a band with such a stupid name.

"Yes?"

"Well good news, you were chosen as the new guitarist amongst all the candidates. I have your resume right here with me so… would it be okay if I email you all the information concerning the record label? Then we could schedule a meeting so you can sign the contract..."

"Uh yeah, sure no problem," he said, frowning. He had been selected? Just like that? Well, that was fast… Something told Sasuke that sexy blond vampire guy had voted for him; he'd been checking him out the whole damn time. Heh, a vampire and a werewolf in a music band together – could be fun… or suicidal.

After confirming his email address Anko hung up. Sasuke looked up from his books to stare at his laptop instead, as if expecting to receive a new email right away. His heart started beating faster for some reason. It wasn't just because he was officially in a band – although that was pretty amazing. He was actually really excited about seeing that vampire guy again. He didn't know why; it was just some intense longing feeling…

Weird. He cleared his mind and concentrated on his studies. He didn't want to go to uni – not now, anyway – but he still wanted to graduate brilliantly. It would make Kakashi happy and besides, it would keep his doors open if he ever changed his mind later. Also he secretly liked being considered the smartest kid in the whole school.

He interrupted his homework only to go eat dinner with Kakashi. Take out food as usual; cooking wasn't exactly part of the man's abilities.

As they sat at the round kitchen table Sasuke decided to tell him the good news.

"I… uh… actually the agent called me earlier and they picked me as the new guitarist."

Kakashi's eye widened and he smiled, "That's great! We should celebrate." He went to open the fridge and took out two beers. "Here."

"You're not supposed to encourage me to drink I'm still a minor."

The older man shrugged, "Who cares? So when do you start?"

"She didn't say. Well I'm supposed to go sign the contracts and all… But I mean I can't exactly work full time now since I still have school. So I'll probably ask them if I can start a little later."

"I'm sure there's not gonna be a problem," Kakashi replied, "and I'm glad you're putting classes as your top priority. Keep doing that."

"Yeah, yeah," he rolled his eyes. He didn't need to be told all the time…

Later that night he was sitting on his twin sized bed with his laptop. He had put his books away, allowing himself a well deserved study break. He was listening to music, watching random videos, more particularly rock with wicked guitar solos. It was always good for inspiration.

He jumped slightly as he heard a knock at his window. At his window. What the fuck? He frowned, put his laptop aside and got to his feet. Flipping his bangs aside he glanced outside.

Holy shit… it was that _guy_. He opened the window.

"Hey," the blond vampire flashed a grin. Sasuke absentmindedly noticed that his fangs were a bit longer than normal, but not that much. But for now the only important thing was…

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

He shrugged casually, "I wanted to see you."

Sasuke shivered quite violently since he was only wearing a tank top and sweat pants and the wind was freezing. That damn vampire was wearing the same outfit as earlier today; button down shirt, tie and jeans… but most importantly no coat. He didn't even look cold.

"How did you get my address?"

"Your resume."

Oh, right.

"We have a door you know?" he rubbed his arms for warmth and stepped aside. "Whatever, come in I guess…"

His priority right now was to close the window as soon as possible. While the vampire somehow graciously got inside Sasuke picked up a thin black sweater and put it on. When he looked up he noticed that the blond was checking him out.

"Why are you here? Why did you want to see me?" he glanced away, letting his bangs hide his face partly. He supposed it would be effective if he started blushing or something… He really hoped that wouldn't happen but there was a great risk.

That guy was so hot… Sasuke was 5'11 and he supposed the vampire was probably around 6'2. He was thin, muscular but not too much, and his mid-length golden blond hair was windblown and extremely sexy. His dark blue eyes and devilish smirk were killing him…

"I just wanted to personally congratulate you, and also invite you over to my place tomorrow," the vampire finally said, "by the way my name's Naruto."

Sasuke frowned slightly as he looked up. That name actually kind of sounded familiar – which was very weird considering it was the first time he'd ever heard it.

He fumbled with his ear piercings. Naruto already knew his name so he didn't need to introduce himself.

"So you don't care that I'm a werewolf?" he said defiantly instead.

The vampire smiled, "No. I could return the question to you…"

"I don't care," Sasuke shrugged and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms, "you mind if I smoke?"

"No."

Kakashi did mind though so Sasuke was forced to stand next to the window. He really needed a smoke though… it would relax him. Damn it, this situation was weird. It was actually the first time someone other than Kakashi was in his bedroom…

He suddenly felt self-conscious as he glanced around the small room. But there was nothing wrong with it. Actually Naruto was also a musician so he should appreciate all the band and guitar posters. Sasuke also had a few tattoo and piercing related images as well as a calendar. Well, these were his two passions. It wasn't like he had posters of naked girls on his walls like Kakashi.

Naruto kept staring at him and it was making him nervous. The cigarette wasn't helping after all. Why did those dark blue eyes trouble him so much?

He cleared his throat, "The two others do they know what you are?"

"No," the blond said and he went to sit on his computer chair, his arms wrapped around the back of the seat casually. "It's better that way."

Sasuke gave a slight nod. "You know, you're actually the first vampire I meet."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You're not how I imagined."

"What did you imagine?" Naruto smiled, amused.

"I don't know pale skin…" Not that gorgeous golden brown tan…

"Our skin is fragile to the sun at first, so we can't go out much," Naruto shrugged, "that's why it gets really pale. But after a century or two we become more resistant. I go outside all the time, no problem."

A century or… two? What the fuck?

"How old are you anyway?"

Naruto laughed softly. Somehow the sound of his laugh made Sasuke feel warm… It made him feel like smiling too. Not that he actually did but… Damn that guy had such an effect on him.

"I'm twenty forever, baby," he finally said.

What the hell was up with this guy? Sasuke snorted.

"You can cut the crappy flirty vampire act all right? You're pissing me off." He inhaled a last whiff of his cigarette and closed the window. Shivering slightly he sat on his bed.

"But you're cute when you're angry!" he chuckled.

Sasuke glared at him. Now he was annoyed. "You know, you better watch your back next full moon."

"Scary," the blond bit his lip, but of course he wasn't scared in the slightest. Sasuke sighed.

"Why did you come here anyway? If you had my contact info you could've just called. I don't have time for this I've got stuff to do."

Naruto got up, walking graciously towards him. He reached with his hand as if to touch his hair but Sasuke quickly grabbed his wrist, stopping his movement. He knew that he couldn't hurt the vampire even if he actually tried to but he still had his dignity.

"Not bad," the blond chuckled, and pulled away. Sasuke glared at him.

"I think I'll reconsider…"

"No, please," Naruto said quickly. For once he looked sincere, and his smile faded. "I really want you in my band. Come practice with us tomorrow. I'll text you my address later. That way you have my phone number too."

"Fine… but I can only come after school."

"Oh, that's okay. We always practice in the evening anyway."

Sasuke nodded. He was actually glad for this opportunity to practice with the band before signing anything. If they didn't work well together then it would be a disaster. It was best to find out now.

"So… do you want to use the door this time…?" Sasuke got up and held his breath as he walked past Naruto. He really hoped his nervousness wasn't showing.

The vampire grabbed his arm before he could open the door and Sasuke tensed.

"Won't your father be angry if he sees me?"

Before Sasuke could ask how Naruto knew he only had a father, he remembered vampires had the ability to detect human presences. The raven pulled back his arm and his skin tingled where Naruto had touched it. He had really soft, big hands and they weren't warm or cold just… somewhere in between. Sasuke cleared his throat slightly.

"He's probably jerking off to some porn site right now. Trust me he won't come out of his bedroom."

Naruto chuckled, "All right."

Sasuke led him to the door, still with this strange, nervous feeling inside of him at being so close to the vampire. He wondered if this was in fact why he was so uneasy. Maybe vampires and werewolves simply weren't meant to be friendly towards each other. But no somehow he knew that wasn't just it…

"I'll see you tomorrow," Naruto said in that low, slightly rasp voice. Before he left he touched his arm briefly while locking eyes with him. Those damn eyes…

Sasuke locked the door and went to throw himself on his bed. Fucking tease. Stupid blond vampire. Ah, what the hell was wrong with him, getting so worked up like that? This wasn't like him.

He needed to stop thinking about him now. Simple enough.

Except that wasn't gonna happen… Damn it. What had he gotten himself into now?

A/N:

Kakashi has an eye patch instead of a mask because… I mean, no one wears a mask like that in real life. Lol.

Oh, Lee just makes a cameo in this chapter, and he's not gonna appear again in the story. I doubt this would happen, but in the case that someone really liked him, sorry.

So this fic is really fucked up I know. But hey if you feel like it you should continue reading it because... it gets better. You might like it^^

Review, please?


	2. Insomnia

Thanks for those of you who reviewed it means the world to me. Please keep them coming. So I changed the summary, I felt like the first one I came up with was boring... I don't know. I'm a very insecure person. I don't even know if this one is better but oh well I'mma try it out. Warnings again because I'm scared of getting flamed lol: they're very OOC.

Chapter 2 – Insomnia

Naruto felt rather impatient. He was sitting in the corner of the large living room with his guitar on his lap, but he wasn't being very productive. He kept looking at the time on his cell. He had texted Sasuke earlier to ask if he could go pick him up after school. The young werewolf had declined but Naruto was going anyway of course.

He scribbled down some lyrics ideas in his notebook and then he looked up at his friends. Shikamaru was on the couch with his computer playing some online game with his headset on. Kiba was also on his computer, and Naruto went to glance over his shoulder to see what he was doing.

"Facebook again?"

"Yeah dude look that's the girl I met last night," Kiba showed him the images on his laptop. "She's so hot… her relationship status says it's complicated."

"What does that mean?" Naruto frowned slightly as he returned to his sofa chair.

"It means it's complicated. She's probably seeing a guy but she's not sure or something. I like that," Kiba grinned, "I like competition. Cause then I get to win."

"And once you win," Naruto said, "you dump her."

"Usually, hehe," the brunet scratched his hair sheepishly. "I'm an asshole."

"I'm kinda like that too so it's okay," Naruto chuckled.

Well, it wasn't exactly true. His relationships with vampires had always lasted very long. But with humans… not so much. That was for the best though. If they stayed with him long enough to know the truth, that wouldn't be too good. The only human he had really been in love with was Sara… Which made him think about Sasuke. This whole thing was really weird… but the fact remained that just thinking about the boy made him smile.

"I haven't seen you with anyone in a while," the brunet commented, looking up from his laptop.

"Yeah I haven't dated anyone in a long time I guess." Naruto scribbled down some more notes.

Suddenly Shikamaru said, "I'm going now. Yeah… No come on, I think we have a chance."

"Going where?" Kiba laughed, throwing a pillow at him, "Dude go play your stupid game somewhere else."

"I'm already sitting here," Shikamaru whined, and then he said, "no I was talking to my stupid roommate."

"Who're you calling stupid?" Kiba threw him another pillow but Shikamaru barely noticed apparently. He turned his attention back to Naruto. "You writing a song?"

"Yeah…"

"About what?"

"Memories," Naruto made a little smile.

"Uh… okay. So hey, when was the last time you had sex?"

He frowned. "I don't know, when was the last time I went out clubbing with you?"

"That was weeks ago. Oh yeah! You brought that hot red-head girl home… I was so jealous."

Naruto burst out laughing. "Actually that was a guy Kiba."

"What? Really?" Brown eyes widened in disbelief.

For Kiba's defense, Naruto remembered that guy had really long hair and a somewhat androgynous look. But the vampire decided to tease him anyway. Teasing Kiba was always fun.

"Yeah. Unless you like your girls flat and skinny… with a dick…"

"Too much information!"

Naruto raised a thin blond eyebrow. "Guys have dicks. That's too much information?"

Shikamaru suddenly laughed, "What the fuck just happened? Did you guys see that?"

"See what? Ugh go play that game somewhere else damn it Naruto's trying to write music here."

The vampire chuckled but didn't point out that Kiba was actually a much bigger distraction.

"So what are you? Like, gay, bi…? I never actually asked you."

"Bi," Naruto said.

"Well I guess you're lucky, in a way," Kiba said, glancing away.

"Why?" the blond laughed.

"I don't know. More options?"

He laughed again and then he checked the time. He put his guitar and notebook away and got up, stretching his lean body. He went to the hall to look at himself in the large mirror. He wore a white v-neck tee under a slim black blazer with dark blue jeans. His hair was its natural stylishly messy with some blond strands falling in his eyes. He also had a chain around his neck with a gothic cross, which he hid under his shirt.

He wasn't used to be so concerned about his appearance, but of course he wanted to look good if he was gonna see Sasuke again.

"Where are you going?" Kiba asked from the living room entrance.

"I'm gonna pick up the new guy at school, so you guys stay here all right? We're gonna practice tonight."

"Cool," the brunet said. As for Shikamaru he probably hadn't heard but he never went out anyway.

Naruto quickly went to sit in his black Porsche, annoyed at the snow clinging to his fancy black sneakers. Putting on his sunglasses he started the car and backed out of his driveway. He drove towards Sasuke's school while listening to pop music on the radio.

When he was parked he realized he was early, so he texted Sasuke to tell him that he was waiting for him. He leaned back in his seat more comfortably. He mouthed the lyrics to one of his favorite recent pop songs. Most old vampires disliked modern music but Naruto was different. He was open minded and adapted quite well to pretty much anything. He would even be a part of the music industry soon.

In the past he had taken guitar lessons of course, but also singing lessons. His voice sounded nice and slightly rasped giving it that rock sound and with the lessons it had helped making it perfect. He really liked the idea of singing on a stage and conveying his energy to thousands of people…

Soon a bunch of students walked out of the building and Naruto's eyes scanned the area for Sasuke. He eventually spotted him and he smiled. The raven looked cute in his navy school uniform. He even had the matching tie and jacket and everything. But with his piercings, long hair and rebellious attitude it was just… adorable.

There were three girls following him, shivering in their short skirts. There was one with long blonde hair, one with pink dyed hair and the third girl had long red hair with rectangular glasses. The vampire chuckled; so Sasuke had a little fan club huh?

Naruto couldn't resist. He _had_ to tease him. So he got out of the car, replacing his blazer as well as his sunglasses, and he walked around it to open the passenger door. He flashed a grin as Sasuke glared at him.

"Hey!"

Sasuke hissed, "I told you not to come!"

The three girls were staying away with a mix of confusion and adoration written on their faces.

"You don't even know how to get to my place." Naruto argued, "Don't worry it's my pleasure."

"But I don't have my guitar," Sasuke said stubbornly.

"I'll lend you one."

"Hn… fine."

He finally got in the car and Naruto closed the door. He smiled at the girls and they blushed. As he took place behind the wheel he noticed for the first time that not only was Sasuke carrying a black messenger bag, he also had another plastic bag on his lap. Naruto glanced curiously and saw that there was a bunch of chocolates in it.

"Oh," he smiled, "that's right, it's Valentine's day I forgot."

"Yeah?" Sasuke chuckled dryly, "I wish the girls at my school would forget too."

"Aw so you're popular aren't you?"

"Apparently…" He did not sound amused.

Actually with his attitude he reminded Naruto of Sara even more. It had happened so long ago but he remembered every single moment. At first she had been cold towards him but she had intrigued him. And once he had gotten to know her better she'd become so precious to him…

But Sasuke wasn't her. He needed to stop thinking about that. It was strange though… Sometimes it felt like it really was the same person.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked suddenly and Naruto glanced at him. The raven looked down, "It's just… you were spacing out."

He looked slightly embarrassed and he was the cutest thing… Naruto bit his lip to repress a smile.

"I'm okay. What about you?" he asked to change the subject, "Was school okay despite the fact that you're so depressingly popular?"

Well, he couldn't help but tease him just a little.

"It was fine," he said simply.

There was a moment of silence, and they were a bit stuck in the traffic.

"So how did you learn to play guitar so well?" he eventually asked.

Sasuke shrugged, and looked up at him, "My… adoptive father taught me. But I learned by myself, too…"

"Well you're really amazing."

"Do you think I'll fit in though? With your band's style?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "yeah you'll fit in just fine. I actually got a couple new songs we could practice today. That way you don't have to be nervous or anything, you know, since it will be the first time Kiba and Shikamaru hear it as well."

"Okay… hey I have a question."

"Ask away."

"Who came up with the name?"

"It was Kiba," Naruto laughed, "what you don't like it?"

"Not really," Sasuke admitted, making Naruto laugh even more.

"Lust at first sight. I thought it sounded good."

"It sounds extremely… pop I guess."

"Well we're more of a punk rock band, whatever the name," Naruto shrugged, "I like mixing the genres a little. Which is where you come in with your wicked guitar skills. We should practice together just the two of us some time, that way we can challenge each other."

"You play guitar too?"

"Yeah of course."

He locked eyes with dark gray irises for a brief instant and he was overwhelmed with strangely familiar emotions once more. He looked back at the road, and the rest of the drive was silent.

His mansion was almost in its own secret little area. It was hard to find, which was why he had wanted to drive Sasuke. Well it was also because he wanted to spend as much time with him as possible.

A smile was constantly plastered on Naruto's face as the raven-haired boy looked everywhere around him, fascinated. Well it was indeed five times bigger than Sasuke's house – at least. And there was a wide backyard with a forest. It was nicely isolated and Naruto liked it like that.

"How come you're so rich?" Sasuke asked before they stepped inside. He lowered his voice, "Did you steal everything from humans?"

"Not everything but..." Naruto scratched his hair sheepishly, "I definitely did that for a while…"

Sasuke didn't seem to care. Inside, he put down his things in the hall. Then he walked down the hallway, stealing a glimpse at every room he came across. He stopped to stare at the private library for a long time. Naruto couldn't stop smiling. He really was adorable in his uniform. But if he had to choose, Naruto supposed he would rather go for his goth style.

They went to the living room. Kiba and Shikamaru were exactly where Naruto had left them. There were a few beers on the coffee table in front of Kiba; that was the only difference.

"Guys?" Naruto said, "Remember Sasuke?"

"Yeah," Kiba smiled, "what's up? I'm Kiba."

"The one that came up with the lame name," Sasuke said, and Naruto laughed nervously.

"What? It's not lame! Screw you." Kiba shook his head in disbelief and turned his attention back to his laptop. "Can we wait like another thirty minutes before practice? I'm talking to this really hot chick…"

"No," Shikamaru said, "No 'cause if you don't leave now you're gonna get killed…"

"What the…" Sasuke started but then he realized Shikamaru had a headset. "Oh…"

"You guys," Naruto face palmed, "seriously… we're recording in a week we need to practice."

They ignored him. Sasuke chuckled and made his way to the back of the room, where all the instruments were. Naruto followed him.

"Which one can I use?" the raven was looking at the three electric guitars.

"Doesn't matter," Naruto shrugged, taking off his blazer. He picked up the red guitar – the one he'd been using before to come up with a new song.

Sasuke picked up the black one and plugged it to the amp. Naruto started playing, remembering the melodies he had been working on earlier. After a little while Sasuke started playing along and Naruto smiled. He really was talented. He was catching on quickly.

To tease Kiba, Naruto went to play right next to him. He placed his foot on the couch next to Kiba's leg and started playing more intensely. Kiba glared at him. Sasuke was also playing still following his lead just for fun apparently. Naruto glanced behind his shoulder and smiled at him.

"I'm trying to have a sexy conversation!" Kiba shouted.

"I don't care!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Tell me what I can say to convince her to go on a date with me," Kiba said, still shouting to be overheard, "and I'll practice with you guys I promise!"

Naruto stopped playing and Sasuke did likewise as he stepped closer, looking over Naruto's shoulder at the conversation Kiba was showing them.

"Tell her… Babe, we're going out for diner tomorrow. You choose the place, my treat. I'm picking you up at 6 pm," Naruto said.

"Why 6 pm?" Kiba asked.

"Because, moron, we have to practice every evening and I don't want you to come back too late, got it?"

"Who're you calling a moron?" Kiba frowned.

"Just do it," Sasuke said impatiently.

"Fine…" the brunet typed the exact words Naruto had dictated.

When he was done Naruto closed the laptop.

"What the fuck?" Kiba exclaimed.

"It'll work," Naruto said, "you made an impression so don't worry about it."

"I don't even know her address! I don't even have a car anyway!"

Sasuke laughed mockingly and Kiba glared at him.

"I hate you already."

"I'm wounded," Sasuke strummed the guitar chords dramatically.

"Do you think you're so much better?" he got up, still glaring at the raven. Kiba was a little taller and also Sasuke was skinnier so he probably thought he was intimidating. Little did he know Sasuke was stronger than normal humans even in this form. "I bet you never even had a girlfriend," he continued.

Sasuke chuckled, and calmly put down the guitar. Then he went to the hall and came back with the bag full of chocolates.

"Here," he shoved it at Kiba, "it's from all my girlfriends. I hope it can comfort you."

Naruto laughed; this was too funny. At first Kiba seemed pissed but then he fumbled through the bag.

"No way, this is such an expensive brand… Dude can I really have some you don't mind?"

"Help yourself," Sasuke picked up the black guitar again, "I don't even like sweets."

Naruto went to see Shikamaru while Kiba started eating Sasuke's chocolates. This was taking forever, and he was getting impatient. So he took the laptop away from Shikamaru and he also removed the headset.

"What the fuck?" Shikamaru whined, "We were winning!"

"You're always winning. But now," Naruto grabbed his arm and pulled him up, "we need you to play drums all right?"

"Hmm… 'kay."

They practiced some new songs as Naruto had promised to Sasuke. The latter was actually catching up even faster than the two others. Naruto kept mocking Kiba and Shikamaru because of that.

"What's the lyrics?" Sasuke asked at some point.

"I'm not finished yet," Naruto admitted, "do you guys mind if we practice just the instrumentals today?"

"No problem," Kiba shrugged.

They kept at it for a few hours, until their sound was really great. At some point Kiba had a little heart to heart with Sasuke.

"I don't really like you, but I like how you play so it's all good."

Sasuke chuckled, "Yeah whatever."

Shikamaru made a little drum roll for show and then he said, "Well I like you. Welcome to our stupidly named band."

"It's not stupid! Why'd you guys agree to it if you thought it was stupid?"

"I don't know," Shikamaru shrugged, "couldn't come up with anything better I guess."

…

When they decided practice was finished, Sasuke put down the guitar and made his way towards the nicely decorated hall. He had a missed call from Kakashi.

"I should probably go," he said when he noticed Naruto was following him.

"I'll drive you."

Sasuke looked up at him then glanced away. He was handsome like that, with just the simple white v-neck tee and silver chain… And the way his messy, golden blond strands framed his face and slightly fell into his blue eyes...

"It's okay I can take the train…" he grabbed his messenger bag.

"It's a long walk to the nearest station."

"I don't mind…"

"No really I want to drive you," Naruto made a little smile.

He simply grabbed his keys and they went outside. Sasuke shivered and he had his uniform jacket.

"Cold really doesn't affect you at all?" he asked.

"Not really," Naruto shrugged.

They sat in the car that had made his little fan club squeal that very afternoon. Sasuke felt the blood rushing to his face as he remembered how he had felt when he'd seen Naruto get out of the car, smiling… He was thankful for his emo hair at that moment – useful to hide blush.

"So what'd you think of my band?" Naruto asked as he started driving. He saw that Sasuke was shivering and he turned on the heat.

"Kiba's an idiot. Shikamaru's cool. They're okay I guess."

The vampire laughed, "Yeah… so are you gonna sign with us?"

"Yeah," he said and Naruto's smile was gorgeous as he looked at him.

Sasuke glanced away. Actually, he was really excited to continue practicing with them. And he really wanted to hear Naruto sing. He liked his voice.

In fact he liked everything about him so far. Damn it, this wasn't good… Naruto was a guy. Well, Sasuke was pretty sure that he was gay at this point, but he still hadn't told anyone. Not even Kakashi or his brother. Most importantly, Naruto was a vampire.

"What's on your mind?" Naruto asked softly and Sasuke jumped slightly. He had been spacing out…

"Nothing."

"You can tell me," the blond said half-teasing. He even lowered the music.

Sasuke sighed, "It's just… I know that my brother and Kakashi would be really pissed if I told them about you…"

"Your brother?" Naruto frowned slightly, "He wasn't home last night right? Because I didn't sense any other werewolf…"

"No he doesn't live with us," Sasuke said simply. No need to go into details here.

He looked out the window. As they got to the busier areas the amount of street lights increased and it became impossible to see the stars. The moon was almost at its third quarter now. It would be the full moon soon enough. It was always too soon. It was only his first year being a werewolf and he still couldn't control himself very well when he transformed.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked softly, "You look depressed."

"I'm fine," he said, a bit annoyed. Couldn't the vampire mind his own business?

After a moment of silence Naruto cleared his throat.

"Sasuke… this is probably gonna sound weird… and random but… do you believe in reincarnation?"

He frowned. Random indeed. But it was true that he felt like he'd known Naruto for a long time… That this wasn't the first time they met.

"I don't know…" he said hesitantly, "I used to like… not believe in anything at all. But I'm a werewolf so I can't really say that anymore."

"You mean… before becoming a werewolf, you didn't know…?"

"Well I found out when I was ten. When my brother transformed for the first time… he was fifteen." He tensed. He didn't like reminiscing the past…

Naruto asked, "And when did _you_ transform for the first time?"

"Last year."

The vampire nodded thoughtfully but he dropped the subject after that, and Sasuke was thankful. He had never told those things to anyone before, and even with Kakashi or Itachi they never really talked about it. They avoided the subject altogether.

When Naruto parked in front of Kakashi's house Sasuke was almost surprised. He wouldn't have been able to find his way by himself. Then again he wasn't used to driving.

"You're good with directions."

Naruto smiled, "Nah… I've just been living in this town for a really long time."

Sasuke opened the car door but stopped his movements and turned to look at the vampire, intrigued. His dark eyes lingered on Naruto's flawless tan skin, the chain around his neck, his smile, and finally his eyes.

"For how long exactly?"

He chuckled, then said again, "A long time."

It looked like he wanted to keep some secrets as well. It was natural, perhaps; they were natural enemies after all. Sasuke gave a slight nod. But this time before he could open the car door completely Naruto touched his arm and he tensed.

"Relax," he chuckled again. "I just wanted to know if we could do this again tomorrow."

"Yeah," Sasuke whispered, and then cleared his throat. "Okay."

"Perfect, I'll pick you up at the same time and place then."

"All right… 'night."

Naruto let go of his arm softly, "Good night Sasuke."

His name in that guy's voice… it made his heart beat faster. Oh God, vampires could feel things like that, couldn't they? He needed to hurry up. He walked outside shivering in the cold, and after one last glance at the black car he disappeared inside the house.

Kakashi was correcting essays in the living room. He looked up.

"You're coming home late today."

"I was practicing."

"You don't even have your guitar."

"I borrowed one from… the guys." He figured the less Kakashi knew about Naruto, the better…

"Oh… well try not to come home late like that. Makes me worry," he chuckled.

"You shouldn't worry. I know how to defend myself all right."

"Against humans, I'm not worried…"

"Don't be silly I'm not gonna get in any trouble. I'm gonna go study now." He walked down the hallway to his bedroom.

"Good boy," Kakashi said teasingly and the raven rolled his eyes.

He had a paper to write. But he really wasn't into it. He still had a week to do it anyway… Instead he went online and typed reincarnation in the search engine without really giving it much thought. He chuckled as he realized the results were mostly crap. _Who were you before? Discover your past lives!_

Because the internet knew who people were in their past lives.

He couldn't stop thinking about Naruto. Why had he asked such a thing? There had to be a reason. Maybe he felt the same way about him, like he had known him a really long time.

It was getting late. He put on some symphonic metal music on his laptop but not loud enough to disturb Kakashi. He went to stand next to his window, which he opened slightly, and lighted a cigarette. An older guy at school bought them for him. Sasuke didn't care even if the guy asked for extra money or anything. He had quite a lot of money in his bank account, just like Itachi. It was the inheritance from their parents…

Smoking helped him calm down. He knew it wasn't very healthy but he liked to think that he could stop whenever he wanted to – which was probably not true but oh well…

Shivering, he closed the window and sat on his bed. He felt really sleepy all of a sudden. Maybe it would be better if he just went to sleep without studying any more.

He took a shower first, and then he returned to his bedroom, closing the door and switching off the light. He put the towel on his chair and crawled under the sheets for warmth and clutched his pillow, curling up on his side. For the first time in his life, he longed for someone else's presence. Naruto's… He had only just met him. But somehow he thought, wouldn't it be nice if they could sleep together?

Sleep as in_ sleeping_ of course, he told himself firmly.

Well, a little voice said in his mind, it would also be nice to do other things… After all, Naruto was really hot…

It wasn't long before he fell asleep.

_She jumped slightly as she felt a presence behind her. Then she smiled and turned around, only to throw herself in his strong arms. _

"_You can't spend one day without me, can you?" she teased as she looked up into dark blue eyes. _

_The vampire was smiling. "Of course not." Suddenly he picked her up._

"_Put me down!" she exclaimed._

"_As you wish princess," he teased and threw her on the bed._

_The dark blue silk sheets were soft under her smooth pale skin. She was only wearing a delicate night gown, whereas the male vampire was fully dressed in fancy black clothes, with his favorite sword sheathed on his back. _

_She reached out to unsheathe it, as she often did._

"_Careful with that," he teased. "Wouldn't want you to hurt yourself."_

"_You'd just heal me in no time with that blood of yours," she teased back as she held the sword in the air. This was their usual banter. So familiar, so silly, but she loved it. She loved him._

_He trailed his fingers along her sides and she held her breath. But he looked worried._

"_You've lost weight. Have you been eating properly?"_

_She put the sword away and sighed. _

"_You know why I have no appetite."_

_His fingers left her side and caressed her pale cheek instead. _

"_You have to marry him," he said but his expression was pained. "You're gonna have a future with him. You're important, Sara, you know that. You're a unique child. And your children will be important too."_

"_Idiot… I don't want a stupid husband," she said stubbornly, "I don't want children."_

_She wanted to be with him._

_Slowly he pulled away. He took his sword and put it back in its sheath. She sat up straight and caressed her long black braid nervously. _

"_Are you leaving already?"_

"_It's for the best," he said but his voice was weak. His blond hair fell into his eyes._

_She stood and went to stand with him next to the window. The ground was far below, but she knew that he wouldn't be hurt in the slightest even if he jumped from up here._

_But she didn't want him to go… _

"_At least kiss me…" she whispered._

_Without a word he turned to look at her. He slid his arm around her slender waist pulling her slightly closer. She stood on the tip of her toes and wrapped her hands around his neck and they kissed. His lips were soft against hers and she closed her eyes. After embracing her tightly and giving her one last, soft kiss, he was gone…_

_She stood next to the window for a long time, crying silently…_

Sasuke woke up panting and his eyes widened as he realized he was actually crying. Just like in the dream. What the fuck?

Seriously, what the fuck? He wiped his eyes and swallowed hard. He was a little bit freaked out… He couldn't help but check his body reflexively. Okay, he was still a guy. When he realized what he had just done he felt really silly.

Of course he was a guy. That had just been a really, really weird dream.

It hadn't felt like a dream actually… More like… a memory. And that guy was definitely Naruto. And that feeling of pure despair and longing as he had left her… It had been so intense. So painful. He calmed down slowly.

There were still a few hours before he had to get up, but he couldn't fall asleep again after that. So he decided to study instead. He tried to toss it aside as a strange dream, and not think about it too much.

It didn't really work…

But he managed to get at least some work done for school. He couldn't wait to be finished. Then he would be free to play as much guitar as he wanted. And that could only mean good times ahead, right?

For some reason he wasn't so sure. He kind of saw trouble ahead too… All because of that Naruto guy. Damn him.

A/N:

Damn him indeed. Fucking up Sasuke's life like that. Hehe : P

I got a few chapters ready so I thought I'd update twice a week, how does that sound?

Please review my dear readers I want to know what you think^^


	3. Laws of attraction

Lol I changed the summary again... Silly me. But I like this one, I think I'll stop changing it now. Okay.

Oh yeah, just letting you know, I like making fun of the Sasuke fan club :)

Chapter 3 – Laws of attraction

Sakura was the one who loved Sasuke the most. She truly believed this. Karin just wanted to get in his pants. Ino liked his looks and the fact that he was popular and smart. But for Sakura it was more than just that. She was literally obsessed with him. She really wanted him to understand that, but she wasn't very successful so far.

On Tuesday evening Sasuke left school with that tall, handsome blond guy and his fancy car again. Sakura really wanted to know who he was. They had asked Sasuke all day long but he had told them to stop pestering him with that. As usual he didn't really answer their questions.

"Hey," Sakura said, "I think we should follow them. I'm really curious."

"Yeah me too," Ino admitted.

"Uh, well," Karin replaced her glasses, "it's not like I have anything better to do anyway…"

Sakura smirked, "Good thing I could take my father's car today."

The black Porsche wasn't too hard to follow. They had been stuck in the traffic at first to get out of the parking, so Sakura caught up quickly enough. Ino was sitting in the passenger seat and she was being annoying, messing up all her pre-set favorite radio channels.

"Stop it!" Sakura whined.

In the back Karin simply looked out the window, sulking because she didn't have much space to stretch her legs.

"But your music tastes suck," Ino argued.

Sakura was trying to concentrate on following the black car and Ino really wasn't helping. She mentally cursed and made a note to self not to bring those two idiotic girls next time she decided to spy on Sasuke. Yes, she did that sometimes. But it wasn't creepy, she told herself, it was love.

After a while Karin said, "They're really going far…"

"Yeah," Ino said, "but at least we'll find out what's the deal with that blond guy, right?"

"Yeah…" Karin replied, "hey you know what? Today I peeked in the guys' locker room and I saw Sasuke's tattoo on his back before he put on his t-shirt..."

"How was it?" Sakura asked, intrigued.

"Big black angel wings," Karin said dreamily, "kinda gothic… it's so cool."

"I wish I could've seen it," Ino exclaimed, "Oh my god! I really wish he would come to the graduation dance with me."

"He's definitely gonna come with me, not either of you," Sakura snorted.

"God you're such a bitch Sakura," Karin rolled her eyes and looked out the window again.

But Sakura didn't care what Karin thought. All she cared about was Sasuke.

They continued following the car from a distance but she started to worry. They soon were in a very rich, residential area and it would look weird if she followed them. But she was really curious… She slowed down at least.

"Do you think they saw us?" Ino asked worriedly.

"I don't know," Sakura said.

When the Porsche pulled in a large driveway next to an alley of trees Sakura stopped her car.

"What now?" Ino asked.

"We could get a little closer by foot, just to see the house or something," Karin suggested.

"Let's just wait a little to make sure they don't notice us," Sakura said firmly.

But that plan pretty much failed. Soon the tall blond guy was walking in their direction, Sasuke trailing behind reluctantly, it seemed. Sakura bit her lip. Shit…

"Fuck," Karin said, "what do we tell them?"

"That we're lost?" Ino offered.

"Yeah wow very good idea," Sakura rolled her eyes.

The blond guy looked just as handsome as the day before. He wore black jeans with a long sleeve v-neck shirt and a dark blue scarf. He looked young but at the same time elegant. Sakura swallowed hard and got out of the car. The two other girls did likewise.

"Hi," she laughed nervously, "hum, what's up? We got lost…"

Ino glared but Sakura ignored her. Karin said nothing; she just stood next to the blonde girl.

When Sasuke caught up with them Sakura bit her lip again; he looked so annoyed and pissed right now. Was it because of them?

"So," the blond said, "you were following us to see where I was bringing your friend here?" he threw his arm around Sasuke's shoulders.

But the raven pushed him away. The blond was laughing, amused, and the girls were blushing.

"W-well, it was Sakura's idea," Ino said, "and we went along with it because we were curious, it's true… Sasuke-kun wouldn't tell us anything…"

"Maybe because it's none of your fucking business," Sasuke muttered and Ino tensed.

"Sorry," she said, "we should probably go."

"Yeah," Karin said.

Sakura was disappointed. All they had found out was that the blond guy was probably very rich… They still didn't know anything. She trotted back to the car, admitting defeat…

"Wait," the young man said, "you can come in for a little while, since you drove all the way here."

"Naruto," they heard Sasuke mutter, "you really don't have to…"

"It's okay," he shrugged, smiling, "come on follow me. If you want you can park your car in the driveway there's plenty enough space."

Sakura smiled triumphantly and thanked him. As Ino and Karin followed the two guys, Sakura parked her car just like Naruto had suggested.

Once inside she was impressed. This house was huge and beautiful. Naruto gave them a brief tour of the first floor and Sakura could only imagine all the other rooms on the second floor. In the backyard there was a pool and a little forest. It was amazing.

In the huge living room Sakura took in the sight of the drums, various guitars and mike placed in the back. Could it be that Sasuke was playing music with that guy?

"Hum, Shikamaru?" the blond suddenly said.

Sakura suddenly noticed there was another guy. He had been sitting in the corner so quietly that she hadn't seen him. He had long brown hair tied up in a ponytail and a few studs in his ears – but not as many as Sasuke. He also had a few tattoos visible on his arms. Whatever he was doing on his laptop, it seemed to be taking his full attention.

"Never mind," he chuckled and turned his attention back to the girls, "anyway, that geek over there's Shikamaru. I'm Naruto by the way," he added even though they had already heard Sasuke say his name before.

"I'm Karin," the red-head said, blushing slightly. Sakura rolled her eyes. That girl fell so easily for any hot guy.

"I'm Sakura and this is Ino," she said.

"I can speak for myself you know?" the blonde glared.

Sasuke made a show of ignoring them – but they were very much used to it – and he went to the back to pick up a black electric guitar. Naruto asked them if they wanted something to eat or drink, but they declined politely.

"You sure? We have…" he made his way to the kitchen on the other side of the hallway, and opened the fridge, "we have juice, or beer… I can also make tea or coffee. And there's a bunch of food in there although it's mostly take out leftovers and frozen food."

"Did he just offer us beer?" Ino chuckled.

"I think he did," Karin nodded.

Naruto laughed and took out three beers. "They're Kiba's but I'll pay him back."

Sakura and the two other girls helped themselves to some beer. They were minors so it wasn't often they had the opportunity to drink.

"Who's Kiba?" Ino asked.

"He's the bassist. He lives here too. But right now he's on a date."

"Oh," Ino smiled, "that's so cool. Is Sasuke-kun gonna live here too?"

"Maybe, we'll see," Naruto shrugged, "I wouldn't mind but we haven't talked about it yet."

When Sasuke started playing guitar the girls grabbed their drinks and returned to the living room, squealing excitedly.

"Sasuke-kun you're so talented," Sakura said.

She really loved everything about him. And now on top of all that he was a musician. What more could she possibly ask for?

…

It was difficult for Naruto to repress his laughter. The three teenage girls were really making fools of themselves. After only two beers they were drunk. Kiba had come back from his date and they had started practicing together. But the girls were disturbing their concentration, to say the least.

Sasuke was extremely irritated and Naruto felt a little guilty for inviting the girls over. The raven-haired boy was playing guitar, doing his thing, but once in a while he sent him murderous glares. Sure he was cute when he was angry… but Naruto decided he preferred his smile.

Apart from Sasuke being irritated and the girls being annoying there was something else interesting going on. Shikamaru couldn't take his eyes off Ino, apparently. Well, Naruto had to say that she was the most attractive of the three. With her slender yet curvy body under the cute uniform, her long blonde hair and turquoise eyes she outshone the other two. Maybe she was Shikamaru's type. It would be nice if he finally stopped dating girls from the internet that lived in another country and that he would never meet anyway.

At some point Ino went to stand next to Shikamaru and she stole a drum stick from him. She tried to play with him but needless to say it wasn't exactly working well. Shikamaru laughed though and he gave her his place.

"Will you teach me?" she smiled.

"Yeah sure," Shikamaru laughed but Kiba yelled at him.

"Dude what the hell! I came back early from my date so we could practice! I could be having sex right now you know?"

"Come on let her have her fun," Shikamaru shrugged and then he proceeded to teach a slightly intoxicated Ino how to play the drums, while Sakura and Karin were making fun of her lack of talent. Lovely friends.

Naruto turned his attention away from all this as he noticed Sasuke got ready to leave. He went to join the raven in the hallway and he took his arm. As always when he did this Sasuke tensed and locked eyes with him.

"Don't go… We can practice more later." He let go of his arm.

"Look," Sasuke sighed, looking down, "it's annoying enough for me to endure them every fucking day at school. I don't particularly want to spend my evenings with them."

"Well at least Ino seems interested into someone else now."

"Yeah well he can have her."

They were standing really close. Naruto slowly lifted his fingers to place some raven strands behind his ear. He let his fingers linger there a little, touching some of his piercings. He could feel Sasuke's heart racing.

"You don't like girls, do you?"

Blood was rushing to Sasuke's face tinting his otherwise pale cheeks with pink and Naruto smiled. He would've kept his hand in Sasuke's hair but the latter pushed him away and looked down.

"What're you doing?" he muttered.

"Nothing," he chuckled. But he took his hand and led him to the stairs. The others didn't notice them. They were all way too loud and annoying; Naruto wanted to go somewhere quieter with Sasuke.

The raven pulled his hand away but he followed him anyway. Naruto didn't mind. But he did like the feel of Sasuke's soft skin. He liked it a lot, just like his silky hair, his eyes, his full pale lips, even his piercings. He liked that he had such a slender frame but behind that was hidden a strength superior to normal humans.

He led him to his bedroom. It was a very large room, and the bed was king sized with a metallic headboard and navy silk sheets. The curtains were a deep violet and the walls painted ivory white. On the walls were hanging ancient Japanese and samurai scrolls, as well as a few authentic katanas.

Naruto almost held his breath as Sasuke looked around him in fascination. The moonlight coming from the window made his skin appear an ethereal white and he was simply beautiful.

The rest of his bedroom wasn't all that fascinating. A desk, a laptop that he almost never used, books, guitar, music albums, stereo sound system… As expected Sasuke looked at everything pretty quickly and turned his attention back to the swords on the wall. Whenever he invited people to his room they were always fascinated by those. Naruto couldn't tell just anyone that they had truly belonged to him in the past, but he was sure that Sasuke understood.

He lifted his fingers to touch one of the sheathes. It was black with silver linings. This had been his katana during the few years he had known Sara, actually.

"Does it… look familiar or something?" Naruto said tentatively, almost timidly.

Sasuke gasped slightly and turned around, lowering his hand. "I… had a dream…"

Naruto's eyes widened.

"Yeah?" he tried to encourage him.

But Sasuke shook his head, "Never mind."

Naruto was disappointed but he decided not to push it. He took his hand again and they went to the back of the room. Behind the curtains was actually a glass door, leading to the balcony. Only Naruto could access it from his bedroom. So they went outside. There was a nice view of the moonlit small forest.

"This is nice," Sasuke said quietly as he bent over slightly, leaning against the handrail. Naruto couldn't help but admire his slender figure. He felt the urge to hold him tight, and to touch his silk soft hair…

Naruto frowned when Sasuke took out his pack of cigarettes from his jacket pocket. Before he could light it Naruto took the cigarette from him playfully.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke said, still holding his lighter.

"It's bad for your health," he tilted his head.

"No shit. Now give it back."

"You really are cute when you're angry."

"I'm not kidding," Sasuke said, annoyed. It almost sounded like a growl.

"Cute little angry wolf."

"Oh shut the fuck up," he practically threw himself at Naruto to get it back. But at the same time Naruto threw it away to the ground below. Sasuke slipped – Naruto didn't take very good care of the balcony and there was some snow on there – and fell into his arms.

Well, Naruto's wish to hold him came true. But the moment was short lived. Annoyed, Sasuke pushed him away. Still, as brief as it had been, Naruto had enjoyed it. Sasuke was so cold right now, and he just wanted to hold him again to warm him up even if just a little.

Suddenly Sasuke propped himself up on the rail briefly and then jumped to the ground. Naruto's eyes widened and he immediately went after him.

But the raven had landed graciously into a crouch, and he didn't seem hurt.

"Hn… why are you worried? You think I can hurt myself by jumping from the second floor?"

Naruto chuckled, "Guess I underestimated you. Did you actually want to find your smoke? Cause that would be pathetic."

"No you idiot. Just felt like walking…" He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked towards the forest, Naruto following.

Sasuke was looking up at the starry sky and Naruto wanted to tell him that he was beautiful. But he didn't.

"This is a really nice place," the raven said softly, "I feel like we're not in the city anymore."

"That's why I chose it," Naruto shrugged slightly.

Sasuke nodded and eventually he just leaned against a large tree. He was shivering and Naruto stepped closer slowly. When he placed his hand next to Sasuke's shoulder he tensed slightly and looked at him, searching his eyes.

"How old are you really?" he whispered.

"You promise you won't freak out?" Naruto made a little smile.

Sasuke nodded. They were really close. The wind made Sasuke shiver and Naruto took his hand, squeezing gently in an attempt to warm him up. As a vampire his skin wasn't warm, but it wasn't cold either. It was definitely warmer than the cold air of winter. It made him happy that Sasuke didn't remove his hand.

"Two hundred fifty," he said and chuckled. It felt weird to admit this to a seventeen year old.

The raven did seem a bit shocked. But he didn't try to push him away or anything.

"Are there vampires even older than that?"

"Oh yeah," Naruto chuckled, "the one who created me must be at least five centuries now. And I think there're some even older than that – but they're rare."

Sasuke looked like he was about to ask another question, but his cell phone vibrated in his pocket and he picked it up. Naruto pulled away from him to let him answer.

"Hello?" he said worriedly.

Naruto could hear the angry man's voice in the phone. "What's gotten into you Sasuke? You came home really late yesterday, and now again today? I'm worried about you. You looked tired this morning, and you still have exams coming up…"

"I'm sorry," Sasuke said but he sounded annoyed more than anything, "I'm gonna come home now."

"All right. Please hurry up."

He hung up and looked at Naruto with a little sad smile.

"I get it, you have to go," the blond said and Sasuke nodded simply.

They entered by a side door and they returned to the hall. Naruto noticed that only Kiba was in the house at the moment.

"Where are the others?"

"Shikamaru's driving them back home because they were too drunk…" Kiba explained.

Naruto raised a brow, "Shikamaru being so helpful? He must really be into that Ino girl…"

"Yes my friend," Kiba laughed. "I think Shika's finally gonna have a real girlfriend."

"Great," Sasuke said as he got ready to go. "Now I only hope the other two will find boyfriends too."

Kiba walked over to them, still smiling amusedly, "They won't if they keep acting like tonight, seriously. They wouldn't shut up about you. Tell us about Sasuke! Please! I was like what the hell, I don't even freakin' know him!"

"Hn… they're fucking stupid," Sasuke agreed.

Naruto grabbed his car keys and put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder briefly, "You ready?"

For once the raven didn't flinch or push him away. He swung his bag over his shoulder.

"Yeah. Thanks for driving me again." He added as they went outside.

The drive was silent, except for the music. Sasuke fell asleep and Naruto stopped the car just so that he could lower his seat a little. At least he would be a little bit more comfortable. Naruto smiled. He looked so peaceful when he slept. Adorable, too, that was for sure…

When he arrived in front of Sasuke's place he didn't want to wake him up. He'd looked so tired before. But then he remembered what Sasuke said about Kakashi, his adoptive father. Sasuke didn't want him to know about Naruto being a vampire. Well, it was difficult for a human to differentiate vampires from normal people, but it was possible if they knew the details. For example, the fangs, even retracted, were longer than normal, and the eyes often had abnormal colors in them. Naruto's eyes had some violet tints when you looked closely enough. He doubted Kakashi would be able to detect those things but he supposed he shouldn't take the risk to put Sasuke in trouble.

So he shook his shoulder softly. Sasuke made a cute little moan and opened his eyes slowly.

"Ah, sorry," he whispered as he sat up straight.

Naruto helped him by putting the seat back up properly. Removing his seat belt Sasuke placed his hand on the handle but then he looked back at Naruto.

"Um… will I see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," he smiled, "good night."

"Night," Sasuke said then stepped out of the vehicle and walked away.

…

He couldn't believe he had fallen asleep in the car. He'd wanted to ask some more questions to Naruto… It was all so intriguing. But maybe he really had been too tired.

As he stepped inside the house he wanted nothing more but to throw himself on his bed as soon as possible. But of course Kakashi had other ideas.

"Sasuke I have no choice," he got up and stood in front of him, crossing his arms and staring at him angrily.

"What?"

"This never happened before but… I'm grounding you. Until graduation."

"Stop trying to act like a father Kakashi, you have no credibility." He tried to get to his bedroom but Kakashi grabbed his arm.

Thanks to his werewolf genes Sasuke was stronger than him and he could've just escape from his grasp, but he chose not to push it. Instead he turned around and faced Kakashi again.

"What is it?"

"I'm serious Sasuke. For our relationship's sake, you have to listen to me. You won't go out again until graduation. It's barely two weeks now… Surely your band can wait for you."

Sasuke sighed. He wasn't in the mood for this. But Kakashi was right, in a way. Sasuke had neglected his school work these past few days.

"I don't know. I'll ask. If they can wait for me until graduation then I'll listen to you and I won't go out again."

"Good enough… for now, I guess. Now go to sleep you look awfully tired."

"You too," Sasuke said softly, and they both chuckled.

For their relationship's sake. Those were the words that had really touched Sasuke. Kakashi was important to him… He was his family. For seven years they had lived together, just the two of them.

And during the past year he had been there for him every full moon, when he had to stay safely locked in the basement the whole night. He had guided him through those horrible moments, going out of his way to do research on this dark and terrifying subject. Kakashi had actually found old documents with so many important facts about real werewolves. He knew everything and whenever Sasuke had a question, Kakashi always had an answer. He had done all this for his sake.

As he went to his bedroom Sasuke yawned and sat on his bed. He closed his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck. When he opened his eyes again he frowned. He realized he could feel two vampire presences outside. Naruto was still there apparently… and a stranger. Weird. He went to the living room to look through the blinds.

There was a guy with long black hair and refined clothes talking to Naruto. They were smiling and laughing together, and Naruto suddenly threw his arm around his shoulders as he led him to his car. They took place inside and drove away. Sasuke's frown deepened. He felt a twinge of jealousy inside of him… It was silly. He had known the guy only for a few days.

"Sasuke are you okay?" Kakashi asked from the hallway.

"Ah, yeah, I thought I saw something…"

"You should really go to sleep."

"Yeah, yeah," Sasuke brushed it off and locked himself in his bedroom again.

As he stripped and crawled under the sheets for warmth he felt extremely irritated. He didn't really know why… It was completely ridiculous. It didn't make any sense; why was he so jealous?

The answer was obvious. A stupid annoying question nagging at him, what if that guy was Naruto's lover? After all, he knew so little about the blond vampire.

He fumbled with his ear piercings nervously and then ran his fingers through his hair, messing it up in the process. Then he stopped himself and fisted the sheets instead. He felt like such an idiot for getting so worked up about this.

But… these past few days… it had felt like he had some sort of connection with Naruto. Like they were meant to be together. And that dream… that dream had felt so real… The sword on Naruto's bedroom wall, somehow he knew it was the same.

Sasuke mentally cursed at himself for acting and thinking like a love struck idiot all of a sudden. This was unlike him. So far he hadn't been interested in romantic relationships – either with a girl or a guy. Well if he'd had to choose it would've been a guy but… that was besides the point.

There was no denying that he was physically attracted to Naruto, but that didn't mean he had to act on it. Yet every time Naruto touched him, took his hand, or leaned closer it sent shivers through all of his body… just thinking about it now made his heart beat faster. He caressed his body until his hand reached his erection. He repressed a moan as he started stroking himself, thinking of Naruto.

He closed his eyes, and thought about how Naruto's hands would feel on him… How his blue eyes would lock with his and how he would smile… and he thought about kissing him…

It wasn't too long before he relieved himself. He used the tissues on his bedside table to clean himself and then he threw them in the trash. Well… at least he wasn't cold anymore. He turned on his side and let out a shaky sigh. If only it was just physical attraction… But it was more than that. It was so freaking intense…

He squeezed his eyes shut and eventually he calmed himself and drifted into sleep. He couldn't get the image of that long-haired guy and Naruto laughing together out of his head.


	4. Jealousy

Thanks so much for the reviews^^ I love you guys

Chapter 4 – Jealousy

It turned out Hyuga Neji, an old friend of Naruto's, had been walking near the residential area where Sasuke lived, so he had detected the blond vampire's presence. Naruto was glad. It had been a while since they'd hung out together.

"How's Hinata?" he asked as he drove towards no direction in particular.

"She's doing good," Neji smiled and glanced at him sideways with those strange pale silver eyes.

In the past Neji had trouble hiding his abnormal nature because of those. But now people just thought he wore contact lenses – a fact which amused Neji a lot. Yes, modern days and the invention of contact lenses actually made it easier for vampires to blend in.

Hinata was Neji's cousin but he considered her as his little sister. He had been the one to change her about a century ago if Naruto wasn't mistaken. The blond was good friends with the both of them. They were also both… his exes. But that was a long story. They almost never mentioned it; it was in the past now.

Actually soon Neji was rambling on about his new lover.

"He's a really young vampire," he explained, "it's just been five months. I met him a few weeks ago. He was lost and confused because his creator was killed."

"That sucks," Naruto said.

"Yeah… but he's okay now. He's gonna stay with Hinata and I for a little while."

"I'm sure you're hoping for him to stay longer than that," Naruto teased him.

"Yeah…" he admitted, "But we'll see."

Vampire relationships tended to last very long. Well very long was relative but… longer than human relationships anyway. Their love was more intense than humans. They were really possessive creatures. With time Naruto had noticed this.

Strangely he was somewhat different. He had broken many vampires' hearts. It wasn't his intentions but he simply didn't love them as intensely as he should, he supposed… Maybe because he was into werewolves. His silly thought made him smile. He was a rebellious vampire that liked werewolves. More precisely one seventeen year old werewolf named Sasuke.

Possibly the reincarnation of his one true love from the distant past… But that was kind of fucked up and he preferred not thinking about it too much. Sara was Sara, and Sasuke was Sasuke. They were too different beings. Not even the same gender, and certainly not the same emotional background and environment, he reasoned with himself.

"Are you okay?" Neji asked, "You seem lost in your thoughts."

"I'm sorry," Naruto sighed, "you were talking about your new lover, it made me think about someone special to me as well… He's not my lover… not yet," he smiled.

"Please don't tell me it's a werewolf…"

"How… how did you know?" Naruto frowned.

"I felt a werewolf presence with you back there…" Neji said quietly, but Naruto could tell he was disturbed by this. "Naruto it's not sane…"

"What's the problem?"

"When he turns into a wolf, on the full moon, he could hurt you…"

"I don't think he would hurt me. And even if he tried to it's not like I can't defend myself against a young werewolf. I'm strong you know?" Naruto said, offended.

"Yeah but you'll be at a disadvantage if you have feelings for him."

"Why do you always have the last word?" Naruto muttered.

He parked his car on the side of the street and turned off the radio completely. He opened the window for some fresh air and turned to look at his old friend.

"I told you because I trust you. I know you have nothing against werewolves. I can't say the same for all vampires…"

"Yeah," Neji sighed, "just promise me you'll be careful?"

"I will," he reassured him. "But tell me more about you. Other than your new boyfriend, what's new? How's the company?"

"It's doing very well," Neji smiled, "Hinata is getting more and more involved, and she's a great help."

Neji had started a company a few years ago. He hired a qualified person to appear as CEO in his place of course, since he seemed young and it would be suspicious if, well, he never actually aged. But it seemed to be working well for him so far.

"I'm glad," Naruto said.

"What about you? I heard about your band signing a record deal."

"Really? How come?" Naruto said, surprised.

"Well your band has an internet page, with some demos of songs… And some recent news too so…"

"Oh I'm such an idiot. Of course. I'm sorry it's just… Kiba takes care of our website. I never visit it so I kind of forgot about it."

"It's okay, most vampires stay away from technology," Neji said, teasing him lightly.

"I guess," the blond chuckled. Then he changed the subject, "You told me about your love life, but what about Hinata…?"

Hinata was one of the vampires he regretted going out with the most, because she had taken it the hardest when he had left her. It hadn't helped that he had actually left her for Neji… Naruto had been quite a jerk back then. But he'd always listened to his feelings, and been honest. Actually Hinata was happy for them back then, because she loved them both, but it just hurt her deeply to be apart from Naruto. She'd been truly in love, and Naruto had regretted hurting her for a really long time. Even now…

"She still thinks about you, I think," Neji said softly, "but it's probably just because she hasn't met the right person yet."

"Yeah," Naruto said sadly, "I hope she finds him soon."

"Or her," Neji chuckled, "who knows? It seems vampires are all bisexual or gay."

"I noticed that too, over the years. I've rarely met a vampire who claimed to be strictly straight. It's strange…" Naruto chuckled, "maybe it's a side effect of the transformation, you know, cause there's no more biological need to reproduce anyway."

"Maybe. I was gay before I got changed though," Neji seemed thoughtful. "I just couldn't act on it. A century ago, it wasn't very well seen. So I pretended to like women."

"Huh…" Naruto threw him an amused glance, "You never told me that. This is an interesting conversation."

"Indeed," Neji laughed softly, "why don't you tell me more about you? When you were human? You never told me."

"Yeah I told you. I was a vampire hunter…"

It was true. Ironically he had been captured by one of those very creatures and changed…

"I know that," Neji said, "but I meant your sexual orientation. Wasn't that what we were talking about?"

"Oh, that, um… I liked girls I think. But I never gave it much thought."

"Too busy slaying vampires?" Neji teased.

"Yeah," he chuckled, "guess I have an odd life story."

"No, it's very interesting. I always liked talking with you."

"Aw," Naruto smiled, "you're cute Neji."

"If you start trying to embarrass me I'm just gonna have to leave."

"So touchy!" he laughed, "I'll drive you home at least."

"Actually I have my car, I just left it next to a park…" Neji said and he gave him some indications.

After driving Neji back to his car, Naruto returned to his place. That was a lot of driving and now he was tired. Shikamaru and Kiba were already sleeping when he got home. The blond vampire went directly to his private bathroom. He threw his clothes on the floor and prepared to take a shower. As he closed his eyes under the hot water stream thoughts of Sasuke entered his mind.

He wanted to know more about him. He wanted to know his every thought. He also wanted to see more of him… physically. Naruto couldn't help it; he was really attracted to the raven-haired teenager. More attracted than he had been to any of his past lovers. Sasuke was… very special to him.

After his long and rather detailed shower, he went to bed, making sure to shut the curtains completely. He fell asleep almost immediately.

He woke up in the middle of the afternoon, and the first thing he did was checking his cell phone. He had some missed calls from Anko and a message from Sasuke.

_I can't make it tonight. Kakashi doesn't want me to go out until graduation. Do you think we can reschedule the recording?_

Naruto frowned, and he immediately dialed Anko's number.

She whined and whined some more and told him that she would get so much shit from the record label but he replied that he would give her a raise, so immediately her speech changed. She told him not to worry; that she would fix everything. Ah, humans, what they wouldn't do for money, Naruto thought.

When people asked him how come he was so rich, he told them that his parents were dead and he had inherited their fortune. Part of it was true. His parents were indeed dead, heh. But he had certainly not inherited his fortune from anyone. He had stolen it… But most vampires did that at first, to survive. It was easy enough, using supernatural strength, speed, and also compulsion if necessary.

Naruto didn't need to steal anymore. His fortune was safely in various bank accounts. He had people working for him taking care of everything. He had noticed this about humans; if they were paid well enough, even if they encountered something strange, well, they pretended not to notice at all.

It was indeed very easy to be an old vampire in this world. But for young vampires it was very different. It took a lot of time to control the blood lust, and also to master the art of compelling humans. It wasn't all that dreamy.

Naruto had never transformed anyone. Sure he had dated humans, but he never really loved them. Except for Sara of course. But there were reasons why he couldn't have changed her… It was complicated. It hurt to think about those things, even now, so he brushed those thoughts away. He texted Sasuke, asking him if he still wanted a ride after school. The reply came soon enough; Sasuke declined. Naruto decided to respect his decision this time. But he felt like paying him a little visit later.

He put on pale jeans with a black wide neck long sleeve shirt. He wore his usual silver chain, too. He tried to replace his messy hair but without much success. Damn, he knew he shouldn't have gone to bed with wet hair. He shrugged and went downstairs. Only Shikamaru was there. He was – no surprise – on his computer.

Naruto picked up the notebook he had left on the coffee table, as well as his pen, and sat next to him.

"The place is a mess," Shikamaru said, "when's the cleaning lady coming back from her vacation?"

"Tomorrow," Naruto chuckled. "Hey where's Kiba?"

"On his second date with his mysterious new girlfriend."

"Huh, wouldn't surprise me if we never actually meet her. His relationships last an average of three days."

"Yup."

Naruto doodled in the notebook absent-mindedly. After a moment of silence he said, "Hey you and that blonde girl seemed to get along quite well last night?"

"Yeah," Shikamaru said, "but I don't know… I don't want any trouble, you know?"

"Oh come on, having a girlfriend's not gonna kill you. You're still a virgin and you're twenty two…"

"Way to make me feel better man."

"Just keeping it real," Naruto teased him. "But seriously you should try dating her. She seemed nice, you know? She was less annoying than the other two."

"Yeah… What about you?"

Miracle of miracles, Shikamaru put his laptop away and he actually looked like he wanted to have a real conversation. Naruto folded one leg under him and tilted his head back, sighing. He knew exactly what Shikamaru was talking about.

"I like him."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Actually I just pulled some strings for him. We're not gonna record at the studio until he graduates."

"No big deal," Shikamaru shrugged, "it's in two weeks I think?"

"Yeah… but it's trouble for Anko and the record label though."

"Whatever. It's important that he gets his high school degree."

"Hmm…"

"So do you think he likes you back?"

Naruto smiled cockily, "Of course. What's there not to like."

"Uh… your hair? It looks really silly today."

"Hey shut up," Naruto laughed as he ran fingers through his messy locks, "it adds to my charm."

"Uh-huh…"

"But seriously I think he likes me back you know… We'll see what happens. I hope I won't do any trouble for the band."

"Well you're both really talented. And you seem inspired since you've met him," Shikamaru motioned at the notebook.

"Yeah I wrote a couple new songs," Naruto smiled.

"I know I looked. All with the same themes," Shikamaru said slowly, "lost love, memories coming back to haunt you… What's up with all that?"

"They're just songs Shika," he shrugged, trying to keep it casual.

"If you don't want to talk about it I'm not gonna insist," he reassured him.

He picked up his laptop and put his headset back on. This was the end of the conversation apparently. Naruto laughed softly as he got to his feet. He walked around the couch and to tease him he removed the tie from Shikamaru's hair. His long curly brown hair fell on his shoulders.

"Naruto…" he whined.

"Whose hair looks silly now?" Naruto teased childishly.

After that he returned to his bedroom and pulled the violet curtain to look outside the window at the darkening sky. He was a little bit thirsty. And since he had nothing better to do he decided now was a good time to go drink some blood.

Feeling self-conscious because of Shikamaru's comment, he found his black, stylish wool cap and put it on, flattening his messy lock. He thought he looked younger like that. Well it wasn't a bad look, so he just shrugged and he headed out. He literally jumped off his balcony. He felt like walking today.

His first victim was a young girl cashier in a small convenience store.

"Wanna show me the back room?" he bit his lip slightly as he leaned on the counter. She blushed.

"I can't leave my cash, sorry…"

"But there's no one in here…" he said in a husky voice.

"Okay…" she said and together they went in the back room. The girl was alone in the store at the moment. Perfect.

She wanted to kiss him, but he pressed his index finger to her lips. He locked eyes with her.

"Let me drink your blood, don't panic, just relax, and when I'm done you won't remember anything."

She nodded, dazed. He took her wrist and let his fangs become longer and sharper. He bit her skin and she inhaled sharply but didn't panic, just like he had asked of her.

He took a few long gulps of her blood and then he let go. He bit his own tongue and licked the wound. With the vampire blood it healed automatically.

He pulled away from her, left the employee's room and waited. He wanted to make sure she had forgotten everything. Sure enough, she quickly got out of the back room and returned to her cash. She shook her head slightly and returned to the magazine she had been reading. Naruto smiled. Piece of cake.

The vampire did this little trick again in another store, this time dragging one of the girls in the bathroom while her boss was busy with customers.

He decided he had enough after that. Besides it was getting a little late. Surely Sasuke would be home by now. He really wanted to see him.

When he got there he knocked at his window. He could only feel Sasuke's presence, so this meant Kakashi was out. Good, he thought. He didn't have to be afraid to be discovered at least.

He was actually starting to feel a little bit cold. It was a particularly cold February day after all; he was only wearing his thin long sleeve shirt and he had been walking outside for about two hours now. It didn't help that he had just fed; his body was warmer therefore he was more vulnerable to the cold. He shivered slightly and hugged himself as he waited for Sasuke to open the window.

The raven was wearing a light black t-shirt with sweat pants. He looked cute. He looked cute in anything.

"What are you doing here?" he asked when he finally opened the window. Naruto smiled and lifted his fingers to touch Sasuke's left arm, where his dagger and rose tattoo was.

"I like your tattoo."

"Okay… but that doesn't answer my question," Sasuke said. He was being cold and distant and Naruto frowned.

"I wanted to see you."

Sasuke winced because of the violent cold wind and he frowned as Naruto hugged himself.

"You're cold."

"A little," the blond chuckled, "wanna warm me up?"

He rolled his eyes, "Just come in…" he stepped away from the window.

Naruto pulled himself up and in a swift movement slid inside. He closed the window right away and leaned against the wall, still hugging himself. He took in the sight of the small bed with the opened laptop and books. There was some metal music playing and Naruto didn't dislike it. It was quite good actually. But it was clear Sasuke had been in the middle of doing his homework. Perhaps he shouldn't be interrupting his studies… But he really wanted to see him, if only for a few minutes.

Sasuke was frowning. "I thought vampires weren't affected by the cold."

"Are you worried about me?" Naruto smiled and tilted his head to the side.

The raven glanced away, hiding a slight blush. "Pf, no…"

"Haha… don't worry it's only temporary. It's because I just fed."

Now Sasuke flipped his bangs aside and raised a delicate pierced eyebrow, clearly intrigued.

"You what?"

"I fed. As in… blood. You know, cause I'm a vampire," Naruto pointed at his chest with his thumb.

Sasuke's eyes widened. He stepped closer, staring at him defiantly.

"So you kill people."

"What?" he chuckled, "No…"

But Sasuke wasn't in the mood for laughing it seemed. He actually grabbed Naruto's wrists and pinned him to the wall. The vampire was surprised – and kind of pleased that Sasuke was initiating contact. Although it kinda sucked that he thought he was a murderer…

"Look," his smile faded, "Sasuke, I haven't killed anyone in… more than a hundred years..." He said sincerely.

Sasuke actually had a really strong grip on his wrists, reminding him all too well that he wasn't a simple human. Well, Naruto could have easily escaped of course, but he didn't necessarily want to… They were really close. He licked his lips briefly and Sasuke's gaze drifted there… Then he blushed and let go of him, pulling away.

"Fine, I believe you. What do you do then? You kill animals?"

"No. I feed from humans, but I just take a little bit. I'm always careful. They don't even feel dizzy."

Sasuke nodded thoughtfully. "Oh… And can you actually erase their memories?"

"You catch on quickly," Naruto made a little smile, "Yeah, I can do that. I can also heal the wound right away using my blood. Satisfied? Or should we continue the interrogation?"

"Hn… whatever. Why did you come here?"

He returned to sit on his bed and turned up the music on his laptop, as if he really didn't want to talk. Naruto felt a little bit sad. He leaned against the wall and put his hands in his jeans pockets.

"I really just wanted to see you. But I can leave if you want."

"I think it would be better. You know where the door is. By the way next time you can also use that to come in…"

"Sasuke…"

The raven frowned slightly, "What?"

"Is everything okay?"

"I just… I have a lot of stuff to do."

"Okay, I guess I'll let you study."

He went to open the door, but then he heard Sasuke gasp and he turned around.

"Sasuke? You all right?"

The raven had fallen back on the bed and his eyes were opened but lidded and he seemed completely out of it, as if he were hallucinating or having a vision or something. His head was tilted to the side and his hand was next to his face.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said softly as he sat next to him and shook his shoulder.

He was starting to worry. He brushed his bangs out of his eyes and leaned a little closer. Thankfully it didn't last too long. Naruto pulled away when Sasuke breathed in sharply and lifted himself up on his elbows.

"Are you okay? You were…" he didn't really know how to say it.

Sasuke sat up a little bit too quickly and he paled. Naruto put his arm around him to steady him. But Sasuke pushed him away quickly. He looked like he was freaking out.

"It's nothing," he whispered, "just a… weird dream."

"But your eyes were open. You weren't asleep…"

"It was nothing," he glanced away. He was still panting a little and Naruto was really worried.

"All right…" After a short moment of silence he said, "Oh, Sasuke, actually I had something to tell you. I managed to reschedule our studio time 'til after your graduation."

The raven nodded. He looked a little bit dizzy still, and Naruto couldn't help it, he put his hand on his shoulder. It was in his nature; he just always wanted to help. Surprisingly Sasuke didn't push him away this time. Instead he put his own hand on Naruto's without looking at him.

"It's warmer than usual," the raven whispered. Indeed his hand seemed freezing cold compared to the current warmth of Naruto's skin.

"Because I fed," he reminded in a little voice. He hoped Sasuke wouldn't freak out about it again.

He didn't. He removed his hand and pulled away a little though, until he was leaning against the wall. Well at least he wasn't asking him to leave anymore.

"How was your day?" Naruto asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"I had an exam, it went well," he said in a blank voice, "some girls begged me to take them to the graduation dance. The usual."

"What did you tell them?" Naruto made a small smile.

Sasuke briefly looked at him, and his lips twitched slightly. Well, it was better than nothing…

"Nothing. I just ignore them. I always told myself that they would get tired eventually. But I'm gonna be done with high school soon and it seems they're still trying."

"Persistent bitches," Naruto laughed. "Maybe I should go with you, to keep them away."

Sasuke chuckled, "I don't think they accept gay couples."

"Then I'll compel them to stop being homophobic douche bags."

The raven chuckled again and Naruto smiled. He seemed to be doing a little better already. But he still seemed troubled by something.

"Sasuke… tell me what's wrong."

He pushed the laptop away slightly and leaned closer to the raven. The latter fumbled with his ear piercings nervously while glancing away. Naruto softly took his wrist to stop him.

"I just... saw you with that guy last night..." he finally whispered. He blushed, embarrassed, and let his hair hide his face.

Naruto was having a hard time repressing an amused smile. He slid his hand from Sasuke's wrist to the tip of his fingers, and he brought his hand to his lips to kiss it. Sasuke's blush darkened.

"What are you doing?" he muttered and tried to pull his hand back.

But Naruto squeezed it gently and leaned even closer.

"You're jealous," he whispered, unable to repress his smile any longer, "so cute…"

"Shut up," Sasuke struggled but Naruto took his other hand and kept him still.

"Neji's just an old friend. Actually last night he announced me happily that he had a new lover. We just talked."

Sasuke seemed to relax at once, but he was still clearly embarrassed.

"Oh…"

Naruto let go of his hand to cup his chin. He lifted his face and locked eyes with him.

"But I think it's really cute that you were jealous…"

Their lips were a mere inch apart. Naruto let go of his chin and instead placed his hand behind his delicate neck, enjoying the feel of his silky black hair. Sasuke's heart was beating really fast. He lifted his fingers hesitantly and he took off Naruto's hat, throwing it next to him on the bed. Naruto chuckled and leaned even closer. Their lips touched.

Sasuke was hesitant at first. Naruto smiled through the kiss; it was clearly his first. Naruto was very soft and gentle. But it didn't take long for Sasuke to return the kiss. It seemed he had a natural talent at this. Sasuke moaned as Naruto bit his lower lip lightly, and he thought that was the cutest sound he had ever heard. He deepened the embrace by placing his arm around Sasuke's thin waist.

They parted and Sasuke was panting slightly. He was all flustered. Naruto smiled and caressed his cheek.

"Don't be shy."

"I'm not," Sasuke said a little too quickly.

He picked up Naruto's hat and shoved it back on his head. The vampire chuckled as he replaced it properly.

"Does that mean I have to go?"

"Yeah."

Naruto tilted his head and stole one last kiss before walking away. He stopped in the doorframe and looked at Sasuke behind his shoulder.

"I'll see you soon okay?"

Sasuke hesitated, then in a barely audible voice he said, "Okay."

A/N:

If you don't like the fluff stop reading this story now XD I'm just kidding (kind of) i don't think it's that bad... oh well

Oh yeah and the compulsion thing, I totally stole that idea from the vampire diaries. I'm shameless.

Review and I will always love you^^


	5. Rebirthing

Song lyrics in this one! Since I have absolutely no skills at writing such things I used the song Rebirthing by Skillet. I used it as a chapter title too because I'm lame like that.

Chapter 5 – Rebirthing

A few days had passed since Sasuke had last seen the blond vampire haunting his dreams. But it was his own fault. He'd texted him to tell him not to come see him anymore. And Naruto had listened. Somehow Sasuke was disappointed; perhaps he'd expected, no, wanted, the vampire to come see him anyway. Now he really missed him.

But he didn't know what was happening to him. The last time Naruto was here, he'd had… a vision from the past. He didn't know what else to call it. He had seen the same thing as what had been really happening; Naruto walking away from him. Except in a completely different time and context. In the long lost past and Sasuke was completely freaking out.

It was the weekend right now and Naruto had asked him if he wanted to practice with the band. Sasuke really wanted to go and Kakashi had agreed to it even though he was supposedly grounded, so there he was sitting on the porch with his guitar case. It started snowing, but very lightly so he didn't mind. As always on his days off from school, he had traded the uniform for his very own style; laced boots with ripped black jeans and chained belt, black tank top with dark red button t-shirt left open. He also wore his thin leather jacket, which he clutched tightly as he waited in the cold.

At least Naruto was punctual, so he didn't have to wait long. Again the vampire had insisted to drive him. When he stopped his fancy car in front of the house Sasuke got up and walked over to the vehicle quickly. He put his guitar on the back seat and sat in the front. Naruto smiled at him.

"How are you?"

"Good you?"

"I'm good now," he started driving.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You'd think after two hundred and fifty years, you'd have better flirting techniques than that."

Naruto chuckled, "I promise I'll try harder next time."

His lean figure was flattered today by tight black jeans and a slim button down shirt, its color somewhere in between navy and violet. His hair looked really nice; it was a lot sleeker than usual.

"Your hair is different," he commented.

"Hinata did it for me today," he laughed, "she's Neji's cousin and also my friend. They're at my place right now. They wanted to listen to us practice."

"Oh…"

Naruto glanced at him, his smile fading, "Does it bother you?"

"No it's okay," he said but Naruto didn't seem convinced.

Sasuke was saved from more questioning by his cell buzzing. He had received quite a few texts from the girls today. It was always like this on weekends. Apparently it wasn't enough to see him the entire week of school.

"Who is it from?" Naruto asked.

"Sakura," he sighed, "she wants to see me."

"Aw I can't really blame her! But she saw you the whole week, now it's my turn," Naruto grinned.

"Hn…" Sasuke couldn't help but make a little smile as he looked out the window.

Naruto could be so childish sometimes, despite his being an old vampire or whatever. It was a little bit creepy when Sasuke thought about his age. But at the same time… physically he was twenty. And he was drop dead gorgeous. So it wasn't creepy, he decided.

He got another message, and he frowned.

"Sakura again?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah… but she's like, yay I'll see you later. What the fuck?"

Naruto bit his lip, "Oh shit maybe it's my fault…"

"What are you talking about?"

"I told Shikamaru he should invite Ino. But maybe…"

"She's bringing the whole fan club," Sasuke finished for him, "fan-fucking-tastic."

"I'm sorry…"

"It's okay," Sasuke muttered, "I'll just do what I always do. Ignore them."

Naruto laughed softly but didn't reply.

"Are you gonna sing today?" Sasuke inquired. He had been longing to hear Naruto sing for a while now.

"Yeah, sure."

"Can't wait to hear it," Sasuke made a little smile.

"I hope you'll like it." His dark blue eyes gazed at Sasuke's entire body as they waited at a red light. "I really like your style."

The raven decided to tease him, "Okay but… you promised you'd try harder."

"I'm not even trying," Naruto shrugged, "I'm just saying what I think."

Sasuke didn't reply. Instead he looked out the window, letting his bangs fall into his face. He was a little bit shy when Naruto complimented him… He was used to girls complimenting him all the time, but this was different for some reason.

They arrived at Naruto's mansion and there was already another car in the driveway. It seemed very expensive, just like Naruto's.

"Is that Neji's car?" he asked as they walked towards the door.

"Yeah," Naruto nodded.

Inside Sasuke put down his guitar case and proceeded to take off his boots. At some point he noticed that Naruto was staring at his ass and he blushed, quickly finishing. Picking up his guitar again he made his way to the living room.

He stopped at the sight before him. There were three vampires, as well as of course Kiba and Shikamaru. He could feel their presences too. His werewolf instincts told him that this was a menacing situation, but he forced himself to calm down.

Naruto came to stand right next to him, "Sasuke, this is Neji and Suigetsu," he pointed at the vampire with long black hair and the one with silver hair and violet eyes sitting next to him. Then he motioned at the girl that looked very much like Neji, sitting right next to Kiba on the couch, "And this is Hinata."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," she said in a soft, high pitched voice.

"Nice to meet you too," Sasuke said politely. He liked her already. She looked less annoying than all the other girls he knew.

He looked at Neji and Suigetsu again. They were sitting really close and Sasuke thought that maybe that silver-haired guy was Neji's new lover, like Naruto had explained to him. Sasuke felt relieved, somehow. He'd been really worried about the relationship between Neji and Naruto for some reason.

"So when are we gonna hear you play?" Suigetsu asked.

"Ino and her friends are coming over," Shikamaru said, looking up from his computer, "so maybe we could wait for them…"

"Guess you were right," Sasuke told Naruto in a low voice. Unfortuntely…

The drummer's hair had probably also been attacked by Hinata. It was falling freely on his shoulders, looking much sleeker than usual just like Naruto's.

"So Hinata," Kiba said, "what kind of music do you like?"

"I listen to pretty much anything," she smiled.

Sasuke ignored the conversations going on and instead he went to the back of the room with his guitar. Maybe the others wanted to wait, but he could start practicing right away if he wanted to. Naruto followed him.

"Don't they notice?" Sasuke whispered, "I mean, Kiba and Shikamaru, don't they notice something weird about them? I mean, their eyes…"

Suigetsu's eyes were violet, and the dark-haired cousins had pale gray irises. Definitely not normal colors.

"Maybe they think they're wearing contact lenses," Naruto explained, shrugging.

"Oh… hey how come your eyes are normal?" Sasuke asked, "I mean, kind of…"

Well it was a really rare shade of blue but still... He glanced away shyly as he noticed he had been staring intensely into his eyes. Naruto was smiling. He took his hand.

"Come here."

Sasuke frowned but he followed him, until they were standing right next to the large living room windows. Naruto let go of his hand and pulled at the corner of the blinds slightly. He glanced at the other vampires, probably making sure the light couldn't reach them.

"They're younger than you," Sasuke said in understanding. The sun could probably hurt them more than Naruto.

"Yeah. Well especially Suigetsu."

"What did you want to show me?"

"My eyes," Naruto chuckled.

Outside, it wasn't snowing anymore and it was sunny, so it lighted up his eyes indeed. Sasuke looked closer, intrigued. He saw that there was definitely violet in his eyes. It looked even more beautiful since it was similar to the color of his shirt. But no color could possibly reproduce those eyes… At the moment they looked more violet than blue.

"They're beautiful," Sasuke whispered without thinking. Naruto chuckled as he stepped away from the light. His eyes were a little watery.

"Your flirting isn't much more creative than mine you know?"

Sasuke scoffed and walked away, but Naruto took his arm and leaned closer.

"Thank you."

He pulled away and returned to his guitar, hoping this time he could play without being embarrassed further by the blond vampire. Glancing briefly at the others he was relieved to see that they were too busy with their conversations – online gaming in Shikamaru's case – to pay any attention to what he and Naruto were doing.

As Sasuke started playing Naruto did the same. They practiced one of Naruto's new songs together, without drum or bass for now. Sasuke really couldn't wait to hear Naruto sing…

"Hell yeah man," Suigetsu nodded enthusiastically at Sasuke and he went to pick up a third guitar. He tried to play but he clearly lacked the skills. It annoyed Sasuke more than anything.

"We're trying to practice," he said, offended.

Suigetsu laughed, "I'm just having fun, don't mind me."

"It's distracting," Sasuke insisted.

"Well excuse me!" the silver-haired vampire rolled his eyes dramatically.

Naruto stepped closer to Sasuke protectively, as if he expected them to start fighting.

Suigetsu lowered his voice to make sure the others wouldn't hear, "It looks like I've made your little wolf angry."

"Shut the fuck up…" Sasuke said threateningly.

"Guys, stop it," Naruto said. "Suigetsu, just let us practice for now. You can use my guitar all you want later okay?"

"Whatever," he said. Putting the guitar away he returned to sit next to Neji, sulking.

After that their practice was interrupted again; the girls arrived. Sakura and Karin practically threw themselves at Sasuke, squealing and almost shouting about how hot and cute and sexy – and all other compliments they could find – he looked in his non-uniform outfit. He was glad that at least Ino seemed to have moved on. She was sitting next to Shikamaru as the latter was apparently explaining his game to her. She was nodding even though she clearly had no idea what he was talking about.

"Okay, girls, let him breathe," Naruto said at some point.

"Ah, yes, sorry Sasuke-kun," Sakura chuckled, "we should let you practice with your band now."

Ino and Hinata also respectively encouraged the drummer and bassist to play, so soon they were all set. Naruto made sure his mike was plugged properly.

"All right," he said and chuckled when his voice resonated in the large room, "it's not the best sound in the world but it'll do. You guys are our first audience."

The girls cheered excitedly to imitate fan girls in a real show. Even Hinata participated a little.

Naruto laughed and turned to look at the three others, "We'll start with the song Sasuke and I were just practicing… I'll try out my lyrics this time."

"Sweet," Kiba said, and Shikamaru nodded.

Sasuke placed his foot on a nearby chair and glanced sideways at Naruto briefly, as if to say, ready when you are.

Naruto started playing and Sasuke and Kiba followed his lead, and then Shikamaru hit the drums. The melody was good and catchy – even intense at times. Sasuke could tell the song had potential already. Besides they claimed it was a punk rock band but this particular song was more rock alternative in his opinion – without the screaming. But Sasuke got to play some kick ass guitar in it and that was enough to make him happy.

When Naruto started singing, Sasuke couldn't help but smile. God he loved his voice. It was so beautifully deep and masculine and it had this slightly rasp rock sound. And the lyrics… the lyrics were good but they troubled him.

_I lie here paralytic inside this soul_

_Screaming for you 'til my throat is numb_

_I wanna break out_

_I need a way out_

_I don't believe that it's gotta be this way_

_The worst is the waiting_

_In this womb I'm suffocating_

_Feel your presence filling up my lungs with oxygen_

_I take you in_

_I've died_

_Rebirthing now_

_I wanna live for love, wanna live for you and me_

_Breathe for the first time now, I come alive somehow_

_Rebirthing now_

_I wanna live my life, wanna give you everything_

_Breathe for the first time now, I come alive somehow_

_Right now, right now_

_I lie here lifeless in this cocoon_

_Shedding my skin 'cause I'm ready to _

_I wanna break out_

_I found a way out_

_I don't believe that it's gotta be this way_

_The worst is the waiting_

_In this womb I'm suffocating_

_Feel your presence filling up my lungs with oxygen_

_I take you in_

_I've died_

_Rebirthing now_

_I wanna live for love, wanna live for you and me_

_Breathe for the first time now, I come alive somehow_

_Rebirthing now_

_I wanna live my life, wanna give you everything_

_Breathe for the first time now, I come alive somehow_

_I come alive somehow_

_Tell me when I'm gonna live again__  
><em>_Tell me when I'm gonna breathe you in__  
><em>_Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside__  
><em>_Tell me when I'm gonna feel alive__  
><em>_Tell me when I'm gonna live again__  
><em>_Tell me when this fear will end__  
><em>_Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside__  
><em>_Tell me when I'll feel alive_

After that there was a guitar solo, and teasingly Naruto came to play right next to Sasuke. He even turned around and played back to back with him, their bodies touching slightly. The raven didn't want to give him the satisfaction of making errors so he nailed the solo, playing it even better than the last time they'd practiced together.

Naruto smiled at him before returning to the mike. He sang the chorus one last time, sending quite a few heated glances at Sasuke. The latter really was troubled by those lyrics… were they about him, somehow…?

When it was finished everyone was really excited.

"That was awesome!" Kiba exclaimed.

"You guys were so good!" Ino agreed.

Neji, Hinata, Sakura and Karin also praised them and lastly Suigetsu said, "Yeah not bad…"

"Not bad!" Ino glared at him, "They're amazing! Seriously," she turned to look at the band again, "I'm officially your number one fan."

"No I am!" Sakura said.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and ignoring everyone, he started practicing one of the other songs. Naruto smiled at him and started playing as well. Kiba and Shikamaru followed their lead. After all if they were going to record soon they'd better be able to play more than just one song.

Thankfully, after an hour the girls decided to leave. It was a little bit calmer after that. But Sasuke was still annoyed by Suigetsu, and somehow by the two other vampires as well. It wasn't just because they were vampires and he was a werewolf. It was more than that… Sometimes Hinata and Neji made little comments about Naruto, and Sasuke got the feeling that they had known him for a really, really long time – which was probably the case.

He was a little bit jealous, because they obviously knew Naruto much better than he did. How could he compare, when he had only known him for a week?

One thing Suigetsu said particularly annoyed the hell out of him.

"So did Naruto play guitar for you when you were together?" he asked, addressing Neji.

Sasuke missed a few strums at the end of the song. Naruto glanced at him worriedly.

Kiba laughed, looking from Neji to Naruto, "You guys are exes?"

"It was a long time ago," Neji tried to brush it off.

"But they were together a long time, too," Suigetsu added, staring at Sasuke.

The little idiot was doing it on purpose. He just wanted to piss Sasuke off.

"It's in the past now," Neji insisted, putting his hand on Suigetsu's arm.

But the latter pulled away. He smirked as he got up and stepped closer to Sasuke with those gracious and swift movements unique to vampires.

"Are you jealous? Well… it's true that someone like you and someone like Naruto could never be together."

He was of course talking referring to the whole werewolf and vampire issue. The humans couldn't understand and they were confused.

"Hey look," Kiba stepped closer to Sasuke almost protectively, "It's not like he's my best friend or anything but I think he's a really cool guy and I won't let you insult him. If he likes Naruto and Naruto likes him then I don't see why they couldn't be together."

The raven looked at the older guy surprisingly. He had never thought that Kiba of all people would defend him like that. Secretly it made him happy. It made him feel like he really was accepted in the band.

"Maybe we should go," Neji said calmly. "Suigetsu…"

"Yeah," the silver-haired vampire said. Together they walked towards the hallway and Hinata followed.

Kiba took a few steps forward, "Hum, it was nice meeting you Hinata!"

She looked at him behind her shoulder and smiled, "Yeah."

"What was that all about?" Shikamaru suddenly asked and both Naruto and Sasuke turned to look at the drummer. "Why would he say that…?"

"Beats me," Naruto laughed nervously and scratched his hair, "he's weird. We should keep practicing…"

Sasuke nodded and started playing right away. He could never get tired of it – he especially liked using his own blue and black electric guitar. Kakashi had bought it for him a few years ago and it was his favorite. He liked improvising some guitar solos sometimes and he felt like doing it right now. Naruto and Shikamaru followed his lead, amused.

"We should work together some time," Naruto said when he stopped, "we could come up with really cool songs."

On the meantime Kiba had come back and he picked up his bass guitar.

"Dude Hinata is so cute," he said to no one in particular, "and she's single!"

"What about your other girlfriend?" Shikamaru asked.

"Dude fuck that bitch Hinata is so much hotter, and cooler too! She's not like all those drama lovin' bitches."

"Can we practice now?" Sasuke said impatiently.

"So that's what I get for defending you earlier," the brunet replied.

"I didn't ask for your help."

"Guys, seriously!" Naruto exclaimed, "Stop it! We'll just… do a few more songs and then we'll stop for tonight I guess."

So they did just that. Naruto had a certain authority on these guys it seemed. Not that he was compelling them with his vampire powers or anything. He was just sort of the leader of the band; the one taking the decisions. Sasuke was okay with that. He gave it his all as always and enjoyed playing with Naruto. He really liked listening to his singing too. He could get used to this…

Just as Naruto had promised, they stopped after just a few songs. They didn't have much of a choice; Shikamaru was too lazy and Kiba had started drinking beer and everything was starting to get counter productive. So Naruto simply left them alone to do whatever they wanted, and instead he took Sasuke's hand and led him upstairs, just like last time.

Sasuke really liked Naruto's bedroom. Just like the blond vampire himself, it had some familiar elements to it, strangely. But this whole thing was way too strange. He decided not to give it much thought.

They went to stand on the balcony and Sasuke lighted a cigarette. This time Naruto didn't stop him. They leaned against the handrail while looking at the sky. The moon would be full soon… It made Sasuke nervous just to think about it. He shivered slightly in his light clothes.

Naruto shifted closer and put his arm around his shoulders. Sasuke tensed slightly but he didn't push him away. He slowly relaxed in his hold and even pressed himself a little bit closer to the vampire. He felt safer and warmer like this.

"So you and Neji are exes huh?" he finally said without looking at him. It just needed to come out. He lifted the cigarette to his lips one last time then threw it away. "You told me he was just a friend…"

"He is. Like he said it was a long time ago."

"How long?" he asked, still averting his eyes. He knew that Naruto was looking at him though.

"I broke up with him… fifty, sixty years ago… maybe, I don't really know anymore."

"And how long were you guys together?"

Naruto hesitated, "Around twenty years…"

Sasuke chuckled bitterly. _Twenty years._ How could he ever compare to someone that had known Naruto that well?

"Why does it bother you?" Naruto asked softly.

The raven sighed and moved away from Naruto. Shivering, he returned inside and sat on the large bed. Naruto followed him slowly, closing the door. He went to sit on the sofa chair in the corner of the room.

"I don't know," he finally said, rubbing his temple, "I don't know…"

Why did it bother him so much? Naruto was right to ask that question; it didn't make much sense. Why was he so irritated at the thought of Naruto being with someone else?

He got up and started pacing the room. Naruto remained in his seat but he sighed.

"Look if it can make you feel better, I can say that it would bother me just as much if you were dating someone else. But… I'm not with Neji anymore. I don't feel that way about him anymore. I swear."

"It's… it's not that…"

Not only that, anyway… there was also something else bothering him.

Naruto's question, about reincarnation… the strange dreams… and now, his lyrics… He really wanted to stop thinking about it but he couldn't.

When Naruto walked up to him and put his hand on his shoulder it happened again.

_She turned around with her big gray eyes full of tears, and she pushed his arm away. _

"_Don't touch me."_

"_I just…" the blond whispered, hesitating._

"_You just what?" she looked away. She hugged herself, clutching the fabric of her blue kimono. _

_Why was he being so nice when he just wanted to leave her? Their time together was always too brief. There was always this countdown in the back of her mind… reminding her of the wedding… Reminding her that they could never be together…_

_He hugged her tightly and she buried her face in his chest. If only they could stay like this forever…_

Sasuke gasped and he realized Naruto was actually holding him. He shoved him away roughly but he felt a little dizzy. He tripped against the corner of the desk and almost fell but Naruto caught him, sliding his arms around his waist. Sasuke was too frustrated and embarrassed to enjoy their closeness so he just pushed him away again.

"Stop it…" he said in a weak voice and he went to sit on the bed to try to calm himself.

Naruto sat next to him, but he didn't touch him.

"If you stop falling I'll stop catching you," he said in a soft teasing voice.

"It's not fucking funny," Sasuke hid his face in his hands, "why do I keep seeing…? Ah it's so fucked up…"

Naruto took his delicate wrists and moved them away from his face. They locked eyes.

"What?" the vampire whispered, "What did you see?"

"N… Nothing."

"I'm supposed to believe that?" he chuckled. "It's okay, you can tell me."

"Because you know already, don't you?" Sasuke said, frustrated. He pulled away from him and got up. He sighed as he leaned against the nearest wall and ran shaky pale fingers through raven locks.

"I'm not sure," Naruto finally said, and he looked sincere.

"Y-you think I'm some… some…" he glanced away and lowered his voice, "some girl you knew in the past or something…?"

"So you…" Naruto's voice was trembling slightly and Sasuke looked at him. He really did look shaken up. "You remember…?"

Defensively he said, "No! They're just… weird… dreams. That's it."

Naruto stood but he didn't move closer. He was searching his eyes almost desperately. Maybe he was freaking out just as much as Sasuke. Somehow the thought was slightly comforting; at least he wasn't the only one confused to death here.

Eventually the blond cleared his throat, "What I can say is… you look like her. I mean, you have the same eyes, the same…" Naruto continued looking at his face, but he went quiet.

"I'm not a girl," Sasuke whispered, frowning. This was so fucked up.

Naruto let out a light chuckle, "I'm well aware of that. But, well, she wasn't a werewolf but she had the gene. Maybe you're her descendant. Your presence… it feels just the same as hers."

Sasuke shook his head, "Just… stop. Forget it. You're… you're freaking me out. I'm not your girlfriend come back to life or whatever you wanna call it…"

Suddenly he just felt the urge to run away. So Sasuke stormed out of the room and practically ran down the stairs.

"Hey dude," Kiba said drunkenly, "feel like going out? Shikamaru here's too much of a boring asshole…"

Sasuke ignored him completely. He somehow managed to put on his boots really quickly, and he threw on his leather jacket. He glanced behind his shoulder briefly; he had forgotten his guitar but he decided he didn't care. Naruto was walking down the stairs and he really didn't want to talk to him right now.

So he stepped out the door in the cold night air and shoved his hands in his pockets, walking really quickly, the chains hanging to his belt clinking slightly with every step. It was a rather long walk to the nearest subway station but he didn't care. He needed to clear his mind right now. As much as he could anyway…

Of course the idiot vampire had to follow him with his car.

He lowered his window, "Just get in Sasuke I'll drive you."

Sasuke made a show of ignoring him. He took out his IPod from his jeans pockets and put on the ear buds.

"Sasuke…"

He turned up the volume because he really didn't want to hear him anymore. He also lighted a cigarette as he continued walking quickly.

Naruto was still following him. What a persistent idiot. But suddenly the car stopped. Sasuke frowned but he continued walking. But of course the next freaking instant the annoying vampire was standing right in front of him, blocking the way.

He removed the ear buds and Sasuke glared at him defiantly.

"Let me drive you home it's cold," Naruto said.

"I'm fine," he said in a low voice, almost a growl.

"You still want to be in the band?" the blond asked.

"…Yes," he looked down.

"Well then we can at least be friends right?"

"Whatever. Right now I feel like being alone is that too much to fucking ask?"

Naruto moved back, resigned. "Okay… just be careful."

"Whatever," he muttered again and shoved him out of the way, putting his ear buds back on.

Naruto stopped following him after that. Sasuke walked quickly and then took the public transportation to get back home.

He found Kakashi at his desk correcting essays and he went to stand next to him.

"You okay?" Kakashi frowned, "It's a little late but I decided not to call you. To give you more independence and all, I heard that's what you have to do with a teenager…"

"Thanks," Sasuke cut him, "hey there's something I wanted to ask…"

Kakashi leaned back in his seat and tilted his head slightly. "Shoot?"

"In all your…" he glanced away, "researches about werewolves, did you ever come across… something like… reincarnation… or something?" he asked very hesitantly.

"Actually yeah, why?"

Sasuke's eyes widened. He hadn't expected that. He almost regretted asking now. He was a little bit scared.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked.

"Nothing… but what was it that you found?"

The gray-haired man was thoughtful. He scratched his temple right next to the eye patch. "Hmm… well I'd have to check all the documents I read and come back to you with the information… But I remember somewhere it said that reincarnation was common for ancient werewolf families."

"What else did it say?" Sasuke asked fervently.

"Well their theory was that the werewolves could be a little more equal with vampires, in a way. Reincarnation is close to immortality after all. But that's all I remember… I'd have to read more into it. Why do you want to know that? Are you remembering a past life or something?"

He had meant it more as a joke but the look in Sasuke's eyes clearly made him worry.

"Oh God… you really are?"

"No! I mean, maybe. But I don't care about that. I just want to know why it happens…"

"I'll research it for you. And when I find the documents I can give them to you if you want," Kakashi said softly.

"Thank you," Sasuke said before going to his bedroom.

He was really tired all of a sudden. He really hoped he wouldn't have any weird dreams that night. He'd had enough already and he just wanted it to stop. Maybe staying away from Naruto would do the trick… But he couldn't bring himself to do such a thing.

Even now, after telling him to stop following him, and that he needed to be alone, he still longed for the vampire's presence.

A/N:

So yeah I like that song. I thought it represented their situation, kind of.

Hope you liked the chapter^^


	6. Full moon

Chapter 6 – Full moon

Naruto returned inside his mansion and let himself fall in one of the lounge chairs. There was some tv show playing on the wide flat screen television but no one was really watching. Shikamaru looked up from his laptop.

"Did you guys have a fight?"

"Yeah," Naruto sighed, "don't ask."

"You guys aren't even together yet and you're already fighting," Kiba shook his head in disbelief, "not looking so good for the band dude."

"He's gonna stay in the band," Naruto reassured him, "don't worry about that."

"Whatever you say," the brunet shrugged, "you're the boss." He looked at his empty beer and then he went to the kitchen to get another one. "You guys want one?"

"Okay," Shikamaru said.

"No thanks," Naruto declined.

"You never drink," Kiba said.

"He never drinks, he never eats," Shikamaru added.

"I already told you, I just eat out a lot."

"Maybe he's anorexic," Kiba teased.

"Yeah and you're an alcoholic," Naruto teased back. After that he got up and went to his bedroom.

"Oh, Naruto's pissed," Kiba laughed.

"Shut up," Shikamaru said, "just leave him alone."

Naruto was already ignoring them anyway. After shutting his bedroom door he sat at his desk. He felt like talking to someone. He also felt like yelling at Neji's boyfriend for trying to upset Sasuke just because he was a werewolf. So he called the Hyuga residence phone.

"Hello?" Hinata answered.

"Hey Hinata. How are you?"

"I'm very good you? You don't call here very often."

"Yeah… I guess I just needed to talk to someone. I'm actually really pissed at Suigetsu…"

"I understand," she said softly, "but don't worry, it won't happen again. Nii-san talked to him."

"Good…" He trailed his fingers in his sleek blond locks, hesitating. "Hinata, can I ask you your opinion?"

"About what? Sasuke?"

"Well, yeah…"

"I won't lie," she said quietly, "I think you're putting yourself in danger. It's the full moon in two days. Is he in a pack?"

Naruto frowned at that. Could it be that Sasuke was a little bit on edge because the full moon was so soon?

"No… he mentioned he had an older brother though."

"Be very careful Naruto," she said in a pleading voice, "even if Sasuke doesn't want to hurt you, other werewolves could kill you just for getting involved… Listen, the reason why Suigetsu hates werewolves so much is because his creator was killed by one. I know it doesn't excuse the way he acted around Sasuke but…" she interrupted herself. Naruto sighed.

"It's okay, I understand. He's far from being the only vampire who hates werewolves. But I promise I'll be careful."

Hinata had gotten so worked up over this… He felt guilty for making her worry.

Actually, this wasn't even the thing he had wanted to discuss. He couldn't care less that Sasuke was a werewolf. What bothered him was that Sasuke was a confused teenager currently being assaulted with memories of the past because of him. Maybe it was selfish of Naruto to continue seeing him.

But he couldn't discuss this with Hinata without telling her the whole story, and he didn't want to bother her with that. So he thanked her for her good advice and they hung up.

He didn't feel like sleeping just yet. So he went outside, absent mindedly noticing that Shikamaru and Kiba were now in their bedrooms, and that they had left the living room in a horrible mess. It was probably mostly Kiba's fault. He was glad to have a cleaning lady. She usually came every morning while he was still sleeping. It was nice to wake up every day to a clean house. The advantages of being rich – aka a vampire thief asshole but oh well…

He drove with no particular direction in mind but he found himself to the city center eventually. He parked his car and jumped out. The cold wind was soothing more than anything. He enjoyed the feeling as it blew in his hair, messing it up slightly.

Naruto went to a place he hadn't gone to in a while – five, six years maybe. It was a very underground bar and you had to be a vampire to get in. If humans somehow stumbled upon it they were simply refused. At the door they probably told them that it was an exclusive party and you had to have tickets or something.

It was lamely called the vampire hangout. The story behind the name was very simple. It used to have no name, and people just called it that. So it stayed.

When Naruto got there they immediately let him in. His aura betrayed that he was a very old vampire, after all. The small bar reeked of alcohol and blood. Yes, they actually sold blood. They even mixed it in alcoholic cocktails. Naruto didn't buy anything. He didn't know where that blood came from and he didn't want to know.

The decoration was meant to be humoristic. There were vampire movie posters everywhere – from Dracula to Twilight. The images made Naruto chuckle.

His dark blue eyes scanned the place briefly. There were about thirty vampires, including the staff. That was a big concentration of vampires in one place, actually. But this was the only vampire hang out in all of Tokyo – that Naruto knew of, anyway – so it was understandable. He didn't really know why he had come here. Curiosity, boredom maybe. He did spontaneous things like that sometimes.

But at the same time he had been hoping to maybe see one of his old friends. And actually luck was on his side. He recognized one of the vampires sitting on a bar stool. Long blond ponytail down to his waist, slender frame, elegant gothic long coat; it could only be him.

As Naruto sat next to him, casually leaning on the bar counter, Deidara finally noticed him.

"Oh god, Naruto!" His beautiful face broke into a smile. "It's been so long! I didn't think I'd find you here."

"Well here I am," he laughed, "call it fate."

"Yeah… let me get you a drink."

"Ah… no thanks." He looked at the strange colored drink Deidara was sipping. "What is it anyway?"

"Vodka, peach schnapps, and a little bit of blood, it's delicious. You sure you don't want one?"

Well that explained the strange color.

"No thanks," he said again. He noticed that Deidara wasn't sitting so straight. "Are you drunk?" he asked, amused. Vampires could actually get drunk; but it took a lot of liquor.

"Ah, yeah, maybe… I've been drinking at home before coming here," he shrugged it off, "Naruto… I'm so happy to see you. Look at you," he checked him out and raised a fine blond eyebrow appreciatively, "I like your style. Very fancy and modern. And gay." He laughed.

Well, Naruto had sleek stylish hair at the moment, with his usual silver chain, slim violet button down shirt and tight black jeans after all.

"Fair enough," he chuckled, "and you haven't changed at all my friend."

"I did change a little," he said defensively, "but I like being traditional , you know?" Deidara sleeked out his long black coat. "Hey before I forget! Give me your phone number. I've been trying to find you for years but I was a bit of a technology retard. Now I finally got myself one of these."

He took out his tiny blue cell phone from his pocket. Naruto started telling him his number but it seemed Deidara was having a hard time figuring out how to enter a new contact. Technology retard indeed. Naruto smiled.

"Let me do it."

He also sent himself a text so that he would have Deidara's number. After he gave it back.

"Thanks," the long-haired vampire smiled. Then he glanced around the room.

Some vampires were simply drinking and lazing about, but others were dancing to the new ground electro music playing. Some were also shamelessly making out.

Naruto followed his glance, and said, "You wanna get out of here?"

"Yes," Deidara said and he stumbled when he got up, "Oh I really had too much of these I think…" he laughed and leaned on Naruto for support.

"You really haven't changed."

They went outside and walked together. Deidara's arm was around Naruto's waist and he leaned on him slightly.

"Do you have any news of Selika?" Naruto asked.

Selika was their creator, actually. She had transformed Naruto in 1780, and Deidara in 1815. They had lived together for a long time. They'd had a bit of a threesome thing going on back then.

"Yeah," Deidara said, "she's in Russia… I don't even know where exactly. I think she's travelling through the country with her new friends…"

"Still transforming people, is she?" Naruto chuckled.

"What she wants, she gets," Deidara shrugged, "you know how she is."

They stopped walking and sat on a bench, not too far from Naruto's car. A group of young women passing by blushed when Naruto blinked at them. Deidara laughed.

After a moment of silence Naruto asked, "What about you? Anyone special at the moment?"

"No," he sighed dramatically, "I'm a single, lonely vampire."

"That's because you're difficult," Naruto nudged his side teasingly.

Deidara pouted as he played with the tip of his ponytail. He looked really young even though he was truly an old vampire. He had been nineteen years old when Selika had changed him.

"I'm not difficult. All I want is… someone old enough, so we can understand each other. I really hate newborn vampires… they're so annoying," he made a tsk sound and went on, "I definitely want a guy. I tried going out with girls, didn't like it…" he said and Naruto burst out laughing. Deidara chuckled before continuing, "I like the tall, dark and mysterious type. Oh and I do have a thing for green eyes. And tan skin like yours."

Naruto couldn't stop laughing, "And you're saying you're not difficult? You're aware vampires with tan skin are kind of rare, right?"

"You're the only one I've ever seen I think," Deidara admitted. "Well I mean, other than black people of course."

"It's because I'm special."

Deidara's pale blue eyes widened and he mocked him, "No! It's because you always went out in the sun like an idiot saying you were gonna be fine… And then we had to save you and Selika had to give you her blood to heal your burns!"

Naruto bit his lip, "Ah yeah I did that sometimes huh?"

"You were such an idiot," Deidara slapped the back of his head.

"Well at least I became resistant to sunlight," Naruto argued, rubbing the spot Deidara had hit.

"You would've become resistant to it anyway."

"Whatever." To tease him he pulled the tie out of his hair, just like he did to Shikamaru sometimes.

"Give it back!" Deidara leaned towards him and tried to steal it back.

"But your hair is so pretty," Naruto teased him, caressing the long pale locks with his free hand.

"Yeah but now it's gonna be all tangled…" he whined.

"Fine Dei-chan, here you go," he gave it back and Deidara snorted.

"You're just jealous."

"So jealous," the older vampire said, still on that teasing tone.

"Anyway, what did I want to ask you?" Deidara was thoughtful for a moment. "Oh yeah! I'm curious, what lucky vampire are you dating on this new century?"

"No one." Naruto chose to spare him the details of his complicated relationship with Sasuke. "But I'm not lonely. I have a band," he said proudly.

"A band?" Deidara tilted his head.

"A music band. Lust at first sight. Maybe you've heard of it; apparently we have a website."

"I don't use computers very often," Deidara said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it," Naruto chuckled, "me neither. So yeah we're making an album next month!"

"But that's… that's dangerous I mean what if people start finding out about you?"

"They won't find out," he shrugged, "I look like a normal guy. Well, an incredibly handsome one," he added and Deidara rolled his eyes. Naruto chuckled, "I can go out in the sun, and besides, if by any chance they find out I can always compel them."

"But what if you really become famous? Other vampires won't like that."

"I guess I didn't really think about that… But I don't think we'll be famous any time soon… I'm just having my fun."

Deidara nodded, "Yeah maybe you're right… Just be careful."

Naruto noticed his friend was shivering slightly – probably because he had drunk a lot of blood in those drinks. So Naruto asked him if he wanted a ride home.

"Ah yeah that'd be great. I didn't bring my car 'cause I felt like drinking a lot… I'm being responsible, you know."

"I'm proud of you."

After crossing the street he unlocked his car and they took place inside.

"Sweet ride," Deidara said appreciatively, "I love it. Why aren't you driving?"

Naruto looked at him expectantly, "Hum… I don't know where you live?"

Deidara laughed and then he gave him the directions. He owned a flat not too far from the area where the vampire bar was located actually. It only took five minutes to get there by car. Deidara invited him inside.

It was a nice flat with the living room and kitchen in one large room, a bedroom and a bathroom. The decoration was simple and there were a lot of plants everywhere.

"Nice place," Naruto smiled as he looked at some of the flowers.

"Thanks," Deidara said and he took off his long coat, revealing low rise jeans and a long sleeve gray shirt.

They went to sit on the comfortable white couch and Deidara picked up a soft blanket to cover himself up.

"You could probably turn on the heat, you know," Naruto chuckled.

"I could," Deidara said but he didn't move. "So what about you? Still living in that paradise mansion?"

"Yeah. I had it renovated a couple years ago."

"With stolen money?" Deidara smiled teasingly.

"No!" he said defensively, crossing his legs, "I've been making my own money for a while. I did a lot of modeling but I had to stop before they noticed I wasn't aging. Anyway, I've got legal papers and everything, with people handling my bank accounts. I even went to university in literature. I ended up working for a publishing house."

"Really?" Deidara exclaimed, impressed.

"Yeah, I was an editor." Naruto smiled, "I developed a passion for books and manga. I even have my private library at home."

"Wow… back in the time I don't think I ever once saw you read."

"I changed," he shrugged, "but right now I mostly write songs and play with my band full time. I'm planning on making some money out of it too. What about you?" he turned to look at his friend.

"I'm a pyrotechnician, actually," Deidara smiled.

"Oh… but what do you do exactly?"

"Fireworks. I'm working with a company right now to prepare for the summer festivals."

"That is so cool," Naruto returned his smile.

"Yeah I always wanted to do that," he curled a strand of hair with his fingers absentmindedly. "Will you come see my work this summer?"

"Yeah sure!"

"You have to wear a yukata."

"Whatever you want," Naruto laughed.

Deidara smiled and then he wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into a tight embrace. Naruto held him back.

"I missed you," Deidara said.

"I missed you too. And now that I know you're not dead and still living in Tokyo, why don't we hang out more often?"

"Yeah! You have my number right?"

"Yes," Naruto reassured him.

"Okay." They pulled away.

"Well I guess I should go…"

"Stay a little," Deidara pleaded, "we could watch a movie or something."

Naruto chuckled, "All right."

…

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura called and ran to catch up to him in the parking, "I was wondering, have you asked a girl to go to the graduation dance yet?"

"No," he said. Although he had been nervous about seeing Naruto all day long, now he couldn't wait for him to arrive.

"Ah," she said, "well, I was wondering, would you like to go with me?"

Sasuke shifted from one foot to another nervously. It was the full moon tonight. He was going to see Naruto since the band was practicing and then he had to hurry home to lock himself up in the basement and then he would transform… He felt extremely anxious and it was killing him and he really, really didn't feel like having this conversation _again_ with his pink-haired female stalker.

"I'm not even sure I'm gonna go," Sasuke told her.

"But you have to!" she exclaimed, "You're one of the most popular guys in our school!"

Finally he saw the black Porsche drive in the school's parking lot.

"Sorry gotta go," he said. Before the stupid vampire could get out of the car and perform his look-at-how-handsome-I-am act, Sasuke quickly got inside and shut the door.

"Drive, drive please!"

"O-Okay," Naruto chuckled before pressing onto the gas pedal and advancing towards the parking's exit. "Running away from your fan girls?"

"Just one," he corrected, "I think Ino really likes Shikamaru. And Karin's resigned I'm not gonna ask her to the dance so she's chasing after some other guys to get a date."

"I guess Sakura's really persistent," Naruto shrugged.

Sasuke took in his appearance. He was nicely dressed as always, all in black this time, and with his sunglasses and hair slightly messy – kind of that just out of bed look. Sasuke decided he liked his hair like that. Then he wondered what the hell he was doing thinking about such silly things.

He needed to stop being so attracted to Naruto.

Yeah, easier said than done… But still, he had to try. They needed to be just friends, band mates. And that was it. He let out a deep breath and turned to look out the window.

"So… at what time do you have to be home tonight?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke looked at him. He had never asked such a thing before. The raven supposed the vampire was aware that it was the full moon.

"Early," he said simply, "I can only stay like, a few hours…"

"Okay," the blond said softly, "just tell me when you need to go and I'll drive you back."

"Thanks," he whispered, looking down.

"…Is it painful, the transformation?"

"Yeah," Sasuke said simply.

After that Naruto looked like he didn't know what else to say. The rest of the drive was silent. When he parked in front of his house he turned to look at him, taking off his sunglasses.

"I have a friend over…"

"A vampire friend?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah."

"Another werewolf hater?" he sighed. He really wasn't in the mood for this.

"No," Naruto smiled, "he's okay with it. Actually he's really excited to meet you."

"Fantastic," Sasuke muttered sarcastically.

Naruto's smile faded and it made Sasuke feel kind of guilty. Naruto was always trying to be so nice…

Inside he made the introductions.

"Sasuke this is my old friend Deidara, and Deidara this is Sasuke our guitarist."

"Nice to meet you," he smiled.

"Yeah," Sasuke gave a slight nod.

The vampire was average-height and skinny, with really long blond hair that reminded Sasuke of Ino's. He wore a black gothic buckle shirt with low rise jeans. Sasuke hated to admit it but he liked his style – except maybe for the hair.

But then Deidara clung to Naruto and dragged him towards the living room.

"I want to hear you sing now! You promised!" He glanced behind his shoulder at Sasuke, "Yesterday I spent the whole day trying to convince him but he told me I had to wait for the band to be all together!"

Sasuke clenched his fists and glanced away. So they had spent the whole day together… and now Deidara was still here. Another one of Naruto's old friends, huh? Another ex, maybe… Sasuke couldn't help but feel irritated. Did Naruto always have to be so flirty with everyone?

But he was starting to know the blond, and he knew this was just his personality. Actually he kind of really liked his personality, and this was the real reason for his irritation of course. He liked Naruto, he couldn't deny it.

In the living room, Kiba and Shikamaru were playing rock band in front of the flat screen television. Sasuke actually stopped and stared at the strange sight. Kiba was playing with the drum and Shikamaru with the guitar.

"They've been playing for hours," Naruto explained, "don't ask me why."

Sasuke tried to ignore the fact that Deidara was still clinging to Naruto's arm. He looked back at Kiba and Shikamaru.

"Man I totally nailed the solo," Shikamaru was saying.

"Why would you play rock band on the playstation when you're part of an actual band with actual instruments?" Sasuke exclaimed, shaking his head in disbelief. Really, these guys…

"Cause it's fun," Kiba laughed when the song was over. He took a sip of beer and put it back on the coffee table. "But now that we're all here I guess we can practice. We're going to the studio in a week, hell yeah!" he raised his drum sticks in the air.

"Kiba how many beers have you had?" Naruto asked.

"Two," he said innocently.

"Five," Shikamaru corrected.

"It's the last one I promise," Kiba said.

"All right guys," Naruto pulled away from Deidara – finally – and went to the back of the room to pick up his red electric guitar, "we don't have much time today so let's get to it…"

"Why?" Kiba frowned.

"I have to get home early," Sasuke said in a low voice and he joined Naruto.

"Why?" Kiba asked again.

"Because shut up," the raven snapped.

Kiba laughed and continued mocking him, making some immature joke about Sasuke being pms. The latter ignored him completely and started playing along with Naruto and Shikamaru. Kiba finally shut his mouth and picked up his guitar.

Deidara was watching them, smiling fondly at Naruto. Somehow he looked older like that, just sitting still and watching Naruto sing and play guitar. There was something nostalgic about his smile, and the look in his eyes. Sasuke wondered how old he really was, and how long the two vampires had known each other.

He tried not to think about it too much. Instead he concentrated on the music; it was the only thing that always helped him relax. Well that and cigarettes.

Sasuke almost succeeded in forgetting about the full moon when Naruto played right next to him during a wicked solo. They exchanged brief glances and smiles as they gave all their energy into the music, teasing and challenging each other to do even better.

But time went by quickly and the sky was darkening. Sasuke was growing more anxious with every minute.

So after one last song Naruto put his guitar away and told the others that he needed to drive Sasuke home.

"Can I come with you?" Deidara followed them to the entrance, taking Naruto's arm to Sasuke's extreme annoyance.

"You should stay. Make new friends," Naruto motioned in the direction of the living room.

"But they're humans."

"So what? Stop being racist."

Deidara raised a brow, "Is that really considered racism?"

Naruto laughed and pulled away from him, slipping in his shoes, "I won't be long okay?"

"Fine."

In the car Sasuke was fidgety and shivering even though the heat was on. He could almost feel the pain in his body already.

"You okay?" Naruto said worriedly.

"Yeah. There's still like an hour left before the transformation starts," Sasuke reassured him.

"Do you want me to… stay with you?"

"No," he said firmly. "Kakashi wouldn't be okay with it anyway."

"Right…" Naruto said softly, but he sounded disappointed.

There was a moment of silence, filled only with the pop music playing on the car radio.

Then Sasuke asked, "So what's your relationship with Deidara?" He tried to keep his voice casual, but it was probably an utter failure.

"He's just an old friend," Naruto made a little smile, "a really old friend."

"Older than Neji…?"

"Yeah."

Sasuke looked out the window. "Another ex…?"

"…You could say that."

He chuckled bitterly, "Have you fucked all of your friends?"

"I haven't fucked Kiba and Shikamaru that's for sure."

"All right then… have you fucked all of your vampire friends?" he rephrased.

Naruto actually hesitated. Sasuke laughed but his heart wasn't into it. He was a little bit sad. The guy who had stolen his first kiss was a two hundred and fifty years old vampire who had probably fucked hundreds, if not thousands of people. They weren't exactly on the same level of experience, to say the least.

"Is my past really that important?" The vampire finally asked.

"Considering you chose me in your band just because I reminded you of some… girl from your past," he said, lowering his voice and averting his eyes, "I'd say it's probably very important to you."

Naruto stopped the car on the side of the street and he stared at him intensely.

"I didn't choose you just for that! I chose you because you're extremely talented, and I like your style and your attitude. And I hope… I hope you don't think I'm interested in you just because of that!"

Sasuke finally looked up at him. He was surprised. Naruto was taking this very seriously.

"I like you for who you are now. I don't know if you were her in a past life or not but…" his voice broke and he frowned. Sasuke sighed.

"Probably…"

"What?"

"It's probably true," he said in a little voice, "Kakashi did a lot of research about werewolves, and he made me read some things yesterday… Reincarnation is common for our kind. Sometimes the memories come back, sometimes they don't. I was hoping to read about… the reasons. Why it happens. But I didn't find anything. Only the theory that it's to be somewhat equals to vampires. You know, reincarnation is kind of like immortality, in a way. With Kakashi we're gonna try to find more information but it's not that easy. Those authentic documents are rare and they've often been categorized as fiction."

"Oh…" Naruto said softly, "Well if you want we don't even have to talk about it ever again."

"I…" Sasuke hesitated, "I only have one question."

Whenever he had those strange dreams or memories he was always left with such dark emotions; sadness, bitterness, and loneliness. He wanted to know…

"Why did you… Why did you leave her? Why didn't you change her? I mean… that's what she wanted… I think." He blushed slightly and looked down, letting his long bangs hide his face partly.

"It's… a long story," he whispered in a sad voice.

And they didn't have time right now, Sasuke thought. Fuck, they really didn't. All this talking had almost made him forget. This was proof of just how much Naruto was troubling him.

"Please," he said in a weak voice, "we need to get to my place…"

Naruto nodded and started driving again. Sasuke started taking off all his piercings, putting them in a small compartment in his school bag. It was better to do it when his hands weren't trembling yet. Naruto sent him a worried glance.

"Are you gonna be okay? There's a bit of traffic…"

His body was starting to hurt. He clutched his stomach and closed his eyes, trying to stay calm.

"I'll be fine," he said but his voice was trembling slightly.

Thankfully the traffic wasn't so bad and they got to their destination a few minutes later. Naruto ran around the car and opened the door for him.

"Relax I'm fine," he mocked him gently. There was no need for the vampire to get so worked up.

But then a spasm racked his body and he had to lean against Naruto for support. He looked at the sky, and the full moon. As if reacting to it his body started shaking violently.

"It's going fast this month," Sasuke muttered as he clutched the fabric of Naruto's shirt, "just get me… to the basement…"

The vampire nodded and picked up Sasuke's school bag and Sasuke himself with no difficulty. The latter was in too much pain to protest. Naruto walked up to the door and knocked on it loudly. Kakashi opened right away.

"I'm gonna take him to the basement…" Naruto said hesitantly. Kakashi hurriedly led the way.

"You're a vampire," he eventually said. It wasn't a question, but a statement, and Sasuke mentally cursed. Damn he was good, to have noticed so fast. Kakashi added, "We're gonna talk about this tomorrow Sasuke."

Naruto put him down in the middle of the basement softly. There was nothing down there. Just solid walls and a safe cement door. Perfect for a werewolf, Sasuke thought bitterly.

He took off his jacket shakily. He needed to take off his clothes before the transformation began. He was a little bit shy though… in front of Naruto.

Kakashi seemed to understand his feelings and he glared at the vampire harshly.

"It's best to leave him alone now."

"But…" Naruto bit his lip as he looked down at Sasuke.

"I…I'll be fine," Sasuke whispered in a rasp voice, "I'll see you tomorrow for… for practice."

"We'll see," Kakashi said firmly. "Now please go," he told Naruto.

The vampire walked away reluctantly, sending one last glance at Sasuke. When the door was closed behind Kakashi and Sasuke was alone he finished taking off his clothes and he put them in a corner. After that he let himself fall on the cold cement floor and he abandoned himself to the transformation.

When he became the wolf he wasn't really himself anymore. In his mind, he longed for other wolves; a pack. He thought about his brother and the others. He also longed for large, vast lands where he could run freely. Maybe even hunt. It was strange, really.

But mostly it was lonely. It had been a year now, since he'd transformed for the first time. It had been so painful… now it wasn't so bad anymore. At least it happened much faster.

On the full moon, once every month, Sasuke felt so lonely, and trapped, helpless. He hated those long, endless nights…

A/N:

I do love torturing Sasuke a little

Please do review and tell me what you think^^


	7. Sweetest kiss

Sorry about using an OC for Naruto and Dei's creator in this story, yeah, I just... don't find that there are a lot of bad ass females in the narutoverse it's really not a mary-sue or anything don't worry about that, she's not even really important, well anyway...

I'll let you read on, I think you're gonna like this one :)

Chapter 7 – Sweetest kiss

For the last history class before the exam, Kabuto-sensei announced that they had already covered all the necessary material.

"I'm gonna give you a special class on old vampire related legends in Japan."

Everyone that wasn't paying attention looked up when he said that. Including Sakura. She was intrigued. Vampires were a really cool subject, after all.

Kabuto-sensei started talking in his ever so boring voice, but at least what he was saying was interesting this time. He claimed that there had been a lot of vampire apparitions throughout the years in Japan. He told them all about those legends and also human vampire hunters.

Sakura glanced at Sasuke often because she just always did that. But this time she noticed something odd. The raven-haired teenager was frowning as he stared at their sensei. And the latter was also staring back at Sasuke very intensely. Sakura wondered why he was doing this. Maybe the silly teacher actually believed those legends were true – it sure seemed that way judging by the intensity of his speech – and he suspected Sasuke.

The pink-haired girl stopped paying attention to the lesson and instead she smiled to herself dreamily. Wouldn't it be romantic if Sasuke was actually a vampire, and he chose her as his lover? He could drink her blood and change her, and then they would be together forever, just like in those teenage stories... Her silly thoughts made her chuckle quietly.

Well, it was true that Sasuke had really pale skin. His movements were always gracious. Plus he was so gorgeous… And despite his delicate frame he always had the best scores in gym.

At the end of the lesson Kabuto told them that there would be some bonus questions in the exam about vampire legends. Crap, she should've paid more attention…

She met with Ino and Karin at their lockers after class. Unsurprisingly they were talking about boys and the graduation dance.

"That was a weird class huh?" Sakura said.

"I wasn't really paying attention," the red-head shrugged.

"You should've," Ino said as she sleeked her long ponytail, "he's gonna ask bonus questions in the exam."

"Yeah whatever…" Karin replaced her glasses, "Where's Sasuke? Already outside? Do you think he's meeting with that hot guy again?"

"I don't know," Sakura said as she leaned against the lockers, "but hey this class it made me think… do you think vampires really exist?"

"No," Ino answered, "Kabuto-sensei's a lunatic don't listen to him."

"Yeah," Karin agreed.

"If they existed, Sasuke-kun would definitely be one," Sakura chuckled.

"Ew Sakura stop telling us about your weird fantasies," Ino rolled her eyes.

After that Ino started talking about that geek from Sasuke's band guy again. As for Karin, she was still in a quest to find a nice date for the dance. Sakura was annoyed by her friends. How could they dismiss it just like that? After all, there was definitely something mysterious about Sasuke. He really acted like he was hiding a secret.

She smirked. She decided she would find out that secret no matter what.

…

Sasuke looked extremely tired as he sat in the car next to Naruto.

"Hey… how are you feeling?" he asked, worried.

The raven made a small smile and tilted his head back, "Like I've spent the entire night being a pissed off wolf trapped in a basement."

"Poor baby," Naruto whispered just teasing gently. He started driving. "And Kakashi didn't mind letting you come practice with us today? He seemed really pissed last night."

"He doesn't want me to come," Sasuke admitted, "but I don't care. I think I'm old enough to make my own choices."

"I don't want you to fight with him because of me," Naruto said softly.

"Yeah he doesn't want me to hang out with you 'cause you're a vampire. I told him he was being racist," he chuckled.

"Same line I used on Deidara," the blond recalled, smiling. "But seriously he's good. He noticed right when he saw me... Maybe it's the fangs..."

When he noticed Sasuke had trouble keeping his eyes open he asked, "Are you sure you don't want me to drive you home?"

Sasuke sat up straight. "No, I'm okay. I wanna practice. And I don't feel like seeing Kakashi right now. I'm sick and tired of his father figure act…"

"He's just trying to protect you I guess," Naruto offered.

"Yeah well I don't need to be protected."

There was a moment of silence and Naruto quietly sang along to the lyrics of the song playing at the radio.

At some point Sasuke asked, "Do you have another ex to introduce me to?"

The vampire chuckled, "No."

"Seriously how many exes do you have anyway?" Then he made a face, "Never mind, I don't really want to know."

"There's not that many!" Naruto laughed, "You already met most of them. There's just one more. Oh and my creator, I guess. And I mean I've been with some humans over the years but nothing worth mentioning. Except one of course…" his smile faded and he interrupted himself. He risked a glance at Sasuke.

He was quiet but the look on his face revealed that he knew what Naruto was talking about perfectly well. The vampire promised himself he wouldn't talk about it unless Sasuke asked directly.

He didn't. They both stayed perfectly silent until they walked into the mansion. Kiba and Shikamaru were sitting in front of the television playing some post-apocalyptic zombie game. Apparently they were in a video game phase these days.

"All right guys…" Naruto started but he was interrupted by Kiba.

"Can I eat first my pizza's almost ready."

The blond shrugged and looked at Sasuke. "Do you mind?"

The raven shook his head and went to sit down on one of the couches, pressing his hand to his forehead. Naruto went to sit next to him. Kiba and Shikamaru were too busy with their game to pay any attention to them.

"Tell me about your brother," he said softly, "why doesn't he live with you?"

Sasuke sighed. He really looked tired and Naruto was a little bit worried.

"He lives with a werewolf pack in the middle of nowhere…"

Naruto folded his leg under him and turned on his side completely to face the smaller guy. "Why aren't you with them?"

"I wanted to finish high school here. And if I want to be a musician Tokyo's a good scene for that."

"Hmm…" Naruto said thoughtfully. He shifted a bit closer and lifted his fingers to brush his bangs aside. "Why do you always hide your face with your hair?"

"Cause I like it," Sasuke moved away from him, blushing slightly.

"Fair enough," the other chuckled.

Suddenly Kiba randomly exclaimed, "Pizza!" and he ran to the kitchen.

"Can you bring me some?" Shikamaru asked.

"Come get it yourself you lazy fuck!" Kiba shouted.

Shikamaru seemed to ponder it. "I'm not _that_ hungry…"

Beside Naruto, Sasuke was shaking his head in disbelief.

"I don't know how you can live with them…" he said in a low voice.

"It's all right," Naruto smiled, "I get lonely if I'm on my own for too long."

"I've never lived on my own so I guess I can't relate..."

Naruto tried to caress his hair again but Sasuke stood up, annoyed.

"Stop it…"

The vampire smiled but he stopped bothering him. Instead they started practicing together, as always waiting for Shikamaru and Kiba to honor them with their presence.

Practice went well, but Naruto could tell that Sasuke wasn't playing as flawlessly as usual, which was understandable. He decided they would interrupt practice early tonight as well.

In between two songs they heard a knock at the door, and Naruto went to answer it.

"Hi," Ino smiled at him shyly, "I was trying to call Shikamaru but he wasn't answering his cell so I decided to borrow my parents' car to come see him," she shrugged.

"That's so sweet of you," he smiled, letting her in. She blushed lightly as she followed him.

Shikamaru met them halfway and he looked really pleased to see her. He led her to his bedroom so that they could talk quietly.

"Wear a condom!" Kiba yelled and burst out laughing at his own humor apparently. Naruto walked over to him and slapped his head.

"Ow what was that for?"

"It's his first girlfriend man give him a break," Naruto shrugged.

Sasuke, ever the workaholic, started practicing the newest song once more, and Naruto and Kiba did likewise. They practiced without their drummer for a little while, until they saw Shikamaru and Ino walked in the hallway towards the front door. Naruto stopped playing and followed them, intrigued.

Maybe it was just an impression but the blonde girl looked somewhat disappointed. When Shikamaru closed the door behind her Naruto frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, hum," he scratched his hair and a few brown strands came loose from the tie, "she asked me to go to her graduation dance but… you know, it's not my thing so…"

"Are you an idiot?" Naruto's eyes widened as he went to open the door.

Ino was still in her car, checking her cell phone apparently. Uncaring that the cold air was getting inside the house Naruto glared at Shikamaru.

"Go! Tell her you're going!"

"Naruto, stop…" Shikamaru whined but Naruto grabbed his arm and practically threw him outside.

"Be a man damn it!"

Thankfully Ino didn't seem to have noticed Naruto. She only looked up when Shikamaru knocked on her car window. The vampire closed the door but he looked at them from the window.

Soon Ino got out of the car and threw herself in Shikamaru's arms, smiling. Naruto chuckled; well, his good deed for the day was done. He returned to the living room, running his fingers in his hair casually. It looked like they were done practicing. Kiba had returned to his video games – and his pizza – and Sasuke was seemingly passed out on the couch. Naruto went to stand next to him.

He was lying down on his side with his face buried in his arms. Naruto smiled and shook his shoulder softly. Dark gray eyes slowly opened.

"Ah… fuck…" he sat up slowly and scratched his hair, "I'm so tired…"

"No shit," Naruto chuckled, "you want me to drive you home?"

Before Sasuke could answer Shikamaru walked towards them and they both looked up. He looked embarrassed, but happy.

"Um… Naruto… well… um, thanks."

"No problem," he grinned.

"What's up?" Sasuke frowned, intrigued.

"Shikamaru's going to your school's dance with Ino."

"That's great," Sasuke smiled, "I always thought she was less annoying than the others…"

The drummer laughed lightly, "Yeah… she told me she moved on because she suspected you of being gay."

"Clever girl," Sasuke said half-teasing.

Still smiling, Shikamaru shrugged slightly and then he went to join Kiba.

"So you wanna go home?" Naruto asked again.

Sasuke's reaction surprised him. He frowned, shaking his head slightly. And then he got up and went to walk up the stairs. Naruto followed him.

"Where are you going?"

"Your bedroom," Sasuke said as if it was obvious. Naruto couldn't help but smile.

"Okay…"

Naruto closed the door and leaned on it, watching as Sasuke took off his jacket. He also took off his tie and shirt leaving him in just a white undershirt. He sat on the bed, leaning against the pillows and hugging his knees.

"Making yourself comfortable, huh?"

"Hn…"

"Not that I have a problem with that," Naruto said huskily and he rolled his computer chair to sit next to the bed. "You're so cute," he said. He couldn't help himself.

"Next full moon I'll come here and tear you to pieces if you say that again."

"Oh please," Naruto teased him, "as if you have a chance."

"I'll ask my brother and his pack to attack you," Sasuke glared at him.

"Okay, okay," he raised his hands in surrender, "I'll try not to say it again."

Sasuke's expression softened but he glanced away.

"What's on your mind?" Naruto asked quietly as he rolled the chair back and forth with his feet.

"I wanted you to tell me about… Sara. That was her name, right?"

He stopped his movements. "Yeah… are you sure?"

"The memories," Sasuke whispered, still averting his eyes, "they're very… painful. What happened to her? Why did you leave her?"

Naruto took a deep breath. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes for a brief instant. Where to start?

"I met her in a ball… an event for noble families. Of course I wasn't from a noble family but I was pretending. She was so young, she was just fifteen years old," he smiled as he remembered her. "She was a little… rebellious. That night she snuck out and I followed her. Call me a stalker if you want," he laughed lightly, "but yeah that's how it started. We fell in love… it sort of just happened."

"But she married another guy?" Sasuke asked in a little voice.

"She was promised to a noble from another family, yeah," Naruto explained, his voice calm and nostalgic, "It really wasn't so bad. He was young at least, and he was a nice guy. I knew she could have a really good life with him, and kids. That wedding was important for politics and all… Also she had the werewolf gene. I didn't tell her I didn't want to freak her out or anything. But werewolves were really rare at the time, and I didn't want to keep her from having children…"

"So weird… you're a vampire and you worry about these things?" Sasuke looked up at him through his bangs.

Naruto slowly got up and sat on the bed next to Sasuke instead.

"I worry about the balance of things," he said.

"What do you mean?"

Before answering Naruto took Sasuke's left wrist and turned his arm so he could see his tattoo. He trailed his fingers across the flower and dagger design. It was all in shades of gray and black. Sasuke didn't stop him. His heart started beating a little faster actually; the vampire could feel it.

"My parents were killed by vampires when I was a kid. So I became a vampire hunter. There were way too many vampires in central Japan back then. I guess I'm really weird but yeah I do worry about the amounts of werewolves and vampires out there. The world has to stay well balanced and stable," he finished with a slight shrug. He let go of Sasuke's arm and the latter frowned.

"You're talking about the second half of the eighteenth century? Our history teacher told us about that."

"Huh?"

"He told us that's when the first vampire hunters appeared in Japan. I think he really believes it. Everyone thinks he's a weirdo so it's no big deal. But he…" Sasuke hesitated.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"He kept staring at me…"

The blond leaned closer and entangled his fingers in his soft raven hair.

"Don't worry about it," he said comfortingly. Well, it was a bit worrying… But there wasn't much they could do about it at the moment.

"So… you were a vampire hunter? How did you become one?"

"That's a long story, and you are tired," Naruto chuckled. As Sasuke shifted slightly he saw the contours of a big wings tattoo on his back where the tank top didn't cover his skin. "Can I see it?" he asked as he touched his shoulder.

"No… Can I sleep here?"

The question surprised him. But as Sasuke looked up at him he looked sincere.

"I just… really could use a break from Kakashi right now."

"Sure but you need to call him at least."

"Yeah," Sasuke whispered as he took out his cell phone.

Naruto stood up to give him some space and he walked towards his private bathroom. "I'll just take a quick shower," he announced.

Sasuke gave a slight nod and then he talked to his adoptive father through the phone.

In the shower Naruto couldn't help but smile. It looked like Sasuke wasn't angry at him anymore. Maybe they could actually be together, soon… The thought made him happy. He was so incredibly attached to the young werewolf already.

As promised he cleaned himself quickly, and then he wrapped a clean towel around his thin waist. He ran his fingers through his damp hair lazily as he walked back in his bedroom. He picked up some black boxer briefs from his dresser; it probably wouldn't be a good idea to sleep completely naked. Glancing at the bed he smiled fondly at the sight of Sasuke curled up on his side, sleeping soundly already.

After putting on his boxers and throwing the towel away, Naruto lifted Sasuke's legs softly and pulled the comforter and sheets from under him. He didn't wake up. The vampire crawled in the bed and made sure Sasuke was covered up properly.

It took him a long time to fall asleep but he didn't mind. The simple fact that Sasuke was here with him made him ridiculously happy.

…

Naruto woke up first even though he had gotten less sleep. They had moved during the night and they were now facing each other. Sasuke's arm was around his waist and it made the vampire smile. He stayed like this for a few minutes, just enjoying the moment.

But he was irritated by the sunlight so he pulled away as softly as he could, and then he went to replace the curtains properly. In the bed Sasuke let out a cute moan and opened his eyes.

"Sorry," the blond said, "I didn't want to wake you up."

Sasuke took in his surroundings and suddenly he looked troubled. "Shit I'm gonna be late for school…"

"Oh, I can drive you…" Naruto started but then Sasuke let out a sigh of relief.

"Never mind, there was no exam this morning, it's fine. I'll just go this afternoon."

"Okay," the vampire smiled.

After that Sasuke looked at him, but he quickly glanced away, blushing. Aw, so damn cute. But, Naruto thought, he should probably get dressed…

As he put on some dark blue jeans Sasuke got up and stretched his lithe body. That tank top was really flattering… but Naruto definitely wouldn't mind seeing him without it.

"I want to see your tattoo," he pleaded as he finished getting dressed. He kept it simple; white t-shirt and thin black sweater.

"Fine but can I use your shower first?" Sasuke demanded.

"Sure," Naruto smiled, "you can use whatever you need."

Sasuke disappeared in the bathroom and Naruto sat on his messy bed with his cell phone. He had tons of missed calls – mostly from Anko – and texts as usual. He never answered his phone.

He sighed and called his manager. It wasn't that he disliked her, on the contrary, he really liked her actually. But he didn't like talking about troublesome work matters.

It turned out she just wanted to confirm the date of the recording at the studio, the following week. She also wanted to make sure Sasuke would sign the contract soon. Naruto reassured her on all those matters and then they hung up. Sasuke was still in the shower.

He decided to call Deidara since he also had missed calls and texts from him.

"Ugh… who the hell would call me so early in the fucking morning…"

"Dei," he chuckled, "it's me, Naruto. And it's almost 10 am."

"What the hell? You're talking to a normal vampire here. I never get up until 6 pm on my days off. I need to catch up on my sleep."

"Sorry…"

"Whatever. I had something to tell you anyway."

"What is it?" Naruto frowned slightly as he shifted to lean against the pillows.

"I talked with Selika on the phone yesterday. She's probably gonna come to Japan soon."

"Oh, cool," he shrugged. Why had Deidara gotten so worked up about something like that?

Unfortunately he got his answer – it wasn't good news.

"Um, yeah no, not cool, apparently with her new friends their favorite hobby is hunting down werewolves."

"You're kidding?"

"I wish. I figured I'd warn you since your new boyfriend is a little wolf…"

"Thanks for telling me," Naruto said sincerely, "do you know when she's coming here?"

"She didn't say. But she's gonna call me before 'cause she's planning on staying at my place."

"Okay well tell me when she calls you."

"Sure, no problem."

He thanked him again and they hung up. Naruto sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair nervously. More problems…

The sound of the shower stopped and a few moments later Sasuke walked out of the bathroom shyly, with a towel hanging low on his thin hips. He turned around and leaned against the doorframe with one hand.

"You wanted to see…" he said in a low voice.

Naruto smiled and went to stand behind him. The wet raven locks were still dripping on his tattooed skin.

"It's beautiful," he said sincerely, "I love it."

The black wings were going from one shoulder to the other, and down to his lower back. The style was gothic and the design was one of the most beautifully detailed Naruto had ever seen.

"Your tattoo artist must be a really amazing drawer…"

"I drew it myself actually," Sasuke said. "The one on my arm too."

Dark blue eyes widened in shock, "Wow… you have every talent, don't you?"

Sasuke didn't reply. He gave a slight shrug and turned around, flipping his bangs in a quick movement. They were standing really close. Naruto couldn't help but look at his body. He noticed he had two scars – a small, thin line on his stomach and also three lines on his chest, like claw scars. Naruto touched them lightly with his fingers and looked up into dark gray eyes.

"How did you get those?"

He couldn't help but feel protective of him even though it was obvious this had happened a long time ago.

"Long story," Sasuke said simply and pulled away. Naruto chuckled.

"That's my line."

"I know. But if you're keeping secrets then so am I." He said casually as he picked up his uniform. "Ugh, I hate wearing the same clothes after taking a shower…"

"I can lend you some clothes."

"Hn… idiot, I have to wear my uniform for school."

"Do you really have to go?" Naruto asked.

"Yes."

The blond was thoughtful. Right before Sasuke could lock himself in the bathroom again he told him to wait.

"What?" Sasuke turned around.

"I could lend you some clothes, and then drive you back home later so you can change and grab your stuff for school. How does that sound?"

"Fine. But hurry up I'm cold."

Naruto smiled triumphantly. He wanted to play dress up for the heck of it. He picked up black skinny jeans that he almost never wore because they were a bit too tight. Then he chose a thin violet long sleeve tee.

Sasuke rose his pierced eyebrow, "Does it have to be that color?"

"Yes," Naruto laughed as he threw the clothes at him.

Sasuke changed in the bathroom and when he got out Naruto smiled fondly. He looked cute. Then again he really did look cute in anything. For the final touch Naruto threw a soft gray scarf around his neck. Using said scarf he pulled him closer teasingly.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Sasuke said in a low voice.

Naruto could feel his heartbeat fasten. He looked at his full pale lips as he leaned dangerously close. As their lips met Naruto's arm found its way around Sasuke's thin waist, pressing their bodies together.

"You're already getting better at this," he whispered against the raven's lips teasingly.

But Sasuke tried to pull away. Naruto frowned slightly and tightened his hold around him.

"I was just kidding… You're a really good kisser actually, so don't be shy…"

"Yeah save it… as if I could compare to the thousands of people that you kissed in your life…"

"Who's comparing?" Naruto said softly and he leaned even closer to kiss his neck, breathing in the sweet scent of his still wet hair. "I'm not thinking about anyone but you right now," he whispered in his ear and he felt Sasuke shiver in his arms.

He kissed his ear, nibbling at the piercings a little and he could tell Sasuke liked it. He smiled and then trailed light kisses on his neck again. Eventually the raven turned his head to meet his lips once more. He seemed to have gained confidence.

The young werewolf even used his tongue a little hesitantly and Naruto gladly deepened the kiss, using his own tongue to explore Sasuke's mouth gently. They teased each other a little as they made out like this for a long time. At some point Naruto noticed that Sasuke's hand was entangled in his hair and it made him smile. He ran his hands up and down his back before finally resting them in the crook of his lower back. God he loved how their bodies fit perfectly together…

Eventually they had to break for air and they looked at each other with lust-filled eyes for a moment. But Sasuke suddenly seemed a little nervous and he pulled away. Naruto couldn't help but think that he was the most adorable – yet sexy – person in the world.

"We should go…"

"Okay," Naruto said, slightly disappointed. But he didn't want to go too fast.

Shikamaru and Kiba were still sleeping in their respective bedrooms. Naruto made his way to a room he very rarely used while Sasuke followed him; the kitchen.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink before we go?"

"Okay," Sasuke said a little timidly.

It turned out none of Kiba or Shikamaru's food appealed to Sasuke. Naruto could understand him; all those leftovers and frozen foods disgusted him more than anything. But his opinion was probably biased.

Sasuke just drank a glass of orange juice and then they got ready. Before going outside Naruto stopped the other so that he could wrap him in a warm and stylish black trench coat. Sasuke chuckled and replaced his bag on his shoulder afterwards.

"Why do you even have this if you never wear it?"

"I wear it sometimes for appearances," Naruto shrugged.

Since his hair was extremely messy – he really had to stop taking a shower right before going to bed – he put on his stylish black cap. He completed the look with his sunglasses and he grabbed his car keys.

"You look like one of those celebrities trying to be stealthy," Sasuke teased as he gave his cap a small tap.

They walked together towards the car.

"I'm practicing for when Lust at first sight becomes famous," he replied.

"Ugh… I really don't like that name."

They sat in the car and Naruto shrugged. "Most people like it though. Deidara told me he liked it the other day."

"Of course he would." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"You really don't like my friends do you?" he smiled.

"No."

Naruto laughed and bit his lip. He couldn't resist. He kissed him briefly before he started driving. Sasuke was blushing although he was trying to hide it.

At the stop sign the vampire ruffled his hair. As expected Sasuke was annoyed and pushed his hand away harshly.

"Stop it…"

"Sorry," Naruto said but he was smiling.

"Yeah you really look sorry," the raven rolled his eyes again.

This was nice, Naruto thought. Just simple banter. Little precious moments together like that. He was already getting used to it. And he liked the warm feeling inside of him. He really was getting terribly attached to Sasuke.

Naruto frowned slightly as his thoughts took a darker turn. He would have to be careful, and make sure he protected the young werewolf from the potential harm other vampires could cause him, that was for sure.

A/N:

Please review?


	8. A touch, a kiss and tears

The song in this chapter is A touch, a kiss and tears by Cinema bizarre again I used it as the chapter title as well heh. Enjoy^^

Chapter 8 – A touch, a kiss and tears

At the graduation ceremony, Sasuke received a price because he was the student with the highest average. He had been offered to make a speech a few days ago, but he had hastily declined - wasn't really his thing. So Ino was the one to make a speech. She was involved in various student councils and activities and also she was the girl with the highest grades – second best next to Sasuke.

He was sitting at the front row as he listened to her heart warming speech about following your dreams and such things respectfully with the other students. But at some point he glanced behind his shoulder towards the back of the large audience room. Naruto and Shikamaru were there with all the other guests. Kakashi was also present, clad in dress slacks, a button down shirt and a tie. It was the closest thing he would wear to a tux – or so he had told Sasuke.

After Ino's speech everyone pretty much scattered in the room. Sasuke went directly to see Naruto – who was his date apparently. Not that Sasuke had asked him or bought him tickets or anything. But apparently the vampire had invited himself in. The raven couldn't help but smile.

The tall blond vampire wore a perfectly tailored black suit with thin white lines. He had a black button down shirt underneath and no tie. A few buttons were left open revealing smooth tan skin and his silver chain. His hair was sleek and perfect and Sasuke wondered if he had gotten some help from his female vampire friend again. But it didn't matter. What did matter was that he had wanted to look good for Sasuke.

The latter was wearing pretty much the same outfit as Kakashi – borrowed from him too – dress black slacks, white button down shirt, black tie plus a matching suit jacket.

When they were standing in front of each other Naruto burst out, "You never told me you were so smart! Damn Sasuke you're amazing," he put his hand on his shoulder, "best average out of all the students! I'm so proud," he finished half teasing.

Sasuke chuckled and pushed his arm. "Yeah, whatever…"

Beside them Ino and Shikamaru were having a similar conversation apparently. Sasuke had to admit that they made a really cute couple. Ino wore a long sleeveless blue dress with her hair down and Shikamaru was clad in a dark gray suit with a blue tie matching her dress. His hair was also down and sleek for the occasion.

Kakashi walked towards him suddenly and hugged him. Sasuke was a little surprised; they didn't do such things very often. But he supposed this was part of the father figure act. When they pulled away though Sasuke saw that Kakashi looked sincerely touched.

"I'm really, really proud of you," he said. "I'm only sad that Itachi's not here."

"You know how it is," Sasuke shrugged it off, "he's probably still recovering from his crazy night with his werewolf girlfriend…"

"That's a little too much information Sasuke," Kakashi said and Naruto laughed.

The dance was held in a rented large room especially for such occasions. But even though it was large it was a little too crowded. Sasuke was annoyed but he supposed he could bear with it for a little while at least.

After rambling on about how sad it was that Sasuke wasn't going to university in April, Kakashi left them alone and went to talk with some colleagues he recognized from his work. Kakashi was still a bit mad at Sasuke but apparently he was letting it go for tonight.

Suddenly Naruto took his hand but Sasuke felt dizzy. No, he thought, not again, not here…

_He took her hand very suddenly and pulled her closer before moving away again and making her spin. She laughed and smiled as they danced; she had told him she refused to dance countless times but apparently he wouldn't hear any of it. But she was glad. This was nice. He was so strong and skilled and his reflexes and movements were perfect of course. She hated dancing but with him, right now, it wasn't so bad…_

"Ah fuck… why does this keep happening to me?" he leaned against Naruto because his legs were a bit weak.

"It didn't last long this time," Naruto reassured him, glancing around, "no one noticed."

Sasuke nodded and pulled away and they went to sit at a free table together. For a few moments they simply listened to the music and watched as several people started dancing.

"If you want to talk about it…" the vampire said softly.

"No it's okay," he shook his head slightly.

"All right…"

He noticed that Karin was dancing with a guy from their class right next to Ino and Shikamaru. He was happy for them. He wished Sakura would move on too. But she was standing nearby alone and she kept sending glances in his direction. It was really annoying, actually. If Naruto noticed it too he didn't comment on it.

"Do you want to dance," the vampire eventually asked with a teasing edge to his voice.

Sasuke glared at him under his raven bangs, "I'm not a girl," he said, remembering his vision.

"No dancing then. Do you want to go outside?"

"Yeah," Sasuke said immediately and followed Naruto to the exit. He was relieved actually. He didn't really like being here among all these people. He was antisocial like that.

They walked together on the sidewalk. For once the night wasn't too cold. Naruto slid his arm around his waist and he didn't pull away. Sasuke was slowly getting used to the whole being close to someone and touching thing. He rather enjoyed it actually – not that he would ever admit it.

"I haven't seen you smoke in a while," Naruto commented. "Did you quit?"

"Well I'm out of smokes because a certain someone keeps throwing them away… and I didn't buy a new pack."

Naruto smiled, "Don't be mad at me it's for your own good."

"I didn't know being stressed out all the time was good."

The vampire stopped walking and took his hands pulling him slightly closer. "Why are you so stressed out?"

"I don't know…" he looked down.

"Come here," Naruto led him to a bench where they sat together. After a moment of silence he said, "You can tell me…"

But before he could talk he was interrupted by Naruto's cell phone. The blond sighed, annoyed, and he picked it up but instead of answering it he turned it off completely. He even showed the small screen to Sasuke to prove him that it was off.

"Now tell me."

The raven rolled his eyes. But eventually he took a deep breath and started talking. "I really hate having those… sort of flash backs… You have no idea."

"Must be really confusing," Naruto said as he shifted a little closer.

"Yeah… I just want to feel myself up when it's over to make sure I still have a dick you know?" he joked and Naruto laughed. "But seriously… it's freaking me out, and I can't help but wonder about a lot of stuff…"

"Like what?" Naruto asked softly.

Sasuke looked up at him. He looked beyond handsome with his sleek blond hair blowing in the wind and slightly falling in his dark blue eyes. The sky was completely dark but the streetlights were enough to see each other properly. He sighed and glanced away.

"If you loved her so much why didn't you change her? I know you told me already," he added before Naruto could reply, "But your reasons sounded like bullshit, I'm sorry…"

But it was true. All that crap about giving her a future, and letting her have children… It didn't make that much sense. If they really had loved each other that much wasn't that more important than anything else?

Naruto ran his fingers through his hair and leaned back in his seat.

"It's not bullshit… but you're right there's another reason I didn't tell you about."

"What is it?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"I never transformed anyone," the vampire admitted. "I was scared. I was younger back then… And I remembered all too well how the first years as a vampire are. Of course I still remember now… Being a vampire isn't all that glamorous at first, believe me. Some people go mad and don't survive those first years. And I mean, she was so fragile, she was just fifteen…"

"Oh," the raven said simply.

"I did regret my decision at times… wondering if I could've done things differently. But it's in the past now," Naruto gave a slight shrug.

Sasuke shivered. He was getting a little bit cold. Without a word Naruto put his arm around his shoulders and pulled him close. Sasuke leaned against him. They could hear the music from the party nearby but he had no desire of going back. He liked this better; just being with Naruto.

There was another thing – one last thing – he wanted to ask, but he was a bit shy. He didn't know how to put it into words. Naruto seemed to understand. He was patient. He squeezed his arm gently, comfortingly, as Sasuke rested his head on his shoulder.

He sighed and Naruto chuckled.

"Why are you so depressed? This is supposed to be a really fun night for you."

"I don't care about that," Sasuke whispered.

"Sasuke… whatever you want to ask me… just ask."

He hesitated, "You… you don't care that I'm a guy?"

There. He had said it. He blushed lightly and pulled away, embarrassed. But Naruto cupped his chin and lifted his face slightly. He kissed his lips softly but Sasuke pushed him away, blushing even more now.

"Not here…"

Naruto smiled, "Sorry. I wanted to give you my answer."

"That's not really an answer," he muttered.

"Sasuke honestly, you think I care about that? You saw my exes…"

"But they're vampires."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I don't know!" Sasuke exclaimed.

He was confused now. He didn't even remember why he'd asked. Maybe he was just a little bit insecure… After all this was his first relationship and not only they were two guys but also creatures supposed to be bitter enemies. He had a reason to be confused and insecure, damn it.

Naruto leaned closer suddenly and wrapped his arms around him. He nuzzled his hair and kissed his neck, sending a shiver through Sasuke's body and this time it wasn't just from the cold.

"I really like you, you need to know that," he whispered in his ear before kissing it.

Embarrassed once more the raven pushed him away and stood. "Stop it…"

Naruto laughed lightly and got up as well. He threw his arm around his shoulders – damn he was persistent – and they started walking again.

"Do you want to go back to the party?" the vampire asked.

"No…"

"Okay," he said simply and they continued walking in the opposite direction.

For the first time, Sasuke wondered what would happen if he became a vampire. Was it even possible for a werewolf to transform? He pondered asking Kakashi some time later but then pushed the thought away. His adoptive father would be angry at him for having such thoughts – especially now that he knew he was friends with a vampire. Well, they were a little bit more than just friends but Kakashi really didn't need to know that right now.

Sasuke also wondered if Naruto would even consider doing it anyway. He had never changed anyone and maybe he intended to keep it that way. But… if they stayed together a long time then Sasuke would age while Naruto stayed like this.

He shook his head slightly to clear his mind. He needed to stop thinking about this. It was pointless – for now anyway.

"What's on your mind?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing."

…

When the two handsome guys got up from the bench and started walking again, Sakura followed them. She remained at a safe distance of course; she didn't want to be noticed. She knew that she should be spending time with her friends and enjoying the dance but she couldn't help it; she was too curious. There was definitely something suspicious about those two.

Well of course she had been shocked and very jealous when she had witnessed their kiss. And now they were walking really close. She wondered if they were really together… as in, boyfriends. Jealousy filled her mind dreadfully at the thought. She had always wanted to be Sasuke's girlfriend.

Also, she still had some suspicions about Sasuke being somewhat abnormal. She didn't really know why. Well mostly it was because of Kabuto-sensei staring at him intensely during the lesson about vampire legends. Besides her intuition told her that Sasuke was hiding a secret. He was just too mysterious and antisocial. And her intuition was always accurate – or so she believed.

They eventually stopped in a little park and Sakura stood still. If she got any closer they would surely notice her. She decided to risk it anyway, and hid behind a nearby tree to observe them, still from a safe enough distance. She clutched the light white shawl on her shoulders as she shivered in the cold breeze.

She really didn't like this. Naruto was leaning on a large tree and he was hugging Sasuke. But she kept watching.

When they kissed she clenched her fists. She mentally cursed at her stupidity at that moment. She was just being silly. Of course there was nothing wrong with Sasuke. Well except the fact that he was obviously gay… She sighed. There was nothing wrong with that after all. Sasuke had the right to be with whoever he wanted.

She was about to go when she witnessed something rather impressive. The two guys evidently thought they were all alone in the small park because what they did next wasn't exactly normal. Maybe she was being paranoid again but still…

Naruto literally jumped on a high, large and solid branch. And then he bent over just enough to take Sasuke's hand. The latter looked like he was protesting but Naruto laughed and pulled him up – just like that. Sasuke crouched down graciously on the branch next to the blond.

But, Sakura thought, you'd have to be extremely strong to do something like that. So maybe her theory wasn't so silly after all. But perhaps the abnormal person there was Naruto, and not Sasuke.

And maybe Kabuto had seen them together in the school parking lot. So he had stared at Sasuke in class as if to tell him that he knew his friend was a vampire. Yes, that must be it, she thought.

Then her feelings changed completely and she got worried for Sasuke. Especially when Naruto leaned towards his neck… She couldn't see properly but what if he was drinking his blood…?

Panicked, she started approaching but someone grabbed her arm. She gasped but managed to repress a scream at least; it was just her history teacher. He smiled and let go of her arm.

"You should go back to the party."

Sakura glanced behind her shoulder worriedly. But she was relieved to see that Naruto and Sasuke had pulled away from each other, and the raven looked fine…

"You're gonna catch a cold," Kabuto insisted.

He replaced his glasses and smiled at her again. She nodded and thanked him for his concern. With one last glance behind she made her way back to the building. She wondered if Kabuto had also been spying on them. In that case, just what did he plan to do?

So many questions… But she obediently returned to the party and tried to enjoy the rest of the night with her friends. It wasn't easy though, as they were all over their dates… She ended up leaving early with her parents.

…

They had finally made it; the first day of recording for their album. Shikamaru was sitting behind the drums, smiling as his three band mates got ready. He liked being the drummer because he wasn't in the spotlight, but he was still a really important part of the band.

They waited for Sasuke to sign the papers their manager had brought, and then they were ready to start. Anko went to stand behind the glass wall with the sound tech. Everything was all set. They waited for the signal and Naruto nodded. Sasuke and Kiba started playing. Then Naruto and Shikamaru followed. Guitars and drums mixing together and then of course Naruto started singing in the mike. Shikamaru couldn't help but smile; this was really happening. They were officially recording their first song.

_Looking for a shot of you__  
><em>_In someone else's smile__  
><em>_I'm holding on to every word__  
><em>_Comparing all the time__  
><em>_The more I break the more they talk__  
><em>_I'm left paralyzed_

_I'm struggling through the lonely nights__  
><em>_Questions fill my mind_

_I'm touching and kissing__  
><em>_With tears in my eyes_

_No one can help me forget__  
><em>_You're touching and kissing with tears your eyes__  
><em>_It's not over_

_Running through these dirty streets__  
><em>_Of concrete and steel__  
><em>_Wrapped up in these velvet sheets__  
><em>_Give me something surreal__  
><em>_There's no substitute__  
><em>_No one else is you__  
><em>_No one else is you_

_I'm falling into someone's eyes__  
><em>_Come make me feel alive_

_I'm touching and kissing with tears in my eyes__  
><em>_No one can help me forget__  
><em>_You're touching and kissing with tears in your eyes__  
><em>_And no it's just not over yet_

_This tunnel just goes on and on and on__  
><em>_Repeating- repeating- repeating__  
><em>_Can someone just let me out- it keeps__  
><em>_It keeps repeating- repeating- repeating__  
><em>_All the time-time-time__  
><em>_Time-time-time-time__  
><em>_Time-time-time-time_

_I'm touching and kissing with tears in my eyes__  
><em>_No one can help me forget__  
><em>_You're touching and kissing with tears in your eyes__  
><em>_It's not over_

When it was finished their team seemed very enthusiastic about their good work but they also had constructive criticism to give them. They would have to do it a couple more times but that was okay. It was only normal; it was their first time in a real studio after all.

Before doing the song again Naruto smirked and placed his hand behind Sasuke's neck. He pulled him as close as he could with the guitars still between them, and kissed him. Shikamaru raised a brow while Kiba mocked them for being unprofessional. Anko was clearing her throat loudly, making sure they could hear her, and Shikamaru smiled.

Sasuke pushed Naruto away, annoyed and also blushing slightly and he did what he always did; replacing his guitar properly, ready to play.

"What are we waiting for?" their newest member asked.

"For Naruto to stop making out with you," Kiba mocked, "but I guess we're good now."

"Shut up," Sasuke muttered.

After that they performed the song again. Shikamaru's smile faded as he remembered last night's events though… He'd had a great time with Ino, that wasn't the problem. They had kissed while dancing to a slow song actually and it had been amazing.

But he was worried about Naruto and Sasuke because of something she told him. He really needed to speak privately with the singer as soon as possible.

After the long day of recording they were all exhausted. Kiba was on his laptop doing god knows what and Naruto was in his bedroom with Sasuke.

Shikamaru was also on his computer but for once he didn't feel like gaming online. He had some things on his mind troubling him way too much. He'd wanted to wait for Naruto to drive Sasuke home but then he thought that maybe the latter would stay for the night like last time… And he couldn't wait anymore.

So he put his laptop away and made his way upstairs. Kiba glanced at him curiously but he shrugged and looked back at his computer screen.

Shikamaru went to knock on Naruto's door.

"Come in!"

The brunet walked in hesitantly, almost expecting to find Sasuke and Naruto getting it on in there, but they were just sitting in front of the desk watching some videos on the laptop apparently. Naruto paused it.

"Just getting some inspiration for our first video!"

Shikamaru raised a brow, "I wasn't aware we were making a video any time soon."

"Soon enough," Naruto grinned, "I'll make sure of it."

Sasuke said, "I told him we should probably start by getting the album done."

"He has a point," Shikamaru agreed.

"Well excuse me for being ambitious!" Naruto crossed his arms and rolled his chair away from the desk. "You wanted to talk about something?"

He put his feet on Sasuke's lap but the latter pushed his legs away with an offended sound, and Naruto laughed.

"Can I talk to you in private actually?" Shikamaru asked nervously, "It's important…"

Sasuke got up but Naruto grabbed his arm and pulled him onto his lap.

"Whatever you wanna say, you can say in front of him…"

"It's okay, I don't care," Sasuke protested and tried to escape from Naruto's grasp.

But the blond tightened his grip around his waist and stared at Shikamaru, "I'm serious he's staying."

"All right," Shikamaru said, resigned. He closed the door and leaned against it, crossing his arms.

Sasuke pulled away from Naruto and went to sit on the bed instead. He looked every bit the rebellious teenager with his long hair, tattoos and piercings, ripped jeans, black tank top – quite the different look from his school uniform. Shikamaru wondered if it was really okay to talk about his suspicions in front of Sasuke. But somehow he got the feeling that if there really was something strange about Naruto, then the raven already knew.

"Well, spit it out," Naruto said.

"It's about something Ino told me last night," he sent a glance at Sasuke, "she said that your history teacher told them about vampire legends. And that it gave Sakura some ideas. Of course she just laughed and said it was silly and then we stopped talking about it…"

"What's your point?" The blond asked. He didn't even seem nervous. Shikamaru felt silly suddenly… But he had come this far.

"Well it just... made me think and… I've had suspicions for a while that you weren't... normal."

Naruto tilted his head to the side. He looked almost amused.

"What kinda suspicions?"

Shikamaru sent a glance at Sasuke but he was looking down so he couldn't really see the expression on his face. He sighed.

"Well we've known each other for what, two years now… And I've never once seen you eat or drink anything, not even water – and we _live_ together."

"..."

"And you never talk about your parents," Shikamaru continued when he got no answer, "but apparently they were insanely rich," he motioned with his hands as if to indicate at the mansion in which they were.

There was an awkward silence. Naruto glanced behind his shoulder at Sasuke. And actually he was the one who broke the silence.

"Well just tell him… You're probably gonna have to tell Kiba too. They'll find out at some point anyway…"

Naruto turned to look at Shikamaru again. "You're right I'm not normal," he sighed, "I don't want to tell Kiba right now though…"

"When you say you're not normal…"

"He's a vampire," Sasuke said.

Shikamaru's heart faltered a little at that. It was so fucked up… he had never thought that this conversation would actually turn out like this. He had thought that Naruto would give him a rational explanation.

"Um…" he chuckled nervously. He didn't really know what to say. He just felt like laughing.

"So… please don't tell anyone," Naruto pleaded. Damn, these two were actually being serious.

"O-Okay... I won't." But he had to make sure of one thing… "You don't... kill people, or anything?"

"No, I don't," Naruto said calmly.

The brunet nodded slowly. He looked at Sasuke. How come he knew when he had only just met Naruto?

"Are you…?"

"No," Sasuke answered, "I'm not like him. But I'm not exactly normal either. That's all I'm saying."

"All right," Shikamaru said quickly. He wasn't sure he wanted to know more anyway…

"Please don't freak out," Naruto got up, "I'm never gonna hurt you or anyone okay?"

"Yeah," he said but he still felt a bit nervous. Then he remembered the other thing he had wanted to tell them about. "It's probably not important, but last night I noticed that Sakura and that weird dude with the long gray hair, Ino told me he was your history teacher," he said and Sasuke nodded, "well they both followed you outside, one after the other… I just thought it was weird."

"Thanks for telling us," the blond said sincerely. "And thanks for not freaking out."

"I kind of suspected something like this already," Shikamaru scratched his hair, "but I thought I was just being paranoid…"

"Well now you know the truth," Naruto made a small smile, "and I trust you. But if you really want to forget just tell me, I can do that."

He could erase memories now? Oh God… What else could he do?

"Uh… no it's okay. I'd rather know the truth. Um… your friends…?"

Deidara, Suigetsu, Neji and Hinata had all seemed somewhat… strange. They were all very beautiful and graceful, just like Naruto. They all had those very intense, strange colored eyes…

"Yeah," Naruto confirmed his doubts, "they're like me. But don't worry they're not murderers. I don't like vampires who kill people. It's not necessary. Well I can understand when new vampires do it and it's not really on purpose but… I won't get into that."

"Yeah," Shikamaru said weakly. It was way too much to take in already…

"Try not to worry too much about it," Naruto said sheepishly.

Easier said than done…

"Okay…" Shikamaru hesitated, "well I guess I'll go to sleep we've got another big day tomorrow at the studio."

Naruto nodded, smiling, "Good night."

Shikamaru closed the door and let out a sigh as he walked towards his bedroom. How troublesome… he had never thought that these sorts of things actually existed. In the back of his mind there were some rational thoughts telling him that maybe he was being tricked and it was all one big joke.

But somehow he knew it was true. And what about Sasuke? He wasn't like Naruto but he wasn't exactly normal either… What the hell did that mean anyway? He sighed again as he let himself fall on his bed. It had been a long day and he really needed his precious sleep…

A/N:

A lot of action coming up, stay tuned and review! *puppy eyes*


	9. Trouble is a friend

Valentine's day update^^ Nice and long chapter just for you, enjoy!

Chapter 9 – Trouble is a friend

"Well now he knows…" Sasuke said as he lay down on the bed lazily.

Naruto sighed and took off his sweater, leaving him in just his white v-neck t-shirt. He climbed on the bed next to Sasuke and caressed his hair absent-mindedly.

"Yeah… I really don't want to tell Kiba though. Shikamaru keeps a lot to himself and he tries to figure everything out on his own. But Kiba's the kind of guy who'd ask so many annoying questions… And then he'd probably want me to change him into a vampire."

"Maybe," Sasuke said, looking up at him with those intense dark gray eyes.

Naruto kissed his lips softly and pulled away.

"I'm kinda worried about that Kabuto guy," Sasuke said in a low voice, "I mean… what the hell does he want anyway?"

Naruto wondered if he was a vampire hunter wannabe or something like that. Probably… But he didn't want to think or talk about that right now.

Instead he caressed Sasuke's tattooed arm like he often did.

"Hmm… Hey Sasuke, what's the story behind your tattoos?"

"No story behind this one," Sasuke looked down at his arm, and back up at Naruto, "It was my favorite drawing, out of all the ones I made for a possible tattoo on my arm… The wings…" he hesitated.

"I wanna know," Naruto smiled and he took his hand.

Sasuke slowly turned on his side to face him and Naruto slid his arm around his waist.

"It's mostly because it reminds me of my mother," he finally admitted, "she also had a tattoo like this on her back. Well hers was smaller and more delicate but…" he shrugged.

"Tell me more about her," the blond pulled him a little closer. His fingers crept under his tank top to caress the smooth skin of his back.

"I don't remember that much," he gave a slight shrug, "she died when I was seven. I remember she was really sweet, always smiling. Even at the end, at the hospital, whenever we went to see her she always smiled no matter how much she was hurting…" his voice was a mere whisper. Naruto kissed his forehead softly.

"She was sick?"

"Yeah, cancer," Sasuke said simply.

"What about your father?" he asked and Sasuke tensed in his arms. "I'm sorry you really don't have to answer." He just wanted to know more about him...

"He kinda went mad," the raven whispered, "he tried to keep it together at first but eventually he just lost it. He beat me up sometimes, when Itachi wasn't around. About a year after my mother died he… stabbed me. That's how I got this scar," he touched his stomach.

"How could he do that?" Naruto whispered sadly, "To his own kid that's horrible."

"I told you, he lost it. When Itachi got home from school he found me and called an ambulance. Then he found my father dead in his bedroom. He swallowed all of his pills – his drugs for depression and all – to kill himself. After that we went to live with Kakashi. He'd always been a close friend of my mother's."

There was a single tear at the corner of Sasuke's eye. Naruto wiped it with his thumb and kissed his hair.

"It's the first time I'm telling all this to someone," Sasuke admitted.

"You can tell me anything," Naruto reassured him.

Sasuke's hand moved to his chest, where Naruto knew he had claw scars.

"Itachi transformed for the first time when he was fifteen, two years after we started living with Kakashi. It was way too soon… According to Kakashi's research it never happens before eighteen so he wasn't prepared. No one was prepared. I didn't even know we were actually werewolves back then. My mother had the gene and she knew it but she'd kept the secret from everyone but Kakashi. Anyway, when I saw my brother's wolf form I freaked out. Everything happened so fast and I was so scared so my memories are a little blurry." He took a deep, shaky breath, and continued, "But Itachi… he didn't have control. He killed Kakashi's fiancée. And then he attacked us… that's how we got our scars."

"That's why he wears an eye patch?"

"Yes…"

"And that's why your brother left… I can imagine."

"Hmm…" Sasuke buried his face in his chest and Naruto held him tight, rubbing his back soothingly.

Eventually Sasuke calmed down and pulled away slightly.

"Sorry," he said, embarrassed as he wiped a few tears in frustration.

But Naruto took his wrist and moved his hand away from his face. He kissed his tears away and then his lips. Sasuke freed his arm and wrapped his hands around Naruto's neck. The latter climbed on top of him and straddled his waist, deepening the kiss and teasing with his tongue gently.

Sasuke's lips were so soft. Naruto loved his taste, and the feeling of having his body so close… He kissed his way to his neck, where he nibbled and licked the sensitive skin.

Sasuke moaned in pain slightly and Naruto pulled away.

"Sorry," the blond chuckled. It was his fault if Sasuke's skin was so sensitive. He had given him a few hickeys in that park after the graduation ceremony.

But apparently the raven didn't care. He pulled him into another heated kiss…

They were interrupted by Naruto's cell phone. Damn it… he had forgotten to turn it off – he'd decided he should always turn it off when he was spending some alone time with Sasuke…

"Just answer it I don't care," Sasuke said.

Naruto sat up and looked at caller id. It was Deidara.

"This'd better be good."

"Why would you answer your phone like that?" he whined, "It's really fucking rude you know?"

"I'm not in the mood for your whining Dei what is it?"

"Well if you're gonna be like that I'm not sure I want to tell you."

Naruto frowned. He feared that this was about Selika bringing her werewolf hunter friends to Tokyo… He looked down at the slightly flustered Sasuke. He hadn't told him about it yet.

"I'll call you back later tonight and we can talk, is that okay?" he asked.

Deidara snorted, "Fine…"

They hung up and Sasuke looked confused.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing," Naruto whispered, "don't worry your cute little self over it…"

Sasuke flipped them over and Naruto smiled, surprised.

"I thought I told you to stop saying stuff like that."

"And I said I'd try but I just can't help it," he bit his bottom lip slightly.

Sasuke pinned him down and crashed their lips together. The vampire truly was pleasantly surprised. He had never seen Sasuke so aggressive before. Maybe it was his male hormones finally kicking in, he thought with a small chuckle. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's skinny body and pulled him even closer. He ran his fingers through his silk soft raven hair and Sasuke moaned slightly through the kiss.

Naruto smiled and flipped them over again easily enough; he was much stronger after all. Sasuke didn't look too happy about it.

But when Naruto kissed his neck all signs of protest left Sasuke's beautiful face. Instead he shivered and it was his turn to run his pale hands all over Naruto's body. He clutched at the hem of his t-shirt and Naruto sat up to take it off. He smirked when Sasuke's lustful gray eyes lingered on his upper body. Suddenly he pulled him up in a sitting embrace and took off Sasuke's tank top as well. He caressed the pale smooth skin he could never get enough of…

And suddenly the door opened and they both jumped, startled. Kiba was standing in the doorframe with wide brown eyes.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Sasuke said angrily as he pulled away from Naruto and quickly put his shirt back on.

"Ah… sorry, sorry…"

"Stop saying sorry," Naruto sighed, "and just tell me what you want since you already ruined the moment."

Kiba made a face, "I just wanted Hinata's phone number…"

"What the fuck?" Naruto gripped his hair in frustration, "You barged into my room like an idiot just for that?"

"Uh… yeah? Sorry."

Naruto threw him his cell phone and Kiba caught it.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Close the door."

"But your phone…"

"Just keep it!" Naruto exclaimed and Kiba did as he was told and shut the door. He turned to look at Sasuke and made a tsk sound, "Who told you to put that back on?"

Sasuke chuckled as Naruto helped him out of his tank top again.

"Wait," the raven said before Naruto could kiss him. He quickly got up and went to lock the door, making Naruto laugh.

"Good idea."

"Glad you agree."

Naruto didn't lose any time in throwing him on the bed and kissing his chest. He kissed his scar almost tenderly and then he licked and nibbled teasingly at each nipple. Sasuke moaned and caressed Naruto's hair, his breathing picking up. Naruto placed his hand on his chest to feel his heart beating so fast, and he leaned closer to kiss his lips passionately.

"Are we going too fast?" he whispered.

Sasuke shook his head no and kissed him again. Naruto smirked as he reached with his hand to unbutton Sasuke's jeans.

"And now?"

"No," Sasuke moaned as Naruto slid his hand in his boxers.

After teasing him a little he pulled away so that he could take off his pants and boxers completely. Sasuke suddenly seemed self-conscious and he crawled towards the bedside table to flick off the light. So cute… Naruto couldn't help but tease him.

"You're aware I can see perfectly well in the dark right?"

Sasuke blushed and he covered himself with the sheets. Naruto laughed as he took off the rest of his clothes as well. Now completely naked he crawled under the sheet and climbed on top of the other.

"Why are you so shy? You're beautiful," he whispered before kissing his ear. "I like your piercings," he said huskily and then kissed his way to his lips.

With his thigh Naruto noticed that Sasuke was already hard. He smirked. This made his own cock twitch of course. It wasn't long before he was painfully hard as well and he crashed their lips together over and over again while discovering Sasuke's body eagerly with his hands.

When he started stroking him Sasuke inhaled sharply and gripped Naruto's hair tightly. The blond decided they really shouldn't go too fast. But he wanted to give him as much pleasure as possible. So he lowered himself and when Sasuke gave him a questioning look he smirked.

"Just relax," he purred and kissed the tip of Sasuke's cock while holding it with his hand.

The raven moaned needily and threw his head back in the pillows, folding one trembling leg. When Naruto licked the whole length Sasuke fisted the sheets and moaned again. They were the cutest sounds… Naruto wanted to hear more of it. He took him in his mouth and started sucking while his wish of hearing some more moaning came true.

Sasuke eventually placed his hand in Naruto's hair.

"S-stop it…" he moaned.

The blond looked up and stroked him with his hand instead. He took in the sight of Sasuke all flustered with his hair all messy.

"You don't look like you want me to stop," he chuckled.

Sasuke was breathing hard, "I… I was about to…"

Naruto smiled in understanding, "And how's that a problem?"

He replaced his hand with his mouth again and Sasuke moaned even louder. Naruto was good at this and he knew it and he was using his skills to give Sasuke as much pleasure as he possibly could.

"N-Naruto…"

Oh God he loved hearing his name in that voice…

"I'm gonna…"

Naruto ignored him and continued until he finished. He licked him clean thoroughly and smiled as he locked eyes with the now blushing Sasuke.

"You're loud," he chuckled. The blush darkened. "I like it," he added.

Sasuke swallowed, still slightly panting, and he slowly pushed him to reverse their positions. His hand was trembling a little as he enveloped Naruto's impressive cock and started stroking.

"You don't have to," Naruto whispered.

"I want to."

Despite his words Sasuke was hesitating. He lowered himself slowly but Naruto grabbed his arms and pulled him close.

"It's really okay," he insisted, chuckling.

But the raven shifted slightly, "I'm seventeen, not twelve," he said indignantly.

This time Naruto didn't protest as he lowered himself and continued stroking him.

"But it's your first time," Naruto made a little smile and caressed his hair.

Sasuke stared at him intensely, "So what?"

He removed his hand and replaced it with his lips instead, surprising Naruto. Quite a pleasant surprise of course, as he was filled by such lustful, delicious sensations. So it turned out Sasuke wasn't so shy after all, he thought with a smile.

Naruto felt Sasuke's teeth lightly but he liked it. He hissed in pleasure and entangled his tan fingers in raven locks. He started breathing a little faster… Sasuke wasn't bad at this for his first time, not bad at all actually.

If this kept on, it wouldn't be long before he reached completion. The sight of Sasuke's body looming over him, his black wings tattoo, his lips on his cock… It sent him into a craze. He suddenly picked Sasuke up and pulled him in his lap, crashing their lips together. He couldn't get enough of him. Sasuke responded to the kiss intensely, wrapping his arms around his neck and grinding his hips. He was hard again already. Naruto smirked through the kiss and then he bit Sasuke's lower lip. The latter moaned and pulled away slightly. His lip was bleeding.

"I'm sorry," Naruto whispered and he proceeded to bite his own tongue. He kissed Sasuke again, this time licking at the injury to heal it with his own blood. It worked of course and Sasuke's eyes widened a little.

"That felt good…" he whispered, "Weird but good…"

Naruto smiled and kissed him passionately again. But Sasuke pulled away and pushed him down on the mattress.

"Let me finish what I started…" he said and he proceeded to continue giving Naruto a blow job.

The vampire was very surprised and pleased by Sasuke's attitude. He was so adorable… And it turned out he was a lot of fun in bed. Naruto caressed his hair and his arms, and finally he took his hands, lacing their fingers. He closed his eyes for a moment, breathing hard and enjoying the intense pleasure. But then he opened them again because he wanted to see him. The sexy sight only added to the bliss.

When he felt himself getting really close he warned Sasuke, but the latter imitated Naruto's earlier actions and he didn't stop until the very end. Sasuke licked his lips, blushing a little and Naruto couldn't even think of a word to describe how hot he was at that moment.

"Come here you…" he said huskily pulling him in a sitting embrace and kissed him fiercely. "You wanna take a shower?"

"Okay," Sasuke whispered.

They moved things to the bathroom and once the door was closed Naruto pushed Sasuke against it and kissed him while pressing his thigh in between his legs.

"Can't get enough?" the raven chuckled against his lips.

"No," Naruto moaned and kissed his delicate jaw, his neck, his shoulder.

Sasuke surprised him again by returning the favor and tilting his head to kiss his neck quite harshly. Naruto moaned and he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's thin waist bringing him even closer.

"No fair," Sasuke whispered, "I can't even leave marks it just heals…"

Naruto laughed and kissed his lips again, before finally pulling away and turning on the water.

"I really like you, you know that?" he smiled, "And I don't want anyone else to touch you."

"Possessive much?"

Naruto took him in his arms and brought him to the large shower stall. They made a total mess out of each other again, kissing endlessly while jerking each other off under the water. Sasuke eventually grew exhausted understandably; he didn't have the same stamina as the vampire after all.

But Naruto didn't mind calming things down a bit. He enjoyed cleaning Sasuke almost tenderly, expressing his fascination for his entire body and making him all flustered once more.

He placed him under the water and Sasuke closed his eyes while his hair and body was rinsed off. Naruto then cleaned himself as well and when they were finished they draped towels around their waists and returned to the bedroom.

Sasuke fell on the messy bed, folding his arm under his head and curling up on his side. He looked sideways at Naruto through half-lidded gray eyes.

"Can I sleep here?"

Naruto laughed. "You have to ask?"

He crawled his way to Sasuke and held him tight, spooning him. Eventually they threw the towels away and instead covered themselves with the dark blue sheets. Sasuke put his arm on top of Naruto's and squeezed his hand slightly. Every little affectionate touch from Sasuke made his heart race a little.

"Naruto…"

"Hmm?"

Sasuke hesitated, and slowly turned around in his arms to face him. He looked up, blushing slightly. Naruto brushed wet raven bangs out of his face softly.

"What is it?"

He knew that face well now. Sasuke wanted to ask him something again but he was embarrassed.

"Did you ever…" his blush intensified and Naruto chuckled.

"You know you can ask me anything."

"Did you ever… have sex with…?" his voice was a mere whisper and he didn't finish his sentence. But he didn't need to. Naruto understood his question.

"No, we didn't. We only kissed."

He hardly repressed his laughter at Sasuke's relieved sigh.

"Good 'cause I really… didn't want to have dreams like that…" he explained in a weak voice, his cheeks still a cute shade of pink.

This time Naruto couldn't possibly contain his laughter. He pulled Sasuke very close and squeezed him tightly in his arms. He was so adorable sometimes.

"You trying to choke me or something? I can't breathe…" he muttered in protest and Naruto let go of him, still smiling.

"Sorry…"

Sasuke rolled on his back and threw a pillow in Naruto's face. The latter chuckled and placed the pillow properly under his head instead, turning on his side. He admired Sasuke's delicate profile. He lifted his fingers to caress his cheek but Sasuke pushed his hand in annoyance.

"I wanna sleep now."

"But I wanna touch you..."

"Hn…" Sasuke rolled on his side his back now facing Naruto. The latter shifted closer and slid his arm around his waist, spooning him just like before.

"You can sleep like this right?" he whispered in his ear teasingly.

"Hn don't get too close… I don't want your dick touching my ass."

Naruto laughed again; now that was funny.

"Hmm maybe not tonight but you're gonna want it."

"Shut up and let me sleep."

Well he wasn't denying it. When he finally closed his eyes Naruto still had a triumphant little smile on his lips.

…

After a week spent at the recording studio, Kiba felt a little worn out. But they finally had a day off and he wanted to make the most of it. Actually he had a date with Hinata. Since he didn't have a car and begging Naruto to borrow his Porsche hadn't been successful, he used the train to get to Hinata's house.

He had chosen his outfit carefully. His pants were brand new stylish gray skinny jeans. Also he wore bright red converse shoes with a black t-shirt and matching leather jacket. His short brown hair was spiked up as usual and he had even sprayed on some cologne.

Kiba really liked Hinata; she seemed different than all the other girls. He really wished for their first date together to go well.

He checked the address she had texted him and he was stunned when he saw the house. It wasn't as big as Naruto's, but it was close enough. When he knocked at the door a freakin' butler opened and greeted him. Now that was something he had never experienced before.

"Hi," he said nervously, "I'm here to see Hinata…"

"Just a moment sir."

But before he could go get her she appeared in the hallway behind him. Kiba grinned as he took in her appearance. She was really cute in high white boots, leggings and a short woolen purple dress. Her long black hair was flowing to the middle of her back. But most of all Kiba loved her perfect, smooth pale skin, full lips and beautiful pale eyes.

"Hey," he said and she smiled.

"Hi! How are you?" she said in that soft high pitched voice.

"Great, you?"

"I'm really good," she answered and glanced sideways, nodding at the man to leave them alone.

"I tried to borrow Naruto's car," he scratched his hair sheepishly, "didn't work…"

"Oh you should've told me!" she exclaimed, "I have a car! I could've picked you up."

"Nah wouldn't be too good for my pride you know," he laughed lightly but then realized how stupid he sounded. "Hehe, just kidding, we can take your car…"

"Well I don't really like driving," she admitted, "so you can drive if you want!" She went to pick up a small white purse and she handed him her car keys.

"You're serious?" he asked.

He loved driving. If they ever managed to make a little bit of money out of their band the first thing he would get was a car.

"Yeah," she smiled and gave a slight shrug.

He was a little disappointed when it turned out her car wasn't the really fancy sports one – it was probably her cousin's – but the small economic model. He wasn't about to complain though.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked as he adjusted the rear view mirror.

She fastened her seatbelt and looked at him shyly. "I don't know…"

"Do you want to go to the mall?"

She nodded, "Okay."

He started driving while congratulating himself. It was going well so far. Mall always worked; girls loved shopping after all. Plus he got to drive which was cool. He kept sending glances at her and smiling. God she was gorgeous.

Kiba parked the car in the nearest mall center. They went inside and simply looked at the stores and window displays, walking slowly side by side. They didn't really need to buy anything so they just talked about various things. Kiba visited the video games and music stores and she followed enthusiastically. She knew _a lot_ of music. He was really impressed actually. She pretty much knew and sometimes even liked all the same bands and artists as him.

"I wasn't lying when I said I loved all sorts of different types of music," she chuckled at his constantly surprised expression. "For a long time I've listened only to classical music but more recently I took a liking in pop, rock and electro sounds."

"That's awesome," he said sincerely.

It turned out she was really interesting to talk to. She told him all about her cousin's high tech company, and how she was slowly getting more involved in the business transactions. Kiba was growing more and more impressed. She was so smart and so perfect and yet she looked so young.

"Can I ask how old you are?" he smiled, "You look like you could still be in high school but you talk like a really mature business woman." When she tensed slightly he quickly added, "Ah, that was a compliment by the way!"

She seemed to relax a little when he said that. Shyly she said, "I'm… hum… a lot older than I look."

"That's okay if you don't want to say your age for now," Kiba chuckled, "I'm twenty two so… if you're older than that, that's cool. I like dating older women." He almost smacked himself in the face. "I mean… I don't mind… age isn't important right?"

She smiled at him and he was relieved. At least she didn't seem too angry with his clumsy ramblings…

They spent a few hours at the mall simply talking together and eventually Kiba sat down in the restaurants area to take a bite. Hinata told him she wasn't hungry and she didn't eat anything.

He was really fascinated by her eyes. They were such a pale shade of gray, but it looked beautiful on her. As he looked intensely she blushed and glanced away.

"Sorry!" he said, "I was wondering if they were contacts or your real eye color."

"They're not contacts," she said in a little voice.

"Well they're really amazing," he shrugged, trying to keep it casual.

"Thank you… I like your tattoos," she said and at that moment he thought she was so freakin' cute.

"Thanks. What about you, do you have any?" he asked.

"No," she shook her head, "I'd like to but I can't."

"Why not?" He tilted his head, frowning.

"Ah… that is… I can't really say…"

"Okay…"

She was a little bit weird. Nah, he'd rather think about her as mysterious. When he was done he got up and grabbed his jacket. They started walking together again, and in a silent agreement they went back to the parking lot.

He suggested the movie theater as a next activity and she agreed. Ever the gentleman, he let her choose the movie. He expected her to choose one of the romantic comedies, but surprisingly she said she wanted to see the new action filled thriller.

"You're awesome," he smiled and she blushed. Darn, he was falling in love already.

The movie was great and the whole two hours he had to stop himself from kissing her. He felt like a school boy all over again. But it wasn't a bad feeling.

The rest of the date was spent walking outside pleasantly while discussing the movie and a few other things.

"Oh, here," Kiba took off his jacket and put it on her shoulders, "you must be cold…"

The night was rather cold after all, and she only had her dress on.

"I'm fine," she reassured him and tried to give back the jacket.

"I insist," he smiled.

She smiled back and put it on. Actually, she really didn't look cold. And Kiba was the one freezing in his light t-shirt after that. But oh well, he felt like acting gentlemanly around her.

"So tell me more about you," he asked, "how come you live with your cousin?"

"Hum… well… our parents are dead so…"

"I'm sorry…" he frowned.

"Oh no don't be it was a long time ago."

"Oh…"

He didn't really know what to say after that. They eventually returned to the car and he drove her back home. But neither of them moved to get out.

"I had a really great time," Hinata said.

"Me too," he smiled.

She was looking at him expectantly. Oh, hell with it, he thought, he had wanted to kiss her the whole time… He leaned closer and their lips met. Her lips were so soft, her hair was like freaking silk as he caressed it, and everything about her was simply so perfect, so adorable. He didn't want to stop kissing her; he didn't want the moment to end.

But eventually they had to break for air.

"Wow," he whispered, smiling, "you're amazing. We should definitely do this again soon."

"Kiba," she said in a panicked voice.

He raised a brow. What was up with that tone all of a sudden? Had he done something wrong?

"What is it?"

She seemed really nervous and troubled so instinctively he took her hand.

"Hey it's okay…"

He interrupted himself when he noticed something strange. His brown eyes widened as she parted her lips revealing long, pointy fangs.

"What the…"

He was interrupted again but this time it was because she had literally launched herself at him. He gasped as she bit his neck. He tried to push her away but it was impossible. Damn, she was strong… But most importantly she was kind of drinking his freaking blood. Seriously, what the fuck?

He was about to yell those very words at her, or possibly ask her to stop, something, anything, when she pulled away. He noticed she had tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said, "oh, let me…"

She leaned closer again and for a moment he was scared that she would do it again. But instead she licked his neck thoroughly. Well, now he was freaked out _and_ turned on at the same time. There was this warm, tingling feeling where she was licking.

When she pulled away her fangs had returned to normal.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do that. It's just… it's been a while since I've had any blood and… you made me… thirsty… Oh what am I saying?" she sighed shakily, "I'll make you forget, it's for the best." She grabbed his shoulders and locked eyes with him.

"Wait, what?" he protested before she could say any more, "You… you're some kind of vampire or something? What you did just now…" He touched his neck and realized there was no wound whatsoever. Had he imagined the whole thing? No, this was really happening.

"You're not scared?" she said in a little voice.

"Not really," he chuckled. He really did feel like laughing. Maybe he was being hysterical.

"Oh," she said and she pulled away. "I really hate erasing memories…"

"Well then don't," he chuckled again. "I won't tell anyone I promise. Your secret's safe with me. But I mean… now you have to tell me everything 'cause I'm just too curious."

She smiled shyly, "On our second date okay?"

"All right," he said although he wasn't sure he could wait.

"Do you need me to drive you home?"

"No I'm fine," he said.

They got out of the car and she gave him back his jacket. She hugged him and kissed his cheek and then she quickly went inside her house.

Kiba stood still for a moment. Then he started walking with his hands in his pockets.

"Well damn…" he whispered to himself.

He knew he had promised not to say anything but… he could at least tell his buddies Naruto and Shikamaru right? Right. There was no way they would believe him anyway.

A/N:

The irony. Lol. Poor Kiba.

I hope you liked it!


	10. White day

_A _lot of smut in this chapter… But you know you love it.

Chapter 10 – White day

"Hmm Sasuke…" he moaned as he kissed and licked the soft, pale skin of his lover's neck, "you taste good…"

"Just don't bite me," the raven teased him, "and no more hickeys… Kakashi asked me why I always wear a scarf the other day."

"Mm tell him you're cold…"

"He's gonna start suspecting something soon," Sasuke sighed as he ran his fingers through Naruto's messy blond locks lazily.

The vampire looked up and gave him a soft kiss.

"Just tell him."

"Oh yeah, sure. Kakashi I have something I need to tell you; I'm gay. And my boyfriend's a vampire."

Naruto laughed.

"It's not funny."

"It kinda is," he argued before kissing him again.

Suddenly the door was opened violently. They both jumped and looked up, Naruto cursing inwardly because he had forgotten to lock the door again. At least they weren't completely naked; they were shirtless though. Kiba didn't seem to be bothered.

"Ah guys I'm sorry!" He didn't sound sorry at all. He sat in the computer chair. "Shikamaru won't wake up and I just gotta tell someone, it's too crazy! I just got back from my date with Hinata!"

"So fucking what?" Sasuke said and he pulled away from Naruto, clutching a pillow in his lap to cover himself.

"You guys, she's a freakin' vampire! I swear, I'm not kidding! She drank my blood and then she healed it!" He pointed at his neck, "I know you're not gonna believe me. But it's true! Ah what the hell am I supposed to do?" He laughed, "You probably think I'm insane… right?"

Sasuke's eyes were wide. As for Naruto he decided he should play dumb for now. He got up and grabbed Kiba's arm.

"Get out of my room it's not even funny…" he practically threw him outside. He closed the door and locked it this time.

"But it's true," Kiba pounded on the door, "you have to believe me, she told me not to tell anyone but I can't just keep this to myself! Dude I never thought that shit was real myself but it _is_!"

Naruto leaned on the door and closed his eyes. "Just go away Kiba."

"Aw man I knew no one would believe me…" They heard Kiba's footsteps fading in the hallway.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at Sasuke.

"What the hell…" the raven muttered. "She actually drank his blood?"

"That's what I'd like to know," he went to get his cell phone and sat on his bed, running his fingers through his hair frantically.

Hinata answered on the first ring.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he asked, trying to keep his voice down.

"I'm so sorry Naruto," she said in a little voice, "I didn't mean for him to find out. But… it was my first time going on a date with a human… ever… and I was thirsty… It sort of just happened…"

Sasuke sat really close to him so he could hear their conversation. Naruto sighed.

"And you didn't compel him to forget?"

"He asked me not to…"

"You're not supposed to ask the person if they want their memory erased, Hinata, you're supposed to just do it."

"I'm sorry," she seemed on the verge of tears.

"Look calm down," Naruto frowned, "it's not that big a deal I guess. Shikamaru already knows anyway. And I'm pretty sure Kiba won't tell anyone else. But you have to be more careful okay? Don't do that with just any human you meet."

"But… I think I really like him."

Naruto face palmed. Why did Hinata have to finally move on with Kiba of all people?

"Just… try to keep the situation under control. Don't go changing him or anything all right?" he pleaded. "And everything should be fine."

"Okay… thanks for being so understanding Naruto."

"Yeah… just be more careful from now on."

"I will…"

"Good night Hinata."

"Good night..."

As he hung up he rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder. "I can't fucking believe her… he found out on the first date."

Sasuke pulled away but Naruto held on to him, hugging his waist.

"Sasuke… I'm really stressed out right now… I need you to comfort me…"

"Not in the mood anymore…" he pulled away completely and crawled to the other side of the bed.

"What? Why?" the blond pouted and he threw himself on Sasuke, rolling him on his back and pinning him down.

"Let go of me…" he struggled but Naruto wouldn't let him escape.

Instead he kissed his neck, his chest, his nipples… It wasn't long before Sasuke was trembling from desire under him. This was almost too easy. Then Naruto just stopped and pulled away.

Sasuke looked up at him in protest and Naruto laughed.

"What?" He said innocently, "I thought you weren't in the mood."

Naruto's little stunt had the desired effect. The werewolf's aggressive side took over and he threw him on the mattress only to kiss him harshly. Sasuke grinded against him repeatedly making them both moan through the kiss. Naruto reached with his hands to unbutton Sasuke's jeans. But actually the latter didn't let him. Instead he pulled away and stripped quickly. And then he took off Naruto's pants and boxers violently.

"Are you bipolar?" the vampire teased, "One minute you don't want me to touch you, and the next you're all over me…"

"It's your fault," Sasuke said as an explanation.

"Oh, okay…" he chuckled and then it turned into a moan as Sasuke licked his hardened shaft. "Damn Sasuke you're getting good at this…"

"Yeah?"

"Mm… yeah."

Naruto suddenly flipped them over and he lifted Sasuke up. He kissed him passionately while opening his drawer, searching for the lube. He had bought it a few days ago, after their intense session of jerking each other off… He'd wanted to get ready to take the next step… Sasuke looked like he couldn't be more ready.

As he pressed lubed up fingers to his entrance Sasuke spread his legs a little. He swallowed and lifted his face to meet Naruto's lips. Taking the hint the vampire continued distracting him with passionate kisses as he started stretching him. He was so tight… Naruto wanted to be as gentle as possible.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," Sasuke reassured him.

So he added a third finger in. Sasuke hissed in pain.

"Sorry…"

"It's okay," the raven replied and they kissed again.

After stretching him thoroughly Naruto turned him around. He absolutely loved the sight of Sasuke like this, on all four and so submissive, waiting for him. His tattoo was so sexy and Naruto trailed soft kisses all over his back. Sasuke reached with his hand to caress his thigh, as if to encourage him.

"You really okay with this?" Naruto whispered as he placed his hands on Sasuke's tight little ass.

"Yeah… stop asking…" he chuckled.

Naruto applied some more lube on his painfully hard cock and then he slid inside of Sasuke slowly. The raven's insides were clutching tightly and Naruto had to stop halfway, closing his eyes.

"Relax…" he said and he placed a kiss in between Sasuke's shoulder blades.

"Kinda hurts…" he moaned.

Immediately Naruto pulled away. But Sasuke protested.

"No, it's fine… I can take it. I knew it would hurt I'm not an idiot."

The vampire nodded and as he slid inside of Sasuke once more he wrapped his arm around his thin waist. He kissed the back of his neck repeatedly to try to distract him from the pain.

"Are you okay?" he whispered.

"I told you to stop asking that… just keep going…"

Naruto obliged. With each thrust Sasuke was biting his lip, repressing moans of pain. For Naruto it felt amazing, but he didn't like it if he was hurting Sasuke. He tried different angles tentatively and soon he got the desired reaction from the teenager.

"Ah… that felt… good." He panted.

Naruto smirked and went a little faster. Sasuke's arms went weak and he lowered his body. Only Naruto's arm around his waist was keeping his hips lifted.

"N-Naruto…" he moaned.

"I like it when you say my name," Naruto purred. He lifted himself up suddenly and grabbed Sasuke's hips tightly. He moved back and forth harder and Sasuke almost screamed.

"Fuck… Oh god…" Sasuke kept cursing and moaning and all those sounds were the best music to Naruto's ears.

"Keep talking," he encouraged him.

"I… fuck I… I think I'm gonna…"

Naruto slowed down a little. He didn't want this to be over too quickly. He leaned closer to Sasuke's face, and the latter turned his flustered face so that their lips could meet. They kissed fiercely for a few moments. When they pulled away Naruto didn't lose any time in resuming his previous activities. Sasuke became a squirming mess again, fisting the sheets and moaning Naruto's name.

The latter slid his hand down Sasuke's abs and enveloped his erection. The combined pleasures were soon too much for Sasuke to handle and he came with one last moan. Naruto thrusted a few more times and finished as well.

They collapsed on the side of the bed that wasn't stained and Naruto laughed lightly as Sasuke held him.

"I really love how loud you are when I fuck you."

"Sorry can't help it…" he buried his face in his chest.

Naruto caressed his hair softly, "I just told you that I loved it! Don't apologize."

"Hmm… my ass is gonna hurt tomorrow."

"Sorry about that," Naruto chuckled, sliding his hand to caress his butt.

"You don't sound sorry."

"Heh, guess it's hard to be sorry when I'm feeling so freakin' good…" he held him tighter and kissed his hair. "I think I'm falling in love with you," he whispered.

Sasuke tensed.

"Too soon, I get it. Pretend I didn't say anything," Naruto said casually.

"I… can't really…"

"Shh…" Naruto caressed his hair, "don't worry about it."

Sasuke slowly relaxed in his arms and eventually his breathing evened. Naruto smiled fondly. He didn't regret his words at all; he truly meant them.

…

A week later, they had another day off from recording and Sasuke was spending the day at Kakashi's house for once. But apparently his adoptive father had gotten himself a new girlfriend so he was going out on a date with her because it was White Day and he had a present to give her and some stupid crap like that.

So Sasuke ended up spending the afternoon alone. He did some very boring stuff like cleaning up and washing dishes. The place was a real mess and he made a note to self never to leave Kakashi on his own for too long.

At around 4 pm he got a text from Naruto.

_ I'm picking you up in an hour. We're going on a date._

Sasuke raised a fine black eyebrow, and threw his cell phone away. Since when did Naruto warn him before coming over to his place anyway? Oh well…

He went to the bathroom and leaned on the sink, looking at himself on the mirror. His long raven hair looked nice enough as always. He wore his favorite ripped skinny jeans and dark blue tank top. He wondered if he should change or keep those clothes.

And then he wondered why the hell he felt so self-conscious all of a sudden?

He remembered Naruto's words, when they'd had sex, last week… _I think I'm falling in love with you. _

Sasuke's heart was racing a little just as he thought about this. Of course he returned Naruto's feelings; he couldn't deny it. But he couldn't say it… it was way too embarrassing.

He sighed, flicked off the light and returned to his bedroom. He picked up the acoustic guitar in the corner of his room and tuned it to pass the time more than anything. It felt nice not to have to worry about studying anymore, but at the same time he had way too much time to think. And thinking wasn't good. Thinking made him nervous.

What would happen if Kakashi found out about his relationship with Naruto? Hell, what would happen if Itachi found out? That would be even worst.

And also he wondered about the blond vampire himself. Was he really serious about all this or was it just some sort of phase? He knew he was silly for worrying so much and he hated himself for that, but he couldn't help it. He was just so confused sometimes. He wished he could talk to someone about it. But Kakashi and Itachi were out of the question. And he had no one else.

He sighed and flipped his bangs aside, looking out the window. The sky was still bright. Winter was almost over now. He wondered what would happen during the following months.

Would their album sell – if they managed to finish it that is? Would that moron Kiba ever figure out that Naruto was a vampire just like his new girlfriend Hinata? Would Kakashi stay with his girlfriend for longer than a week or two for once? And what was happening with Itachi these days, he wondered… He hadn't seen him in a while and he missed him.

Grabbing his notebook he scribbled down some lyrics ideas. With Naruto they were often working together and coming out with countless possibilities. He really loved those moments – it was amazing being able to share his passion with someone that he liked so much.

The hour passed and Naruto eventually came knocking at his door. Actually using the door for once, was he? Sasuke chuckled as he went to open it. His eyes widened slightly. Naruto looked so handsome… He wore black dress shoes and skinny jeans, a black button down shirt and a white tie to complete the look. His wild golden blond hair looked incredibly beautiful in the fading sunlight. He was holding three violet roses in his hand.

"For you," he smiled teasingly.

"You gotta be kidding me," he muttered but he stepped aside to let him in.

"I know you don't like romance…"

"Well if you _know_ then why would you do that kinda stuff anyway?" Sasuke said but he gave in and took the flowers to go put them in water.

"Felt like it, your faces are funny," Naruto hugged him from behind and Sasuke stopped his movements. "And I'm sure you secretly like it," he whispered in his ear, blond hair entangling with raven black.

Sasuke pushed him away even though his knees suddenly felt weak, "As a matter of fact I don't _secretly_ like it."

Well maybe a little… but how the hell would he explain the flowers to Kakashi? Well maybe it was as good a time as others to tell him that he was gay and that apparently his boyfriend thought he was a girl.

"So you wanted to go on a date?" Sasuke turned to look at the handsome blond.

"Yeah," he smiled.

Sasuke walked past him but Naruto grabbed his arm to pull him into a soft embrace. After kissing his lips he let go. Blushing slightly – he still wasn't used to all this boyfriend stuff – Sasuke went to lace his boots. He also picked up his jacket and then he stepped outside, waiting for Naruto.

After locking the door he followed him to his car.

"The sun really doesn't bother you?"

"Hurts my eyes a little, but these do the trick," he chuckled as he put on his stylish sunglasses.

"It doesn't hurt your skin?"

"Not anymore. It's uncomfortable if I stay in the sun too long, that's all."

"Hmm…" Sasuke was thoughtful. Naruto started the car and moved forward, lowering the volume of the radio so that they could talk.

"But what happens to the... new vampires if they go out in the sun?"

"Their skin is really fragile and burns really fast actually," Naruto said, "Why?"

"Just curious. So where are we going?" he asked, changing the subject.

"It's a surprise," the vampire said with a devilish grin.

"Hn…" he feigned indifference but he was a little bit excited by all this.

He looked out the window and there was a long silence but it wasn't uncomfortable. The sky started darkening eventually as they drove for a really long time. They were going west but Sasuke still had no idea what their exact destination could be.

"Kiba still hasn't figured out that I'm like Hinata," Naruto said at some point, "and he just doesn't talk about it. I think they're seeing each other very often though. I'm kinda worried that she's gonna do something stupid."

"Like changing him?" Sasuke glanced at him.

"Yeah…" Naruto shrugged it off, "But anyway, I guess there's nothing much I can do about it."

"Yeah don't worry about it, let them deal with their problems."

There was another silence and Sasuke finally gave in his curiosity and asked where they were going again. Naruto smirked. He took off his sunglasses and sent him an amused glance.

"I told you, it's a surprise."

"You're so childish."

"You're the childish one for insisting to know what your surprise is," Naruto pointed out.

"When did I insist?"

Naruto smiled at him, "You're so cute."

He really, really hated it when Naruto used those words randomly in the middle of an argument. And Naruto knew it he was doing it on purpose.

"I'm so gonna come after you on next full moon and rip off a limb or two."

"We both know you wouldn't do that."

"Watch me."

"I would actually like to see your wolf form," Naruto said seriously.

"What you've never seen a wolf before?"

"Werewolves are different. They're bigger, and their fur can be many different colors, right? I saw one with bright red fur once."

"My fur is nothing special according to Kakashi anyway," he shrugged, "it's black."

Naruto smiled, "Aw that's cute."

"You're really overusing that word. Stop it."

"I'll try. So your fur is all black then?"

"Well… Kakashi said my ears, paws and tail are paler, like gray."

"Aw…!"

"Shut up."

Naruto chuckled, "Excuse me for being in such a good mood when I'm spending quality time with my boyfriend…"

"I don't think I've ever seen you not in a good mood," Sasuke said, suddenly thoughtful.

"I don't get angry very often," Naruto admitted, "but it happens. Sometimes."

"You probably don't have much credibility," Sasuke mocked him.

"Ha! I think you'd be in for a surprise."

"Now I'm curious. Maybe I'll try to make you angry."

"Nah I couldn't be angry at you," he smiled.

"What if I told you I didn't want to have sex with you ever again?"

Naruto was unfazed, "I know you don't mean it so it's not gonna work."

Sasuke snorted and looked out the window, annoyed. It was impossible to have the last freakin' word with that idiotic vampire damn it.

As he took in their surroundings he finally found out their destination. Naruto had brought him to an onsen. And it seemed like a very fancy place. Sasuke was actually a little touched… He really liked places like this. Who didn't?

The vampire smiled as they got out of the car. He opened the trunk and took out a small black suitcase.

"I packed us some clothes for tomorrow," he explained.

"You really thought this over," Sasuke whispered.

Naruto threw his arm over his shoulders, "Does that mean you like your surprise?"

"It's pretty great," he admitted.

They made their way inside and Naruto checked in at the front desk. After that he led him to a separate suite room. Sasuke was even more surprised now; they even had their own private bath outside.

"I don't want any other guy to see you naked," Naruto said teasingly. He dropped the suitcase on the bed and then he took Sasuke's hands, "You okay?"

Sasuke didn't know what to say. It was the first time someone was doing something like this for him.

"Yeah more than okay," he said in a low voice.

Naruto hugged him and kissed him softly.

"What about the studio, don't we need to be there early tomorrow morning?"

"I cancelled," the vampire shrugged, "I told them I wasn't feeling well and I wouldn't be able to make it tomorrow."

"As if you could get sick."

"Ah, yeah but they don't know that."

Naruto rid him of his jacket, and then his hands snuck underneath his blue tank top.

"Impatient?"

"You have no idea," the blond breathed against his ear.

Sasuke pulled away teasingly and he undressed himself without Naruto's help, before wrapping a towel around his waist. He glanced behind his shoulder and noticed that the vampire was watching him with dark blue eyes full of lust.

He tossed the towel aside last minute before sliding in the hot water. He let out a quiet, contented sigh as he sat and the water reached his neck. This felt nice…

It was Sasuke's turn to stare when Naruto took off tie, shirt, pants and boxers. He didn't lose any time in joining him in the large round bath. They locked eyes for a moment and Sasuke was amazed at the depth of Naruto's blue eyes in the dark. There was only a dim outdoor light. He found himself thinking that those eyes were almost entrancing. They leaned closer to each other and kissed softly.

But as always they couldn't get enough, and their touch became more fierce and intense. As much as Sasuke enjoyed this, he felt a little too hot in the water. So he lifted himself up slightly, letting the cold wind refresh him. Naruto followed his movements, wrapping his arms around him tightly. The water reached their waists.

"We probably shouldn't be doing something like this in here…" Sasuke whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto exclaimed teasingly, "Why do you think I rented the room with the private bath?"

Sasuke laughed and pulled Naruto closer to kiss his neck. Sometimes he liked sucking at the skin harshly, and then watching in fascination as it healed within a few seconds. Naruto made fun of him.

"Stop being upset 'cause you can't mark me."

"I'm not upset. It's just funny to look at your weird vampire skin. Why is it so tan anyway? All your other vampire friends are really pale."

"Well I've never been really careful when it comes to going out in the sun," Naruto said quietly, trailing his fingers along Sasuke's sides, "so maybe that's why. And I had tan skin as a human."

"Where are you from originally?"

"I don't know…"

The raven pulled away, frowning slightly, "What do you mean you don't know?"

"I was an abandoned child," he explained, "I never knew who my biological parents were. But the people who took me in were really nice to me and treated me like their own son."

"You never told me that…" Sasuke whispered. He supposed there were still a lot of things he didn't know about Naruto.

"It's not really important," the blond shrugged slightly and he kissed him again.

Once more their little making out session became quite heated and Sasuke felt himself growing hard quickly. When their erections came in contact he inhaled sharply and tilted his head back a little. And when Naruto grinded his hips harshly he felt himself growing even harder if possible.

"Naruto," he moaned, "I really…"

"Yeah?" the vampire smirked. He slid his hands to Sasuke's ass.

"Really want…"

"Hmm? Say it."

"Want you to fuck me right now," he whispered. He was already flustered but the damn hot water wasn't helping.

Naruto turned him around in a swift movement and Sasuke lost his footing. The vampire wrapped his arms around his waist before he could fall in the water.

"Idiot," Sasuke said.

"You like it."

"N-No I… Ahh fuck…!" Naruto had penetrated him without warning and Sasuke grabbed the ledge of the bath, trembling. If Naruto hadn't been holding him he would've fallen again.

"You okay?" Naruto said in a concerned voice.

"Yeah…" he breathed.

It didn't hurt as much as the last time… Well it was painful but the pleasure was just so intense… With every thrust he wanted more, and he repressed loud moans.

"Don't hold back," Naruto whispered eventually, "you know I love to hear your voice…"

"What if people hear us…" he glanced around worriedly.

"The public baths are on the other side of the inn," Naruto said, "don't worry…"

He pounded faster inside of him and Sasuke moaned loudly; even if he wanted to he couldn't have repressed it this time. It was just too amazing…

"I really love your tattoo," Naruto purred as he caressed his back with his free hand, "you're my angel…"

"D'you think you could… ah… be even… cornier?"

"Yes; I think you're the most beautiful…"

"Okay," Sasuke cut him, "okay I believe you."

Naruto laughed and then he grabbed his hips and increased the pace even more. He leaned closer, pressing his chest against Sasuke's back. With his hand he reached for Sasuke's cock and he stroked him.

This time they came at once, panting and their hearts racing. Sasuke let himself fall on the seat but instead Naruto caught him and pulled him in his lap.

"Hmm… It's too hot…" Sasuke complained lazily and he tried to move away.

Naruto whined while nuzzling his hair but then he let go of him. They sat in silence for a few moments, enjoying the peaceful evening.

Sasuke was the first one to get out of the water. He shivered violently because of the change of temperature, and he quickly wrapped the towel around his body and went inside. Naruto followed soon after. In a silent agreement they went to the bathroom and took a shower together.

The young werewolf felt a little bit exhausted after the intense sex in the bath so they didn't take long; they just rinsed themselves and then turned off the water.

They dried themselves. Naruto used his towel to ruffle Sasuke's hair teasingly, the latter glaring at him and replacing his hair indignantly afterwards.

In the suitcase Naruto had packed some comfortable sweat pants and t-shirts so they put those on without a word.

"I have something for you," the vampire announced with a smile when they were dressed.

Sasuke sat on the bed and hid his face in his hands.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"All this is already too much…" he whispered.

"Don't worry about it! It makes me really happy," Naruto insisted. "Now close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Sasuke obliged, keeping his hands in front of his eyes. He felt Naruto sitting behind him on the bed, and then he felt something cold on his skin, around his neck. He opened his eyes.

"What…?"

He looked down and realized it was Naruto's chain, the one with the gothic cross. Sasuke really loved that chain, but…

"Why would you give me that?" he looked up at him. Naruto shrugged, shifting to sit next to him.

"I've had it for a really long time. Now I want you to have it," he said simply.

"But…" he hesitated. He didn't know what to say.

"You like it, don't you?" He smiled, "And it fits your style. Do you want to know the story behind it?"

"You're gonna tell me anyway," Sasuke smiled back. Of course he wanted to know…

"It's really silly. In stories it always said that vampires could be hurt by crosses. And anciently people really believed that. So back in my time it kind of became a fashion trend for vampires to wear crosses – kind of to mock humans. I bought mine spontaneously from a travelling merchant and I ended up wearing it really often. But I don't know… I was looking for a gift that would remind you of me."

Sasuke clutched it in his hand and looked up at Naruto.

"Thank you…" he was really touched actually. All of this was really too much…

Before they could kiss they were interrupted by Naruto's cell phone.

"Damn it, I forgot to turn it off again!"

"It's fine."

"It's Deidara…" Naruto bit his lip, hesitated, and then answered, taking a few steps away from Sasuke.

He couldn't hear Deidara's voice, so he only got Naruto's side of the conversation.

"… She's gonna be here tomorrow? … Ah fuck just what I needed... You won't tell her anything though right? … Yeah I know… Okay well thanks for telling me… Okay… All right… Bye."

"What was that all about?" Sasuke frowned. Naruto was pacing the room, looking very troubled.

"There's something I need to tell you," the vampire finally said and he came to sit beside him again.

"Okay…?"

"The girl who turned me... she's coming to Tokyo. Tomorrow. With her two friends."

"..."

"Apparently they're werewolf hunters," Naruto admitted as he looked at him intensely with worried blue eyes.

Sasuke glanced away, his frown deepening. "They hunt down werewolf packs?"

"Yes."

"I've got to warn my brother." Sasuke got up. He picked up his jeans.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting dressed. I need to go now. If you don't mind…" he added, glancing at Naruto.

He felt a little bit guilty. After all he had paid so that they could spend the night at this place. But he really needed to warn Itachi about this.

"Can't you just call him?" Naruto frowned.

"Idiot doesn't have a cell phone. They're all about living in the nature with as minimum technology as possible… They think they're animals just because they transform into wolves once every month. I know it's retarded…"

"Well it's their choice," the blond said, "but it sucks that you can't reach your brother."

"Yeah… I've never actually been there, but he told me the directions precisely, in case I ever wanted to go join him."

"Well if you want to go now I'll drive you."

"It's kinda far," Sasuke said apologetically.

"I don't mind," Naruto reassured him.

Sasuke nodded silently. Once they were properly dressed and had put on their shoes, Naruto went to check out at the front desk, thanking them and telling them there was a family emergency. It wasn't exactly false…

Outside Sasuke was overwhelmed by guilt again as Naruto put the suitcase back in the trunk of his car. Without thinking he walked over to him and hugged him tightly, burying his face in the crook of his neck. Naruto caressed his hair softly.

"Thank you," Sasuke whispered.

"It's okay, let's go," Naruto said simply.

TBC


	11. Blood temptation

Chapter 11 – Blood temptation

After Sasuke told him the directions Naruto drove pretty much in silence for a while. He was going north, and he would need more directions later but for now it was okay. The raven was changing the radio stations sometimes, shifting in his seat, and Naruto couldn't help but notice he was a bit fidgety.

"It's gonna be fine," Naruto told him in what he hoped was a comforting voice, "I don't think they're gonna do anything just yet. They'll probably want to explore the city a little first. We have plenty enough time to warn your brother's pack."

"I guess," Sasuke sighed, "if you don't mind, can you tell me more about her... the girl who turned you?"

Naruto took a deep breath and lowered the music. Where to start?

"Her name is Selika. She's Greek, and she was transformed when she was twenty one. I think she's about two centuries older than me although she never told me precisely. How could I describe her…? She can be sort of a bitch sometimes… especially when she doesn't get what she wants. She can be really charming too of course. Um… basically she creates vampires and then she orders them around. Well it's not that bad… I mean I liked being with her back in the day but it was mostly 'cause I didn't know any better. When Deidara joined us we actually had some pretty good times together, all three of us." He smiled as he remembered, "We even mocked her sometimes for acting like a spoiled little princess. But eventually she got tired of us and she sought different company. So for a while it was just Deidara and me… But anyway I'm rambling sorry."

"It's okay…" Sasuke said.

"What else can I tell you about her? Let's see… she can be really impulsive. I haven't seen her in a really long time but from what Deidara told me she hasn't changed much. I don't know why she decided to chase werewolves though. I mean she never particularly liked them but she didn't really care for them either. My guess is that one of her new friends has a grudge against your kind so she probably went along with it out of boredom. That would sound like her."

"Those… friends you talk of, who are they?"

"I've no idea," he shrugged, "her latest creations, probably. I guess I'll find out in a few days."

"So you're actually gonna spend time with her?" Sasuke seemed offended, "Like old buddies?"

"Well she _is_ an old friend," he said defensively.

"Fantastic…" the raven muttered, staring at the road in front of them.

"Look if she tries to hurt you I'll stop her!" Naruto quickly added. "I'm on your side here."

Sasuke didn't reply but his expression softened. Absentmindedly he caressed the chain around his neck, and he placed the cross under his shirt. Naruto smiled and looked back at the road. They were silent for a long time after that, and eventually the teenager fell asleep.

An hour later Sasuke's phone rang and it woke him up.

"It's Kakashi," he said sleepily before answering, "Hello… Yeah I'm staying at Naruto's place tonight… You don't have to call every time by the way I'm almost eighteen… Hn… whatever… Night."

"Lying to your father huh?" Naruto teased him gently.

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Says the one who lied to Anko about feeling sick."

"Fair enough."

"I just didn't want to explain everything… It'd take too long and then he'd be all worried… He's already worried enough that I'm spending time with you."

"Maybe I should have a good talk with him, to tell him not to worry."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea…"

Naruto dropped the subject. He just drove in silence for a while and eventually Sasuke gave him some more directions as they stopped at a cross roads.

"You really memorized it well," Naruto said, impressed.

"Yeah. I wanted to make sure I didn't forget. I always thought that I'd go visit them on a full moon some day… Just to experience it. Being trapped in the basement isn't exactly fun…"

"You should go," Naruto encouraged him, "you don't have to live with them permanently but you can join them for the full moon at least."

"Maybe I will," Sasuke said thoughtfully.

They drove quietly again. Eventually they passed the last village before going on a gravel road towards some hills.

"That's probably where they go for provisions and everything," Sasuke said as he glanced behind his shoulder at the village. "Itachi also mentioned some of them worked…"

"I couldn't live like that," Naruto said, "in the middle of nowhere. I like the city too much."

"Yeah…"

At some point the gravel road ended and there were a few other cars parked, so Naruto stopped there.

"That's my brother's car," Sasuke observed looking at the car next to theirs. He stepped outside and stretched his slender body. He shivered in the cold night slightly and Naruto went to put his arm around his shoulders.

"Let's go… you can feel their presence can't you?"

"Yeah," Sasuke nodded as they walked.

The pack of werewolves had a tiny village of their own on a flat land amongst the hills. Naruto could detect seventeen of them as they got closer.

Suddenly they started coming out of the small precarious houses. There was a large fire in the middle and one of the werewolves had a lighted torch as he stepped closer to the vampire menacingly. The others weren't any friendlier; one of them actually had a gun.

Naruto pulled away from Sasuke and got ready to fight if necessary. Of course he wouldn't hurt them if he didn't have to.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke exclaimed, "He's with me!"

"He's a vampire," a brown-haired middle-aged man replied angrily, "He can't be here!"

"We can't let him know our location!" The one with the torch said threateningly.

They all advanced menacingly, and Naruto got ready but Sasuke stepped in front of him.

"Don't fucking touch him!" he shouted and the werewolves hesitated. "Where's Itachi?"

"What's going on here?" a young man with dark red hair got out of one of the small houses further in the back, and the werewolves all looked at him. Naruto thought maybe he was their leader.

"Nagato-san," a few said respectfully.

He was followed by a man that looked like Sasuke, only older and more broad-shouldered, and a girl with black hair that tinted blue in the moonlight. The others made way for the three young werewolves, and they stood right in front of Naruto and Sasuke.

"Nii-san," Sasuke said, relieved, "I came here to warn you of a threat…"

"Why did you bring a vampire?" Itachi sounded tensed.

"He drove me here," Sasuke said defensively, "he's my friend now get the fuck over it."

"What kind of threat?" the red-headed young man asked.

"Vampires arriving in Tokyo today claim to be werewolf hunters," Naruto spoke for the first time.

Nagato frowned, "How many?"

"Three," the vampire answered. "I promise I won't tell anyone about your location. But if they were to find out by other means, they could attack you."

"We just came here to warn you," Sasuke added, "but obviously we're not welcome…"

Itachi moved closer, and so did the blue-haired girl next to him.

"Everyone, it's okay I'll handle this," he told the group and they slowly scattered back in their habitations. Only Nagato stayed behind the couple. Itachi looked back at Sasuke, "You have to understand that coming here with a vampire places you in a risky situation."

"I get it," Sasuke said coldly, "come on we're leaving," he grabbed Naruto's arm and led him away.

"Wait," Itachi lowered his voice, "if you say he's your friend then I trust him. I wanted to introduce you to Konan and her brother Nagato..."

"Hi," the girl said, "Sasuke, I wish we could've met in better circumstances."

Sasuke hesitated, his hand still on Naruto's arm, and then replied, "Yeah… I just hope you guys will be careful. And Itachi, you should really get a god damn cell phone."

After that Sasuke walked back to the car quickly, still dragging Naruto along with him. The blond was touched that Sasuke had defended him like this in front of the pack. He didn't know what to say.

As he drove towards the village he could see that the seventeen year old was troubled. Naruto slowly reached out to take his hand, lacing their fingers together and squeezing gently. Sasuke's lips twitched into a small smile as he glanced at him briefly.

"We should stay at an inn for the rest of the night; you must be tired of driving."

"Yeah a little," Naruto admitted.

One more silent hour of driving later they stopped at a hotel. Sasuke looked extremely tired and worn out and the vampire was worried about him.

In the room Sasuke sat on the bed and took off his boots, letting out a heavy sigh. Naruto slowly went to sit behind him so that he could massage his shoulders. The raven leaned back into his touch, closing his eyes.

"I'm sorry for bringing you here," he finally said in a low voice, "I should've known they'd react like that."

"It's okay," Naruto said comfortingly.

Sasuke shook his head slightly as if to say that no, it wasn't. Then he stood, took off his pants leaving him in just black boxer briefs and tank top and slid under the sheets. Naruto imitated him and hesitantly leaned closer towards him.

His arm curled around Sasuke's small waist. He whispered, "Back there… thanks for defending me. It means a lot to me."

The raven didn't reply but he squeezed his eyes shut and shifted closer, burying his face in the crook of the taller male's neck. Naruto smiled; that was good enough for him.

…

Kabuto had sent an email to Sakura, telling her to meet him at his house if she wanted to know more about vampires.

At first she had found it creepy, mostly; not long ago they had been teacher and student after all. But she was extremely intrigued.

So she had invented some excuse about going to see a movie with Ino and she had borrowed her father's car.

And now here she was sitting inside Kabuto's house around a table with three men she didn't know and of course Kabuto himself. Somewhat creepy indeed…

As he served some coffee for everyone Kabuto cleared his throat.

"Let me do the introductions for you Sakura-chan. This is Shusei," he indicated at the one with short black hair and glasses, "his mother was killed by a vampire and he saw everything, but no one believed him at the police station of course… And this is Ichijo." The one that looked the youngest and had bleached blond hair nodded at Sakura. Kabuto went on, "A vampire drank his blood almost leaving him dead a few months ago so he joined us," he explained.

"All that is so horrible," Sakura said in a little voice, suddenly wishing she could shrink in her chair. What was she doing here?

"Nah it's fine," Ichijo shrugged, "I'm alive aren't I? At least now I can make a difference. Oh and that guy here," he pointed at the short brown-haired guy sitting next to him with his thumb, "that's Kida. He's had it much worst than me. His entire family has been killed by a trio of blood thirsty vampires a few years ago."

"So you see they all have pretty good reasons for being vampire hunters," Kabuto said quietly as he took a seat next to Sakura. "Mine's a little different. I've always been intrigued by those creatures and when I found out they really existed and were bloodthirsty monsters I decided to start a group of my own to chase them."

"So… why did you email me?"

"Well you're friends with Sasuke-kun, right?" Kabuto inquired as he replaced his glasses. "I have reason to believe his friend is a vampire. He's on our list of targets and I thought you could help us with catching him."

"I…" she glanced at the four men and cleared her throat nervously, "I don't know…"

"Of course, all of this is in your friend's interest," Ichijo said and the others all nodded.

The one named Shusei added, "He could be in great danger if he keeps hanging out with a vampire recklessly."

Sakura grew thoughtful as she looked down. What if they were right? What if Sasuke was in a dangerous situation and she could really help to save him? If she did this for him, surely it would bring them a lot closer.

"I can give you some time to think about it if you want," Kabuto crossed his legs and took a sip of coffee before staring at her expectantly.

"No I'll do it," she said firmly.

"Even if it puts you in a dangerous situation?" Kida spoke for the first time, looking at her suspiciously.

"Yes, if it's for Sasuke, then I'd do anything."

"All right," Ichijo smiled at her, "glad to have you on board!"

Sakura smiled back timidly. At least one of them was acting friendly.

Kabuto also had a satisfied smile as he said, "Well then let's discuss our plan…"

…

The next day, after sleeping a lot and then yet another long drive Sasuke and Naruto arrived at Kakashi's house. The latter still wasn't back from work so they let themselves in and crashed on the living room couch.

"Why do I feel so tired?" the raven wondered out loud, "I mean all I did was sleeping all day…"

"Yeah but that bed at the hotel was awful," Naruto pointed out, "and don't get me started on the car seats…"

Sasuke let out a noise of displeasure, "Hmm you're right. My ass is kinda sore…"

"Maybe that's a little bit my fault too…" Naruto bit his lip teasingly as he caressed Sasuke's leg. The latter fell on his back and pressed a hand to his forehead.

"Don't remind me…"

"Why not? You seemed to enjoy it…"

"M'not in the mood to talk about that right now," Sasuke groaned.

"Okay, fine I get it," Naruto said but he kept his hand on Sasuke's folded leg.

Sasuke's stomach growled slightly, reminding him that he was hungry. But he could wait to eat dinner later with Kakashi. This made him think of something that had been nagging at the back of his mind and he really wanted to ask Naruto about it.

He caressed the silver chain around his neck. He still wasn't used to having it there, but he liked it. His concern was about the blood issue, actually. Somehow he wasn't comfortable with the idea of the blond vampire going around drinking blood from complete strangers while hiding in a public bathroom or something. It just… kind of bothered him.

"Naruto?"

"Hmm?" he glanced at him from under messy blond bangs.

"How often do you have to drink blood?"

The vampire gave a slight shrug, "I could go on without blood for a few months. But it's better if I drink at least once a month – especially since I don't usually take that much at once…"

The raven frowned slightly, remembering that time when Naruto had come over to his place all shivering and cold because he had just fed.

"It's been about a month now right?"

Suddenly there was a somewhat excited glint in Naruto's dark blue eyes.

"Is that an offer?"

Sasuke blushed slightly, just like every time the blond looked at him with such an intense, lustful gaze. Except right now he was probably lusting after his blood, which was creepy.

"Well… yeah," he finally said, "it's better if you drink from me. That way you don't have to erase anyone's memory or risk being seen or anything…"

Naruto smiled and pulled Sasuke's legs down on the couch before looming over him.

"Offered so nicely… how could I say no?"

"Hn… whatever just don't push your luck and take too much or I'll never let you do it again."

"I got it," Naruto reassured him.

But when his fangs grew long and sharp, Sasuke wasn't so reassured. Still, he tilted his neck slightly, giving Naruto a better access.

Placing a hand softly on Sasuke's chest, Naruto bit his neck. Even though the vampire's movements were gentle it hurt and the raven gasped lightly. The feeling was strange when Naruto started drinking his blood. But it wasn't exactly unpleasant. He rested his hand on the side of Naruto's waist and closed his eyes.

Flashes of memories suddenly filled his mind…

_Naruto dressed in an all black outfit sparring leisurely with another vampire, this one pale-skinned with short black hair, under the moonlight as she watched from a safe distance. _

_Then Naruto with his katana again, but this time he was teaching her in the middle of the woods… Of course he was holding back, smiling fondly and letting her learn at her own pace._

_A summer festival, with so many nobles wearing traditional yukata and kimono, and of course the blond vampire was there pretending to be a part of this world and fooling everyone as he flirted with her playfully. The same vampire with short black hair was looking at them from a distance, and he seemed angry and jealous…_

Then it all stopped. Sasuke felt dizzy so he couldn't react much as Kakashi burst in the room yelling like a crazy person. He practically threw Naruto outside. Of course the blond could've fought – and won, obviously – Kakashi but he chose not to.

Next thing he knew Naruto was gone and Kakashi was looking at him worried out of his mind.

"I'm fine," he said, "Why did you do that?"

He sat up and pressed his fingers to his bloodied neck.

"Why did I…? Because he was drinking your blood! Fuck, how much of an idiot are you, seriously…" Kakashi rambled on as he went to get him a towel. He pressed it on his neck to stop the bleeding.

"I let him!" Sasuke replied angrily, "Vampires need blood to survive, in case you didn't know."

"I'm aware of that, but I won't let you kill yourself!"

"What the fuck?" he got up and pulled away from Kakashi. He stumbled a little but caught himself on the back of the couch. "I wasn't killing myself he was just gonna take a little, that's it!"

"Just a little? You're barely standing!"

"I'm fine," Sasuke insisted, annoyed, and he walked quickly to his bedroom as if to prove his point. He slammed the door shut, making sure to lock it, and collapsed on his bed.

"I am not letting you see him, ever again! You're quitting that band, you hear me?" Kakashi said behind the door.

Sasuke frowned. With all this yelling he had a headache and he felt weak. Okay, so maybe the blood loss didn't help. Still pressing the towel to his neck, he picked up his IPod from his bedside table and put on the ear buds. He listened to some hardcore metal and closed his eyes. Now Kakashi could yell all he wanted – he couldn't even hear him anyway.

...

He woke up at the sound of knocks on his window. He hadn't even realized he had fallen asleep. Apparently his IPod's battery was dead now. He got up and opened the window.

"Hey," he said in a sleepy voice and stepped away to let Naruto in. He was carrying a plastic bag, which he put down on the bed. Shivering in his light shirt the vampire closed the window quickly.

Sasuke said, "You're cold cause of my blood…?"

Naruto smiled, but he was looking at him worriedly. "Yeah… come here." He pulled him in his arms.

Sasuke's pale hands found their way under Naruto's shirt. Almost fascinated, he caressed the unusually warm tan skin. He tensed slightly when Naruto licked his neck. There was the tingling, somewhat pleasant sensation when his skin healed and he shivered as he leaned against Naruto. They stayed like this for a moment.

When he touched his neck he realized it was completely healed.

"Thanks," he whispered.

"Least I can do," he replied, pulling away, "and I also got this for you."

He picked up the small box of take-out sushi from the plastic bag and handed it to Sasuke. The latter realized he was actually starving at this point.

"You're a savior… and those are my favorites."

Sitting on the bed he started eating right away. Naruto smiled fondly.

"I know. I remember when Kiba and Shikamaru ordered some sushi… I think it's the only time I actually saw you eat."

"Guess I can be a little picky," Sasuke admitted.

Naruto chuckled, "Anyway, I'm glad you're okay. I was worried maybe I'd taken too much."

"I'm fine..."

"You seemed really out of it though… when Kakashi pulled me away from you. I mean, I didn't want to leave you like that but I thought it'd be best not to anger him further…"

Taking a break from eating the delicious sushi Sasuke looked up at him.

"That's cause I had some… flash backs again…"

"Oh… Nothing too freaky?" He crossed his feet as he leaned back against the wall next to the window frame. The fading sunset made reddish gold high lights dance in his hair.

Sasuke hesitated, "No but… there was another vampire. He was really pale, with short black hair. Who is he?"

Dark blue eyes narrowed slightly, "Sai…"

"What?" he tilted his head.

"That must've been Sai. He was my friend back then," he explained.

"Friend?" Sasuke had grown suspicious of that word.

And for a reason; Naruto looked down, embarrassed. Well for god damn once Sasuke wasn't the flustered one.

"It's okay I get it. You don't have to explain."

"I don't even know where he is," Naruto shrugged, "I don't even know if he's still alive. We haven't exactly kept in touch."

"I just told you you didn't have to explain," he made a little smile.

"But I wanna make sure you don't get jealous," the blond smiled back, "although you _are_ kinda cute when you're jealous."

"Seriously? That again? Be more creative."

"But it's such a perfect word to describe you," Naruto purred, leaning closer. He put the unfinished sushi box on the bedside table and placed his hands on Sasuke's chests, pushing him down right before climbing on top of him.

"Idiot's a good one for you."

"If by idiot you mean," Naruto kissed him softly and pulled away, "handsome, smart, sexy, and funny, then yeah…" he kissed him again.

"Nah I meant idiot."

The blond chuckled against his cheek, unfazed, placing his hand on his chest, "Why is your heart beating so fast for an idiot then, Sasuke?" he said huskily before capturing his lips in one more heated kiss.

The raven slid his hands under his shirt and caressed his smooth warm skin. How could he keep his heart from racing when he felt so good, so complete in Naruto's arms?

"An idiot who happens to be… a really good kisser," he conceded, making Naruto laugh.

"Getting better."

"You think?" Sasuke whispered and he decided to surprise him by sliding his hand under his boxers and grabbing his semi-hard cock.

"Ah," he moaned, arching his back slightly, "Sasuke… you…"

But suddenly they tensed as Kakashi pounced at the door loudly.

"What's going on in there? Sasuke?"

"Fuck," Naruto muttered, pulling away, "I guess I'd better go."

Sasuke sat up, nodding sadly, "I'll see you at the studio tomorrow."

"Yeah," Naruto smiled and gave him one last brief and soft kiss.

After that he disappeared in the night and Sasuke went to open the door.

"It was _him_, wasn't it?"

"So what?" Sasuke raised a brow defiantly.

Kakashi sighed in despair, "I just told you I never wanted you to see him again, and in the very same evening…"

"He came back to heal me," Sasuke pointed at his neck, "and he even brought me some food. So what the fuck are you so angry about? I told you he was my friend. Kakashi I thought you of all people would know I'm not stupid and I don't trust just anyone."

"Well then tell me why you trust him?" Kakashi asked. At least he was relatively calmer now.

"Because I…" Sasuke interrupted himself. He felt blood rush to his cheeks as he looked down. Damn this was embarrassing… Why did he have to have that discussion with Kakashi? Couldn't his adoptive father just figure it out by himself so they could be done with it?

"Because you what?"

Of course it couldn't be that simple.

His voice was barely audible when he said, "…I like him."

"You… but…" Kakashi's voice broke.

Sasuke looked up at him with what was left of his dignity, as if challenging him to say something against it.

"He's a…" Kakashi started.

"I know that! You don't have to tell me." He was pretty damn well aware of the fact that Naruto was a vampire...

"Guy."

Oh yeah, there was that too. But Sasuke didn't reply. He just waited, averting his eyes.

Kakashi cleared his throat, "Uh... okay, but... what if he drinks your blood again and I'm not there to stop him?"

"He _wasn't_ gonna kill me."

"And what if he changes you?"

"I don't think that's even possible," Sasuke said even though he had no idea on the matter actually. He just wanted Kakashi to leave him alone.

"It is," Kakashi said calmly. Sasuke perked up at this, intrigued.

"Really? It's possible for a werewolf to be changed into a vampire?"

"Yes, it's extremely rare but I've read about it. And it's exactly why I want you to stay away from him."

Now Sasuke was even more intrigued. "Why? What would happen? What did you read?"

"We're not having this conversation," Kakashi spun and left the room. Sasuke went to lean in his doorframe.

"Kakashi…"

"You're grounded by the way." He said and disappeared in his bedroom.

Sasuke sighed heavily and went to sit on his bed, resting his head in his hands. He could understand Kakashi's anger, to a certain extent… But the situation was still very frustrating. And he really wanted to know more about this whole werewolves possibly becoming vampires thing… After all, since he was dating one, it was often at the back of his mind.

A/N:

Kakashi's such a buzz kill in this story. Sorry about that, lol

Sorry about the OC... dudes... like, Kabuto's friends... they're not important anyway so I just made them up

Thank you so much for the reviews... it's what keeps me going. As long as you guys are reading I'll keep uploading.


	12. My dark angel

Chapter 12 – My dark angel

The next day, after recording, the four band mates made their way outside the studio room. All day long, Shikamaru had kept sending intrigued glances at Naruto. Obviously he had figured out that the vampire couldn't be sick, so he wondered why he had cancelled yesterday's session.

As for Kiba, he was as oblivious as ever. It seemed for now he was content with keeping Hinata's 'secret' to himself. Or maybe he was just a little bit freaked out and unsure if he had imagined the whole thing or not.

Those were Sasuke's theories anyway.

"You coming over?" Naruto asked him, touching his arm lightly.

It was still sunny, and rather warm outside for once but the vampire didn't seem too bothered. Kiba and Shikamaru went to wait next to the black car.

"I should probably go home," Sasuke said a bit reluctantly.

The truth was things hadn't been easy at all with Kakashi lately. They hadn't even spoken at all that morning… and he knew it was his entire fault. He couldn't help but feel saddened by it. Other than Itachi, Kakashi was his only family.

"I understand," Naruto whispered and slid his hand behind his neck to pull him into a soft kiss.

Sasuke pushed him away, "Don't do that here…"

The blond chuckled lightly and pulled away. "Should I come see you later?"

"If you want…" he played with the dirt on the sidewalk with his boot.

"Do _you_ want me to?" Naruto asked playfully.

Of course he wanted him to. How could he not want to see Naruto? That idiot was just trying to get him to say it.

"Oi, Naruto, this is taking forever," Shikamaru called.

"Yeah, yeah," the vampire replied looking behind his shoulder. "So, your answer?" He took Sasuke's hand but the latter withdrew it.

"Your eyes are getting watery. You should get in your car."

"It's nothing," Naruto brushed it off.

"Just go," Sasuke said, annoyed, and he spun to start walking in the opposite direction. Kakashi's house wasn't that far from the studio.

But Naruto took his hand again briefly, "I'll see you later," he said teasingly and then walked away to his car and the two other guys, who, seeing that Sasuke wasn't joining them, started fighting for the front seat.

Sasuke shook his head in disbelief as he walked, shoving his hands in his skinny jeans pockets. He didn't pay much attention to his surroundings as his steps automatically took him to his house. He was pretty much lost in his thoughts. Actually he kept thinking about what would happen if Naruto tried to turn him into a vampire.

He also couldn't help but wonder if Naruto would actually consider doing it. But if he didn't… then wouldn't that mean that the vampire wasn't actually serious about their relationship?

Then again, it was soon. They had known each other for a bit more than a month, and that was it. Well, if he didn't count the past life… Which he didn't. Sasuke felt silly for even having such thoughts. He needed to stop being a love struck fool and to consider things more rationally.

Easier said than done…

He stopped short when he saw Itachi's car in front of Kakashi's house.

Then he ran to the door and stormed inside, alarmed. Itachi had been so afraid to see Kakashi for the past seven years now. If he was here it could only mean that something terrible had happened – or so Sasuke thought.

It turned out it was nothing of the sort. Itachi and Kakashi were sitting calmly at the kitchen counter. Drinking tea.

What the fuck?

After all those years of putting up with Itachi's angst and drama about not wanting to trouble Kakashi by showing himself again and so on so forth… And now they were having tea together?

"Hey Sasuke," his brother said, "how are you?"

Sasuke closed the door, took a deep breath, and looked up at them again.

"Is this really… happening?" he asked awkwardly.

Kakashi smiled pleasantly, "Itachi and I spent the whole afternoon catching up."

"Uh-huh…" the teenager frowned.

Itachi stood up and stepped closer to his little brother, "I followed your advice and got a cell phone," he took it out of his pocket as if he thought Sasuke would ask for proof. "I also thought it was more than time for me to talk to Kakashi again. I want to be more involved in your lives from now on."

"…"

"Ah, Sasuke," Kakashi randomly said, "I never got the chance to ask but what's up with the flowers?"

Kakashi was talking about the roses of course.

"Um, please don't ask. But guys, seriously, what's going on?"

"After the other day," Itachi sighed, "I decided I really need to keep a closer eye on you… Kakashi feels the same way."

Sasuke's heart sank at those words. Itachi meant a lot to him. And of course he wished they could see each other more often. And it would've made him so happy if he'd started talking to Kakashi again a long time ago.

But now… Itachi was telling him that the only reason for his presence here was that he needed to keep an eye on him?

"Because I'm friends with a vampire," he chuckled bitterly, "that caught your attention didn't it? Don't get me wrong I'm really glad you guys are talking again," he looked from Itachi to his adoptive father, and he couldn't be more sincere. "But I wish you wouldn't worry about me! I can take care of myself, I don't need you guys to keep an eye on me or whatever!"

Before they could stop him he went to lock himself in his bedroom. He was aware that he was being a little childish but he simply wasn't in the mood to play happy family with them at the moment. They could very well play at it without him apparently…

Without really giving it much thought he picked up his notebook, pen, and also the guitar that he always left in his bedroom. Even though he had been playing all day at the recording studio he felt like playing some more. Although differently of course; they had been working on the same song all day and now he wanted to try creating some new music. He did it with Naruto often enough. Sometimes they even came up with lyrics together. So he didn't see the reason why he couldn't do it by himself. Maybe he could even come up with a song of his own.

…

Kiba was gone on a date with Hinata – a fact which made Naruto worry a lot, yet he still had no idea what to do about it – and Shikamaru was playing a game online, talking and laughing with his friends through his headset. In other words, Naruto was bored.

Also he was a little bit stressed out. Having talked to Deidara on the phone earlier, he knew that Selika and her two friends/lovers were now installed at his flat. Of course they expected Naruto to visit soon.

Sighing, Naruto went to his balcony, simply leaning back against the glass door. He just wanted to relax for a moment while looking at the sunset, and letting the fresh wind blow in his hair. The thing that troubled him the most was lying to Selika. He didn't know if he'd be able to pull that off. Despite all those years apart, he still considered his maker to be one of the people who knew him best. And he doubted he could deceive her.

Suddenly a car drove by and pulled in his entryway. If he remembered correctly, this was Sakura's car. He frowned and made his way downstairs. When she knocked at his door he was already there, so he opened.

"Hi Naruto!" she smiled.

"Hey," he said. Well this was weird. He hadn't really expected – nor particularly wanted – to ever see that girl again. "Hum… Sasuke's not here…"

"Oh I didn't want to see him… actually I wanted to see you," she explained.

She looked a little bit nervous. Naruto frowned slightly and scratched his hair.

"All right… do you want to come in?" He asked to be polite. But she declined.

"Actually… do you mind if we go for a ride? I have something important to tell you and driving helps me relax."

"You have something to tell me…?" he said doubtfully.

"It's about Sasuke," she replied.

"Can't you tell me here?" he asked. He supposed she just wanted to tell him that she loved Sasuke or something silly like that.

She hugged her arms, clutching her red sweater, and said, "It's really important, I think he's in danger."

"What?" Now he was really confused…

"Just come with me, please?"

"…All right," he complied.

If she somehow knew something about Sasuke being a werewolf, then he could always erase her memories. That would be for the best.

He sat in the car and it was a little uncomfortable for his long legs so he adjusted the seat. She started driving. There was somewhat of an awkward silence, especially since the radio was off.

"So… what did you want to tell me?" Naruto asked eventually.

"I… just give me some time this is really hard for me," she smiled apologetically. She still seemed really nervous and Naruto wondered what the hell was up with her anyway. This was weird.

"I have to get back home early, you know, big day tomorrow, recording and all…"

"I understand," she said quickly.

"Well then…"

"It won't be much longer," she said nervously, "I'm just gonna park somewhere and then we can talk…"

"I thought you wanted to drive."

"Listen," she sighed shakily, averting her eyes, "I really want to do what's best for Sasuke. I've been really worried about him recently…"

"Okay but… can't you just get to the point?" He didn't like being rude but she was kind of being annoying.

She replaced a strand of pink hair behind her ear nervously. There were a few more long minutes of silence as she continued driving, eventually leading them to a small deserted street behind some modest residential houses.

"The point is…" she hesitated.

Taking a deep breath she took out a gun from under her seat. But she was so clumsy and nervous that it was a real joke for the vampire to just take it from her before she could do anything.

"This is not a toy you know? It's dangerous." He said half-teasing.

But then he realized they weren't alone. And he suddenly remembered Shikamaru's warning all too well – the one about Sakura and Kabuto acting suspicious at the graduation dance.

Four men were coming towards them; they had come out of the back door of the house behind which Sakura was parked, of course. It all made sense now. That Kabuto guy was some sort of wannabe vampire hunter and he had his little fan club with him. He'd even dragged Sakura along with this.

Naruto had taken in all this in a mere few seconds. He tried to get out of the car but it was locked. Not that this could stop him. Sakura gasped – seemingly scared out of her mind – as he forced the car door open. He cursed as he immediately got shot in the chest with a silent bullet. Damn, so one of them actually knew how to shoot.

It wasn't enough to hurt him badly, but it was more than enough to slow him down. He was cornered by the four men and the one with the bleached blond hair – aka Mr. sharpshooter – managed to cripple him with a few more bullets. His friends were congratulating him while Sakura was still sitting in her car, terrorized. What a stupid girl, Naruto thought as he barely held onto the car not to fall.

He was losing blood and half-conscious as they dragged him to the house forcefully. There were way too many bullets in his body and it would take some time until they all came out and his wounds healed. Maybe thirty minutes, or an hour…

They were putting blood everywhere in the house as they proceeded to tie him up to a chair. He forced himself to stay conscious. Well, half-conscious at least, whatever that meant.

But these guys… they were really stupid. He had encountered those types of amateur vampire hunters before. They were the questioning type. When they finally managed to capture a vampire they wanted to ask them all the damn questions they could come up with. Little did they know that Naruto would most likely recover quickly enough and surprise, rip off their necks...

The pain in his body was horrible, but not unbearable, as they started questioning him. He had been all too right about their intentions.

"Tell us the names and locations of all the vampires you know," Kabuto said as he replaced his glasses. His fingers brushed a sheet of paper and a pen on the desk. "I'm waiting."

Naruto swallowed hard and tried to sit up straight. He winced at the pain in his chest and stomach, where most of the bullets were. The strong scent of his own blood was making him feel sick. He tried to move his wrists but of course they were tied harshly to the back of the chair with some sort of metallic wire apparently – maybe aluminum, he wasn't sure. He had been shot in the arms as well and he was still too weak to break free – for now.

"You better talk before I put one through your head," the blond guy threatened, pressing his gun at his temple.

The vampire cursed inwardly. Now that could be troublesome. Being shot in the head was the worst – he would be unconscious for sure and it would take a few hours for his body to regenerate fully.

"Let's see…" he said in a rasp voice before coughing some blood. Ugh. "There's… hum… not that many vampires around here, you know? You might wanna try England, I hear there're lots of vamps there... Since it's always raining… You know, vampire friendly weather…"

"I'm not kidding," the young man was about to pull the trigger, and Naruto tensed.

"Stop it," Kabuto said and the three others stared at him. "If you do that he'll be out of it for an entire day and I don't have time for this."

"An entire day?" Naruto exclaimed, mocking Kabuto, "I'm offended."

So the blond guy shot him in the leg instead. The vampire repressed a yell of pain, while the male went to recharge his gun.

Some of the bullets were already starting to come out as his body healed. He still felt somewhat dizzy but he was regaining his strength. If that little asshole didn't shoot his arms he should be able to break free from those wires soon.

Next the bleached guy shot his other leg and shouted, "We want you to tell us all about your friends, and fast! We don't have all god damn night got it?"

Blood was pouring generously on the floor and the shortest of the guys stepped away. He stared at the wounds on Naruto's chests and made a disgusted face.

"Gross…"

"Well excuse me for not looking my sharpest at the moment," Naruto hissed through his teeth.

As if scared by the healing wounds, the others also stepped away. Naruto decided this was his chance to put an end to this.

What happened next only strengthened his determination.

The short one, who hadn't spoken at all yet, took out a lighter from his pocket.

"If you don't talk we'll just be forced to kill you."

The vampire felt adrenaline rushing through his wounded body. Fire was never good, now was it?

"Oh and if I _do_ talk then what, we'll become bffs?" He said to mock them, and also distract them while he gathered his strength.

Everything happened really quickly. His fangs grew long and pointy and with a pained groan he finally managed to free himself. That _lovely_ bleached guy shot him and Naruto tried to dodge it but the bullet still got his shoulder.

Cursing, he punched him in the stomach harshly, and he went straight to the floor. One down. Naruto treated the three others to a similar beating up; before they knew what was happening to them they were all down.

He crawled away from that bloodied room but he didn't go very far. His injuries caught up to him as the adrenaline rush faded. It had been a bit too soon to overwork himself after getting shot repeatedly like that. But that guy with the lighter had scared him.

Naruto closed his eyes and simply lay down for a few more minutes. He took off all the remaining bullets from his body, moaning in pain but at least after that he felt a little better. He managed to get back up on his feet shakily. The four men were still on the floor. But they weren't dead. They were lucky Naruto had felt generous. But mostly they were a sorry excuse for vampire hunters.

A young, newborn vampire would have perhaps fallen for their tricks, spilling out the information in fear of losing the promise of an immortal life so early. But Naruto certainly wasn't in that category – and they should've known better.

A few moments later he detected a familiar presence and looked up. Sure enough, Sasuke was here. His older brother was with him. Naruto frowned as he leaned against the wall, facing the back door. What were they doing here? Not that he wasn't happy to see him…

Sasuke's dark eyes widened in horror as he ran inside towards Naruto.

"Hey... You okay? What happened?" He asked fiercely as he grabbed his shoulders and locked eyes with him.

"You're gonna get blood all over you," Naruto protested.

Sasuke frowned, "I don't care! Just… tell me if you're okay damn it!"

"You're so cute when you're worried about me."

"… I guess you're okay then…" Sasuke chuckled weakly but he still looked very worried. He placed Naruto's arm around his shoulders.

The vampire looked up as Itachi went to check on the men.

"They'll be fine I think," he finally said.

"Yeah I just knocked them out…" Naruto shrugged it off, "What are you guys doing here anyway?" he asked in a tired voice.

"I got a text from Sakura," Sasuke said, "saying that she was sorry and that she had made a huge mistake and that you were in danger, and she texted me Kabuto's address. Anyway, let's get to the car…"

Naruto leaned on Sasuke as they walked; he felt rather pathetic at the moment, as he was rendered weak, frail and wounded by those stupid humans. But Sakura… he really didn't know what to think of that girl.

"Where's she now?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Sasuke answered, a deep anger leaking through his voice.

Maybe she had run away, Naruto thought.

"Come on guys let's hurry before people see us," Itachi said and opened the car door for them.

Sasuke helped Naruto onto the back seat and then he sat next to him. Itachi took place behind the wheel and started driving right away.

"All this blood…" Sasuke whispered, and then firmly he demanded, "Tell me what happened."

"Sakura tricked me I guess," Naruto chuckled dryly, and winced at the pain in his chest. "I'm so stupid; I should've figured it out. She said she wanted to tell me something important about you, so I figured maybe she knew about you being a werewolf and I could erase her memories… anyway… it turns out she's been hanging out with those vampire hunter dudes… She's an idiot though. She really put herself in danger for no reason… Anyway they took me by surprised, shot me _a lot_," he summarized. "I feel really lame right now," he admitted, resting his head on Sasuke's shoulder.

The latter caressed his hair, "Don't worry about it… You managed to kick their asses didn't you?"

"It's not exactly an achievement, believe me," Naruto chuckled and flinched in pain slightly. He really needed to stop laughing at every random comment he made when his body was so injured.

Sasuke frowned, "That bitch… if I ever see her again I'll rip off her stupid pink hair. And her head too."

"Don't make me laugh," Naruto pleaded.

Suddenly Itachi asked, "Where should I go, Sasuke?"

Sasuke indicated the way to Naruto's house. After a moment of silence Itachi spoke again.

"Do you think those men will come after you again?"

"I hope they learned their lesson but…" the blond sighed, "if they do try to hurt me again – or any of my friends – then maybe I won't be so generous."

"I wish humans wouldn't do such reckless things," Itachi said thoughtfully.

"Same here," the vampire agreed.

The rest of the drive was silent. Naruto felt so worn out that he almost fell asleep on Sasuke's shoulder. When they arrived in front of his mansion the raven helped him out of the car.

"Thanks Nii-san," he said, "for everything. I really appreciate. Will you still be in town tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Itachi nodded, "you both take care of yourselves. I'll see you tomorrow Sasuke."

And with that he drove away.

Once they were inside the vampire was relieved to see that their two band mates had already retired to their bedrooms. With Sasuke still helping him they went to his room upstairs.

"God I need a shower," Naruto muttered as he walked in the bathroom. He stopped short when he saw his appearance in the mirror. His body was literally covered in blood.

Sasuke quickly went to turn on the water. He actually still seemed worried as he turned to look at Naruto.

"Hey," the vampire said softly, "don't make that face. I'm fine, really. I heal extremely fast."

The raven stepped closer to him and helped him out of his clothes. He then stripped as well completely, tossing his clothes aside with Naruto's blood-stained ones, and grabbed his arm.

"Just get in the shower all this blood is really freaking me out."

"Okay," he whispered and he closed his eyes as he stood under the hot water.

He smiled, pleased, when Sasuke started cleaning him. He opened his eyes. Sasuke really was so adorable when he was concerned.

"You're right," Sasuke whispered as he moved the clean, soapy rag softly against Naruto's skin, "they're almost just scars now."

"And soon they'll be completely gone," Naruto finished to reassure him. He leaned closer, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's tiny waist.

"I was so fucking scared when I saw you like that…" he admitted in a low, shaky voice.

Naruto entangled his fingers in Sasuke's soft hair, pulling him even closer. He was really touched that Sasuke was actually admitting such a thing. He couldn't even find the words to express how good he felt… how deeply in love he was…

So instead he kissed him tenderly. Sasuke responded by placing his arms around Naruto's thin body as well. They kissed for a long time while the blond enjoyed the feel of the hot, cleansing water on his backside.

When they finally broke for air Naruto took the rag from Sasuke's hand and he reciprocated the favor by cleaning him as well.

"You don't have to," the raven protested, trying to push him away softly.

But Naruto held him close, "I want to… I like this…" He reversed their positions so that Sasuke was under the stream of water. Then he turned him around so he could trace his beautiful dark wings tattoo with his fingers.

"You're my angel," he said and kissed the back of his neck.

Sasuke turned his head to meet his lips in a heated kiss. When he pulled away he whispered, "I'm gonna let you say corny shit for now, but only because you were on the verge of death earlier…"

"What the… I wasn't on the verge of death, you know!" He exclaimed indignantly.

The raven smirked, "Hn… so you still have some pride left even after being tricked by Sakura of all people?"

Naruto's eyes widened as he was even more offended now.

"I'm sorry," he laughed, not sounding sorry at all, as he took Naruto's hands, "I'm sorry that was low."

"Yes it was!"

"I said I was sorry," he shrugged and tried to pull him in a hug. But Naruto pushed him away. Why did he feel like the roles were reversed all of a sudden?

"Stop it I'm not in the mood…"

"Ha! That's a funny one. When are _you_ ever not in the mood?"

"Now," Naruto said childishly.

But Sasuke was insisting and Naruto couldn't possibly resist him – even though he was a little pissed off. Sasuke held him close and Naruto finally let himself relax in his arms, breathing in his sweet scent.

"But seriously," Sasuke whispered, "I'm gonna kill her. Well maybe not kill her but… I'll do _something_."

"Mm… don't be too hard on her. She looked really terrified. I think she had no idea what she was doing…"

"Yeah… let's not talk about that anymore. Let's just go to sleep."

"Okay," Naruto said softly and placed a kiss on his shoulder.

They got out of the shower, dried themselves quickly and made their way to the bedroom. Naruto made sure to close the curtains properly before collapsing on his bed – he didn't want any annoying sunlight to disturb his sleep in the morning. Sasuke crawled under the navy sheets next to him and pulled him close.

"You're so affectionate tonight, maybe I should get shot more often." Naruto teased fondly and kissed his lips. Sasuke blushed lightly.

"Hn… shut up and go to sleep. And…" he hesitated, "and seriously... don't let something like that happen to you again."

"Okay…"

They were both too tired to give much thought to the recent events, so they soon fell asleep.

A/N:

I hope you liked the chapter...

This has nothing to do with anything but I have a question for you guys... I have another story if you're interested. Title's Game Changer, I'm uploading the first chapter next week, probably. It's completely different, no supernatural beings lol everyone's normal. It's an AU story in which Naruto has a brother, Kyubi of course but I was thinking of calling him Kurama. Since we know that's his real name in the manga now. I was just wondering what you guys think of that idea, and is this name okay? It's Kurama(Kyubi)/Sasuke and other pairings. So review or pm me?


	13. Brothers

Chapter 13 – Brothers

Naruto still felt a bit weakened due to the past day's events, but it wasn't so bad. He was pretty much completely recovered. Drinking blood would've helped but there was no time right now. Besides he could probably just ask Sasuke later. Right now he was driving and Deidara and Selika were expecting him any minute.

As for Sasuke he was spending some more time with his brother and Kakashi. Naruto was happy for him; family was incredibly important after all. The vampire remembered how devastated he'd been, as a human, when his parents had been killed. Even after all those long years, it still saddened him to think about that.

He found his way to Deidara's street and parked his car in a free spot. Sighing, he looked down at his outfit. He had chosen carefully – stylish dark blue jeans, crisp white button down shirt, black blazer – as though he felt self-conscious about seeing his maker again after all this time. Maybe he did.

Stepping out of his car, he slid the keys in his pocket and looked up. The sky was cloudy and it looked like it was about to rain. He made his way inside the building, and to Deidara's flat. He couldn't help but wonder what Selika would look like now. Last time he saw her, she wore a Victorian dress and her hair was styled in long luscious curls.

Deidara opened the door for him, smiling. Naruto smiled back; at least he was a familiar sight. In Deidara's case, there definitely hadn't been much change in his style over the years. Even today, he wore his long hair in a ponytail and he was clad in his long black gothic jacket.

"Come in," he said.

Naruto stepped inside hesitantly, and Deidara closed the door. Two vampires, a man and a girl he didn't know were sitting on the couch, watching television apparently. The male was tall, he had short, spiky bright red hair and hazel eyes. He wore a simple all black outfit. The girl sitting next to him had crimson eyes, and her long, wavy black hair was stylishly messy. Her clothes were pretty simple too; dark jeans and red blouse with some buttons left open showing off her cleavage. Somehow she had an intimidating aura, and Naruto didn't like this one bit.

Before he could introduce himself a fifth person entered the room. Selika, of course. She did look different; her long brown hair was sleek with stylish bangs and her gold eyes were circled with eyeliner. A short white dress flattered her slender body and olive skin.

"Naruto," she smiled flirtatiously, "it's been so long."

"Yeah," he chuckled. In spite of it all it was still good to see her again.

She hugged him, resting her head against his chest briefly.

"You look so handsome," she said appreciatively as she pulled away.

"And you look beautiful."

She ruffled his hair playfully. "I missed you," she smiled, and then turned around, "so Naruto this is Yahiko," she indicated at the red-head, "and my adorable Kurenai..."

Said female just glared and asked, "So is there anything to drink in here?"

"I have wine, beer, gin, vodka…" Deidara answered.

"You're such an alcoholic," Naruto mocked.

"I also have juice," Deidara said defensively.

"To make cocktails."

"Yeah…"

"Without blood?" Kurenai interrupted the two guys' rambling, "What's the point…?"

"Stop judging me you," the long-haired blond glared at her.

Selika placed her arms around both Naruto and Deidara.

"What do you guys say we have ourselves a little party to celebrate our reunion? I heard from Dei that you had some friends in Tokyo, Naruto."

For a moment he tensed. Had Deidara told her about Sasuke?

But it turned out he was just being paranoid.

"Neji and Hinata," Deidara said.

"Oh, yeah I can invite them," Naruto nodded as he took out his phone, relieved.

As they waited for them to arrive they changed the channel to one that only played popular music. Selika sat in between Yahiko and Kurenai and the two blond males took place on some chairs in front of them.

"So what have you been up to Naruto?" she asked.

"Uh… well music's my new passion." He decided not to hover on that subject because it could lead to talk about his band mates, and Sasuke. "Other than that nothing much. Still enjoying Tokyo… what about you guys?"

"Well we stayed in Russia for a while. Before that we were exploring Eastern Europe, where Yahiko and I met Kurenai ten years ago," she smiled and pressed herself slightly closer to the other girl. Kurenai placed her arm around Selika's delicate shoulders.

Naruto was intrigued, "Oh, so you're not the one who changed her?"

"Of course not," crimson eyes glared at him, "I'm three centuries old," she said, offended.

"I was surprised too," Deidara said to defend Naruto, "I mean it's the first time Selika has a... friend whom she didn't transform herself."

"I did change Yahiko," Selika admitted, giving a slight shrug, "about fifty years ago, I think?"

"Fifty five," the red-head corrected, speaking for the first time since Naruto had arrived.

He changed the channel to rock alternative and metal.

"I don't like it, change it back," Selika demanded, and Yahiko shrugged and obliged.

"Still ordering people around?" Naruto asked teasingly.

"Shut up Naruto," the brunette crossed her legs and took Kurenai's hand.

"Gotta keep doing what she does best right?" Deidara laughed.

"I keep telling Yahiko he shouldn't be listening to her every word," Kurenai threw a glance at the red-head.

"I'm used to it," he said defensively, "before you came along it was just the two of us and I didn't know any better."

Naruto chuckled to himself somewhat bitterly. He knew the feeling all too well. Back when he was a new vampire, living alone with Selika, he'd been so lost and confused as to what to do, and she'd helped him through those harsh times. Before he knew it he was obliged to her in every possible way. When Deidara had come along it had definitely gotten better – maybe because she had two people to order around instead of just one…

"Now you guys are just being mean," the girly brunette said, "I'm not that bad."

Kurenai made a small smile, "It's okay, you shouldn't change who you are."

"Hmm… in that case, Deidara make me a drink."

Deidara chuckled. "Right away princess," he said teasingly.

He went to the kitchen and Naruto decided to go help him. They took out all of Deidara's liquor, as well as the various juices. The improvised bartenders asked the others if they wanted anything.

"Maybe some wine," Yahiko said.

"I'll have some too," Kurenai shrugged and the red-head looked at her mockingly.

"I thought there was no point if there wasn't any blood?"

She just shrugged again and didn't reply.

"Just surprise me," Selika demanded.

"All right," Deidara said as he started preparing the drinks.

After that Neji, Hinata and Suigetsu arrived. They were all nicely dressed and looking pretty sharp as always. Deidara brought some more seats for everyone to be able to sit together in the same room while Naruto did the introductions.

"It's really lovely to meet you," Selika smiled sweetly.

"Same here," Neji said politely, "Hinata and I have heard a lot about you from Naruto of course."

"What did he say?" She exclaimed as her intense gold eyes drifted to Hinata, "Only good things I hope?"

The raven-haired girl made a little smile, "Of course," she said softly while Naruto scratched his hair nervously. He made a note to self to thank Hinata later. It hadn't been only good things.

"You guys want anything to drink?" Deidara asked as he returned to the kitchen.

"You have any blood?" Suigetsu said expectantly, standing. Neji sighed and grabbed his arm to pull him back down on his seat.

"We _just_ fed…"

"But I'm still thirsty," the silver-haired vampire whined, "taking only a few sips every time is killing me…"

"But it's the best way," Naruto argued, "you can't just go around killing humans." He took a sip of the drink Deidara had made for him and made a face. This tasted weird… Then again he personally wasn't used to drinking alcohol.

"If you destroy the evidence properly you can," Yahiko looked up, "the worst that can happen is they'll be in the news as missing people."

The atmosphere became a little tensed. Deidara had apparently forgotten about the drinks for now as he leaned against the wall, listening to the conversation.

"So you…" Hinata started in a hesitant voice, "You actually kill humans?"

"Sometimes, yeah," Yahiko answered, "what's the problem?"

"I like him," Suigetsu said half-teasing. Neji sighed in annoyance.

Naruto was looking at Yahiko thoughtfully as he continued sipping at his drink even though he didn't really like it. That guy reminded Naruto of himself, all those years ago… He was most likely just repeating what Selika had taught him.

The tension built up even more in the room because of course, Naruto, Deidara, Neji and Hinata, as well as Suigetsu even though he was new to it, were all vampires who had adopted the non-life threatening method for drinking human blood.

"Don't worry," Kurenai broke the awkward silence, "we won't hunt down any humans while we're here if that bothers you."

"I appreciate that," Naruto nodded at her. He really meant it.

"No problem," she said, "but I expect a favor in return."

Next to her Selika shifted slightly, and she took a sip of her cocktail as she stared at Naruto intensely. The blond vampire knew that look. She was intrigued to see how he would react.

"What kind of favor?" Deidara asked, but Kurenai's crimson eyes didn't leave Naruto's.

"We want all possible information on werewolf activity around here."

"We don't know anything," Naruto said, trying to keep his voice blank, "We never had any problem with werewolves."

Well, that last part was true. Naruto was thankful to Neji and Hinata, and also Deidara because they remained calm and expressionless. But Suigetsu was staring at him accusingly. Naruto remembered what Hinata had told him a few weeks ago, about the silver-haired guy hating werewolves because his maker had been killed by some of them. And of course this reaction didn't go unnoticed by Kurenai.

"Why do you hate werewolves so much anyway?" Deidara asked casually and Naruto was thankful for the distraction.

"Does she need a reason?" Suigetsu snorted but Neji snapped at him.

"Suigetsu, stop, please…"

The silver-haired vampire went quiet. He looked a little bit guilty for upsetting his lover. Naruto turned his attention back to the older female vampire.

"My... someone very important to me was killed by a werewolf pack thirty years ago," she explained, "since then I've been hunting them down."

"Isn't that a long time to hold a grudge?" Hinata asked softly.

"What's a long time to a vampire?" Kurenai said, and no one argued with that.

Naruto understood the situation now. Kurenai was the one hunting down werewolves and Selika was deeply infatuated with her obviously, so she just decided to join forces. Yahiko was most likely just being a follower too.

"Deidara," Selika suddenly said, "Naruto, you guys wouldn't lie to me, would you?"

Her voice was deep and intense, and so were her eyes. Everything about her was intense. Maybe Naruto felt that way because she was his creator. Either way, he decided he definitely had a love and hate relationship with her… More on the hate side right now. She knew all too well that Naruto hated disturbing the balance of things – especially when it came to werewolves and vampires. And if she had a relationship with Kurenai, couldn't she try to convince her to stop?

Suddenly a cell phone ringing broke the silence. It was Hinata's.

She stared at the screen, then stood and grabbed Naruto's hand, "I'm verry sorry, but could you come outside with me, I need to talk to you."

"Uh... okay…" he followed her outside Deidara's apartment while everyone stared at them.

Naruto was glad for this chance to get away from Selika, but he hoped Deidara would be okay on his own. Hinata didn't answer her phone, but she kept staring at the screen for a moment with worry written all over her pretty face.

They went outside and leaned against the building wall. It was raining lightly but they didn't care.

"Did you actually have to talk to me or was that just an excuse to escape from them?" Naruto asked. "Either way I'm grateful…"

"Both," she admitted. She put her cell phone in her skirt's pocket, adjusted her white cardigan and crossed her arms. "That was Kiba just now. Naruto… I don't know what to do. He wants me to change him. And I… I really like him."

He placed his hands on her shoulders and stared at her with wide blue eyes.

"Don't do it...!"

"It's the first time I like someone so much since… since…" her voice broke and she looked down.

Of course, she meant since Naruto. And he knew it. He sighed and pulled her close to hug her.

"I'm happy for you, but… you know that's dangerous right?" He said softly as he caressed her long black hair.

"I know," she answered and looked up at him with teary eyes, "but he's really insisting… I told him everything there was to know about our kind. But I didn't tell him about you. Anyway, I even told him what it was like, the first years… But he doesn't care. He says like... I'm tough, I can handle it..."

"Listen, Hinata," he pulled away but kept their gazes locked. "If I can give you a sincere advice… Wait at least a year. Make sure he's really serious about you. Kiba… sleeps around a lot. You know what that means don't you?"

"I know," she frowned, "but he told me he was ready to change for me. He told me if he had me, then he'd never need any other girl."

Sweet words, but did Kiba really mean them, or was he just trying to convince Hinata to turn him into a vampire? Naruto wondered… Kiba wasn't a bad guy. But the prospect of immortal life could turn anyone in a liar, or a sweet talker anyway…

Naruto tilted his head back and sighed. Damn, he was so stressed out… First Selika trying to get him to admit that he knew about werewolves, and now Hinata talking about changing Kiba into a vampire… Which was worst, he wondered.

"This could be a disaster, Hinata. He could lose it and start killing people before we can stop him. And he could go mad…"

"I know all that," she bit her lip, "but maybe if I'm really careful and I keep an eye on him at all times…"

"But why don't you wait a year, or at least a few more months," he pleaded, "to make sure it's the right decision for both of you."

"He doesn't want to wait," she replied in a pained voice.

"He can't force you to do it now."

"You're right... I… I'll think about it," she whispered.

He sighed, but nodded. What more could he say? It was her choice in the end.

He couldn't help but think that this was a disaster waiting to happen. Kiba would make a really troublesome young vampire that was for sure…

"We should go back inside I guess," Hinata said.

"Yeah," he said reluctantly.

But it turned out the atmosphere of this little vampire-get-together had somewhat changed while they were outside. It was more casual and relaxed now. Music was still playing. Selika was in the kitchen watching as Deidara made her another drink. Yahiko was standing next to her just like a faithful dog following her every movement.

Neji and Suigetsu were still sitting really close, talking together. Hinata went to join them. As for Kurenai, she was standing next to the window with her half filled glass of red wine. Her free hand hung loosely in her pocket. Naruto went to stand next to her.

Without looking at him she spoke in a very low voice, "It's the full moon tomorrow…"

Naruto tensed slightly. How come he didn't know about that? He was dating a werewolf after all; he should be keeping a closer eye on the moon cycles.

And just what were her intentions by throwing something like that on him? Was it supposed to be a threat? Had Deidara or the others revealed something earlier?

She glanced sideways at him, her crimson gaze very intense.

"Why do you care about protecting werewolves?"

"Because they're important."

He ran his fingers through his messy blond locks nervously as he looked out the window. She was really tall for a girl; almost as tall as him actually. And she was older than him. He was a little bit intimidated, and he hated that.

"How so?" she asked, taking a sip of her wine.

He trailed his fingers across the dark curtains absent mindedly as he searched for his words. Since her lover - he assumed it was a lover - had been killed by a werewolf pack, he doubted telling her about the balance of things would change her opinion.

"Just because certain werewolves did horrible things," he said carefully, "doesn't mean all of them should have to pay for it."

"And can I ask what does it have to do with you?"

"I'm just stating my opinion," he answered calmly.

Suddenly Selika appeared behind her. She grabbed the suspenders and pulled her closer, and then she hugged her from behind. Kurenai made a little smile and turned around.

Naruto walked away to give them some space. He glanced at Yahiko. He didn't seem bothered by it at all. But perhaps he was simply hiding his feelings.

He went to slap Deidara's shoulder lightly. "I'm gonna go…"

The long-haired vampire nodded, "All right."

Naruto lowered his voice and leaned closer to his ear, "When Hinata and I left… did they ask more questions?"

"No," his old friend reassured him, "the conversation just changed completely. Guess I have it easy; they don't want to piss me off since I'm letting them stay here."

"Yeah," Naruto frowned slightly, "just call me later if anything happens okay?"

"Sure," Deidara walked with him to the door, "I'll keep you informed."

"Thanks Dei," he said before leaving.

So many problems, so many things troubling his mind… Naruto walked outside in the now pouring rain, hurrying to his car. He sighed as he sat behind the wheel. He really wanted to see Sasuke right now but he knew Kakashi and Itachi weren't exactly fond of him, so he just drove home instead.

…

On the afternoon before the full moon Sasuke was getting ready to leave with Itachi. He had decided to do what Itachi had been asking for months; spend some time with the pack in the mountains. He'd asked Kakashi and he was okay with it. Of course he also called Naruto to tell him.

The vampire had insisted that he had to be very careful. Sasuke had brushed it off, replying that he would be amongst a bad ass pack of werewolves on a full moon; nothing bad could happen.

When they were both installed in the car his older brother started driving down the street. The day, although cloudy, was still clear and they had plenty of time in front of them to get to where Itachi lived.

Sasuke took off his jacket because he was a little bit too hot inside the car. He turned to look at his brother. There was something he'd been wanting to say to him.

"Nii-san… I wanted to thank you again for helping me out when Naruto was in trouble. I know a werewolf helping out a vampire isn't very common."

Itachi didn't look at him. "I did it for you," he replied simply.

"Are you still freaking out…?" he didn't finish his sentence. But he was pretty sure Itachi understood what he meant. After all, these past few days he had found out both that his little brother was gay and that he was dating a vampire of all people.

"Sasuke you're my brother, and I'll always love you no matter what but the only thing I have to say is… I really hope you don't let him change you."

"That's what Kakashi keeps saying," Sasuke muttered, "but he won't tell me why…"

Itachi sighed and looked at him for the first time since they had gotten in the car.

"I know what happens when a werewolf is changed. I've heard stories…"

"Really?" Sasuke perked up.

"They become hybrids," Itachi explained, "vampires who can walk out in the sun without a problem from the very start, and who don't need to drink a lot of blood. And they can transform whenever they want. They don't even have to change for the full moon."

Sasuke frowned. "What's the catch?"

Itachi chuckled bitterly, "You're considered a traitor by werewolves, and an abomination by vampires. Whenever it happened in the past, the hybrids got destroyed by either werewolves or vampires. It never ends well."

"Right," Sasuke said in a low voice. He looked down.

"So promise me you won't let that happen," Itachi said.

Sasuke stayed silent. He couldn't make that promise…

"You've known him for what, a month?" Itachi sighed, "That's not enough to actually start thinking about your future with someone. I've known Konan for years and I only told you about her very recently."

"Nii-san… did you know that… some werewolves can be… like, reborn? You know, like, reincarnation…"

"I've heard of it," he frowned, "why? What does that have to do with anything?"

Sasuke shifted in his seat uncomfortably, looking out the window at the buildings and other cars. For the first time he really wanted to tell someone about this whole past life thing… and Itachi seemed like the right person.

"Well… I know it's weird but um," he cleared his throat slightly and started fumbling with some of the studs in his ear nervously, "I kinda… well I do remember a past life, actually. Well some of it, anyway."

"Really?" Itachi looked surprised, "When was it?"

"Nineteenth century, I think… And it was definitely in Japan. It was one of our ancestors I'm sure of it…"

"What was his name?" Itachi inquired, glancing at him curiously. "Or should I say, your name?"

Sasuke blushed lightly and ran his fingers through his hair, letting it fall in his face. How to say this…

"Sara…" he eventually said in a shy voice.

Itachi raised a brow, "Oh… That's… weird."

His blush darkened and he hissed, "Well imagine how weird's it's been for me!"

Calm as ever, his brother continued, "And you say you remember some parts of it? Was she a werewolf or did she only carry the gene?"

"She just had the gene," he answered, looking down again, "but… I guess what I wanted to tell you… I started remembering those things when I met Naruto. Because… I knew him, back then… We were, y'know…"

Ah, this was so embarrassing… He really wanted to talk about it but at the same time he didn't know how to word his thoughts. And now he was even starting to refer to that girl ancestor in the first person. Talk about gender confusion…

"Does he know about that?" Itachi asked. He was having a hard time hiding his confusion and Sasuke couldn't blame him.

"Yeah… he… recognized me, actually," he blushed again. Great, now he was implying that he looked like a girl. "I mean, he knew right away… and we even talked about it, a little bit…"

After a moment of silence Itachi said, "That's… that's really strange. But actually I'm starting to understand your feelings for him a bit more. It makes more sense now, that you got attached to him so quickly…"

"I guess," Sasuke whispered.

"So… in your past life… I mean… he didn't change you?"

"No, he didn't change her," Sasuke corrected. He wanted to stop using the first person now it was too weird… "He really loved her, but he had his reasons."

"I see," Itachi said thoughtfully. "And what are his intentions with you now?"

"I don't know..."

"Well I still maintain what I said before. I don't want you to let him change you. And I also think that you shouldn't be with him just because you were together in a past life. I understand you're confused, but you're still young. This could really be just a phase, and you could move on and meet other people."

"I'm not with him just because of that," Sasuke muttered.

He didn't like where this conversation was going. Those were questions he'd asked himself before, and the answer was clear. If he hadn't remembered those memories from the past, he would've still liked Naruto. Sure things would've probably gone slower between them, but his feelings were very real. They weren't some remnants of a past life – far from it. They were strong and they were here to stay, and he knew it. He knew Itachi had only the best intentions, but this was a little insulting.

"I'm sorry if I upset you," Itachi finally said softly. "I'm just really worried about you."

"It's okay…"

There was a long silence and Sasuke eventually turned on the radio. As he changed the channels out of boredom more than anything, he went still as he heard one of his band's songs. The first one they had recorded at the studio. And it sounded damn good.

"Holy shit," he couldn't help but smile.

"Is that… That sounds like Naruto's voice," Itachi said.

"It is," Sasuke laughed, "Anko told us she'd try to make radio stations play our first single but I didn't think she'd actually do it. Not so soon. This is awesome…"

Itachi turned on the volume a bit. When the guitar solo started he asked, "So is that you playing then?"

"Yeah," Sasuke said, still smiling.

Itachi smiled back. "That is pretty awesome," he admitted.

They listened to it together, and when it was finished and it said it was from the band Lust at first sight Sasuke almost shuddered. He'd really never get used to that stupid name.

"I'm proud of you," Itachi said, "you're so young and already a rock star. That's pretty amazing."

"I'm not a rock star Nii-san," Sasuke rolled his eyes.

The rest of the drive was more pleasant after that. The conversation drifted to Itachi and Konan, and how their life was in the pack. Itachi told him about how amazing it was during the full moon every month to be a part of something like that. And for the first time, Sasuke found himself eager for the night to fall and the moon to rise.

...

A/N: So in this story Yahiko has nothing to do whatsoever with Konan and Nagato. I was just trying to find an interesting male character that I haven't used yet. Same for Kurenai. They're OOC obviously but I'm doing my best, I didn't want to use more OCs. (Like especially Kurenai, she's actually kinda mean in this and her character's really sweet in the manga, even after losing her boyfriend so... yeah. Sorry about that. Maybe we can say, since she lived for a really, really long time well she grew bitter and sad? Lol I'm totally rambling.)

Hope you liked all these new developments!


	14. Under the moonlight

Chapter 14 – Under the moonlight

Itachi parked his car at the end of the gravel road and together they walked towards the small village beneath the hills. Sasuke relived the moment when he had come here with Naruto and tensed slightly.

"How will everyone react to me being here?"

Itachi glanced at him, "Don't worry, you're my brother and you come alone this time. They'll welcome you."

The sky was getting dark slowly and it turned out the werewolves were already gone to walk deeper within the mountains. Only Konan and Nagato had stayed to wait for Itachi's return.

Itachi walked up to his girlfriend and entangled his long pale fingers in her bluish black locks, pulling her into a soft kiss.

"Are you excited?" Nagato asked the seventeen year old on the meantime.

"Yeah I am," he admitted.

"It's gonna be your first night of freedom," the red-headed male shrugged slightly, "so it's pretty normal for you to be excited."

"If everyone's ready then let's go join the others," Konan suggested.

With Itachi they advanced and Nagato and Sasuke followed closely. He was looking everywhere around him in fascination. Some trees and plants had started blooming already on the lower hills. The fresh wind was bringing all sorts of wild and sweet scents – being here was all too different from the city. And the sunset was gorgeous. The sky was painted with shades of pink and purple as the light faded.

When Sasuke glanced at the young man walking next to him he realized the latter had been staring at him rather fondly.

"You look like you've never seen a sunset before."

"It's different, in central Tokyo…"

"That's an understatement," Itachi chuckled, glancing at them behind his shoulder.

Konan took her boyfriend's hand and smiled at Sasuke, "I'm glad Itachi brought you here. You should never be locked up."

"But," Sasuke frowned, "when I transform, I lose control. I'm not myself anymore."

"That's because you're alone and confused," Nagato explained, "and also very young. But you'll see, when you're in a pack it's easier. It's like real wolves. You're relying on the strongest male."

"The strongest…?" Sasuke raised a brow.

"That would be me… and your brother," he added.

"We still haven't settled our score," Itachi explained.

"They're constantly fighting," Konan sighed, tilting her head back in annoyance.

"Let us have our fun," her boyfriend replied.

Sasuke went back to admiring the landscapes around him thoughtfully. He still couldn't believe he was really here.

His three guides stopped in front of the entrance to a hideout in one of the hills. Sasuke followed them inside and realized that the fourteen other members of the pack were in there.

They were mostly males; there were only two women excluding Konan. Sasuke recognized some of them from the last time, but he'd rather not think about that right now. In the hideout there was a large area with a fire in the middle, and everyone was sitting in a circle.

"This is where we spend the evenings before the full moon," Nagato explained, "we also leave here all our things and clothes before transforming. It's very important to have a place like this in the winter, for obvious reasons…"

"It can be a little cold butt naked in the snow," one of the other men said making a few werewolves laugh.

Nagato and Konan went to join the rest. Sasuke stayed slightly behind with Itachi, and the latter turned to look at him, concerned.

"Is your transformation still painful, Sasuke?"

"Yeah a little," he admitted.

"It will get better soon," Itachi said in a reassuring voice, "It stopped hurting when I was eighteen. Sure it's still not the most pleasant thing in the world but at least your body adapts and gets used to it."

"It's already better than it was in the beginning…" Sasuke almost winced in pain as he remembered the first few times.

He noticed Konan was sitting near the fire with a small pocket mirror, and she was taking off her few piercings. Sasuke went to sit next to her and Itachi followed. When she was finished he asked to borrow her mirror.

"Here," she smiled and looked at him as he took off his piercings and Naruto's necklace. He put them in his jacket's pocket safely.

"So is your wolf form all black like Itachi's?" she asked as the other conversations continued around them.

"Pretty much," he said.

He was beginning to get a little nervous. He couldn't help it; he always felt anxious and fidgety before the full moon. And night fall was close now. But he felt excited, almost feverish, at the same time. He wasn't trapped, he wasn't locked away, he was completely free… For the first time he would be able to run, to feel the ground under his paws and the cool night air brushing his fur… it sounded silly, but it was how he felt.

Eventually people started taking off their clothes. Sasuke thought it was weird, undressing like that in front of everyone. But these guys seemed to think it was perfectly normal.

The oldest ones were the first to transform, it seemed. And then they ran out of the hideout. But Sasuke was only beginning to feel the pain and uneasiness in his body. Maybe, he thought, the transformation was faster with the years.

A few minutes later he started taking off his clothes. He had no choice; he would transform soon. Konan, Itachi and Nagato, as well as a few others, stripped completely and transformed before his very eyes. It was Sasuke's first time seeing it. The transformation was somewhat fascinating, terrifying and impressive at the same time.

The three big wolves, two black and one dark red, waited for him while most of the others left. There were only two others who looked to be the same age as Sasuke; a boy and a girl. Their transformations seemed to be just as slow as his. Sasuke was in too much pain to be embarrassed at being naked in front of these people he barely knew. His back was facing them as his body started to go through the change. At least it went even faster then the last time. Sasuke was thankful.

As usual he pretty much lost all notion of who he was as a human. He forgot about his life problems and all that was left was the hunter instinct, and mostly curiosity for this new environment and those other wolves.

The youngest wolves followed the three others outside. The pack was complete. Sasuke looked up. The moon was beautiful in the dark, starry sky. It was such an amazing sight to behold. After all, for an entire year now he hadn't been able to witness it.

The eighteen wolves separated in two groups and went hunting. His older brother motioned for him to follow the group he was leading.

Everything was so exciting and new. And even though he was a human the rest of the month all of this felt so _normal_. He even helped in the hunt and ate with the others. After that they went to a stream of water to drink and some wolves played a little, chasing each other or doing whatever they felt like at the moment. They were completely free.

There was even some kind of ritual howling session in the middle of the night and Sasuke took part in it and it felt completely natural. Actually he felt good. He ran with the others. He was running so damn fast and it felt so amazing. He felt like nothing could hurt him, like he was invincible.

He fought with a pale brown male wolf at some point, just for fun. They barely hurt each other. He also picked a playful fight with his brother and they kept at it for almost an hour.

In the morning, Sasuke didn't remember everything very clearly. Well, he was a bit freaked out by the things he did remember, but he decided not to give it too much thought. And he'd had fun after all.

He certainly remembered the feelings of freedom, adrenaline and power. The feeling of actually belonging in a group with other wolves was also pretty amazing.

But now it was time to get back to reality. Time to wake up…

His blurry dark eyes opened slowly, and the first thing felt was pain in his entire body. It was even worst than the previous mornings after full moons. He looked around and recognized the hideout. The fire had been remade but the place was empty, except for…

"Itachi?" he whispered in a rasp voice. He was lying down on a blanket and covered with Itachi's long gray trench coat. He tried to sit up, wincing in pain. Itachi came to sit next to him.

"How are you feeling?" He looked worried. Sasuke frowned.

"What happened? Where's everyone."

"They already went back. You passed out after the transformation so I carried you inside. Konan and Nagato offered to stay but I thought it'd be better if it was just me."

"Yeah," Sasuke whispered, embarrassed. He looked around him and reached for his clothes without a word.

"Hey it's not a big deal," Itachi ruffled his hair briefly, "it happened to all of us. It was your first time spending a crazy night like that so of course your body wasn't used to it."

Sasuke did feel a little better after knowing that it had happened to the others too. He got dressed as quickly as he could in his slightly dizzy state and gave back his coat to Itachi.

"Let's go," he said as he rubbed Sasuke's back briefly in a comforting manner.

As they walked there was a moment of silence. But eventually Sasuke said, "I had a great time…"

"Yeah?" Itachi smiled.

"Hmm," Sasuke gave a slight nod, "it's all blurry when I try to remember… But the last times I always remembered being so angry and frustrated… Now I remember feeling good. And," he chuckled, "I think we fought…"

"Yeah," Itachi laughed, "I was really holding back. You're gonna have to work on your wolf fighting skills little bro."

"Shut up," he said but he was smiling. "We're just like real animals when we transform… It's so weird."

"There's nothing we can do about it, right?" He shrugged, "So might as well try to enjoy it. That's what I think anyway."

"Yeah," Sasuke said thoughtfully.

When they went back to the compound Itachi invited Sasuke inside the small house he shared with Konan and Nagato. Even though they lived in the middle of nowhere they still had their basic comfort; electricity, hot water, normal household appliances…

Konan and her brother were sitting at the small table drinking some coffee. The young woman's hair was wet and she still had a towel around her neck, evidently she'd just gotten out of the shower.

"How are you doing Sasuke?" Nagato asked, looking up from his book.

"Better."

"Good," the red-head smiled, crossing his arms, "so are you gonna come back some time?"

"Yeah I think so," he nodded and the three others seemed happy with his decision.

"Great! You looked like you were enjoying yourself," Konan said. She got up and prepared some more coffee for them.

Sasuke fell down in an empty chair. He still felt a bit weak.

"So you guys actually… remember everything?"

"Pretty much," Nagato nodded, "you'll see, it comes with time. But the feeling that you're someone different remains. It's like an alter-ego I guess."

"Makes sense," Sasuke said and he thanked Konan when she handed him a cup of coffee.

Itachi removed the towel from her shoulders and ran his fingers through her damp hair, before leaning closer to kiss her cheek. The sight made Sasuke happy; his brother had found someone special to him…

"So when are you going back?" Nagato asked.

"Today, I need to be at the studio early tomorrow morning so…"

"Ah yeah that's right," Konan exclaimed, "Itachi told me you were in a band."

"He's the guitarist," Itachi said, returning to stand next to her, "and a really good one at that. I heard their song on the radio."

"That's great!" Nagato said, impressed, "I'd love to hear it."

"Do you guys have a computer?" Sasuke asked. The song was on their website.

"It's kinda broken right now," Konan scratched the back of her head, "well we have a radio with cd player…"

Sasuke chuckled. He couldn't help it. "How can you guys live without a computer? Tsk just like Naruto… idiot barely knows how to use his laptop. All right well when the cd comes out I'll bring you a copy."

"Naruto…" Konan said hesitantly, "that's the vampire who was with you the first time you came here?"

He tensed, realizing his mistake. "Uh… yeah…" Looking down, he fumbled with the hem of his jacket nervously.

"I actually have a lot of respect for the guy," Itachi said and the three others looked at him. "He got captured and tortured by humans – vampire hunters – and when he managed to get away he knocked them out, but he was careful not to hurt them too badly."

"Wow," the blue-haired girl bit her lip, and glanced at Sasuke, "I guess he's not like the other vampires."

"Not all vampires are complete asses," Sasuke said, thinking about Hinata and Neji. They were all right. Even Deidara was okay.

"But this threat he spoke of," Nagato said slowly as he sipped at his coffee, "what's happening with that now?"

"I don't know," Sasuke said sincerely, "all I know is that… three strong vampires just arrived in Tokyo and… basically their favorite hobby is to hunt down werewolves. So you guys really have to be careful."

"Do you think there's a chance that Naruto will tell them about our location?" the red-head asked calmly.

"Of course not," Sasuke said without hesitating, "he'd never do that."

"Well that does make me feel a little safer," Konan smiled, "to know that at least one vampire is on our side."

After their conversation Itachi and Sasuke decided it was time to go. Before getting to the car Itachi yawned.

"Are you gonna be okay to drive?"

"Hmm… yeah should be fine. If I'm really too tired we'll just stop somewhere."

Sasuke felt guilty that everyone always had to drive him around. He had his license but he hadn't bothered buying a car yet. He promised himself to get one as soon as possible. He still had enough money from his parents' inheritance.

Itachi drove in silence and Sasuke leaned against the window, stretching his booted legs as much as he could in the restricted space. His body still felt a bit sore.

"Konan's pretty cool," he said at some point. Itachi's pleased smile was priceless. "Her brother's pretty great too."

"Nagato's a really great guy," Itachi agreed, "and I think he likes you… He's gay, you know?"

"Itachi! What the hell!" Sasuke's dark eyes widened in horror. "Do _not_ try to play match makers for me! Ugh…"

"I'm just saying…"

"Isn't he too old for me?" The teenager cut him, "How old is he anyway?"

"Twenty five, but…"

"See," Sasuke interrupted him again, crossing his arms, "too old."

"Oh really," Itachi glanced at him, "and how old is Naruto, might I ask?"

"Twenty."

"You know what I mean."

Sasuke snorted and didn't answer. He couldn't believe it. Even after their talk the day before, Itachi still didn't get it. His feelings for Naruto were incredibly intense… he didn't want to be with anyone else.

After a long silence Itachi sighed, "I'm sorry okay?"

"Whatever…"

"You know I'm just trying to look out for you."

"Well don't."

Another long silence followed. Eventually they stopped at a restaurant to have lunch. But Sasuke was looking down at his food without much appetite.

"I kinda…" he lowered his voice, looking up at his brother, "just remembered that we ate… raw, bloody meat and…" he swallowed hard and pressed a hand to his chest. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

Itachi leaned forward worriedly and touched his shoulder, squeezing gently, "Sasuke just breathe okay? Don't think about it."

"Okay," he whispered weakly. He didn't throw up, but he didn't eat either. He just drank a lot of water as if to wash it all down – especially the unwanted memories of last night.

"Try to just think about the things that made you feel good," Itachi advised.

"Hmm…"

Later, in the car, he fell asleep.

He dreamed of Naruto – a normal dream for once, in which he was actually a guy – and it was really great at first, but then the images changed and Naruto was dying. He was covered in blood just like after that time the vampire hunters had tortured him. But this time, for some reason, his wounds wouldn't heal. And then Sasuke tried to give him his blood to save him but it was too late…

Sasuke woke up with a start as Itachi was shaking his shoulder softly.

"Sasuke? Are you okay? We're here. Were you having a nightmare or something?"

He blinked and looked out his window. Indeed they were in front of Kakashi's house.

"I… I'm fine."

"You sure? Do you want me to come inside?"

"No I'm fine really… I think I'll just take a shower and go to bed."

"All right…" Itachi leaned closer a bit hesitantly, and hugged him briefly, "You can call me if there's anything…"

"Now that you actually have a phone…" He teased.

"Yeah," his older brother chuckled, "and even if you just need to talk, you can call any time."

"Okay…"

"Take care of yourself."

"You too. Thanks for everything."

Once inside the house Sasuke did exactly as he had told Itachi; shower and bed. He actually felt much better when he woke up in the evening. He threw on some comfy sweat pants and a plain black t-shirt and went to join Kakashi in the kitchen.

"Hey," the latter said, "I was really curious but I didn't want to wake you up. So how was it?"

"It was amazing," Sasuke leaned against the counter, watching as Kakashi showed off his cooking skills – as in heated up some food in the microwave.

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

"Come on give me details here," Kakashi complained.

Sasuke chuckled and ran his fingers through his messy hair.

"I don't remember much… Let's just say we were a bunch of crazy wolves running around everywhere… Is that detailed enough?"

"Not really, but if you don't want to talk about it it's fine."

"Sorry…"

They sat together and ate the microwave food – more like stared disgustedly at it in Sasuke's case.

When Kakashi spoke again he asked, "So are you gonna go back…?"

"Probably."

"You know… Sasuke… we had some pretty rough times recently but I do like having you here. So I'd hate for you to leave, but if you do well… I'd rather you go with your brother and the others than go live with Naruto."

Sasuke face palmed. Great, he was gonna get another speech.

"I'm just trying to…"

"Look out for me," he interrupted, "I know. And I know why you don't want Naruto to change me. Itachi told me."

"So you do understand the danger…" Kakashi looked at him intently.

He sighed, "Of course I understand, I'm not an idiot. Now can we stop talking about it?"

His adoptive father obliged and soon after Sasuke returned to his bedroom. He opened the window slightly because he wanted to breathe some fresh air and it wasn't that cold.

Of course the real reason was that he hoped Naruto would come see him.

He picked up his guitar and sat on his bed, working on some of his recent ideas for new songs. It helped him clear his mind from all his troubles. He really had no idea what he would do without music.

At some point in the late evening the window slid open and Sasuke smiled.

"Hey," he looked up.

And there he was, his sexy boyfriend, looking good in pale blue jeans and black v-neck tee, his hair messy and windblown and his smile making Sasuke feel warm inside.

"Hey," he said back and jumped down on the bed. "I missed you!" He threw his arms around Sasuke, uncaring of the guitar that was still in the way, and kissed his lips.

Sasuke had missed him too, of course, and he realized it now. The longing he had been feeling was gone, replaced by this warm and sort of tingling sensation. He put the guitar away and moved closer to the vampire. He placed his hand behind his neck, feeling the soft skin and hair, and kissed him again. Naruto ran his hands all over his back before finally placing one in his hair and the other at his waist. Suddenly he pulled Sasuke closer in a swift movement, so that he was sitting in Naruto's lap with his legs wrapped around his lower back. They kissed even more passionately and Sasuke felt himself getting hard.

This was so intense… they couldn't even stop. Soon their clothes went flying everywhere and the bed became a mess with Sasuke moaning and writhing under Naruto. The latter seemed intent on kissing and licking every inch of his skin it seemed, and Sasuke couldn't repress small moans of pleasure especially when his lips got closer to his now painfully hard member.

"So I take it you missed me too?" Naruto smirked devilishly before kissing the tip of his cock and licking the shaft.

Sasuke moaned, "Yeah… oh god yeah…"

"You missed _me_ or just this?" Naruto teased as he gave it another lick.

"Both…"

"You wanna know what I missed?" Naruto purred and Sasuke shivered in anticipation.

The vampire turned him around and kissed his back.

"You don't have any lube, do you?"

"Ah… fuck… no…"

"Then why don't you…" Naruto placed his fingers next to Sasuke's face, and the latter took the hint and licked them.

"Mm… that was hot," the blond whispered before bringing his fingers to Sasuke's entrance.

As he stretched him the raven grew a little impatient. He really wanted Naruto inside of him, badly…

"You can… now…"

"What was that?" The blond asked teasingly before placing another soft kiss in between his shoulder blades.

"Fuck me… now…"

"I thought you'd never ask."

When Naruto's cock slid inside of him Sasuke arched his back and repressed a loud moan. He didn't want Kakashi to hear them so he had to keep it down. But it wasn't easy… this felt so good… kind of painful but so damn good…

"Naruto," he moaned as he reached behind with his hand to touch the blond's thigh.

The vampire slid his arm around Sasuke's waist flushing their bodies together as he continued thrusting inside of him harshly. The raven couldn't take it anymore and he let out a lustful moan as Naruto hit that spot repeatedly… It was just too much, and yet not enough. He couldn't help wanting more, always more.

"Say my name again," the vampire whispered in his ear and Sasuke moaned.

"Naruto…"

"I love your voice," he said huskily, "I love everything about you. Sasuke… you make me crazy, you know that?"

Oh god he loved Naruto's voice too. He loved everything about him too. But instead of saying this he moaned again and closed his eyes, lost in the sensations.

When the vampire used his hand to stroke Sasuke's cock he lost it. A few more thrusts later he came and Naruto also finished right after.

Sasuke was still trembling and panting when Naruto rolled him over tenderly. He kissed his lips softly.

"That was amazing," the blond whispered, "I really needed that. Thank you."

Sasuke wanted to say it back, everything, but instead he just wrapped his arms around Naruto and pulled him close. He felt the vampire slowly relax in his arms and he realized he didn't mind having him resting on top of him like that. It actually felt kind of nice. He trailed his hands on Naruto's smooth backside, feeling his defined muscles.

Eventually Naruto pulled away, and used tissues to clean himself and Sasuke as much as possible. Then he sat on the bed and took his hand.

"So hey tell me… how was it, your night with the werewolves?"

"It was great," he said, "but weird. So weird… It's like, we really become animals you know? So fucked up… but it definitely beats being locked in the basement."

"I can imagine," Naruto chuckled and lifted his fingers to brush his dark bangs aside.

"…Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"You wanna stay here tonight? We can go to the studio by foot tomorrow." He suggested, assuming Naruto didn't have his car. He always took long walks at night to come see him.

"What about Shikamaru and Kiba?"

"Let them figure it out they're big boys."

"Hmm I guess you're right."

Naruto lay down next to him and pulled the sheets to cover them up. He turned on his side so that they were facing each other. Sasuke thought he could get lost in those deep, dark blue eyes. But he noticed something. Naruto looked a bit… worn out. And then he remembered his nightmare.

"Did you feed recently? You know, after those assholes hurt you…" he frowned.

"No," Naruto said.

"Why didn't you ask me?"

"I forgot…"

"Hn… idiot." He brushed his hair behind his shoulder and said, "Well, what are you waiting for?"

The vampire shook his head slightly and kissed his lips. "You're amazing. Thanks." He leaned even closer, resting his hand on Sasuke's hip, and bit his neck with his sharpened fangs.

Sasuke didn't get any flashes this time and he was relieved actually. He didn't want to remember a long lost past. He didn't want to think at all right now. He just wanted to be with Naruto. And that was it.

The feeling of Naruto's body so close while his soft lips were pressed on his neck wasn't all that unpleasant. He closed his eyes, giving his full trust to Naruto.

But perhaps he shouldn't have, because the vampire took a little bit too much. He licked his neck to heal his wound but Sasuke barely felt it. He was dizzy and black was creeping into his vision.

"I'm sorry," the blond whispered, "I got carried away. I guess I was really thirsty…"

"It's okay," Sasuke breathed, struggling to keep his eyes open. He felt a bit nauseous…

Naruto pulled him close and held him tight, caressing his hair. Sasuke took a few deep breaths and then he felt better. He smiled as he felt Naruto's skin becoming warm.

"Is it creepy that I like when you're so warm because you fed on my blood?"

Naruto chuckled, "Who cares?"

They stayed like this for a moment. Sasuke closed his eyes, simply enjoying the feel of his perfect body, his strong arms holding him, his subtle masculine scent, and his soft blond hair mixing in with his own raven locks slightly. He didn't want to move.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered.

They pulled away so they could look at each other. "Yeah?"

"I love you…"

Dark gray eyes widened and his lips parted but no sound came out. His mind was blank except for this annoying confusion; the uneasy mix of love and fear. Fear of what? He wasn't sure… But he couldn't say it back…

The vampire smiled fondly and kissed his forehead. Then he rolled on his back pulling Sasuke with him, so that his head was now resting on his chest.

"You don't have to say anything," Naruto said softly, caressing his hair, "Don't get so worked up. Just close your eyes… you look tired."

As if the vampire had cast a spell on him, Sasuke closed his eyes and fell asleep quickly.


	15. Trapped

Chapter 15 – Trapped

Naruto felt the rays of sunlight on his exposed skin and groaned slightly in annoyance. He stirred, opening sleepy blue eyes. Smiling at the sight of a still sleeping Sasuke he pulled away softly. In a gracious, swift movement he jumped to his feet without bothering the other's sleep, and went to shut the blinds.

After stretching his lean body he started scanning the room for his clothes. He felt so much better after drinking Sasuke's blood. He did feel guilty for taking a little bit too much and making him feel dizzy though.

After throwing on his jeans and t-shirt he sat on the bed and shook Sasuke's shoulder softly.

"Wake up sleepyhead. We're late."

As Sasuke groaned Naruto flipped his cell open. As expected he had a voicemail from Anko; she was probably wondering where the hell he was. They should've been at the studio an hour ago after all.

Sasuke sat up very slowly and flinched in pain. Naruto made a face.

"You okay?"

"Sore."

"Sorry."

"Hn…"

Naruto couldn't help but laugh lightly and he leaned closer to kiss those full pale lips he loved so much. He teased him with his tongue and Sasuke responded lazily at first, but as they kissed again and again things got more passionate. They fell back on the messy bed and the vampire laced their fingers together, kissing Sasuke's neck and then working his way to his chest, his nipples…

"Didn't you say," Sasuke breathed, "We were late?"

"Hmm fuck… I just can't control myself around you," Naruto smirked and kissed him on the lips again. "All right get dressed."

Still holding his hands, he got up pulling Sasuke with him. The movement had been too fast and the latter fell into his arms. Naruto gladly hugged him, breathing in his sweet scent and detangling his raven locks with a single hand.

"How am I supposed to get dressed…?" Sasuke chuckled into his neck.

"On second thought I like you better like this," Naruto traced the contours of the wings tattoo with his fingers.

Sasuke eventually pushed him away and found some clean clothes. Naruto let himself fall in the computer chair and watched as the sexy raven-haired guy put on a black band t-shirt with dark jeans cut mid-calf. After that he made his way to the bathroom and Naruto waited for him to finish getting ready in the hall.

When Sasuke put on his laced boots he stumbled slightly and Naruto slid his arms around his small waist.

"Wasn't gonna fall," the raven pushed him away, annoyed. "Tsk, any excuse to put your hands on me."

"You like it," Naruto smirked.

He looked at himself in the hall mirror, running his fingers through his messy blond locks briefly. It didn't really make them any less messy. He shrugged and they went outside. Before Sasuke could lock the door Naruto stopped him.

"Do you have a hoodie or something for me?" he asked. The sun was kind of annoyingly bright and if they were gonna walk…

Sasuke nodded in understanding and returned inside. When he came back he had a thin black hoodie in his hands.

"Good enough," Naruto said as he put it on top of his black v-neck tee. He also put on the hood to cover his head.

"Hey after we go to the studio," Sasuke said when they had started walking, "can we go to your place? I want to show you some new song ideas I came up with."

"Sure," Naruto smiled, "sounds great. And by the way you don't have to ask before coming over to my place you know? Just come by whenever you want."

"Like what you do," Sasuke teased him.

"Ya."

"If I had a car I'd probably come over more often."

"You want me to buy you one?" Naruto asked. He pulled at the hood to try to hide his face from the sunlight more properly. His eyes hurt a little.

"You'd do that? You'd buy me a car just like that?" Sasuke sounded astonished.

"Well, yeah."

He was so damn infatuated with that kid that he'd probably buy him anything he wanted.

"Kiba keeps whining that he wants a car and you've never offered to buy him one," Sasuke observed, sliding his hands in his pockets casually and throwing a glance at him.

Naruto threw his arm around the smaller guy's shoulders. "Yeah but Kiba's not my lover. You are."

"Hn…" Sasuke pushed him to the side harshly, "Still, I'm not your whore. I can pay for it myself you can keep your stolen money."

"So cold," Naruto exaggerated his dramatic tone.

"You can come with me if you want though. To shop for it. You could use your vampire powers or whatever and compel them to stop force feeding me their bullshit selling speeches."

"I can compel them to lower the price for you," Naruto teased.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

When they got to the studio they were surprised to see that they weren't the only ones late. Shikamaru and Anko were there but Kiba was nowhere to be found apparently.

"Ino drove me here this morning," Shikamaru explained, "I spent last night at her place."

"So where the hell's Kiba if he's not with you?" Anko asked angrily, "We're running really late here!"

"Relax darling," Naruto smiled, "we're making good time with this album. Only two songs left to record."

"Yeah maybe but that doesn't answer my question," the young woman exclaimed.

Shikamaru tapped his drums lazily, "Maybe he got drunk last night and he's hangover. That tends to happen."

"Or…" Naruto frowned.

"He's with Hinata," Sasuke finished for him. They exchanged a glance. Then Naruto looked at Shikamaru.

"Did he say something about going to see her yesterday?" he asked.

Shikamaru looked up at him and suddenly he looked worried. Of course Shikamaru was well aware of everything that was going on between Kiba and Hinata, even if around the bassist he feigned ignorance for now.

"No but he was probably with her," Shikamaru said, "he's been seeing her almost every night lately."

"Well does someone have that girl's number?" Anko asked.

"Yeah," Naruto said and grabbed his cell phone. His back facing the others, he called Hinata.

"Naruto…" her voice sounded desperate. It only made Naruto even more worried.

"What's going on? Where's Kiba? He was supposed to be at the studio this morning."

"I… I…" she sounded like she was hyperventilating now.

Naruto walked out of the room and down the empty hallway, "Hinata calm down," he kept his voice low, "and tell me what happened."

"I… changed him. Last night. And now he's in so much pain," she cried in the phone, "is that normal? Did I do something wrong?"

Naruto let out a heavy sigh and leaned against the nearest wall. He pressed his hand to his temple. Fuck… God damn it, Hinata… And that idiot Kiba for convincing her of doing such a thing…

"Where are you?" he finally asked.

"At your house… in his bedroom…" she said in between sobs.

"All right. Just stay calm and _do not_ let him get out of the house. I'm coming over now."

"Okay…"

He hung up and looked up. Fuck…

He returned to the studio room.

"Listen Anko, I'm sorry but we're gonna have to cancel for today. Kiba's very sick. He might have to take a few days off…"

"But… the record label…" she started.

"I'm sorry," he said urgently, "I don't have my car. Do you think you can drive us to my place?"

She seemed to understand that something wasn't quite right. She nodded, "All right. But you owe me."

"I know," Naruto said, "thanks." He looked at the two others, "Come on Sasuke, Shikamaru…"

The four of them made their way to the parking lot and hopped in Anko's modest car. She started it and put it to drive before backing out of her tight parking spot. As she drove she sent intrigued and almost freaked out glances at Naruto.

"Are you gonna tell me what's going on?"

"I told you. He's very sick."

"Then don't we need to get him to a hospital?" she asked.

"No," the vampire said firmly.

Anko looked in the rear-view mirror at the two guys sitting in the back. Both looked uncomfortable and worried.

"Is he a drug addict? Did he OD?"

"No," Naruto sighed, "that's not it."

"Then what is it?"

She stared at him as she waited at a red light. Naruto sighed – again. He decided to compel her.

"You will drive us to my place without asking any questions and then you'll go back home and all you'll remember is that Kiba's sick and we'll call you when he feels better and he's okay to go back to the studio."

The light turned green and she drove again, this time with a dull expression on her face.

"You didn't have to do that," Shikamaru said and Naruto glanced behind his shoulder.

"You weren't the one being interrogated."

"It's better this way," Sasuke agreed with Naruto, "at least she won't be freaking out."

When Anko parked in his entryway Naruto got out of the car and ran to the house quickly. He made his way to Kiba's bedroom and took in the sight before him. The curtain was shut and the room was as dark as could be. Kiba was lying down on his double sized bed. His eyes were closed but he was moaning in pain and trembling. It looked like he had a fever. Hinata was sitting next to him and as soon as Naruto walked in she looked up.

"Naruto…"

"What did you do," he sighed once more and stepped closer to the bed.

"I… he told me that if I didn't do it he'd find other vampires and ask them… and I was worried so… I decided to change him but it was the first time."

Sasuke and Shikamaru stood in the doorframe uncertainly while listening to the conversation.

"Hinata, tell me exactly what you did."

"I drank a lot of his blood," she said in a shaky voice, "and then I… I made him drink some of my blood. After that he passed out so I brought him here. He woke up this morning feeling sick. He threw up and then he ate and then he threw up again," her voice broke, "and I… I don't know what to do…"

"It's normal," Naruto put his hand on her trembling shoulder to comfort her, "there's nothing you can do. Well he shouldn't have eaten but he probably mistook his thirst for hunger. When he wakes up we need to give him human blood…"

Shikamaru stepped closer. "I can give him mine. I don't mind."

The raven-haired girl looked at him with teary pale eyes, "That… that's so kind of you."

"I just don't want him to go mad and kill innocent people," the brunet replied. Naruto nodded.

"That tends to happen… But if we make sure he always has enough blood it'll definitely help. He's also gonna have to stay away from the sun for a couple… decades."

"Decades?" Shikamaru's brown eyes widened, "but if you can that means… Just how old are you?"

"Don't ask," Naruto replied.

"I did something horrible didn't I?" Hinata said in a little voice as she took Kiba's trembling hand and squeezed it in hers.

"No," Sasuke said, surprising everyone. "It was his choice. He even threatened you to go ask other vampires – even though he was too much of an idiot to realize that Naruto was one but anyway that's not the point. I guess what I'm trying to say is, you're not the one in the wrong."

"Thanks Sasuke," Hinata said.

"Just sayin…" he shrugged, glancing away.

Naruto smiled fondly at his boyfriend and then he looked back at Kiba. His body was changing and it would take some more time for him to wake up. Hinata still looked pretty shaken up.

"Hinata, I think it would be best if you went home," he said softly.

"But… I want to stay with him," she protested.

"You're completely exhausted. You need to rest. And it's driving you mad seeing him like this, I can tell."

"She can stay in the guest room," Shikamaru suggested.

Hinata drifted her teary gaze to Naruto, "Would that be okay?"

"Yeah," he smiled, "I'll go get you when he wakes up."

"Thank you," she hugged him and then stood up.

"Follow me," Shikamaru offered, "I'll show you where it is."

The human and vampire left the room, leaving Sasuke and Naruto alone with Kiba. The blond vampire got up and went to open the window to let some cool air inside.

"Maybe I should just go home," the raven suddenly said. Naruto looked at him apologetically.

"I really do need to keep an eye on him. New vampires are unstable and for all we know he could wake up and attack Shikamaru or something. I'm sorry; I really wanted to work on new songs with you."

Sasuke made a small smile, "Another time."

Naruto walked over to him and took his hands, "Tomorrow, maybe. I'll call you."

"Okay," Sasuke said and he turned on his heel ready to walk away.

But Naruto held on to his hand, "Wait, Sasuke… be careful okay? Text me when you get home."

"Okay," he said again and let Naruto pull him into a kiss.

Then he left. Naruto returned to Kiba's side and sighed for the hundredth time.

…

He couldn't believe he was doing a freakin' spying job for Selika and Kurenai. Couldn't they do their dirty business themselves? And why the hell had he accepted anyway?

It was freakin' sunny outside and even in the car he had to wear a hoodie with a cap, sunglasses and gloves. The car had been stolen by Selika. It was a red Mercedes, nothing less. The police would probably be looking for it all over the place.

Yahiko sighed and tapped his gloved hands on the wheel. Some good old rock music was playing on the radio and it wasn't bad so at least it made the waiting a little less boring. Nothing was happening so far in Naruto's house.

Well that wasn't true at all. That Hinata girl had changed a human into a vampire last night and now they were both inside. But that kind of information wouldn't be of any interest to his creator or Kurenai. They wanted him to find out if Naruto was hiding something from them. For example, a werewolf friend. So he waited.

He was about to die of boredom when a car whizzed by and pulled in the driveway a little further on the other side of the street. Yahiko perked up as he concentrated to feel those presences… Holy shit.

Two humans, a vampire – Naruto – and a god damn werewolf. He chuckled; heh, those two crazy girls had been right after all. They all went inside the house except for one of the humans who drove off. Yahiko leaned back in his seat as comfortably as he could. And now what? He decided to call Selika.

"Hello," she answered.

"Hey, hum, you were right. There's a werewolf in the house right now."

"Really? Well that's interesting…"

"So what should I do now?" he inquired.

"Wait for him to be alone, capture him and bring him here." She demanded.

"Are you kidding me?" he exclaimed.

"Yahiko please," she said in a low voice, "do it for me."

"It's not even for you it's for Kurenai."

And he didn't even like her… Kurenai was a heartless bitch, and she was rubbing off on Selika as of late unfortunately.

"He's in human form. It'll be easy for you to capture him. I won't ask anything else of you, I promise."

Her promises didn't mean anything to him anymore… But he complied anyway.

"Fine…"

He waited. And he cursed a lot at his own stupidity. Why did he keep obeying Selika? The answer was very simple. He had no one else. She was his only friend – even though she wasn't really acting like a friend ever since they had met Kurenai.

At first they had been lovers. She had guided him and taught him everything she knew and he had cared for her a lot. Those feelings still lingered but now he was growing bitter and cynical. He was pathetic. Staying with Selika and Kurenai just because he was scared to be alone. And now he had to capture a freakin' teenage werewolf. Just great.

This was ridiculous. What if the guy stayed over the whole day? The whole night? Just how long would he have to wait? And if only the sun would just go away…

His hazel eyes widened in disbelief behind his sunglasses as he saw the werewolf walk out of the house. Alone.

Yahiko smirked. Looked like he didn't have to wait very long after all. He turned the keys to start the engine and drove slowly at first. He wanted to wait for the young werewolf to put some distance between himself and the vampire's house. When Yahiko decided he was far enough, he stopped the car again. He looked around. Except for some very occasional cars the street was deserted; this was too easy.

Stepping out of the fancy red car he adjusted his cap and hoodie. As he approached the werewolf, the latter tensed and turned around.

"Who are you?" he asked defiantly, but there was definitely a hint of fear in his voice.

"No one important," Yahiko shrugged, "just doing someone's dirty work."

Before the werewolf could even think of running away Yahiko had grabbed him in an unbreakable hold. Sure the teenager was stronger than normal humans, but still nowhere near as strong as a vampire.

"Fuck…" he cursed as he struggled, "let go you fucking…" his voice was getting louder so Yahiko decided to shut him up. He was a little bit thirsty anyway.

Letting his teeth grow sharper he threw the teenager to the ground, behind some trees where they would be reasonably hidden from the street. He jumped on him and tore at his throat, sucking out his blood quickly. When the guy was about to pass out he stopped and licked his lips.

He picked him up on his shoulder and quickly went to put him on the passenger seat of the car. Then he sat behind the wheel again and started driving. Glancing sideways he noticed that the werewolf was still in a half-conscious state. Blood was pouring from his neck staining the seats.

"I'd put my hand on it if I were you," Yahiko advised.

The teenager flinched in pain as he pressed a pale hand to his throat.

"You… asshole… what the hell do you want?" he choked out weakly.

"I told you. I'm doing someone else's business."

"Who?" He frowned, trying to sit straight. He looked extremely weak. His dark eyes were half lidded and there was blood all over his neck and black shirt. His long raven strands were all messy and also sticky with blood at this point.

"Selika," he said somewhat bitterly, "And Kurenai."

"So you're the infamous werewolf hunter threesome then… Fantastic."

"Your ability for humor when you're about to pass out fascinates me," he teased him.

"I'm not about to… Don't underestimate me," he growled.

Yahiko decided he kind of liked the guy. He wasn't a wuss. He wasn't begging for freedom or anything. He respected that.

"I'm sorry about drinking your blood," he said sincerely, "but it was probably better than knocking you out with force. I'm not really good with controlling my strength and I could've killed you by hitting your head or something."

"Am I supposed to be thankful now?"

Yahiko chuckled. He kept his eyes on the road. At some point his wish for the sun to go away came true. Clouds covered up the sky and he let a sigh of relief. He got rid of the gloves, hood and cap and he ran his fingers through his – now rather flat – pale red hair.

"So what are they gonna do? Torture me and ask me questions? What's the point?" The young male frowned as he looked at his bloodied fingers, "I won't say anything anyway."

"Somehow I believe you," Yahiko said, "I admire your courage. Well they can't compel you since you're a werewolf, so I suppose they won't get anything out of you and I did all this for nothing, but oh well…"

The kid snorted, "Yeah whatever…" He looked at the door handle. Yahiko got ready to stop him should he try anything.

Sure enough, at the next stop he reached out to unlock it and open it but Yahiko grabbed his wrist and yanked him back harshly. He hissed at the pain in his wrist. But Yahiko didn't let go, even when he started driving again. It was an automatic so he was fine driving with just one hand.

"I got it I won't try anything just let go… fuck…"

He finally let go and the werewolf leaned back into the seat, nursing his wrist. Yahiko frowned. He didn't think he'd broken it, but maybe it was sprained…

"Sorry," he said, "just don't make things difficult."

The teenager winced in pain as he tried to move his hand.

"Fucking asshole… stop saying you're sorry makes you sound like a fucking idiot."

"And you think acting tough doesn't make you sound like one too?"

The raven went quiet after that, defeated. He also seemed rather dizzy and weak. Yahiko really meant his words though; he was sorry. He was questioning himself all of a sudden. Why was he doing this? What was the point? Couldn't he live a different life than this?

But he shook those thoughts away for now. He got to Deidara's apartment building and parked the car. Opening the car door he pulled the raven-haired boy out.

"Can you walk?" he asked as he put him on his feet.

"Yeah…" he muttered.

Yahiko grabbed his injured arm and he flinched.

"If you try anything I won't hesitate to break it. So just come with me…"

Inside the building Yahiko tensed when he noticed the other clench his fist from the corner of his eye. The raven quickly spun throwing a punch to the vampire's gut. But the latter had anticipated it so he blocked the attack with his free hand. He pushed him to the floor harshly and twisted his arm behind his back. The werewolf let out a yelp of pain as he tried to struggle but it was no use.

A woman passed by and screamed, but Yahiko glared at her.

"You didn't see anything. Walk away."

She did as she was told. Damn that power came in handy sometimes.

The werewolf was growing weak under him. Yahiko sighed and pulled him up again. This time he grabbed his shoulder and dragged him along. Finally they got inside the apartment. He threw the werewolf to the floor and closed the door behind him.

Selika and Kurenai approached.

"Special delivery," Yahiko said sarcastically, "you happy?"

"Very happy yes, thank you," Kurenai said on the same tone without so much as glancing at him.

"Ya next time do your dirty work yourself," Yahiko muttered, "anyway, Deidara's not here?"

"No," Selika said, "he's at work. And I want you to keep him out when he comes back. Go out for drinks or something."

"All right," he said without thinking.

Damn, he was obeying her every word again. But actually this was convenient for him. He didn't want to be here while they tortured the poor guy. And Deidara was fun to hang out with.

"Aren't you a cutie," Selika said as she turned the werewolf on his back softly. He was barely conscious. Her long sleek brown hair fell on his blood-stained shirt as she looked at his face.

"Move away Lika," Kurenai softly took her arm and helped her up. "Let me handle this."

Yahiko snorted in disgust and he walked out of the apartment. He decided he would wait for Deidara outside.


	16. Survival of the fittest

Chapter 16 – Survival of the fittest

Waking up had never been so hard. His body hurt, he felt sick and his throat was so fucking dry – well maybe it could be compared to some hangovers he'd had. Except this time it certainly wasn't due to alcohol binge drinking.

He opened his eyes and closed them again right away. The faint light sneaking in through the blinds of the window hurt apparently. He opened them again tentatively.

"How are you feeling?"

He looked at where the voice came from. Naruto was sitting in the corner of his bedroom.

"I…" he cleared his throat, "thirsty…" he said.

It seemed it was the only word he could utter. He was too thirsty to be fascinated with the changes in his body, or his enhanced senses. Even though everything was technically clearer, it seemed somewhat blurry to him.

Naruto stood while Kiba sat up in his bed, pushing away the sheets. He realized he could _sense_ things. He could detect Shikamaru's presence in the house; he could almost feel his heartbeat, his blood, and it freaked him out. And suddenly his fangs got longer and he parted his lips, letting out a little groan of pain. He pressed his fingers to his mouth… damn that hurt.

"It's painful the first few times," Naruto said, "then you get used to it. Come on you need to drink," he took his arm but Kiba pushed him away.

"Wait, wait, wait, you're… you're a vampire," he said and it wasn't a question. He could tell the difference although he didn't really know how.

"Well yeah, I'm surprised you didn't figure it out sooner but anyway…"

"And…" Kiba said in a trembling voice, "And all this bullshit about not believing me…"

"I had a lot on my mind, I'm sorry," Naruto ran his fingers through his hair, glancing away.

Kiba frowned and realized his vision was so amazing now. He could see every little detail of Naruto's outfit – even the imperfection in the trends of his pale jeans – and his face, every single blond eyelash, every strand of gold hair, and behind him he could see every little item on his messy desk so precisely, as if he were standing really close.

His thirst came back to haunt him full force and he swallowed hard, parting his dry lips. He got up on trembling legs and Naruto grabbed his shoulder to steady him.

"Let's go see Shikamaru."

Kiba nodded feverishly. "Yeah, we should tell him…"

"He already knows," Naruto said apologetically as he led him to Shikamaru's bedroom down the hallway.

"Oh… wait, everyone freaking lied to me?"

"Except Hinata I guess. But I was hoping she'd wait a little bit more time before doing such a thing…"

"Why?" Kiba asked angrily. He pushed Naruto off him and they stood still, staring at each other.

"Well are you serious about her or did you just use her to become a vampire?" Naruto asked, narrowing his dark blue eyes.

Kiba replaced a strand of brown hair out of his eyes in annoyance, absently noticing how softer it felt now.

"I'm serious about her! I've never been so obsessed with a girl before! So shut the fuck up and mind your own business."

The older vampire's expression softened. "All right. Well you should drink at least a little and then we'll go wake her up."

As Naruto said this, Kiba realized he could indeed feel Hinata's presence in the house, on the second floor. This ability was so amazing… But Naruto was right. He needed to drink. His entire being craved it.

"You don't have any stash of blood in your house?" he inquired.

"No," he said, "but I'll definitely need to have some from now on."

Kiba followed him to Shikamaru's bedroom and the latter looked up from his laptop. He got up from his chair and stared at Kiba worriedly.

"So… are you okay?"

He gripped at the doorframe so intensely that it cracked.

"Other than the fact that I want to drink your blood right now…" he said through gritted teeth.

"Calm down," Naruto grabbed his arm again, "you'll just take a little for now. I'll stop you when it's time."

"Good 'cause I don't think I can stop myself…" he panted as he moved closer to Shikamaru. "I'm sorry man I can't help it…" he said sincerely.

"It's okay I wanna help if I can," Shikamaru said although he looked a little bit scared.

Kiba grabbed his wrist and bit the skin instinctively with his long, pointy canines. He had to repress a moan as he started drinking the warm blood. Damn this felt good, perfect, and of course so damn weird. He had seen Hinata do it to him, but still, he couldn't believe he was actually drinking his friend's blood like that.

And he couldn't freakin' stop himself. It was as though his mind and his body were disconnected. His body wanted more, craved so much more. But Naruto grabbed him and pushed him away from Shikamaru harshly.

"All right that's enough…"

Feeling dizzy, Kiba made a noise of protest and moved closer to Shikamaru again but Naruto kept him safely away. The human was holding his injured arm and he sat back down in his chair. Naruto ripped at his own wrist and he led his vampire blood pour on the injury, and in front of Kiba's very eyes it healed right away – just like when Hinata had done this for him after drinking his blood.

"Okay well Shikamaru get some rest," Naruto said, "and Kiba come with me we're going to see Hinata."

"Okay," he said weakly, regaining his senses. He felt a little better now actually. "Thanks Shika," he said awkwardly.

"Don't worry about it," Shikamaru replied.

Hinata was sleeping soundly but she stirred when they entered the guest room, as though feeling their presence. Then Kiba reminded himself that it was probably the case.

She was still fully dressed. "How are you feeling?" She asked worriedly as she stood in front of him.

"Freaking out a little," he admitted.

"I'm sorry…"

"It's not your fault!" he cut her and took her delicate hand, "I wanted this. It's my problem."

"But we'll help you," the raven-haired girl looked at Naruto, then back at Kiba, "You're gonna be fine."

"Can you keep an eye on him while I'm gone?" Naruto asked, frowning as he checked his cell.

"Yes, of course," Hinata reassured him, "what's wrong?"

Naruto looked up, "Well I need to get some blood and also I wanna check up on Sasuke… he was supposed to text me when he got home but…"

"Go, I'll be fine," Kiba said, "I'm still thirsty but I'm in control."

"And I'm here," Hinata said softly.

Naruto nodded and once more told them to be careful and that he would be back soon with some provisions of blood for Kiba. And then he left in a hurry.

"Damn," the brunet exclaimed, "I don't think I've ever seen him so worried before."

"He's worried about Sasuke," Hinata said, squeezing his hand, "and about you."

"But I'll be fine right?" Kiba asked, a little bit scared of the answer. "I mean, this whole crazy thirst for blood thing is only temporary right?"

She bit her lip, "Well it depends for everyone it's different. For me, I had to drink blood every night for a few years before diminishing slowly. I was lucky to have Neji nii-san to help me."

"And I have you so I'll be fine," he smiled.

"Hmm," she nodded.

Kiba decided to go to the bathroom and Hinata followed behind him. He stopped and stared at his reflection in the large mirror. The first things he noticed were his fangs and his eyes – they were now a deep crimson brown, sort of matching the tattoos on his cheeks. His skin was smoother. His hair was also slightly different; it was a sleeker, more luscious chocolate brown.

"How do you keep those in?" he asked Hinata, pointing at his fangs. He couldn't just go around in public with freakin' long teeth like that.

"You just need to relax," she said helplessly, "if you're on edge and thirsty they're gonna stay like that."

"But I can't really help being thirsty…"

"With the years you'll learn to control it. I'm thirsty right now but I can stay calm…"

"You're thirsty," he turned to look directly at her instead of through the mirror, "that's my fault right? I took more from you than you took from me."

"It's okay. We'll be able to drink when Naruto comes back."

He sighed and wrapped his strong arms around her delicate frame, pulling her into a warm embrace. She buried her face in his chest.

"I really do love you Hinata," he said as he caressed her soft long hair.

She clutched the fabric of his t-shirt. "I love you too."

…

The tall female vampire leaned against the wall next to the various plants decorating the large living room windows. She stared at Sasuke intently with deep crimson eyes. Her thumbs hanging in her belt loops, her tight black t-shirt slightly lifted revealing her lower abdomen, her crossed bare feet; everything about her was so casual. Like she wasn't in the process of torturing someone for information.

"That scar on your chest," she said, "who did that to you?"

Sasuke was surprised by the question. Earlier she had been constantly asking about other werewolves, and the possibility of a pack of course. He hadn't revealed anything. Even when she had finished Yahiko's job and broken his right arm completely. It was tied behind his back and it hurt so badly. Before tying him up she had gotten rid of his shirt.

"It was a cat," he said in a low voice, "a nasty little bastard."

"Is that so?" she tilted her head, her bangs falling in her eyes, "And where's that 'cat' now?"

He glared at her defiantly. There was a moment of silence, the atmosphere growing tense. He could tell she was getting impatient.

The silence was broken by Selika when she walked past them to get to the kitchen, her black stilettos clapping briskly across the wooden floors.

"Oh don't mind me," she said as she started making herself a drink apparently.

Kurenai chuckled and made her way to Sasuke, slowly and graciously crouching down on the floor in front of him. He was in a sitting position, leaning against the side of the couch, and in other words he was trapped right now. She reached forward with a single hand and tugged at his hair. With her other hand she trailed her fingers along his injured neck.

"Yahiko got a good taste, didn't he? If I drink more you'll pass out and I don't want that right now," she said thoughtfully.

She trailed her fingers across his chest. Digging her fingernails where he had the claw scar she made his skin bleed. Then she brought her fingers to her lips and licked them. She pulled away.

"Not bad for werewolf blood," she stood and started pacing the room. "So you're not gonna tell me anything huh? Well we could keep you here with us – or hide you somewhere else before Deidara comes back… And we could wait for your wolf friends to come looking for you. Then I'll kill them one by one. Maybe I'll make you watch."

She stopped pacing and looked down at him, brushing her bangs out of her eyes in a quick movement.

"What do you think?"

"I think," he hissed, "you're a fucking idiot if you think killing werewolves is gonna make you feel better about your long, useless, pathetic existence."

She smiled coldly, "Well then I'm a fucking idiot." She leaned closer and repeated her previous actions, slashing the skin of his chest.

"Give him a break Kurenai," the other vampire said. She sat on the couch next to them and crossed her thin legs, sipping at her drink.

"If you want, but I'll definitely kill him when we're done with him. He pisses me off."

"Come here," Selika leaned forward to grab her arm and bring her closer, "You need to relax. Besides, all werewolves piss you off. Personally I think this one is kinda cute. And he's Naruto's friend. So I'm not gonna let you kill him."

"Well, Lika," the other female crossed her arms under her breasts, raising a brow, "I think this is the first time I've heard you defy me."

"There's a first for everything," the brunette shrugged slightly and flipped her long sleek hair behind her shoulder.

They entered some kind of staring contest; gold brown staring into blood red and the moment was pretty intense. Suddenly Kurenai stared down harshly at Sasuke instead.

That's it, Sasuke thought with a shudder, that psycho bitch was going to kill him to prove she was the man in the relationship.

But she didn't. Instead she asked, "Why are you friends with a vampire anyway?"

"We're not just friends, for your information," he said, trying to keep his voice strong.

He didn't really know why he'd said it. To piss them off even more, maybe.

But Kurenai simply laughed. It was the first time Sasuke was hearing her laughter and he wasn't sure he liked the sound. Fucking psycho bitch.

"So you're his play thing," she mused.

"Kurenai let's let him go," Selika got up, looking slightly alarmed all of a sudden. She put down her drink on the coffee table.

"Why?"

"Because… he's obviously more important to Naruto than I thought."

"So fucking what?" Kurenai really looked pissed now.

But Selika ignored her. She put a knee down next to Sasuke and untied his arms. He winced in pain as he held the injured one.

"Why did you do that?" the brunette frowned as she looked at Sasuke's arm, "We can't heal that. He'll need to go to a hospital."

"Lika, I don't give a shit," she replied slowly, her voice draped with hatred, "he's a _werewolf_."

Selika got up and stared at the other. "He's with Naruto and I don't want to hurt him!"

Suddenly a new vampire presence made itself known and Sasuke's heart was filled with relief as he recognized who it was. Selika and Kurenai both tensed when the door was slammed open.

"Talking about me?" he said. His dark blue eyes drifted from the girls to Sasuke as he stepped inside the room angrily.

"What did you do to him?" He ripped his wrist open and let his blood pour down across Sasuke's neck and chest.

The familiar tingling, healing sensation made Sasuke feel better; safer.

"Naruto I didn't know," Selika exclaimed, "I swear. I didn't know he was that close to you."

"And that makes it okay?" the blond stared her down.

Kurenai sighed in annoyance, tapping her foot on the floor, "Newsflash dear. He's a werewolf. You can't be together. You know that can only cause trouble. For the both of you."

"Shut up," Naruto snapped and looked at Sasuke worriedly. "Can you walk?"

He took his non-injured arm to help him up but still Sasuke flinched in pain. He had no choice but to lean against the vampire because the room was getting blurry around him.

"You're not gonna get away with this," Naruto growled.

"You're old yet you act like an annoying brat," Kurenai said coldly, "don't you know our two races," she pointed at Sasuke, "are stuck in an endless war? Also Lika's your creator. You should pay her more respect."

"I've had enough of your bullshit…"

"Naruto just let it go," Sasuke said weakly, "you can't fight them anyway."

"Ah, so he's not that stupid after all," Kurenai chuckled.

"You…" Naruto started but Sasuke interrupted him again.

"Just get me out of here," he whispered. His arm was fucking killing him…

Naruto picked him up, cradling him in his arms careful not to hurt him further. Sasuke was in way too much pain to feel embarrassed. Naruto made his way to the door and only looked behind his shoulder once before leaving.

All he said was, "You'll fucking pay for this."

Outside he put Sasuke down to open the passenger door of his car, and then he helped him to sit down. He ran around the vehicle, took place in the driver seat and started it. As he drove he glanced at the werewolf worriedly.

"I'll take you to the hospital…"

"No," Sasuke said weakly, "I have accelerated healing, I'll be fine."

Naruto frowned, "But…"

"If we replace… my arm… it's gonna heal," he whispered while struggling to stay conscious, "anyway, how could we explain to the doctor that I've lost so much blood yet have no visible injuries? And… they'll find out I'm abnormal and then they'll want to take samples and yeah…" he flinched as the car hit a bump.

"Sorry," Naruto said, "but I guess you're right about the hospital… I'll take you to my place then. I promise I'll stay with you at all times. I won't let anything else happen to you." He added fervently.

"No…"

"What?"

"Just… take me home…" he looked out the window. He didn't want to be around vampires anymore… He was so sick and tired of all this.

"A-All right," Naruto said in a weak, sad voice. "Sasuke I… I'm sorry that I let this happen to you…"

"S'not your fault…"

When they arrived he was relieved to see that Kakashi's car wasn't there. He was probably hanging out with other teachers from the uni again. Or on a date with a girl. Either way he was thankful; this would make things easier.

"If you could just help me," he said but it wasn't necessary.

Naruto was already by his side, helping him out of the car. It had started raining outside, and the sky was grayish, but Sasuke barely noticed.

Together they made their way inside the house, and to Sasuke's bedroom.

"It'll heal faster if you help me with this," the raven fell on his bed with his right arm on his chest. He was starting to feel feverish. Locking eyes with Naruto he saw that he looked incredibly worried and scared.

"Are you sure…?"

"I can't do it myself," Sasuke whispered, mostly because he barely had the strength to talk anymore, "and I'm not sure Kakashi could do it…"

"I don't want to hurt you," Naruto said in a pained voice as he sat next to him carefully.

"Just do it," Sasuke muttered. He fisted the sheets with his left hand and turned his head, closing his eyes.

Naruto grabbed his arm and Sasuke was already in so much pain… He winced as Naruto got a proper feel of the broken bone.

"I'm sorry… I'm just trying to figure out how to do this… Okay you ready?"

"No but do it anyway," he chuckled weakly, keeping his eyes closed. A tear rolled down the corner of his eye.

When Naruto replaced his bone with a loud crack Sasuke couldn't repress a growl of pain. He couldn't feel his body anymore; there was only this striking, unbearable pain. He was shaking and he felt sick and for a moment everything became black even though his eyes were open.

He could feel Naruto holding him and caressing his hair.

"You're gonna be okay…"

Sasuke eventually calmed and he could look at him. He was crying… It was the first time Sasuke had seen him looking so sad.

"Naruto… I really am gonna be fine," he managed in a weak voice, "I just need to get some sleep but... I won't…" he frowned, closing his eyes for a moment, "I won't be able to play guitar though… they fucked up my wrist too and I really don't know when…" he interrupted himself. The thought of not being able to play guitar for a long time was so fucking depressing…

Naruto continued caressing his hair while his other hand rested at his waist softly. He kissed his cheek and sighed.

"I'll fucking kill them… I…"

"The only problem is that Kurenai chick. I don't think the two others really give a shit about werewolves. And that other one… Selika…" he coughed lightly and went on, "the one who changed you, right? When I said we were, y'know, together, she really wanted to let me go. So yeah not that I care if you kill them or anything but I don't want you to do something you'll regret."

Naruto pulled away slightly and locked teary blue eyes with his. He placed one last strand of hair behind his pierced ear and then removed his hand.

"Yeah…" he sighed shakily, "well, I guess I should let you rest."

Before he could leave Sasuke whispered, "Do you think she's right?"

The blond turned, "What?"

"Kurenai. Do you think she's right when she says we can't be together?"

Okay so he definitely wasn't in his normal state if he spluttered out corny dramatic bullshit like that. But he had said it now, it was too late.

"No," Naruto said simply, but his voice was full of contained emotion, "I don't think she's right."

"Hmm," Sasuke closed his eyes. He didn't have the strength to stay conscious anymore.

…

Naruto kept cursing inwardly as he returned to his car. In his trunk he had already packed in an ice box some bags of blood stolen from the hospital blood bank. Now he regretted doing that before going to look for Sasuke. He had thought that maybe the raven had just forgotten to text him. He shook his head in frustration as he started driving, and he promised himself that from now on he would always put Sasuke at the top of his priorities.

He flipped his cell open and dialed Anko's number.

"Wow Naruto, _you_ actually calling _me_? The world must be ending."

He wasn't in the mood for laughing. "Look I just need to discuss something…"

"Is Kiba doing better? Can he come back to the studio tomorrow?"

"Just let me talk okay?" he sighed, "We're not going back to the studio. Let's make the album with the ten songs we already have."

"But the record label wants twelve…"

"Tell them we'll do a cd with two bonus songs later this year or something…"

"Naruto you can't just decide that randomly! We have to discuss it, look through the contract, and… You just can't… What's the reason anyway? Why can't you guys record two more songs?"

"Sasuke broke his arm," he finally admitted.

"Oh god…"

"Yeah."

"So he really can't play? Have you considered hiring another guitarist to replace him temporarily?"

"No," he said firmly, "that's all I gotta say Anko I'm sorry I'm being rude. You're an awesome manager it's just… Things aren't going too well right now."

"Oh," she sounded relatively calmer now, "I hope things get better then. Don't worry I'll talk to the record label. The first single is already popular at the radio so the album will sell no matter what."

"Thank you," he said.

"No problem. I hope Kiba and Sasuke get better soon."

"Me too…" he whispered more to himself.

After that they hung up and Naruto drove quickly towards his house. Today had been so awful that he was almost expecting another disaster. He walked inside the mansion while carrying the ice box full of blood bags. Almost immediately Kiba was beside him. Hinata was running behind, looking panicked.

"Naruto, thank god! He's really thirsty…"

The blond opened the box and let Kiba help himself. He indeed looked feverish and slightly mad… New vampires could be quite a pitiful sight in the very beginning.

Hinata rubbed her lover's back soothingly as he drank not so elegantly. Naruto looked up when Shikamaru joined them.

"You look like shit," he told Naruto. "What happened? Did you have trouble stealing those?"

Shikamaru and Hinata both looked at him expectantly. Kiba was too busy drinking blood to pay any attention to him.

"Sasuke's been tortured by Selika and the others."

"Oh no," Hinata pressed her hand to her mouth. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah but… They fucked up his arm pretty good. So returning to the studio is definitely out of the question for us now," he looked down at Kiba then back up at Shikamaru. He sighed and went to lean against the nearest wall. He felt so worn out.

"I'm gonna go put those in the fridge," Shikamaru announced quietly while picking up the ice box.

Kiba had drunk two full bags and now he was just sitting calmly.

"So…" he cleared his throat, and licked his lips as if searching for any remnants of blood, "So we can say goodbye to our band then?" he slowly looked up at Naruto with crimson brown eyes. The blond had yet to get used to Kiba's new appearance.

"No," he shrugged, "we have enough songs to make an album. It's just not gonna be very long."

"It's the quality that counts though right," Kiba chuckled weakly, and then he stood up still looking directly into Naruto's eyes. "Look I wanted to say I'm sorry… for all the trouble I'm causing."

Naruto made a little smile and slapped his shoulder in a friendly way.

"It's okay. Cheer up. You're immortal now. Welcome to the club."

"Still not really… realizing that part," Kiba scratched his hair.

"It'll start to kick in after a couple centuries. Well," he tilted his head back, "that is, if you don't die because of the sun or fire. And if you don't get killed by vampire hunters, or werewolves, or other vampires who decide they don't like you for some reason… Actually they're probably not gonna like us if our band becomes famous."

"Thanks man I feel so much better now," the brunet said sarcastically. Beside him Hinata stepped a little closer.

"All he's trying to say is that you have to be extremely careful now. Never let your guard down."

Naruto saw from the corner of his eye that Shikamaru was standing in the kitchen doorframe, his arms crossed and listening to their conversation. He didn't mind. They couldn't keep any secrets from Shikamaru anyway.

"It's the survival of the fittest, in other words," he continued, looking at Kiba, "it's not like the humans; there are no laws. Like, today, I would've given anything to be stronger than… those two girls but…" he shook his head, looking down, "I feel like I can't even get back at them for what they did, you know? I probably can't even hurt them."

Maybe he could take on Kurenai, but Selika would protect her. And he wouldn't stand a chance.

"What goes around comes around," Shikamaru suddenly said and the three others looked at him. He shrugged, "I think they'll pay for what they did to Sasuke no matter what. So don't worry too much about it, Naruto. And about all the vampire stuff… I think you've traumatized Kiba enough already."

"Nah it's okay I'll be fine," the newborn vampire chuckled, looking up at the blond, "and I don't know who those chicks are man but if you need my help to kick their asses just ask all right? I owe you that much for helping me out with the blood and all…"

"Have you listened to anything I said…?" Naruto asked.

As if Kiba could stand a chance against vampires even Naruto couldn't defeat. But then he realized Kiba had been really sincere, and his expression softened a little. Just because he was in an awful mood didn't mean he had to take it out on Kiba.

"Never mind," he quickly added. "Thanks for the offer Kiba."

After this conversation everyone left. Shikamaru mentioned he was going to visit Ino, Hinata was going home and Kiba was going with her because they didn't want to be apart, and Naruto decided to go check up on Sasuke.

So about twenty five minutes later he stood in front of Sasuke's window. The rain had stopped but the night was cold. As Naruto had hoped, the raven had left his window open slightly. So he slid it wide open, snuck inside and then closed it again so that the room didn't get too cold.

Sasuke was just like Naruto had left him. He was sleeping on his back with his head tilted slightly and his right arm resting on his chest. As he looked more closely he realized Sasuke had been right; it had already started healing even in such a short amount of time. Werewolves really were amazing.

Still, Naruto hated seeing him like that. Carefully he sat on the bed and took Sasuke's left hand in his. It was cold and Naruto squeezed it gently. Sasuke looked even paler than normal.

He sighed, and promised himself, once more, that he would never let anything else happen to him. He felt extremely protective of the teenager. It seemed his feelings intensified with every single moment they spent together.

The vampire stayed like this a few more minutes, just watching over his sleep. Then, when Kakashi came home, he decided it would be wiser to leave.


	17. Lost inhibitions

Chapter 17 – Lost inhibitions

A few days later Kiba decided to organize a party in a club. He really wanted to go out and have some fun after all the drama. Everyone told him it was a very bad idea since he was still unstable and all. But Kiba didn't listen. He was drinking hospital blood every day and he felt just fine. He was able to hide his fangs now and actually he thought he looked rather normal; except maybe for his crimson brown eyes but he could always tell people they were contacts.

He chose a gay venue because he thought these places were really fun and besides there were two gay couples amongst the people he was inviting; Sasuke and Naruto, and Neji and Suigetsu. The latter had befriended Kiba really quickly. It hadn't even been a year since Suigetsu had been changed into a vampire, so they could bond over how both exhilarating and annoying the thirst and predator instinct were sometimes. Also they both couldn't go out in the sun – which was just plain annoying.

So Kiba and Hinata found themselves waiting in line in front of a queer night club on Friday evening. The weather was surprisingly warm for early spring so they wore light enough clothes.

"You look really beautiful," Kiba told Hinata for what seemed like the hundredth time. He felt like he could never say it often enough. Her long black hair was clashing with her pale gray eyes beautifully as always, plus for the occasion she had circled her eyes with smoky black eye shadow. Her short and simple black dress flattered her curvy frame.

"You too," she smiled.

He chuckled and scratched his hair. He hadn't expected that. She usually didn't reply or simply said thank you. He wasn't wearing anything special; black jeans, black tank top and dark red button down shirt left open. He shrugged it off and looked behind them at the line of people. Still no sign of their friends.

"Man I hope they don't ditch me," he muttered more to himself as he checked his cell.

"Nii-san and Suigetsu said they would be a little late, remember?"

"Yeah… but Naruto and Shika should be here by now with their bitches."

"Just be a little more patient… Um, Kiba, how are you dealing being around so many people?" she asked leaning closer to him.

"I think I'll be fine. I drank shit loads of blood earlier."

Two guys behind them in the line stared. Oops.

"It's a new popular drink," Kiba told them, "never tried it? Well you should."

They looked away, ignoring him, and Kiba scratched his hair as he glanced back at Hinata.

"Guess I have to be more careful," he said sheepishly and she laughed.

After that Shikamaru and Ino made their appearance. They came to join them in the line and the two guys behind stared again – this time probably pissed that people were taking their place. Kiba ignored them.

"Hey guys what's up?"

"Nothing much," Shikamaru said, "what about you?"

"Are you doing better?" Ino asked, "Shika told me you were sick."

"Yeah, I'm fine," he nodded.

"You certainly seem well," Ino smiled, "you look good. You too Hinata," she added.

"Thanks, you too," Hinata smiled appreciatively at Ino's turquoise colored dress.

"Thank you! We're probably gonna stand out in a place like this," she lowered her voice and leaned closer to Hinata, "we look way too straight."

The others laughed. Shikamaru placed his arm around her thin waist and said, "Who cares right?"

"We could just change clubs if the others don't show up," Kiba suggested.

Still, they decided to wait some more time. When it was their turn they decided to go inside since they had waited this long anyway. Kiba felt like it was at least worth checking out.

They went at the bar but only Shikamaru and Ino ordered drinks. Kiba had been told that some vampires drank alcohol, so he had tried a beer at home. Sadly, he had found the taste rather disgusting. Curse this damn obsession with blood and only blood…

He did feel a little bit on edge at being around all those people. He hoped the fangs wouldn't decide to suddenly show up.

They went to sit at a table near the entrance so that the others would see them if they finally arrived. Like Ino had predicted, they stood out but not that much; there were a few other straight couples amongst all the gay ones.

"So how's university, Ino?" Kiba asked. He remembered that Shikamaru had told him she had just started med school.

"It's really exciting," she exclaimed, "everyone thinks I'm crazy but I do really like school. I probably won't be saying the same thing toward the end of the semester though," she laughed.

"What did your parents say when you told them you were dating a drummer in a band that's not even famous?"

"Yet," Shikamaru added teasingly.

"They're okay with it," she shrugged, "my parents are really cool. He doesn't want to meet them though."

Shikamaru glanced away and made a face. Ino laughed and they all dropped the subject.

She didn't know about the whole vampire stuff. Shikamaru had decided not to bother her with that for now. Kiba supposed it was wiser. He wondered what would've happened if he had never met Hinata. Would he even know about Naruto at this point? Probably not…

Neji and Suigetsu were the next couple to show up. They were respectively wearing a slim black suit, and pale skinny jeans with a violet button down shirt. Their appearances did clash a little, but they made a cute couple. They completed each other. Neji was serious and Suigetsu was the crazy one. Kind of like Hinata and Kiba.

"What's up?" he exclaimed when the silver-haired vampire sat next to him. Neji sat in between his boyfriend and Shikamaru.

Suigetsu spoke in a low voice, "Been drinking a lot so I don't give into my urge to randomly start killing people…"

"Ah man I hear ya. Seriously, I don't think I can stay here very long…"

Having overheard their conversation, Hinata took his hand comfortingly under the table.

At some point Ino announced that she was going to the bathroom to check on her hair and makeup and she asked Hinata to join her. The black-haired girl looked confused but she went with the blonde anyway. Shikamaru took the opportunity to take the seat next to him.

"There's something I've been wanting to ask you," he said quietly and glanced at Neji and Suigetsu. They were kissing therefore not paying much attention to them.

"What is it?" Kiba asked.

"Well, now that Hinata… you know… changed you, she probably thinks that you guys are gonna stay together a really long time. But Kiba I mean," he chuckled, "your longest relationship was back in high school and it lasted what, three weeks?"

The newborn vampire threw his arm around Shikamaru's shoulders and teased, "What can I say? Human chicks just don't do it for me."

"I'm serious," the other protested, "she's a really sweet girl. I'd hate for you to break her heart."

"Relax dude. I love her. Have I ever said that about any other girl?"

"No," Shikamaru admitted.

"So there you have it."

"I just hope you know what you're doing," he said before returning to his seat; the girls had just come back.

When Naruto showed up at the bar – looking handsome in stylish jeans, white button down shirt and black vest left open – everyone wanted to know where Sasuke was. After all these two had been inseparable for a while now.

He brought an empty chair to their table, in between the two girls, and let himself fall on it lazily, crossing his legs.

"He didn't feel like coming."

"What a shame," Suigetsu said sarcastically. He had lowered his voice so that only Kiba heard him.

"Why do you have a problem with Sasuke?"

"Fucking hate werewolves," Suigetsu muttered, violet eyes darting up and making sure Naruto wasn't listening.

"Say what now?" Kiba's crimson brown eyes widened and Suigetsu looked back at him.

"You mean you don't know? How could you not know? I mean we can _feel_ it."

Oh, the sensing presences thing. But he hadn't seen Sasuke lately… But that wasn't the point right now.

"Did you say werewolves?"

"Are you telling me you didn't even know they existed?"

"I had no idea…" he glanced at the others. Neji was talking with Shikamaru and Ino, and Naruto was talking with Hinata. "But Sasuke? Really?"

"Yeah," Suigetsu said.

"But he's so… I don't know. Small. Skinny. And… I don't know." He just couldn't picture Sasuke as a werewolf it didn't make any sense. Then again, vampires didn't make much sense either.

"I'm not lying," the silver-haired vampire shrugged, "and the other time I was hanging out with Deidara; he told me Sasuke had been tortured by these really bad ass vampire chicks…"

It took some time for Kiba to process the information. He still wasn't over the fact that werewolves existed. And that Sasuke was one. And now what?

"Tortured? What the fuck? Why?"

"Cause they hate werewolves," he said as if there was nothing more normal.

Then he realized this was probably what Naruto had meant by wanting to get back at some girls for what they had done…

"Man that's fucked," he muttered.

Suddenly Neji turned to look at his boyfriend, "I'm gonna go get us some drinks. What do you want?"

"Gin tonic," Suigetsu said, crossing his legs.

He followed the tall raven-haired vampire with his eyes as he went to stand at the bar counter. Kiba followed his stare. He noticed that Neji made eye contact with the bartender and was served before everyone else. Ah right, that compulsion thing…

"I'm really gonna have to learn to do that," he said absently.

"I tried a couple times, but it doesn't always work," Suigetsu replied, "guess I still need some practice. You have to be like, really focused. But apparently for old vampires it comes naturally."

"Man when you're human," Kiba chuckled, "you really don't want to get old, but when you're a vampire you can't fucking wait."

"Yup," Suigetsu laughed.

Neji came back with his drink and Suigetsu gave him a soft kiss.

"Thanks baby."

Kiba moved closer to Hinata to give them some privacy, and he tried to join the other conversations but he was still thinking about all those things Suigetsu had said, about werewolves… So weird.

…

"I don't have my cards with me," he repeated, annoyed.

The door guy wouldn't budge. "I'm sorry. It's the rule, we have to card everyone. I don't want any trouble."

Sasuke sighed. He stepped away and went to lean on the wall nearby, placing a foot flat against it. A guy next to him was smoking.

"Hey can I have one?"

The stranger nodded and gave him a cigarette, "Sure." He even lighted it for him.

Sasuke thanked him and inhaled the first puff. It felt nice and relaxing. It had been a while since he'd had a smoke. He had no idea what he was doing here.

Naruto and the others were inside having a party, at first he had decided not to come but he'd changed his mind… The truth was that he really wanted to see Naruto. He had been rather cold toward him recently and he regretted it. None of what happened was the blond's fault after all.

He wore tight black leather pants and silver chained belt, with his laced boots as usual, and a long sleeve, wide neck shirt – also black. He had chosen something with long sleeves to hide the remaining bruises on his right arm. He still couldn't use it much and he certainly couldn't play guitar. All because of that asshole Yahiko and that bitch Kurenai…

It pissed him off just to think about it.

Glancing angrily at the doorman he scoffed; he couldn't believe they hadn't let him inside the stupid gay bar. He was wearing leather pants for christ's sake. Plus he had even put on eyeliner. All those efforts for nothing.

The guy that had been standing next to him threw his cigarette away and returned inside the club. Now Sasuke felt lame for smoking alone outside. Having someone else next to him, even though they weren't talking, had made it kind of less lame.

Whatever, fuck this, he didn't even want to come here in the first place anyway…

Before he could walk away someone called his name. It was Naruto, of course.

"Sasuke? I thought I…" he lowered his voice, stepping closer, "felt your presence around here…"

The raven brought the cigarette to his lips but Naruto took it from him and threw it away.

"I thought you quit."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, but said nothing. Naruto reached out to touch his right arm lightly.

"Is it healed?"

"Not completely."

Naruto nodded. There was always this painful look in his dark blue eyes as they talked about that incident… Sasuke didn't like it. He just wanted things to be like before.

"So you decided to come."

The raven looked behind Naruto at the door guy, and then glanced away.

"They won't let me in."

"Why didn't you text me?" the blond chuckled.

Sasuke looked up into those eyes he loved so much and he wondered why he couldn't feel good right now. Usually, seeing Naruto always made him happy. And his feelings for the blond hadn't changed, he knew that much, but he just kept remembering the recent events… Yahiko, and then Kurenai… The whole scene kept replaying in his mind…

_Newsflash dear. He's a werewolf. You can't be together. You know that can only cause trouble. For the both of you._

"What's wrong?" Naruto slowly reached with his hand to touch the side of his waist. He pulled him closer.

"I just… I can't… I can't stop thinking about what happened," he finally admitted in a mere whisper.

"Me too," Naruto bit his lip, and he seemed so sincere.

"It makes me wonder," Sasuke frowned, looking down, "maybe it would be better if we weren't together?"

But as soon as he said them out loud he realized those words sounded very wrong. He looked up at Naruto and he seemed so hurt.

"Is that really what you want?" he asked calmly but Sasuke could tell he was upset.

"No," he said and Naruto's expression softened. "But what if some random werewolves decide to hurt you some day because of me or…" his voice broke. He shivered even though it wasn't that cold outside and the vampire wrapped his arms around him.

"For people like us, there's always trouble. Whether we're together or not won't change much. And at least we get to be happy and face it together… right?"

"Yeah," Sasuke cleared his throat slightly and wiped a tear at the corner of his eye, before pulling away, "forget I said that…"

"No, you should always tell me what you think," Naruto said softly and kissed his forehead, "now, do you want to go inside? Just for a little while?"

"Yeah okay," Sasuke gave a slight shrug.

Naruto compelled the door guy to let Sasuke in – how easily he did it was really frustrating.

The club was rather small but with a nice atmosphere. Sasuke couldn't really compare because he'd never been to a place like this before but he decided it wasn't so bad. The music was too loud and some people were way too drunk but at least it wasn't that crowded and everyone looked like they were having fun.

Naruto led him to the bar counter, "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Heh, why not?"

Naruto ordered him some really strong cocktail, and Sasuke drank it really fast. The vampire raised a delicate blond eyebrow at him.

"You might wanna take it easy."

"Why?" Sasuke teased, "If you want me to drink, I'll drink."

He was in a mood for forgetting his problems right now anyway. He glanced around the place and spotted Naruto's friends. They were sitting at a table sipping at their drinks and talking together.

"How's Kiba doing now?"

"Not too bad," Naruto said, "he's handling it better than I thought he would."

He ordered him another drink and Sasuke smirked. He drank this one rather quickly too. At least they tasted good; they kind of tasted mostly like juice, but not too sweet so he liked it.

A guy leaned on the counter next to Sasuke and the latter recognized him as the one who had given him a cigarette earlier.

"Hey," the stranger smiled.

"Uh… hey," Sasuke chuckled.

The guy shifted closer but Naruto stared at him. The blond slid his tan hand around Sasuke's small waist, caressing the exposed skin at his hip. The other guy rolled his eyes and moved to another spot at the bar counter.

"Possessive much?" Sasuke looked up at the vampire.

"A lot," he admitted, leaning in for a soft kiss. Sasuke smiled through it. This felt nice…

After a third drink Sasuke noticed Kiba and Hinata were having fun on the dance floor. Shikamaru and Ino joined them soon after. Sasuke liked the feel of Naruto's hand at his hip but he wanted more. Maybe they could dance… He kind of liked the dance music now and he didn't mind that it was too loud anymore. Maybe it was the alcohol.

Naruto followed his stare and smiled, "You wanna go…?" Sasuke nodded.

Still holding his waist Naruto led them to the middle of the small dance floor, where their friends were. Sasuke felt light-headed. He ignored everyone else. His eyes were all on Naruto. His lean and tall body, his sexy hair, his smile, his eyes…

Naruto was also doing some staring of his own, looking Sasuke up and down lustfully. He brought his fingers to the chain around his neck and caressed it, smiling. They locked eyes.

Sasuke swallowed and parted his lips and the next instant Naruto was capturing them in a heated kiss. Their hands were all over each other.

Naruto was leading the dance, and the kiss, and Sasuke was letting him. He didn't want to think right now. He just wanted to let Naruto subjugate him. They were together, and it was all that mattered.

"Naruto," he said in his ear and the blond pulled away slightly to look at him, replacing a strand of raven hair behind his ear.

"What?" he smiled.

"Who the fuck cares if we're… supposed to be enemies or whatever right? I mean I… I really don't care," he laughed although he didn't really know why.

Maybe he was just happy. He ran a single pale hand through Naruto's messy hair. With the light effects in the club it seemed to shine with all sorts of colors, and his eyes were the same. God he was beautiful…

Naruto rolled his hips against Sasuke's teasingly. Then he held him tighter as they continued dancing together.

He kissed his neck and said, "I love you."

"Love you too," he said back without thinking.

Naruto pulled away and looked at him with wide blue eyes. His lips twitched into a smile.

"You're drunk," he said fondly.

"No!" he exclaimed and Naruto looked surprised. "I mean," he blushed slightly, "I mean I'm not that drunk." He placed his left arm behind Naruto's neck and looked directly in his eyes. "I do love you," he said again.

The blond's smile was breathtakingly beautiful. The next instant they were making out passionately. The werewolf ran his hands all over the other, tracing his slender yet muscular frame. Their bodies fit perfectly together. They weren't really dancing anymore – more like kissing and grinding on the dance floor. Maybe a bit inappropriately.

One of Naruto's hands rested at the crook of Sasuke's back, finding its way under his shirt, and the other was entangled in his long hair.

After a brief moment of hesitation the blond said, "Let's get out of here."

"Yeah," Sasuke breathed.

Naruto threw his arm around his shoulders possessively. A lot of eyes turned to look at the two good-looking guys as they made their way outside.

"My car's parked a little further," Naruto said, still in that breathless, husky voice.

Sasuke shivered and the vampire pulled him even closer as they walked. The raven didn't tell him it wasn't exactly from the cold…

When they were installed in the car Naruto quickly started it and backed away from his parking space. As he drove Sasuke trailed his eyes on that sexy body and he felt so damn horny…

"You look like you want to jump on me," the vampire flashed a smile. "I like it."

"Did you ever have someone" Sasuke was almost panting, "do something to you while you were driving?"

"What kind of something?" he taunted.

Sasuke shifted in his seat to move a little closer and he didn't lose any time in demonstrating his idea. He unbuttoned Naruto's jeans and slid his hand inside his boxers. He started stroking him…

"Ah…fuck…" the blond moaned in a low voice, gripping at the wheel with one hand. With his other hand he freed his big hard cock.

Sasuke pushed Naruto's hand away teasingly, "It's mine."

"Fuck yeah," Naruto laughed, "it's all yours."

Sasuke removed his seat belt because it was just too uncomfortable. He leaned even closer and gave a kiss to the tip. Naruto's cock twitched and became even harder if possible. The vampire placed a hand in Sasuke's dark locks, caressing and at the same time encouraging him.

The raven took it in his mouth and started sucking. All the little noises of pleasure Naruto made sent him into a craze as he gave him his most intense blow job so far.

"Fuck… Sasuke… don't stop…"

Sasuke placed his hand at Naruto's waist for support and with the other he caressed his balls. He licked and sucked and Naruto's hand was gripping at his hair. Sasuke pulled away teasingly and flickered at the tip with his tongue, before taking almost the whole length in his mouth again, making the vampire moan loudly.

"This is fucking amazing… you're amazing…"

It wasn't long before Naruto tensed and came in Sasuke's mouth. The latter swallowed and continued licking until he was clean. Then he pulled away, falling back in his seat, smirking. He was hard now. He sent a lustful glance at Naruto.

The vampire stopped the car.

"Come here," he demanded.

Next thing he knew Naruto was kissing him roughly. It wasn't exactly comfortable to be doing all this in the car but they really didn't care. Suddenly Naruto lowered the passenger seat and Sasuke gasped in shock. Then he laughed as the vampire climbed on top of him. A brief glance out the window told Sasuke that they had almost reached Naruto's place. They were in a quiet, pretty much deserted area at least.

"You couldn't wait just a few more minutes?" Sasuke teased him.

"I think you're the one who can't wait," Naruto said as he caressed Sasuke's clothed erection, making him moan.

They kissed over and over again and Sasuke's lips darkened, slightly bruised, but he didn't care he wanted more. Naruto unbuttoned his jeans and took out his cock to stroke him. Sasuke tilted his head back and moaned even louder. This felt so fucking good…

When Naruto lowered himself and started giving him a blow job he entangled his pale fingers through golden blond locks. He wasn't thinking about anything right now. There was just Naruto… his amazing lover giving him such a pleasurable time… and how lucky he was…

After reciprocating the favor and making Sasuke come in his mouth, Naruto trailed kisses on his thin waist as he lifted the shirt slightly. He then moved up again to meet his lips. Sasuke welcomed him with his tongue, moaning and sliding his arm around him to pull him even closer.

"You can't get enough of me can you?" Naruto smirked as they finally broke for air, panting.

"Look who's talking."

"Touché. We're going to my place and I want you to ride me."

"What?" he chuckled.

"You heard me."

Naruto moved back to the driver seat and started driving again. Sasuke managed to replace his seat and button up his jeans.

"What's up with that all of a sudden?" he stared at Naruto.

The latter smirked, sending him an amused glance, "You're so fucking horny right now and I want to make the most of it."

"Isn't that abusing me though?" Sasuke asked but he was smiling.

"You're the one who told me you weren't that drunk. After confessing to me," Naruto's smile widened.

"Hn… I hope you enjoyed it 'cause it's not gonna happen again," Sasuke felt his face heating up.

"We'll see," the blond teased.

A few minutes later they got to the house and right the instant they were behind the door, Naruto pushed Sasuke against it and started making out with him again. He slid his hands under his shirt and lifted it slowly.

"I don't want to hurt you," he glanced at his right arm worriedly.

"It's okay," Sasuke reassured him and lifted his arms. Naruto helped him out of his shirt. It did hurt a little bit it wasn't so bad.

He took off Naruto's vest and then started unbuttoning his shirt. Naruto wasn't really helping him; he wouldn't leave his lips alone. Well eventually he stopped kissing them but only so that he could work his way to his jaw and neck.

Sasuke moaned and tilted his head back. At some point he did manage to get rid of Naruto's shirt and they pressed their half-naked bodies together.

Suddenly Naruto picked him up bridal style and Sasuke protested, laughing. Well it was probably for the best because the house was completely dark and in his slightly drunken state Sasuke might have tripped on something. As for the vampire, he could see perfectly well. He climbed up the stairs and finally reached his bedroom before putting him down on the bed. He went to lock his door and returned to Sasuke's side.

"Let's get rid of those…" He helped the raven out of his pants and boxers, and then he got up to strip completely. Sasuke couldn't help but stare, and he wished it was brighter so he could see him properly.

But Naruto didn't give him more time to mentally complain. He jumped on the bed right before rolling on his back and pulling Sasuke on top of him.

"You heard what I said in the car," he whispered huskily in his ear before nibbling at it, licking his piercings with his tongue and making Sasuke shiver from excitement and anticipation. He wanted it really badly… he couldn't even resist.

Before he could reach for the drawer Naruto opened it for him and took out the lube.

"Eager much?" Sasuke chuckled and kissed his neck. He loved Naruto's taste, his scent, god he loved everything about him.

The dark blue sheets were already all messy. The window was slightly open and a light breeze was blowing through cooling down their heated bodies a little. The moment was perfect, and it was theirs.

Naruto stretched him as they kissed passionately, and endlessly it seemed. When Sasuke simply couldn't wait anymore he positioned himself. Naruto grabbed his hips.

"Go slowly," he whispered, locking lust-filled blue eyes with his, "I don't want to hurt you."

Sasuke lowered himself slowly, following Naruto's advice. It did hurt a little… But then he started moving and Naruto's hands at his hips followed his rhythm. He was even holding him up a little with this amazing strength of his.

After a few more up and down movements Sasuke moaned in pleasure and started going faster. And whenever he calmed the pace, it was only so that he could bend over and kiss Naruto's lips or neck. The blond was a mess. He fisted the sheets with one hand and tilted his head back in the pillows, his hair falling from his face.

"Sasuke," he moaned.

The raven loved hearing his name in that voice. He took Naruto's hands and laced their fingers, using this for support. He continued riding Naruto and they were both really close to climax after a few more minutes of this.

The blond lifted one hand to stroke Sasuke's cock, bringing him even closer to completion.

"Naruto I… don't think I can… hold back…"

"It's okay," the blond reassured him.

They came simultaneously and then Sasuke pulled away and collapsed on the large bed next to his lover. They were both breathless and worn out but they were smiling.

"That was amazing," Naruto said. He took Sasuke's hand and brought it to his lips to kiss it.

"Yeah," Sasuke agreed.

The vampire slowly lifted himself up on his elbows. He glanced over at the bedside table.

"Can you pass me the tissues?"

Sasuke chuckled and grabbed some tissues himself. He cleaned Naruto's stomach himself and then threw them in the trash can.

"Hmm…" Naruto said sleepily and pulled Sasuke in his arms, squeezing tightly.

"Sometimes I feel like you're trying to choke me or something," the raven chuckled. But he didn't mind. Besides Naruto was so considerate; always careful not to hurt his still injured arm.

"Mmm what's the term? Smother with love?" he said as he pulled away slightly, placing a kiss on Sasuke's shoulder. Then he lay back down on his side of the bed.

"Nah you're okay," the raven teased, "just a little corny sometimes."

"I prefer romantic."

"Same thing, really."

Sasuke rolled on his side, facing him. The wind blew in the room and he shivered. Immediately Naruto pulled up the sheet to cover him, and also he moved closer and placed his arm around his waist.

"Do you think I'm so very fragile?" Sasuke asked teasingly. "Sometimes I feel like you're afraid I'm gonna just like… die randomly."

"I do worry about you a lot," Naruto said and his voice was completely serious. Sasuke's smile faded. The vampire went on, "You're very fragile compared to me. After what happened to you last time I…" his voice broke slightly and he caressed his hair in such a familiar matter. "I can't help but worry…"

Naruto looked like he was searching for his words, but nothing more came out. Sasuke frowned. There was something he wanted to ask… Something he'd wanted to talk about for a long time now…

"Naruto… if I asked you, would you change me?"

A/N:

How terrible of me to end it there. I know. Sorry. Still, you liked the smut? Lol.


	18. My obsession

Chapter 18 – My obsession

"_Naruto… if I asked you, would you change me?"_

In the morning Naruto was looking at a still sleeping Sasuke, and he remembered the question he had asked before they'd gone to sleep. The vampire lifted himself on his elbow slightly, his head resting in his hand. He sighed.

What was he supposed to answer? It had been so sudden… Sasuke had taken him by surprise. Naruto hadn't given him an answer; instead he had advised him to go to sleep, saying they would talk about it when he had sobered up the next day.

But Naruto still didn't know what to answer. He had never changed anyone.

And then there was the important detail that Sasuke was a werewolf. He wouldn't be just a normal vampire. He would be a hybrid – which was great, in a way, since he would be able to go out in the sun and all. But hybrids were rare, and they were pretty much hated by everyone. A hatred which came from envy, probably, in most cases…

Suddenly Sasuke's phone rang and the latter stirred awake. He didn't look so good.

"Do you want me to answer it?" Naruto asked, frowning.

"No," Sasuke muttered. He sat up and clutched his stomach. He went to disappear into Naruto's private bathroom, and threw up.

The blond hurried after him to hold his hair and rub his back soothingly. When Sasuke was finished he sat on a towel and leaned against the bath tub.

"I'm so not telling Kakashi about this…"

"What?" Naruto tilted his head, confused.

"I'm hangover," he chuckled dryly, "I guess. It's just that… Kakashi always told me, like, that when I'd start drinking, I should always remember to eat a proper meal and drink loads of water and… yeah. I didn't do that."

"Aw but you didn't know you would drink," Naruto bit his lip, "it was my fault."

"I didn't exactly say no," Sasuke replied teasingly, "and I didn't exactly drink slowly."

"I guess you have a point…"

Sasuke shivered slightly and hugged his knees. Naruto moved closer to him and kissed his forehead.

"You gonna be okay?"

"Hmm… no," he said half-teasing.

"Poor baby," Naruto tried to kiss him but Sasuke pushed him away.

"What's wrong?"

"Just stop it don't kiss me now…" Sasuke got up and returned to the bedroom. He quickly threw on boxers, some ripped jeans that he'd forgotten here and his long sleeve shirt. He winced a little at the pain in his arm when he put on his shirt and Naruto went to stand next to him.

"You can ask me for help, you know? I'm right here."

"I'm fine," Sasuke muttered and returned to the bathroom in order to brush his teeth. He had an extra toothbrush at Naruto's place since he spent so much time there.

The blond put on clean boxers while he was doing this. He leaned next to the bathroom door.

"Can I kiss you now?" he asked teasingly when Sasuke was done.

"No," the raven pushed him away and went to sit on the bed, checking his cell phone.

"Who was trying to call you?" he inquired as he stepped inside the bathroom. He brushed his teeth too; just so that he could tease Sasuke about having no more excuse not to kiss him.

"Sakura…" he muttered then went outside on the balcony.

Naruto frowned. He finished brushing his teeth quickly, put on the first jeans and t-shirt he found and went to join the young werewolf outside. It wasn't sunny at all today; what Naruto liked to call vampire friendly weather. Some cherry blossom trees had started to bloom in the backyard and it looked beautiful, but Naruto's attention was all on the teenager standing right next to him.

"…I'm not gonna forgive you!" He was saying in the phone. Naruto leaned closer to hear Sakura's voice.

"Please, Sasuke…" she was clearly crying, "I thought I was protecting you, saving you…"

"Well you thought wrong," the raven was shaking slightly, perhaps a mix of anger, cold and also his hangover…

Naruto hugged him from behind comfortingly. Sasuke didn't push him away this time. He even leaned back into him a little.

"I'm sorry…" Sakura sobbed.

"Look I'll only say this once Sakura, mind your own business. I don't consider you a friend anymore."

He hung up. Naruto sighed.

"You shouldn't have been so hard on her."

Sasuke pulled away from him and leaned on the handrail with both hands.

"How can you say that, when she tried to kill you with those other guys?"

Naruto stepped closer, "She didn't really try I mean she could barely hold the gun…"

"She had a gun," Sasuke's dark eyes widened, "fuck…"

Naruto probably shouldn't have said that. But, Sasuke's relationship with Sakura didn't really concern him. She didn't seem like a really good friend anyway. After all, she could've considered just _asking_ Sasuke if he was doing fine and if Naruto was a danger to him or not. But instead she had to go and help out some loser vampire hunters… Yeah it wasn't a big loss in their lives, he decided.

"Just don't think about it anymore," he placed a hesitant hand on Sasuke's waist, and the latter turned around. "So… can I kiss you now?"

The raven's lips twitched into a smile. "Is that all you ever think about?"

"Yeah," Naruto said teasingly as he leaned closer. But Sasuke placed a hand on his chest to stop his movements. There were just a few inches between them.

"You have to give me your answer first." Their eyes met. Naruto flinched slightly.

"You remember that huh?"

"Yes."

As a sudden strong wind blew in his blond hair he stepped back and it was his turn to lean against the handrail with his arms, his body bent over a little.

"I'm not asking you to do it now," Sasuke said in a low voice. "I just want to know… _If_ I asked you to do it, would you say yes?"

"I'm not an idiot," Naruto chuckled lightly without looking at him, "if you want to know that, it means you want me to do it."

"Not right now," Sasuke said defensively, "but I'm thinking about it."

"You're so young…"

"Are you really gonna use that excuse? Just like last time huh?" Sasuke said then blushed and looked down. "Never mind. I can't believe I actually said that."

But his words had touched quite a sensitive spot in Naruto's heart. He had indeed always regretted not changing her… Well maybe not regretted, but wondered… _what if_…

He looked at Sasuke and his heart sank. The raven looked so confused, so embarrassed right now.

"No, you know what? You're right." Naruto cupped his chin to lift his face. He looked into confused dark gray eyes. He placed a soft kiss on his full, pale lips before pulling away again. "I don't want to lose you…" He didn't say _again_, but it was as though they could both hear the unspoken word lingering in the air. "So," he took a deep breath, "if you do decide that's what you want, then I'll do it. But there's a catch."

"What?" Sasuke breathed. Naruto smiled.

"You're stuck with me forever."

The raven chuckled and glanced away. It was obvious he couldn't repress a small smile.

"I'm okay with that," he whispered, his voice barely audible.

"I didn't hear you," Naruto lied, leaning closer.

Sasuke pushed him away teasingly, "You heard me. Enough with the romance crap…" he returned inside. Of course Naruto followed him.

"You were pretty romantic last night. You even confessed to me. You were so cute…" he tried to hug him from behind again but Sasuke pushed him away.

"Stop it you're being annoying."

But Naruto didn't listen. He pulled him in his arms and this time didn't let him get away.

"I'm just making the most of your human time left. You know, while I'm still stronger than you," he smirked.

"I said I still had to think about it."

"Uh-huh," Naruto smiled teasingly and kissed him. At first Sasuke tensed but then he relaxed into the embrace, and they ended up making out for a long time.

At some point they were interrupted by Naruto's cell phone. He broke the kiss reluctantly and checked caller id. It was Anko, so he answered it. Basically she told them the latest news; the record was almost finished producing and there were so many fans already thanks to their first few tracks playing on the radio, that the release date had been announced for the end of May. When he hung up Sasuke was looking at him expectantly.

Naruto smiled, "We're gonna be famous."

"Really?"

"Really." Naruto stretched and scratched his messy hair lazily. "Let's go tell the others."

They went downstairs but it turned out everyone was still asleep. So instead Naruto went to the kitchen and checked if there was anything edible for Sasuke in the fridge. The raven laughed as he looked over his shoulder; there was just blood in there.

"Yeah hum…" Naruto chuckled, "do you want to go to a restaurant? I'll treat you."

"You don't have to. It's not like you're gonna eat."

The vampire shrugged and grabbed Sasuke's waist, "I want to. Let's go."

"Stop freakin' molesting me all the time," he muttered and walked quickly to the hall.

"You love it," Naruto teased him.

"Not _all _the time!"

They pretty much spent the rest of the day teasing each other like that – as in, Naruto was doing the teasing. They walked outside lazily since it was such a cloudy and nice weather. At some point Naruto did end up buying something to eat for Sasuke, and the slightly hungover teen admitted he felt better after that.

They also got to see some more cherry blossom trees and Naruto was glad; he absolutely loved that time of year. Best weather – not too hot, not too cold, not that it affected him much but still – and always this sweet scent in the air when you were in greener areas.

In the late afternoon they decided to go back to Naruto's place because Sasuke was a little tired.

…

Kiba woke up before Hinata. He felt so full of energy and so thirsty, also. But he was sick and tired of that refrigerated blood… He remembered all too well that time he had drunk from Shikamaru. It had been something else entirely.

He sat up and swung his legs out of the bed. He caressed Hinata's hair briefly before getting up. Without giving it much thought he put on black jeans and a gray and black striped tee. Stretching his lean body he looked back at Hinata; still sleeping soundly.

Frowning, he realized he could sense three human presences; Ino and Shikamaru in the latter's bedroom as well as Naruto's cleaning lady who was currently on the second floor. The predator instincts in him told him to go drink those humans' blood… But of course he pushed the thought away forcefully.

He was thoughtful as he scratched his hair and went to glance out the window. No sunlight whatsoever today. He decided to go outside. He was kinda sick of being locked up inside and always watched over at this point. Kiba knew that he was fine; the others were really worrying too much.

As if to prove this to himself, he made his way to the kitchen and gulped down some more of this blood that Naruto had brought from a hospital. Even though he would've preferred warm blood from a living human – he grossed himself out a little at the thought – he still contented himself with this. When he was finished he threw the empty bag in the trash.

Grabbing his leather jacket – just in case the stupid sun decided to show up – he made his way outside. He breathed in the cool air and sighed contentedly. Ah, the sweet smell of freedom. Shoving his hands in his pockets he started walking, with no direction in particular in mind.

He still wasn't used to this whole enhanced senses thing. Vision and hearing weren't so bad; they were enhanced of course and it was amazing, but not so much that it was actually disturbing. Smell was something else entirely. He could smell everything. It wasn't always a good thing. He had yet to get used to that.

Taste… taste was fucked up. His stupid taste buds only wanted blood now. Great, now he was thirsty again. He needed to stop thinking about that. It was like a freaking drug addiction.

He walked for hours, grateful that the weather remained very cloudy. It even started raining lightly at some point but he didn't care. Actually it felt nice. His body felt things differently now. It was as though nothing could hurt him. He was simply fascinated by all the changes in his body, influencing the way he was reckoning the world around him.

His steps eventually took him to a quiet and modest residential area. He was drawn to a particular place because he could detect a strong scent of blood and it intrigued him. It wasn't human; it didn't make him thirsty.

Then what the hell was it? He wondered.

He continued walking and the scent only got more intense.

Kiba stopped short when he realized what it was. Indeed it wasn't human blood. It was vampire blood. He was close enough now so he could tell the difference. He ran towards that scent and stopped in front of an average size house with a small front yard and everything seemed perfectly normal. But inside that house a vampire was being bled to death, Kiba was sure of it. He swallowed hard and made his way to the door, hesitating.

Even though he had only been a vampire for a very short time, he felt protective. And besides, what if it was someone he knew? Someone Hinata, or Naruto knew? Just what the hell was going on in there?

He could sense three humans, added to the faint vampire presence. He could hear their voices; they were arguing. Shit, what should he do now? He concentrated and tried to listen to what they were saying.

"Just finish him off," one said coldly.

"No," another replied. They were both male voices. This one seemed extremely troubled. "No, fuck, maybe we can still save him… This is… this isn't…"

"Kill him," the other replied.

"Fuck you Kabuto…"

Kiba decided he'd heard enough already. The door was locked but he forced it open easily enough. Gotta love the increased strength, he thought. He was nervous and his heart was beating furiously. His fangs grew long and sharp. As he burst inside the three humans jumped and stared at him.

The brown-haired vampire took in the situation quickly. His fellow vampire was down on the floor, unconscious and cribbed with bullets. He had lost an enormous amount of blood which explained the strong scent. All Kiba could see about his appearance was that he had rather short black hair.

The human with long silver hair in a ponytail and glasses was the first one to react.

"What are you waiting for shoot him!" he exclaimed. This was the voice of the one named Kabuto, Kiba recognized absent mindedly.

But the blond-haired guy holding the gun didn't listen to him. He was the youngest of the three, and he looked on the verge of tears.

"I'd shut up if I were you," Kiba jumped on that Kabuto guy and threw him to the floor.

And then everything happened so fast. The man surprised Kiba by quickly taking out a knife and stabbing him in the chest, twisting the blade cruelly before pulling it out. Kiba let out a growl of pain as he rolled on his side, holding his chest.

On the meantime the short guy that had stayed silent so far had used his lighter to put the other vampire on fire it seemed. The blond one tried to stop him but Kabuto had already gotten up, and he punched him harshly in the gut.

"Take care of this one too, quickly!" the silver-haired man turned around and the short guy nodded.

Kiba got up as quickly as he could and stepped back. The proximity of the fire was scaring him, and at the same time he really wanted to save that poor guy but Kabuto and the other were blocking him. Damn it, he was supposed to be a vampire! Why was he so weak against humans?

Ignoring the pain in his chest he threw himself at Kabuto again. He punched him repeatedly but then the other guy took this opportunity to bash his head very hard with a freakin' baseball bat. Stunned, Kiba went flying to the floor. Great, he had wanted to play hero, and now all he would achieve was getting killed just like the other vampire.

The short guy tried to put his clothes on fire but Kiba gathered his strength and kicked his face as hard as he could. Fucking pyromaniac asshole. But again it seemed the two vampire hunters had worked in team. Kabuto had crept up behind Kiba and he raised his knife to stab him.

But the blond guy had gotten up on the meantime so he saved Kiba. He yelled and jumped on Kabuto, struggling to take the knife from him.

And all of a sudden the front door opened and Naruto and Sasuke burst inside. Kiba's crimson brown eyes widened; he couldn't believe it. How had they found him? But they were really here, and everything was settled in a matter of seconds.

Sasuke pulled Kiba away from the fire – at this point it had started to get to the couch and the wall – and checked up on the still unconscious human. He announced that he was dead but the information somehow didn't sink in Kiba's mind just yet.

In the meantime Naruto grabbed Kabuto and shoved him against the wall.

"Last time wasn't enough? I thought by giving you a second chance you'd quit this shit. But now you've hurt my friend and that's one too many." Naruto ripped his neck, just like that. He was about to attack the blond guy but Kiba protested.

"No! He was trying to help me."

"In that case let's get out of here," Naruto said, helping the guy up. "Come on Sasuke…"

Kiba leaned on Sasuke as they hurried outside. He barely noticed that it was raining heavily now. They had good timing; as they got to Naruto's car the fire alarm started and some of the neighbors got out. But they drove away; Sasuke sitting in the passenger seat and Kiba and the human in the back.

After turning a few street corners Naruto stopped his car. He turned to look at them.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" he asked angrily, staring at Kiba, "Putting yourself in danger like that? You're just a newborn Kiba you can't play bad ass hero."

"Yeah I…" he said weakly, "I noticed." His chest still hurt and his head was pounding.

While Naruto was talking to them Kiba absently noticed that Sasuke was calling Hinata and Shikamaru to tell them to stop searching. So they had all been searching for him? He felt guilty now…

"What's your name?" the blond vampire asked.

"Ichijo," the human answered in a weak voice, "I remember you," he said, "I did quit that shit after you left us alive, I swear…"

"Then why the hell were you still there with those guys?" Naruto frowned.

The guy was trembling slightly as he glanced at Kiba sideways. His bleached hair hid his face partly.

"That vampire… was my friend. Our friend. He got changed, I don't know how… and Kabuto decided to capture him and kill him. I couldn't let that happen… But…" his voice was almost inaudible at this point, "he lost it… attacked me and drank my blood," he indicated at his injured wrist, "so I… it was self defense… but then Kabuto wanted me to finish him off and I said no… because I thought maybe he could still be saved…"

A fire truck passed them in the street but they all barely looked up.

"Well now it's over; because of the fire it was too late to save him." Naruto stated, "The two others are dead. I'm sorry but it couldn't be helped. I couldn't risk them hurting any more of my friends."

Ichijo nodded shakily, "I understand. Thanks for, you know, not killing me. Again."

Naruto gave a slight nod, "You should go now."

The human gave another nod and he put his hand on the car handle. Before he could leave Kiba grabbed his arm.

"Hey, hum, thanks," he said.

"Yeah," the other said simply and then he walked away quickly in the pouring rain.

Kiba shifted uncomfortably in his seat as Naruto started driving again without a word.

"So… you had trouble with those guys before then?"

"Yeah," Sasuke answered in Naruto's place, "to be honest I'm glad they're dead."

Without a word Naruto took Sasuke's hand and squeezed gently. Kiba glanced away.

"I'm sorry," he said sheepishly, "I just wanted to take a walk. I drank blood before leaving the house. I wouldn't have hurt anyone. I just wanted to…"

"It's okay, Kiba," Naruto said, his voice more soft and understanding now, "don't worry about it. Just be more careful next time. You don't have control over your strength and reflexes yet."

"Shit…" he whispered. He had just remembered something. "That guy… I killed him…"

With that powerful kick he had killed a man… That was so horrible. He hadn't intended to actually kill him. Naruto was right; he'd have to be careful, no matter if it was to protect himself, or to protect others from himself…

"They were vampire hunters," Naruto said, his eyes never leaving the road, "and fucking stubborn idiot ones at that. So don't worry about it."

The two were still holding hands, and Kiba suddenly longed to see Hinata. He wanted to hold her in his arms and tell her how sorry he was for making her worry. Funny how earlier he had wanted to escape and be free, and now he couldn't wait to be back home.

…

Later that night, Naruto couldn't find sleep. He was sitting at his desk with his guitar in his lap. He had been playing for a while now, just very soft melodies for the heck of it. Sasuke was asleep and it didn't seem to disturb his rest. The sheet was covering him up to his waist and he was curled up on his side. The moonlight shone through the window, illuminating Sasuke's pale skin and angel wings tattoo.

Naruto's blue gaze drifted to the floor, where Sasuke's things lay scattered. There were clothes of course, but also his messenger bag containing a notebook with musical notes. They had been supposed to work on new song ideas together but now Sasuke couldn't play because his wrist still hurt too much. Naruto's chest squeezed painfully as he looked at the raven-haired teenager again. He could see his still bruised arm and he didn't like the sight one bit. He sighed.

He went to pick up the notebook, and he returned to his seat next to the desk. Sasuke hadn't had a chance to show him his stuff yet, so he figured he might as well check it out.

Most of it was musical creations, which Naruto already found very interesting just by scanning through it briefly. But there were also some lyrics ideas here and there… He smiled as he started reading.

_If you want me to listen whisper_

_If you want me to run just walk_

_Wrap your name in lace and leather_

_I can hear you don't need to talk_

_Let us make a thousand mistakes_

_Cause we will never learn_

_You're my obsession_

_My fetish, my religion_

_My confusion, my confession_

_The one I want tonight_

_You're my obsession_

_The question and conclusion_

_Let us make a thousand mistakes_

_Cause we will never learn_

Well, for someone who pretended to hate romance... Naruto thought with a smile. Nonetheless, it was creative and very interesting. He read through some more of his ideas, and then put the notebook and his guitar away and crawled in the large bed next to his lover. He caressed his hair, and then trailed his tan fingers on his pale skin; his neck, his shoulder, his back. Sasuke frowned and opened sleepy dark eyes.

"Naruto?"

"You're cute when you wake up."

"As hard as it may be for you, next time, could you actually wait for me to wake up, and then find me cute?"

Naruto chuckled and bit his lip, "I love your song ideas. I love your lyrics…"

"Hn… don't go assuming they're about you," he blushed slightly and Naruto's smile widened.

He caressed Sasuke's back softly. He chose not to reply. He knew he was Sasuke's inspiration for his lyrics, and Sasuke knew that he knew of course – denying it was just part of his personality.

"I wish we could practice together," the raven whispered, looking down at his wrist.

"When I change you," the vampire said slowly, searching his eyes, "you can play perfectly well."

"You really are sure that's gonna be my final decision, aren't you?" the werewolf mused.

"Well, yeah," Naruto shrugged, "why else would you ask me?"

"I need to discuss it with my brother," he sighed, "and Kakashi, maybe… they're both gonna freak out. They're already freaking out actually."

"I'll talk to them with you if you want," Naruto offered, "to reassure them. I'm not an idiot, I know being a hybrid is tricky. But I'll always be there for you. And we've got all our friends on our side too. If anyone comes after you we'll just kick their ass."

"I don't like that word," Sasuke whispered, "hybrid. It makes it sound like I'm gonna be some sort of disgusting, deformed creature…"

"Hmm no you'll be beautiful, just as you are now. I don't think your appearance is gonna change at all." Naruto caressed his raven locks, "Your hair is already so soft… your eyes are such a unique shade…"

"Do you think we should wait for me to be older?"

"If you want… but I like you the way you are now," Naruto pulled him close and breathed in his sweet scent.

"Maybe I could be taller."

"You're already tall," he chuckled, "you're like, six…"

"Five eleven," Sasuke corrected. "Maybe I could be taller than you. Itachi's taller than you."

"What? No, I thought we were the same height."

Sasuke chuckled, "You're just scared I'll be taller than you."

"Hmm maybe I am. I like you like this," Naruto said stubbornly, making Sasuke chuckle again.

Then he closed his eyes and eventually drifted back to sleep. Naruto kissed his hair before closing his eyes as well.

A/N:

Re-reading the chapter, at first I was like, wait, I don't even explain how they find Kiba... But then I thought it's simple enough, since they already know Kabuto's address from the previous incident, so when they went back home and realized Kiba went missing for hours, Kabuto's place was one of the first places to check out.

And yeah now he's dead... And I know, Sasuke's not even freaking out that his vampire bf killed his former history teacher. He's one particular kid lol but we already knew that.

Oh the lyrics are from My obsession by Cinema bizarre, love that song


	19. Gone too far

Chapter 19 – Gone too far

Itachi drove towards the village in the evening. His window was lowered and his arm was thrown across the frame lazily. The sky was getting dark slowly and the wind wasn't too warm or cold, just in between. Itachi took off his sunglasses and tossed them on the dashboard, before running his hand in his hair absentmindedly. A few long strands fell from the tie.

He was going to pick up Konan and her brother from their work place. Personally, Itachi was fine financially for now. The inheritance from his parents, and the amount he had made when he had sold his father's company were enough. He'd had excellent grades at school and he had studied business by himself for a while but he still didn't feel the need to actually work.

On the radio they played one of Lust at first sight's singles, promoting the upcoming album and it made Itachi smile._ Looking for a shot of you, in someone else's smile. I'm holding on to every word, comparing all the time. The more I break the more they talk, I'm left paralyzed... _And the somewhat angsty lyrics went on. Catchy, boys were really talented. Well, he supposed he shouldn't say 'boy' when it came to Naruto. The guy looked twenty, but he was so old... Itachi didn't know how old exactly, but he had an idea. After all, Sasuke had told him about their ancestor from a long time ago having some sort of fling with the vampire. It was still all so strange when he thought about it. But he wanted to at least try to understand, if only for Sasuke's sake.

He wondered if Sasuke would really come again for the full moon in two days. He really hoped he would.

In the village he went to park his car in the mall's parking lot. Nagato and Konan both worked there; respectively as the manager of the place's coffee shop and a sales clerk in a woman's clothing store. The siblings hadn't had an easy life – no parents to take care of them, no financial support for school, and of course the terrifying transformation into werewolves, which had led them to run away from their home town – so they hadn't completed any form of superior degree.

Itachi exited the vehicle, shoving his keys in his jeans pocket, and made his way to the entrance. He was a little bit early so he didn't feel like waiting outside. As he stopped by Konan's store he smiled. She was pretty in black heels and black skirt with a slim white blouse flattering her figure. Her long dark hair was down and she had a blue silk scarf around her neck.

She smiled back when she saw him. She said something to her colleague, then she went to pick up her purse and she joined him.

"You didn't have to get off earlier just for me," Itachi shrugged.

"There was only like two minutes left to my shift anyway."

He touched her arm briefly and kissed her. She smiled and they started walking, looking at the display windows absentmindedly.

"You really didn't have to drive us today we could've just gone grocery shopping by ourselves," she said. Indeed most of the time the siblings simply borrowed his car for the day

"Gave me something to do," Itachi shrugged. "Besides Tsumi and Yukio wanted to go out in town today so I drove them to the train station this morning."

"Maybe we should do the same some time," Konan glanced at him sideways with a glint in her amber eyes, "go out for a day or two, just you and me."

"Yeah definitely," he agreed.

Conveniently the siblings' schedule was the same so Nagato was also finished with work. So as established the three of them went grocery shopping together. It was pleasant as always; the three of them never fought. Itachi and Konan loved each other deeply of course but also the raven and Nagato considered each other as brothers.

Halfway through with their shopping, Nagato asked, "So any news from Sasuke?"

"No," Itachi shook his head, "but if he doesn't call, I'll call him tomorrow. I'm pretty sure he's gonna want to come up here for the full moon again."

"He was so adorable," Konan said fondly as she chose some items from the shelves. "He was like a little child you know? Throwing himself all over the place and not really knowing what to do with his wolf body."

"That's completely normal Konan, all the other times he was locked up," Nagato argued.

The dark-haired girl ignored her brother. She picked up a box of cookies, "Do you think he'll like those?"

Itachi smiled at her, "As much as I enjoy seeing you acting all maternal-like toward Sasuke, I should tell you that he's nothing like a little child. He's really mature for his age actually. And also he doesn't like sweets."

"Oh," she chuckled and put the box of cookies back on the shelf.

When they were finished they paid at the cash and brought all the bags to Itachi's car. The latter glanced at the almost full moon glowing in the sky before sitting behind the wheel. He had somewhat of an uneasy feeling all of a sudden. He had no idea what it was though. So he brushed it away and started driving.

Konan and Nagato talked about their work mostly, exchanging anecdotes about annoying customers and what not. Itachi simply listened, being his usual quiet self.

Once they had gotten closer to their small compound, Nagato exchanged a knowing glance with Itachi through the rear view mirror.

"Something happened," he said, "I'm sure of it."

"What are you talking about?" Konan exclaimed, panicked.

"I can feel it too," Itachi said calmly, "something's not quite right."

Actually it was what he _couldn't_ feel. It was as though a part of him was gone, vanished…

His foot pressed on the gas, he drove really fast until he reached the usual parking place at the end of the gravel road. The three of them ran towards the habitations on the low part of the mountains, forgetting all about the groceries for now.

The sight before them was horrible. Twelve werewolves lay scattered on the ground, dead. Twelve close friends, fellow pack members, had been murdered by vampires. They had broken limbs, wounds at their necks – some of them had their neck completely broken. Itachi pulled Konan close to him instinctively, and she let out a gasp, breaking their stunned and horrified silence.

"Who did this?" Nagato said in a low voice. "Who the fuck…? How did they find us?"

Itachi shook his head. He didn't know. He was positive Sasuke and even Naruto would never have betrayed them.

"We need to get out of here," he said, "let's pack our stuff."

"You go with her," Nagato replied, "I'll…" his voice broke as he glanced at their usual fire circle on the ground. Itachi swallowed hard, understanding his intentions.

"Yeah, it's for the best. Start the fire and then I'll come help you."

Itachi led his girlfriend to their small house and immediately they started packing some clothes and essentials. They couldn't sense vampire presences around but it wouldn't hurt to be cautious. What had happened had yet to fully register in their minds. The pack was pretty much destroyed. They were five survivors in total, counting their youngest members who were gone partying in Tokyo. Six if he counted Sasuke.

Itachi's heart squeezed in his chest painfully; what if something had happened to Sasuke? He decided to call him right now.

When he answered Itachi let out a relieved breath.

"Thank god you're okay…"

"Nii-san? What's wrong?"

"We've been attacked." He let himself fall in one of the chairs and ran shaky pale fingers through his hair. From the corner of his eye he saw that Konan was still packing up frantically.

"Are you okay? What about Konan and Nagato?"

"We're fine… we were gone at the village when it happened."

"How did they find you…?"

"You know who did this?" Itachi asked fervently.

"I have a pretty good idea but I swear they didn't find out from me or Naruto."

"I believe you," Itachi sighed, "listen, I need to ask you a favor. Do you think we could stay at Naruto's place, at least for a few days? I don't want to bother Kakashi too much…"

"Of course you can stay at his place. There's like three guest rooms…"

"Thank you," he sighed again, "we'll be arriving later tonight. There might be two others with us."

"What do you mean there might be?"

"Yukio and Tsumi, do you remember them? They were the only ones your age – well, eighteen, I think. They're in Tokyo right now, so I'll call them and maybe we can meet with them."

"Fuck…" Sasuke sounded panicked.

"What is it?" Itachi frowned, leaning forward slightly.

"I… I gotta go. I'll explain later. Drive directly to Naruto's place and go inside. Even if there are vampires; they're friends. You have to trust me."

"I trust you," Itachi said in a low, weak voice.

They hung up and Itachi looked up at his girlfriend. She had their suitcase in her hand.

"I'm done," she said simply in a trembling voice.

"Go wait in the car," Itachi gave her his keys. "I'll help your brother."

She nodded and walked out of the house, Itachi following behind, a dreadful, bitter expression on his face, and a shudder running throughout his entire body. This had to be a nightmare...

…

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Sasuke cursed loudly as he ran down the stairs.

Of course he remembered them. Tsumi had seemed like a really nice girl, though a bit shy. He remembered her pale blue eyes. They made her wolf form look kind of like a cute husky dog. And Yukio had seemed like a cool guy too; even though Sasuke hadn't talked to them he cared about them somehow. They were fellow werewolves after all.

And if they were in Tokyo, and those vampire bastards had located and attacked the pack… Well he could put two and two together. He only hoped it wasn't too late for them.

"Naruto," he said urgently as he stood in front of the blond vampire.

Both Naruto and Shikamaru looked up from their instruments; they had been practicing just the two of them together.

"What is it?" he frowned slightly, putting his guitar away.

"We need to go, now. To Deidara's flat."

"What…?"

"No time to explain," Sasuke cut him.

Shikamaru looked confused but the werewolf ignored him. There really was no time. Naruto seemed to understand.

"Let's go."

They put on their shoes. Naruto grabbed his car keys and they stormed out of the house. While the vampire was driving, Sasuke explained the situation.

"Do you think they killed them already?" He asked when he was finished.

"I don't know," Naruto said sincerely.

Sasuke glanced outside the window at the glowing moon. He shivered even though it wasn't cold. Naruto took out his cell phone.

"Who're you calling?"

"Deidara," he said and he put it on speaker so Sasuke could hear everything.

"Hey Naruto," the vampire answered in a drunken voice.

"Where are you?" Naruto asked, clutching the wheel tightly.

"At the vamp hangout with Yahiko why?"

"Do you have any idea what's going on at your place?"

"Those bitches are torturing werewolves again… But don't worry it's not your lover boy this time. I checked to make sure. They've been at it all day, seriously… Yahiko and I are sick and tired of that bullshit... I mean it's my flat and I can't even go back there right now… It's pissing me off."

Sasuke spoke near the phone, "If Yahiko's with you right now, give him your cell, I wanna talk to him."

Naruto gave the phone to Sasuke as he continued driving as fast as possible without making an accident.

"What is it?" Yahiko's voice said. At least he didn't sound drunk.

"Tell me what happened," Sasuke demanded.

"I had nothing to do with it," Yahiko answered, "Selika went out shopping with Kurenai and when they came back they had captured two young werewolves. A boy and a girl. They practically threw us out so Deidara and I hung out together for the rest of the day."

"If you guys are so sick of their bullshit then come with us to Deidara's flat," Sasuke said, "right now."

"Sorry," Yahiko said, "I don't want to hurt Selika. I can't help you. Good luck."

He hung up.

"What an asshole," Sasuke growled and gave the phone back to Naruto.

"Sasuke we're not gonna fight them," he said apologetically, "we wouldn't stand a chance…"

"I know that! That's why I asked these two drunktards. With them we might've had one."

Naruto frowned, "Yeah… I can't believe they actually went to destroy your brother's pack. They sure didn't lose any time…"

He turned in Deidara's street and found a parking spot. Together they walked quickly to the apartment, and the blond vampire forced the door open.

Selika walked over to them, looking more casual than usual in blue jeans and white t-shirt, with her hair pulled up messily. "Naruto… what are you doing here?" She asked, and her gold eyes narrowed as she looked at Sasuke.

The latter growled, "Where are they?" He said this, but he could feel only one werewolf presence in the apartment.

He knew that woman had taken part in destroying the werewolf clan and even though Kurenai was clearly the major culprit in all this, Sasuke wanted nothing more than to kill her out of revenge. He wanted nothing more than to kill them both. But he knew trying anything now would be suicide.

"Look who we have here?" the other female approached, smirking. She slid her arm casually around Selika and glared at the young werewolf. "You want to be next then?"

Naruto stepped forward, "Don't even think about it."

The brunette pulled away from Kurenai. "I already told you we weren't hurting that one."

Stretching her arms casually the other said, "I know, I know I was just teasing a little. Their reactions amuse me."

Selika ignored her and looked at Naruto, "What do you want?"

"I want you to tell me the truth. Did you kill the werewolf pack?"

Sasuke glanced sideways at his boyfriend worriedly. His dark blue eyes revealed that his feelings were hurt. He knew Naruto considered Selika as a friend and this whole situation was troubling him.

"Course we did," Kurenai shrugged. "We just got back." Selika glanced away, her eyes sad.

"Why do you care so much about them Naruto? Why do you have to make this so difficult? I thought sparing this one's life would be enough," she slowly looked at Sasuke, then back at the younger vampire.

The blond looked like he didn't know what to say. But Sasuke had enough of this talking bullshit. He walked passed the two girls and went to the bedroom, where he could feel a presence. No one stopped him. The werewolf kicked the door open and rushed to the bed. Tsumi was lying down on the mattress, curled up on her side. Her pale shirt and long dark hair were dirtied with blood from the wounds on her neck.

He shook her shoulder. Slowly she opened blurry pale blue eyes and focused on him.

She gasped and hugged him, sobbing. He held her back comfortingly.

"They killed him," she whispered, "they killed… Yukio." She cried against his chest.

He shut his eyes for a moment. This was what he had feared…

"They were gonna kill me… if he didn't tell them the truth…" she finished in a mere whisper.

Sasuke glanced behind his shoulder and noticed the three vampires were in the doorframe. Kurenai looked unbothered as always. Selika was glancing at Naruto in confusion, as though trying to understand his feelings.

The blond vampire turned to look at his creator. "You know, I used to think, you and me, we always had a love and hate relationship. But right now, there's only hate."

She looked hurt by his words. Naruto ignored her and came to put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Let's take her with us."

He nodded and picked her up in his arms since she was too weak to walk on her own. Tsumi wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck tightly.

"Where's Yukio's body?" the raven asked, glaring at Kurenai.

"Oh I took care of it already," she shrugged, placing a hand in her jeans pocket casually. Heartless bitch.

Sasuke shook his head in disbelief as Tsumi cried silent tears that rolled down on his shirt. Naruto followed him out the apartment. Selika called his name tentatively but he didn't turn back.

In the car, he sat in the back seat with the young werewolf girl. She was clinging to him; obviously she was still traumatized by what had happened. Sasuke could understand her. He looked out the window as Naruto was driving silently. They could still hear Tsumi's occasional sobs.

He would have been just as upset, he thought, if the one he loved had gotten killed before his eyes. Sasuke looked at Naruto, and they exchanged a sad glance through the mirror.

The house got crowded that night, even though one of its usual inhabitants wasn't there; Shikamaru was gone at Ino's apartment, which was probably for the best. They showed Tsumi to the smallest guest room, on the second floor, almost right in front of Naruto's bedroom.

When Itachi and the two others arrived Naruto indicated the other guest rooms so they could put down their things. They had also brought a lot of food so the fridge was filled in for once.

Late in the night, the five werewolves were sitting together in the living room, as well as Naruto, Kiba and Hinata. Itachi had his arm around Konan and she was leaning against him, looking worn out and sad. It was nothing compared to Tsumi though. Her reddened blue eyes were proof that she had just recently stopped crying. Nagato looked like he was containing his anger.

Kiba and Hinata were standing a little bit apart, leaning against the wall together, while Naruto sat next to Sasuke. The latter told them everything they needed to know about the recent events. He mentioned he had been tortured but tried to stay brief when he saw Itachi's calm expression turn into one of pure anger.

When he was finished he summarized.

"So the real problem is Kurenai. Selika is just doing all this to please her." Sasuke sighed, "And I don't know about that Yahiko guy… Anyway, it's the full moon in two nights…"

His older brother locked eyes with him from the other side of the room, "I say we get our revenge. For you, for Tsumi, and most importantly for Yukio and the rest of the pack."

"Definitely," Nagato looked up, "five werewolves against three vampires. We can do this."

"I'm in," Konan agreed.

Tsumi's sad expression had also changed into one of determination. "Me too."

Kiba and Hinata looked uncomfortable, but they didn't say anything. Nagato looked at them.

"I think it's best if you guys stay out of it. I'm not gonna ask you to fight by our side."

"Yeah," Hinata said shyly, "we'll stay out of it."

Kiba nodded. He looked a bit confused and freaked out but Sasuke couldn't really blame him. His arrival into this whole new world must have been a real emotional roller coaster.

"Same goes for you Naruto," Nagato added, looking at the blond vampire sitting next to Sasuke.

He frowned, looking down. Sasuke took his hand and whispered, "We'll talk later." Naruto nodded.

This must be difficult for him, Sasuke thought. He knew that Naruto was extremely pissed off at his creator right now, but was he ready to fight alongside them and possibly witness her death?

"Give me your cell phone," Sasuke said.

Naruto obliged without a word.

"What are you doing?" Kiba asked, speaking for the first time since this little meeting had started.

"You'll see," Sasuke said in a low voice.

Deidara answered. It seemed he had sobered up now.

"Are you back at your apartment now?" the raven asked.

"Yeah why? Why do you have Naruto's cell?"

"Not important. Is my dear friend Kurenai near by any chance?" he said cynically.

Naruto squeezed his hand, as if to show him he had his full support no matter what. Sasuke appreciated. The other werewolves, as well as Hinata and Kiba, were all staring at him intently.

Kurenai spoke through the phone, "Hey Sasuke."

He cut straight to the chase. "A little werewolves versus vampires fight in two nights. You in?"

"Interesting. Time and place?" she asked. She sounded amused.

"Midnight, the woods behind Naruto's mansion."

"We'll be there," she said, "looking forward to it."

"So am I," he said coldly and hung up.

The first one to talk after that was Kiba.

"I think it's best if Hinata and me go stay with Neji then."

Naruto looked at him, "Yeah. And call Shikamaru, tell him to stay at his girlfriend's place."

Kiba and Hinata nodded and went to Kiba's bedroom to grab a few things. While they were doing this the others continued talking.

"What can you tell us about their skill level?" Itachi asked, his dark gaze drifting from Naruto to his brother.

The vampire answered first, "Selika is the oldest, therefore the strongest and fastest one. Kurenai has the longest experience in fighting werewolves though."

"I doubt she's fought many in their wolf form," Sasuke frowned, "since she likes to kill them when they're in their vulnerable human state."

"What about the other one you told us about, Yahiko was it?" Konan asked, entering the conversation.

"He's young," Naruto answered.

"If we go for him first," Sasuke said, "then maybe we have a chance at defeating the two others."

Naruto tensed and glanced away. His hand slid from Sasuke's and he stood.

"I'll let you discuss your strategies. I'll be in my room upstairs… Please make yourselves at home and if you need anything don't hesitate to ask."

Sasuke sent him a worried glance as he walked up the stairs. They were indeed left alone to discuss their strategies; soon after Naruto went to his room Kiba and Hinata also took their leave. They heard the door close and Hinata's car driving away, and a heavy silence followed.

"Is there any chance that they'll be more than three?" Nagato asked eventually.

"Yeah," Sasuke admitted reluctantly.

He told them about Deidara. After all, there was a chance that he would fight alongside the others, if only to protect Selika and Yahiko, whom he seemed to have befriended.

"But even if they're four," Tsumi said when he was finished, "we still have a chance right?" She seemed almost afraid that they would change their mind.

"Of course," Konan reassured her with a smile, "we'll get our revenge no matter what."

The conversation continued for a while after that but Sasuke really wanted to go talk to Naruto. Itachi seemed to notice this.

"It's getting really late. We should all try to get some rest. We'll have more time to talk tomorrow after all."

Everyone agreed and Sasuke sent a thankful glance at his older brother, before walking up the stairs. Before he could open Naruto's bedroom door a soft hand touched his. He turned around.

"I just," Tsumi said hesitantly, "wanted to thank you, for being so nice to me today."

"You don't have to thank me," he said simply.

She gave a slight nod and replaced her dark brown hair behind her ear.

"Good night Sasuke," she said.

"Night," he said back. They went into their respective bedrooms.

The blond was sitting on his balcony, so Sasuke went to join him quietly. They sat together in silence for a moment in the cool night, leaning back against the outside wall and looking up at the starry sky above the forest.

"If you want me to fight…" Naruto started but Sasuke cut him.

"I don't. I'd never ask you that."

Naruto looked at him. In the intense moonlight Sasuke could see the violet tints in his eyes. He looked so lost and confused so on a whim Sasuke pulled him close and held him tight. Naruto was surprised at first but then his body relaxed and he held him back, resting his forehead against Sasuke's shoulder.

"I won't kill her," he said quietly, "I'll protect her if you want me to. I really just want Kurenai dead."

Naruto sighed, and then kissed his neck before holding him even tighter.

"I know. And… she's also gonna try to protect you. For me. I know it. And that's why I can't completely hate her."

Smiling sadly, Sasuke pulled away. He lifted long pale fingers to brush aside a strand of golden blond hair.

"It's okay," he said sincerely. "I never asked you to pick a side."

"I'm on your side," Naruto said quickly, almost desperately.

Sasuke kissed him. It was soft, tender yet passionate all at once. Slowly, without really noticing, he pushed Naruto down and loomed over him. The roles seemed reverse yet he didn't really give it much thought. He took Naruto's hands, lacing their fingers, and pinned them above his head. He continued kissing him, using his tongue to gently lick his lips and ask for entrance, which he was granted of course.

He deepened the kiss as he playfully battled with the vampire's tongue. Sasuke pressed his body against Naruto and before he knew it he was grinding him slightly. He moaned through the kiss and bit Naruto's lip softly before moving to kiss his neck. When he freed Naruto's hands they found their way under Sasuke's shirt and he pulled away so that he could take it off. He lifted the vampire in a sitting embrace and took off his shirt as well. They pressed their now exposed bodies together and Sasuke entangled his fingers through messy pale locks before clashing their lips again.

"What if," Naruto said in between two kisses, "what if someone comes outside and sees us?"

"Let them watch," Sasuke teased and kissed him again.

"But what if… Itachi…"

Right; Sasuke didn't wish for his brother to be scarred for life. So immediately he got up, grabbing Naruto's arm, and went inside. Naruto laughed softly as they took things to the bed. Sasuke regained his position on top.

"You're different tonight," Naruto purred as he ran his hands all over him. "Not that I have a problem with it…"

"I've been thinking about this for a while…"

"Thinking about what?" Naruto smiled.

Sasuke decided to show him rather than explain with words. They got rid of their boxers and pants and rolled around in the messy bed, making out passionately.

Eventually Sasuke said, "Turn around."

"Giving me orders now huh?" Naruto whispered teasingly in that husky voice that drove him crazy.

He ran his hands across the vampire's smooth back, until he reached his sexy ass. He couldn't help himself; he grabbed it with both hands and Naruto chuckled.

"So this is what you've been thinking about huh?"

"Yeah…" Sasuke positioned himself. He was incredibly turned on but still hesitant.

"Hmm you should've told me," Naruto's low voice was trembling in anticipation, "I've been thinking about it too… I do like being on top but… Having you inside of me… is very tempting."

Sasuke leaned closer, wrapping a single arm around his thin waist. He couldn't control himself…

"Do you need like… stretching or anything or…" he asked a little awkwardly. It was his first time doing this after all.

"Hmm no I'm good… just use some of this stuff s'always better…" he passed him the lube and Sasuke didn't lose any time in applying some of the substance on his throbbing erection.

"You ready now?" the sight of Naruto under him was so hot that he really couldn't contain himself anymore…

"Yeah…"

Sasuke slid inside of him. He moaned and stopped for a moment, just enjoying this… this perfect sensation, this tightness… When he started moving it got even better. And Naruto certainly wasn't complaining either.

"Faster," he commanded and Sasuke obliged.

"Fuck," he breathed as he grabbed Naruto's hips, moving back and forth as fast as he could.

"Feels good," Naruto moaned and Sasuke leaned closer to kiss him, slowing his movements temporarily.

"Not good… fucking amazing," he smiled and pulled away again to thrust faster and harder. He couldn't even think about stopping it felt too great.

Suddenly he noticed Naruto was pleasuring himself. Sasuke pushed his hand away playfully replaced it with his.

"Let me do that."

"Hmm…" Naruto moaned loudly and lowered his body a little as if his limbs were weakening.

Sasuke smirked. He was topping a vampire; it was good for his ego.

He made love to him ruthlessly, as he marvelled in the sensations he felt for the very first time. He continued stroking Naruto at the same time. The grunts and moans Naruto let out repeatedly were a pretty good indication of just how much he was enjoying himself. Sasuke's dark eyes lidded as he lost focus on the hand job, and instead intensified his thrusts even more, panting. He felt so hot now. It just felt too good, intense, and he couldn't help it. The two males eventually came almost at the same time, their bodies tensing, as Sasuke moved deeply inside him one last time. Then he pulled away and they rolled on the bed together, smiling, and breathing heavily.

"Thank you," Naruto pulled him in his arms, "Ah god I'd forgotten how good that could feel… I don't let just anyone fuck me you should feel privileged."

Sasuke pushed him away, offended. "Oh, I'm the one who should feel privileged? Must I remind you that you're the only one who got to fuck me, ever? I doubt you could say the same."

"You're sexy when you're angry," Naruto's smile was unfazed, "And today I found myself thinking, you can be really bad ass when you want to. I love it."

"Good," Sasuke chuckled and lay down on his back, folding his tattooed arm under his head.

The vampire shifted closer and circled his small waist with his arm.

"Sasuke." His voice was serious now, and soft.

"Hmm?"

"Do you want me to change you before the fight? You'll be a lot stronger, and they won't be able to hurt you…"

"No," he said firmly, "I want to fight with the others as a normal werewolf."

"Okay, I understand." He said but he sounded really worried.

Sasuke didn't really know what to say to reassure him. So instead he just turned on his side, facing him, and he placed a soft kiss on his lips. Naruto wrapped his arms around him and held him fiercely.

It was almost dawn when they finally found rest.


	20. What goes around comes around

Chapter 20 – What goes around comes around

The night of the full moon, Naruto was sitting on his balcony, watching as the werewolves entered the forest slowly. They had left their clothes as well as some blankets behind, in the backyard next to the pool. The biggest wolves were the black one and the dark red one; Itachi and Nagato. Even if he hadn't been able to discern their unique presences, Naruto would've probably been able to guess who was who. Konan's wolf form was a beautiful bluish black, and Tsumi's fur was dark brown. As for Sasuke, he was black except for the ears, tail and paws, which were a paler gray shade.

They made their way deeper in the forest and Naruto could barely see them. The night was foggy and rainy, and the vampire shivered in his light t-shirt. It was more because of his anxiety and fear than the cold though.

At midnight precisely, the vampires arrived. They walked around the mansion, jumping up the fence graciously, one after the other. They were five.

Kurenai, Selika, Yahiko, Deidara and Suigetsu.

Naruto's dark blue eyes widened and he got up, leaning against the handrail as he watched them enter the forest. This was bad, he thought, the werewolves had expected to be up against three or four. Now it was five against five.

The blond vampire couldn't possibly stay behind. He needed to watch, or he'd die of anxiety. Pulling himself up he placed a foot on the handrail and then jumped down, his movements fluent. He hesitated. But in the fog he really couldn't see far inside the forest…

Suddenly he felt a presence behind him.

"Neji," he said as he turned around.

The long-haired man stepped closer to him. His pale gray eyes were worried.

"Suigetsu and I had a fight. I didn't want him to come here… but I need to know what's going on."

"Yeah," Naruto whispered, "follow me."

He ran and climbed up a tree skillfully, propelling himself higher using the strongest branches. Neji was following closely. They still couldn't see the fight properly. They needed to get further in the woods. So the vampires jumped from tree to tree, finally landing on some strong and high branches from which they had a good view of the fight below. It had already started.

Naruto's eyes scanned the area and found Sasuke's wolf alter-ego. He was fighting Kurenai.

His heart started beating furiously. He was so damn scared for Sasuke. Even from high up, he could see that Kurenai seemed relaxed and confident. Every time the werewolf came at her, she dodged, side stepping or jumping back swiftly. She was mocking him. He could hear her laugh if he concentrated on just those two – which he did for a little while.

Next to him on the branch, Neji tensed and whispered, "Suigetsu…"

Naruto followed his stare, and saw that Suigetsu was fighting the dark brown female; Tsumi. The latter had the upper hand. She had already managed to injure Suigetsu's leg badly.

"I told him he wasn't strong enough to fight werewolves, but he wouldn't listen," Neji's voice broke.

Suigetsu was holding his ground though. The fight didn't seem to be anywhere near finished. But this was the problem when werewolves and vampires fought, Naruto thought. Both races were almost impossible to defeat, and had accelerated healing, so they could go on for hours. His gaze drifted to the others.

Konan was fighting Yahiko, and Itachi was fighting Deidara. Those two pairs seemed of perfectly equal forces so far; not much damage was inflicted. Finally, Selika was up against Nagato. As Naruto watched, the slender brunette managed a powerful kick to the dark red wolf's side, throwing him against a tree. But Nagato didn't even seem hurt as he jumped back at her. Naruto sighed; there, again, they were pretty much equals, he supposed.

He quickly glanced back at Sasuke and Kurenai. He had kept watching them from the corner of his eye the whole time, of course. He was way too worried about his young lover.

That Kurenai… she was still teasing him. She just blocked or evaded every attack without ever trying to hurt Sasuke. This went on for a long time. Neji and Naruto both shifted uncomfortably on the branch as they watched.

An hour passed before they knew it, and rain started pouring. They decided to move their positions down a couple branches because otherwise it was difficult to see properly.

Naruto's heart skipped a beat when Kurenai attacked Sasuke roughly for the first time. She hit him with her booted foot, and now she was shoving him into a tree, so harshly that the roots were actually pulled from the ground a little. Naruto was about to jump down to help him when Neji put his hand on his arm.

"Wait, look."

He calmed down when Sasuke finally escaped from her grasp. He seemed fine, and attacked again. Naruto let out a shaky relieved breath.

He felt proud when Sasuke got her for the first time; he almost ripped off her arm actually. But she yelled and pushed him away with her foot, this time pinning him to the ground and seemingly crushing his ribs. Again the black wolf managed to escape this deadly grip.

"This is fucking killing me," Naruto said anxiously. He flipped his wet bangs aside and wiped his eyes, trying to see clearly in this damn rain.

"Same here," Neji admitted in a low voice.

The fights went on and it soon became clear that some of them weren't leading anywhere; Itachi and Deidara were definitely of equal strength, and so were Selika and Nagato. For the others it was different though. Konan had the upper hand on Yahiko. In the fight between Neji's boyfriend and Tsumi, the latter looked like she was winning. And of course, Kurenai was a lot more powerful than Sasuke. But the latter kept at it with determination no matter how many hits he took.

At some point though, Naruto was really about to jump. As the vulnerable black wolf was down, the black-haired female took out a dagger from her inside jacket pocket, it seemed. And she was about to stab his chest.

Again, he was stopped by Neji's hand. As they watched in slight shock, Selika interrupted her fight against Nagato to throw herself on Kurenai, stopping her from giving the fatal blow.

There was a moment of confusion for these four. Sasuke's wolf alter-ego got back up, the bigger, dark-red wolf was watching the whole scene and Selika and Kurenai were staring at each other.

Naruto swallowed hard; he was so damn nervous that were he a human, he would surely suffer from a heart attack.

Suddenly Kurenai moved away from both Selika and Sasuke and instead attacked the big red wolf. The latter was taken by surprise therefore Kurenai had the upper hand. But then Sasuke went to his help. Naruto relaxed a little; Kurenai was now fighting against two werewolves at once.

He realized Selika was looking up at him. They locked eyes for a moment, and even with all this fog and rain, he could see that she was sad. She hated all of this as much as he did. And at that moment he felt sorry for her.

Then she jumped back into another fight; she helped a badly injured Yahiko against the black female werewolf. The latter backed away a little. Naruto's gaze drifted back to Sasuke.

He wasn't fighting as fiercely as before and the vampire wondered if he was badly hurt. His heart squeezed painfully in his chest at the thought. He really wanted this madness to stop. Thankfully, Nagato was fighting alongside him, protecting him from Kurenai's strong, relentless attacks. Naruto couldn't help but smile triumphantly when the red wolf got her arm, making her drop her damn dagger.

Then his smile faded when she kicked him harshly. It was far from over still… Making sure to keep a close eye on Sasuke at all times, Naruto paid some more attention to the other fights.

He was worried about Deidara, actually. But he seemed pretty much unharmed as he continued fighting with Itachi's wolf alter-ego. The worst thing was, Naruto was positive Deidara fought tonight only to protect Selika and Yahiko. His old friend had never had anything against werewolves, after all.

Suigetsu and Tsumi both seemed worn out at this point. They were barely standing, yet they kept on fighting. Naruto glanced sideways at Neji. His anxiety was clearly just as intense as Naruto's.

As the vampire had expected, this went on for hours. The rain eventually stopped, and the fog cleared up a little but the air was still cold. Oddly cold for this time of year, in fact. The fights had taken the vampires and werewolves to different positions in the woods, so Naruto and Neji had also moved amongst the trees. They weren't sitting together anymore, because they weren't watching over the same people.

Naruto could still see Neji though, so at some point he noticed he had jumped down. The blond wondered what had happened, when suddenly he saw the female brown wolf approach Nagato and Sasuke. So she had defeated Suigetsu then. Naruto hoped, for Neji's sake, that the silver-haired vampire was gonna be okay.

Tsumi started fighting with the others against Kurenai.

The wolves were three against one now. Naruto smirked as they advanced towards her menacingly. Now for sure, they would be able to beat her.

As good a fighter as Kurenai was, she couldn't defeat the three wolves at once. They were instinctively working in team. Whenever the female vampire dodged an attack, or even two in a row, well another one was coming that she couldn't possibly anticipate.

She was defeated. Naruto's smile faded, simply because the sight was horrible. In his long existence, he had never witnessed werewolves actually killing a vampire before. It wasn't pretty. Basically, her body was ripped apart completely.

A piercing feminine scream was heard. Selika. Naruto looked at her. She had stopped fighting Konan and now she was trying to go to Kurenai but Yahiko grabbed her and stopped her. Selika was struggling desperately. The sight made Naruto sad and bitter. He stood on the branch and he was about to jump when he saw that Deidara and Itachi had also stopped fighting. The blond vampire joined Yahiko in his efforts to restrain Selika. As for the big dark wolf, he walked over to his mate. Naruto looked back at Sasuke and the others.

The three wolves made sure to scatter the vampire's remnants properly. They even buried them in the ground. Well, they certainly knew how to make sure a vampire was dead for good. Maybe it was part of their instincts, Naruto mused.

Finally he jumped down.

Selika's screams of despair as she struggled to get away from Yahiko and Deidara were wrenching his heart. He went to stand right in front of her, frowning sadly. To his surprise she calmed down.

"Naruto," she whispered.

The others let her go and she threw herself in Naruto's arms. He sighed and held her tightly against his strong chest. Her physical injuries were mostly healed already but she looked so tired and weak. He had never seen her like this.

"I couldn't save her," she whispered, crying silent tears, and he caressed her messy brown hair. She went on as she looked up and locked teary gold eyes with his, "I really did try to convince her to stop doing all this," she frowned, "I tried, but I wasn't enough… I was never enough for her… still she wanted to… avenge her true love…" her voice broke and once more she buried her face in his chest.

Naruto said nothing. There was nothing left to say. No comforting words. What had happened tonight, Naruto thought, Kurenai had brought it upon herself. Perhaps, she had secretly wanted to end her life this way.

The first red sliver of dawn broke through the sky and the wolves eventually transformed back into their human forms.

Naruto pulled away from Selika softly. Without a word Yahiko placed a comforting arm around her shoulders.

On the meantime Deidara took off his long black coat as he walked toward Itachi and Konan. The latter was hurt and unconscious. Without a word Deidara gave his coat to the raven-haired man.

He took it and used it to cover up his girlfriend. Then he picked her up in his arms.

"Thanks," he whispered rather awkwardly before making his way to the house quickly.

"That was really nice of you," Naruto commented simply. Deidara smiled and shrugged.

"Yeah well, aside from all the drama," he motioned at nowhere in particular, "I had a lot of fun. He was a great opponent. It was the best fight of my life, honestly."

Naruto almost laughed. Deidara's long hair was so messy that it was mostly out of the tie, and his clothes were torn, but apparently he was sincere when he claimed that he'd had fun.

Then suddenly Naruto remembered the other werewolves could probably use some help.

"Come with me," he told Deidara and ran towards the house.

He stopped in the backyard and picked up three warm blankets which had previously been placed there. He gave one to Deidara, who followed him closely. Without a word they returned to the forest, and met up with Nagato. He was carrying an unconscious Tsumi in his arms.

"Where's Sasuke?" Naruto asked worriedly as he placed a blanket on his shoulders. Deidara covered up the girl.

The red-head glanced behind his shoulder and Naruto followed his stare. His heart faltered. Sasuke was lying down on his side on the cold, wet ground. His pale skin was covered in very bad bruises. Naruto rushed to him and covered him with the remaining blanket, before picking him up carefully. Hurrying up, he walked behind Nagato towards the back entrance of the mansion.

Deidara, Yahiko and Selika stayed behind and Naruto supposed they would go home. He didn't really care at this point. He only wanted to take care of Sasuke.

It turned out Neji and Suigetsu had already taken shelter in his house. They were in one of the guest rooms and Suigetsu was awake although in a really bad shape. As Naruto passed that room he gave Neji a slight nod, wordlessly telling him that it was okay to stay for as long as they needed.

Upstairs, Naruto entered his bedroom closing the door with his foot, and he put Sasuke on his bed. Then, not really knowing what else to do, he decided to prepare a hot bath for him. While the large bath tub was filling up, he returned to the bed. Picking up the blanket he pulled it away to check up on his skinny body. He really was all bruised up… the worst was his left cheek, ribs, and also his arms and legs.

Naruto lifted his fingers to replace a few raven bangs aside.

"Well you got your big fight," he whispered, "but now look at you…"

As if he had heard him Sasuke stirred slowly. "Mmm," he moaned painfully, "what the fuck happened?"

"You mean you don't remember?" Naruto frowned. Sasuke looked up at him.

"Uh… it's blurry… it's always like this… after the full moon."

Naruto glanced behind his shoulder and asked, "Do you want to take a bath?"

"Okay…"

Sasuke tried to get up a bit too quickly and he winced in pain. After that he was resigned and leaned on Naruto as they made their way to the bathroom. There was enough water now so Naruto turned off the tap. He helped Sasuke inside.

"This feels nice," the raven whispered as he sat.

Naruto stripped and slid in the water in front of him. The bath tub was large enough for the both of them. Sasuke let his body slide until his head was fully submerged, and then he got out again, wiping his eyes.

"What do you remember?" the vampire asked.

He frowned and hugged himself, wincing at the pain in his ribs. He was looking down.

"Fighting… just… fighting. A vampire… it was Kurenai right?"

"Yeah," Naruto said.

"We… did we…?"

"You killed her. With the help of Nagato and Tsumi."

Sasuke's entire body relaxed as he let out a sigh of relief and closed his eyes.

"We got rid of her…"

Naruto moved closer to him. "And I didn't respect my promise."

Dark gray eyes opened, "What are you talking about?"

The vampire carefully slid his arm around Sasuke and pulled him into his lap. "I promised I'd never let anything happen to you again. And now you're hurt…"

Sasuke leaned against him, resting his head on his shoulder. He took his hand.

"This'll be all healed up in like, two days, tops."

"But still…" Naruto whispered sadly but the other cut him.

"Don't worry about it. Tell me about the others?" He turned his head to look up at him.

Caressing his arm absentmindedly, he answered, "Everyone's fine. Konan and Tsumi were unconscious like you but I think they're just worn out."

"Yeah," Sasuke said thoughtfully, "anyway I'd know if something bad happened..."

"Hmm…" Naruto picked up a clean rag and soap and he started cleaning Sasuke, careful not to hurt him.

When he was finished he just held him for a moment. Sasuke was so tired that he almost fell asleep like this. Naruto smiled and kissed his hair.

"Come on let's get you to bed."

Sasuke nodded sleepily and he let Naruto help him.

As he dried him up while holding him the vampire chuckled, "You must be exhausted 'cause you usually hate it when I do this."

"I guess I am exhausted," he muttered. His legs clearly threatened to give in if Naruto stopped holding his waist.

"Come here," he whispered and picked him up to carry him to the bed again.

Sasuke curled up on his side and Naruto covered him with the dark blue sheets. He also went to close the curtain completely so that the room was as dark as possible.

"Do you need anything else?"

"No," Sasuke whispered without opening his eyes.

Naruto went to caress his shoulder briefly then walked to the door. "I guess I should check up on the others then…"

"Naruto…"

He spun, "Yeah?"

Sasuke was burying his face in his arms in order to hide his blush.

"Can you stay…?"

"Of course," he smiled.

He supposed he could use a little rest himself. Checking up on the others could wait. Stripping to his boxers to be more comfortable, he climbed on the bed and lay down next to Sasuke. The latter pressed himself closer and Naruto took the hint, placing his arm around the smaller guy. They fell asleep like this.

…

Sasuke slept the entire day. He woke up in the evening and reached out with his hand but he was alone in the large bed. Cracking his dark eyes open, he sat up while moaning in pain and holding his ribs.

But he felt a little bit better already after all this sleep. He pulled back the sheets and got up. He walked up to the dresser and opened his drawer – Naruto had insisted that he should have one of the drawers to put some of his clothes since he practically lived there at this point. The raven put on black sweat pants with a dark blue and wide neck long sleeve shirt. He picked up his piercings, which he had left on the bedside table, and also his silver chain and went to the bathroom to put them on. He grimaced at the bruise on his cheek but shrugged it off. It would heal soon. Placing his hair behind his ears he proceeded to put all the studs back on.

As he finished the bedroom door opened to Naruto. He walked over to him with his hands in his jeans pockets.

"How're you doing?"

"I'm okay," Sasuke made a little smile, "Well I'm kinda starving actually."

Naruto laughed and slid his arm around his small waist, pulling him closer, "Come on let's put some food in that skinny body of yours."

Downstairs Sasuke could smell delicious food and it made his stomach growl. It came from the kitchen of course; Konan and Tsumi were cooking together. Sasuke couldn't help but smile; he was so glad that they were okay. They did seem rather worn out and bruised up just like him, but at least they were gonna be fine.

As for Itachi and Nagato they sat at the dining table drinking some wine. Sasuke went to join them and Naruto followed with his hand still in the small of his back loosely.

He sat next to Itachi and the latter lifted his fingers to touch his cheek briefly.

"Are you okay? Maybe you should put some ice on it."

"I'm fine," Sasuke reassured him. "What about you guys?"

"Good as new," Nagato smiled and Itachi nodded.

"Those vampires didn't stand a chance," he added teasingly making Sasuke chuckle.

Naruto was still standing behind Sasuke, massaging his shoulders. It was as though he couldn't keep his hands off him even for a few instants. Well, secretly, Sasuke liked it…

Suddenly Suigetsu and Neji made their appearance. They stood in the hallway awkwardly. Suigetsu was leaning on his boyfriend, but then he glanced at Tsumi and he pushed Neji away softly. While everyone was looking he walked in the kitchen area and stopped in front of the girl.

"I'm very sorry for hurting you," he said. She seemed surprised.

"Oh… well… I'm okay really…"

"And thank you," Suigetsu continued as though she hadn't said a word, "for not killing me… I hum…" he scratched his hair and glanced at the others, "It's never gonna happen again. Just 'cause I had trouble with werewolves in the past doesn't mean I should hate every single one of them… I mean I don't want to end up like Kurenai so yeah. And Sasuke," he stepped closer to the dining table and Neji followed quietly. Suigetsu finished, "Sorry about the way I treated you. I think you're a really cool guy and I wish you the best with Naruto and your band project and all."

"Thanks," Sasuke said. He could see that he was sincere.

Neji spoke to Naruto, "Thanks for letting us stay here today."

"No problem, you're always welcome," the older vampire nodded.

After that Neji and Suigetsu left and there was a moment of silence.

"Well," Konan eventually said and everyone looked at her, "the food's ready."

Dinner was delicious. There was miso soup, onigiri, fried vegetables and some salmon. The five werewolves ate with appetite and Naruto left them alone, going to the back of the living room where they couldn't see him. They heard him play guitar as they ate.

Sasuke thought it sucked that Naruto felt left out in his own house. But right now, there were some things he really wanted to ask.

"Nii-san," he started and Itachi looked at him, "are you gonna stay in Tokyo now?"

"Yeah I think so," he answered, and glanced at his girlfriend. She shrugged.

"It's probably for the best. I don't even think we can call ourselves a pack anymore, so…"

"I'll stay too," Nagato said, "I hope I can find a new job…"

"I'll help you with money if you have a tough time," Itachi reassured him. Then he looked at Tsumi, "What about you," he asked softly, "do you have anywhere to go?"

She put down her chopsticks and bit her lip slightly. "With Yukio," she said in a little voice, "we were talking about going to uni together. We wanted to maybe leave the pack for a while and live in dorms or an apartment or something like that."

"You should," Konan encouraged her. "We'll help you find a place to stay if you want, until you figure it out. We should all help each other out."

Sasuke caressed the silver chain around his neck in a familiar manner. He came up with an idea. "Hey you could take my room and live with Kakashi," he addressed Tsumi and she blushed slightly, "that's my adoptive father. I mean 'cause I pretty much live here now. And if you go to the university where he works you guys could do carpooling."

"That's a great idea, actually," Itachi nodded thoughtfully.

"I'll call him later," Sasuke decided.

The young girl's blush darkened as she looked up at him with pale blue eyes. "Thank you so much…"

"Don't worry about it."

It was a perfect solution. She was a student who needed a place to stay, and Kakashi had a free room. Besides he was a teacher at the university, and most of all he already knew about werewolves. She probably wouldn't find any better arrangement.

After that Itachi, Konan and Nagato continued talking about how they would try to build up a new life for themselves in this city. Tsumi was pretty much listening in silence.

Sasuke excused himself and went to the living room. On a whim he picked up one of the electric guitars and placed himself next to Naruto. The latter stopped playing and raised a thin blond eyebrow at him.

"You want to try to play now? Of all times? When your body's recovering from last night?"

"Yeah," the raven said.

Playing guitar wouldn't kill him, damn it. Stupid Naruto; always worrying. His left hand was just fine so he could do the chords, but his right wrist did hurt a little as he strummed. But he kept at it anyway for a little while, doing one of their songs on the album. Naruto joined him. They exchanged a smile. It felt good to be playing together again.

At some point the four other werewolves joined them in the room and sat on the couches to listen. Naruto did some improvised guitar solo and Sasuke followed his lead gladly, ignoring the dull pain in his wrist. He lifted his foot and rested it on the armrest of a nearby sofa.

This felt so great. It made him feel so alive to play music, it was insane. Maybe this was what he could call his true passion.

But he didn't want to push it, so after another song he stopped playing. Naruto did likewise.

"That was great," Konan said sincerely.

Naruto smiled at her while throwing his arm around Sasuke's shoulders casually, "Well my lead guitarist lacks practice a bit right now but it'll come back soon."

"Hey shut up I wasn't that bad," Sasuke said half-teasing; he knew Naruto was right.

Eventually everyone retired to their assigned rooms.

Naruto and Sasuke sat on their usual spot on the balcony. It was a bit cold so Sasuke leaned against the vampire gladly. He looked up at the moon, which was almost completely full, and he shivered.

"When I think about all the things that happened these past few months," he whispered, "it kinda freaks me out…"

"And it all started with an audition to be in my band," the blond teased, tightening his hold around him.

"Yeah," Sasuke chuckled, looking down and letting his bangs cover his eyes, "I really wanted to be in a band after high school. You know, before meeting you, I was just a normal guy with a normal life I guess…"

"What the hell was so normal about it?" Naruto slightly pulled away to look at him, amused, "You were the smartest kid of your school, not to mention being chased around by girls even though you're gay," he chuckled, "and also a hell of a guitar player. Oh yeah and then there's the fact that every month on the full moon you transform in this adorable little wolf…"

"Ugh," Sasuke sighed, "I just knew you were gonna tease me about that. Go figure," he said sarcastically.

"I love teasing you," Naruto smiled playfully and hugged him.

"Yeah I know you do," Sasuke rolled his eyes and pushed him away.

"But seriously," Naruto's smile faded, and he locked their gazes, "do you… have any regrets? You know, about meeting me?"

Sasuke tilted his head back, leaning against the wall. Why did Naruto always have to make him say romantic crap? He really didn't feel like it. So instead he turned his head, placed his hand behind Naruto's neck entangling his fingers in golden blond locks, and kissed him passionately.

When they broke for air Sasuke didn't give him time to talk. He kissed him again, holding him fiercely.

And then, he breathed against his lips, "That answer your question?"

Naruto smiled, "Yeah."

Sasuke remembered something. He was pretty sure the blond would be ecstatic and say yes right away but he decided to ask anyway.

"Hey is it okay if I… like… move in? Officially."

The vampire grinned as he caressed his hair and rested his hand on his shoulder.

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Just checking," Sasuke shrugged slightly. "Do you think…" he hesitated.

"What is it?" Naruto whispered, taking his hand and lacing their fingers. Then he leaned closer and kissed his neck.

Sasuke moaned slightly. That felt nice.

"I just… you know I wonder if… we'll be okay now. Now that _she's _dead."

"I don't know, but I think there's nothing we can't overcome," Naruto said softly.

They kissed again, holding each other close, and Sasuke thought, maybe Naruto was right…

* * *

><p><em>AN: __It took me a while to update and I'm sorry. I know it's weird but Kurenai was indeed a villain in this story - it felt weird for me anyway, and I regretted my decision a bit but it was too late. All I can say is, at this point in her existence, it was too late for her to move on. It just made no sense to make her survive since she brought this upon herself, almost as if she wanted to chase werewolves until her death. And I know explaining with author's notes is lame and it pretty much means I have no confidence in my story or writing skills. And all of that's true, lol. And no, this is not the end... I still have a few chapters so if you feel like reading. _


	21. Some people never learn

Chapter 21 – Some people never learn

Sasuke was smiling. Because he was driving his new car. Oh it wasn't anything flashy like Naruto's car, but he loved it anyway. It was black, it was manual – he had gotten used to it pretty quickly but he still feared red lights and stop signs a little – and pretty economic. Most importantly it worked well and took him from a place to another without having to ask everyone to drive him all the time.

Right now he was on his way to Naruto's house. He had packed up the last of his stuff so that Tsumi could be more comfortable in her new room. It turned out Kakashi was totally okay with that new arrangement. In private, he had admitted to Sasuke that he didn't really like living alone. And besides, Kakashi was so lazy that he would probably starve to death and drown himself in his mess if he lived on his own. Instead of paying rent, Tsumi had offered to do all the chores. That would work perfectly well for them.

It was sunny and warm outside – but not too warm. Sasuke decided May was definitely one of his favorite months. He wore a tank top with skinny jeans and gray converse. His button down shirt had been thrown on the passenger seat because it was too hot in the car.

He realized it had been barely three months since he had first met Naruto. It felt so much longer… He was so deeply in love with him that he thought everyday more and more about becoming a vampire. He had yet to discuss it with Itachi though…

It was Sasuke's own choice and all but somehow he wanted at least his brother to be okay with it before actually letting Naruto change him.

His train of thought was interrupted when he pulled in the driveway and parked his car next to another one, which he recognized as Deidara's. He put his black shirt back on, leaving it unbuttoned, and exited the vehicle. He decided he could bring his stuff inside later. Right now he wanted to go see what was going on. They hadn't seen the goth wannabe vampire in a little while.

As he stepped inside he found them sitting in the living room alone. He couldn't feel other presences at all. He supposed Kiba and Shikamaru were with their respective girlfriends today.

The two blond vampires looked up at him.

"Hey," Naruto smiled, sitting up straight. He looked handsome in simple dark blue jeans and white v-neck tee. Sasuke went to sit right next to him.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Deidara was just telling me that Selika and Yahiko left the country."

Sasuke felt relieved. With Naruto they hadn't really talked about it, but he wasn't exactly comfortable with having them around. After everything that had happened… It was just too soon.

He glanced over at Deidara as though looking for a confirmation. He returned his gaze. Sasuke noticed he had black circling his pale blue eyes. With his long hair, and tight black clothes, his look was somewhat androgynous.

"They won't come back for a while. Selika needs to move on and this place reminds her of everything that happened so…" Deidara shrugged.

Naruto shifted, glancing at his friend, "But, did she… say something…?"

Deidara made a small smile. "She said she hopes you can forgive her one day."

The older vampire nodded slightly and looked down.

"Anyway, I gotta go, I'm already late for work," Deidara said, "see ya later."

"Yeah," Naruto replied.

Deidara pulled his hood over his head as he made his way outside. Sasuke and Naruto were left in a thoughtful silence.

"You wanted to see her before she left?" Sasuke asked after a moment.

"No," Naruto frowned slightly, "I think it's better this way."

Sasuke decided to change the subject. "I brought my stuff from Kakashi's place. Wanna help me grab it?"

"Sure," Naruto smiled and followed him outside. "So how's Tsumi doing?"

"Okay I guess," Sasuke shrugged, "she's kinda shy when I'm around."

"She's totally falling for you," Naruto chuckled, "I can't blame her..." Sasuke rolled his eyes. He opened the trunk of his car and they grabbed the few bags and guitar case.

"Probably just rebound feelings though…" he replied.

"Well either way, too bad for her but you're mine," he said in a low, husky voice and Sasuke's lips twitched into an almost smile. Naruto was so silly sometimes.

After dropping his things inside Naruto's bedroom, Sasuke stretched and yawned.

"Tired?" Naruto said softly as he slid his arms around his waist.

"Hmm yeah a little." He looked up.

"Guess that's my fault…"

"I wasn't complaining," Sasuke gave a slight shrug.

They had stayed up all night… And now Naruto looked like he wanted more. He brought his hands to his shoulders and tried to take off the button down shirt but Sasuke pulled away.

"I promised Itachi I'd visit his new flat."

"But you just got here," Naruto complained teasingly. They entered another one of those playful moments when the vampire always tried to hold him and Sasuke always pushed him away.

"I'm officially living here now we'll have all the time in the world…"

"But I want you now," he whispered in his ear and a shiver ran down Sasuke's spine.

"Hn save it for tonight…" he pulled away one last time and made his way outside.

"I'll be waiting for you," Naruto teased. Sasuke waved his hand slightly without looking back.

As he drove toward Itachi's new apartment – he had double checked the address and how to get there on the net earlier today because he had yet to get used to this whole sense of directions thing – he thought back about the phone conversation they'd had the day before.

Itachi had explained that for now he was living with both Konan and Nagato. But the latter wanted to give them some privacy and find his own place as soon as he got a new job. Then they had talked about the full moon. His older brother had suggested that they could go to the mountains together, just the five of them.

At the end of the conversation Sasuke had told him he had something else to discuss. But he wanted to talk about it in person…

He found Itachi's street and apartment building without getting lost, a fact which made him quite proud, and then he also managed to find himself a parking spot not too far. He got out of the car, made sure it was locked, and crossed the street.

The building didn't look like much from outside, but inside it was nicer and very clean at least. The apartment was on the first floor, so he advanced in the hallway and when he found it he knocked at the door.

Immediately it was open and Itachi greeted him, stepping aside to let him in.

"Cool place," Sasuke smiled as his older brother gave him a little tour.

There were two bedrooms, a small bathroom, and a kitchen and living room together in one room. It looked a bit empty for now because they didn't have much stuff yet.

"Thanks," Itachi shrugged, "it's the best we could find on such short notice."

They had a couch at least, so they sat there. Itachi offered him something to drink or eat but Sasuke declined.

"So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" his older brother asked, crossing his legs and leaning back against the corner of the couch.

Sasuke looked down. So soon? He had hoped they would talk about other random things first… Yeah but they both weren't really big on pointless conversation.

"I…" he sighed. How to say this? No matter how often he had tried to imagine this conversation in his head, he still didn't know how the hell to start it.

"Yeah?" Itachi encouraged him, "What is it, just spit it out," he chuckled.

"It's not that easy…"

"Well if it's something you wanted to tell me in person now's your chance. Nagato and Konan are both out so..."

Sasuke was still averting his eyes. "I'm considering… well, I've been considering for a while now… that I could…" he sighed. Damn this was hard. Because he knew Itachi would freak out.

"That you could what?"

He took a deep breath, "Ask Naruto to change me."

He looked up. He shouldn't have.

Itachi was indeed freaking out. "Are you out of your mind?" he exclaimed, his dark eyes going wide as he sat straight glaring at him, "why would you do that?"

"I have my reasons."

"God please don't tell me it's because you love him," Itachi face palmed.

"And so what if that plays a part in it? If Konan was a vampire what would you do?"

"It's different," he hissed.

Sasuke was getting angry now. "Why? Because she's a girl?"

"No, that's not what I meant… But fuck Sasuke don't… I'm begging you, don't do that."

"It's my choice. I could've just done it without talking to you first, you know?"

He got up but Itachi took his arm. "Wait, it's okay I'll… try to calm down."

"Hn…" he fell back on the couch and flipped his bangs in annoyance, crossing his arms.

"I think that… Tsumi… really likes you… and…"

"What the fuck," Sasuke said, "does that have to do with anything?"

Itachi frowned, "Sasuke try to understand me I'm just trying to help you! You could have a better life with someone like her!"

"Yeah there's only one problem she doesn't have a dick."

"You really have to say it like that?"

"Apparently cause you just don't get it."

"What about Nagato then?"

Sasuke threw his head back in annoyance, "Please stop…"

"If Naruto turns you," he continued, "and then breaks up with you, you won't have his protection anymore against other vampires. They'll come for you Sasuke. They don't want werewolves to become like them. You know that."

"He's not gonna break up with me," he said, "and even if he does, I'll be fine. Let them come I don't care."

"But," Itachi's voice was pleading at this point, "Sasuke you're so young. You could change your mind, later, about a lot of things and… it's gonna be too late."

"Change my mind about a lot of things," Sasuke raised a brow, "what's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what I mean…"

"Enlighten me."

Itachi sighed, "Your… your career goals, objectives, family… things like that. But if you do this you'll just be like this… seventeen…"

"I'm almost eighteen," Sasuke corrected.

"Yeah that's much better," he rolled his eyes.

"Are you done now? Cause I'm sick of this bullshit. I just wanted to tell you. That's it."

He got up and this time Itachi didn't stop him. But before he could leave he asked one more question.

"When are you gonna do it?"

Sasuke glanced at him behind his shoulder, "I don't know. Soon."

Itachi frowned sadly, "I just… I'm sorry… I'm gonna need some time to get used to the idea… Maybe you could wait a little longer?"

"I'm not doing this for you Nii-san. I'm doing this for me… So no, I don't think I'm gonna wait much longer."

After that he left. This conversation had put him in a bad mood. He decided to take a little walk to clear his head before going back to his car. He stopped at a convenience store to get a bottle of iced tea. But on his way out, something happened that put him in an even worst mood.

He ran into his very own private little pink-haired stalker. He couldn't say he had missed her.

"Sasuke-kun," she exclaimed, "what are you doing here?"

"Visiting someone," he said coldly.

"Oh," she said awkwardly, "I was just gonna get something," she motioned at the store.

"All right," he said, "well hum… have a nice day then."

"Wait!" she practically screamed and he turned around, annoyed.

"What is it?"

"Are you still with _him_?"

"Yes."

"Has he…" she lowered her voice, "changed you into a, you know...?"

"No," he sighed. Was he really gonna have a conversation like that again?

The difference was, he actually cared what Itachi thought. Whereas he couldn't care less about her…

"Sasuke I," he noticed she dropped the honorific, "I've been meaning to tell you," she stepped closer, locking pale green eyes with his, "I think about you all the time. I thought I could move on by going to uni and meeting new people but I just… I can't. I really do love you, and I don't want you to be in danger. I heard that… Kabuto-sensei had been murdered. I think maybe Naruto did it. I just don't want you to be with someone like that…"

"Sakura," he interrupted her rambling, "in case you forgot, it was partly your fault that Kabuto and Naruto got involved in the first place."

She looked hurt, "But I… I already said I was sorry for that..."

"And I already told you to mind your own business."

She had tears in her eyes as she pleaded, "But I… I'm just trying to be a friend for you, if anything…"

"Sakura we're not friends. So stop trying." He said then spun and walked away, ignoring her when she called his name.

…

The album release party was held in an average size bar/lounge and the stage was ready for them. The band was playing three songs before joining the party. There was a big enough crowd; their friends and family, some journalists, and apparently they had some fans already because most people were strangers who looked really excited to hear them.

Naruto was waiting in the back room with his friends. His hair was flat ironed and he wore black skinny jeans with a metallic chain belt and a white, deep v-neck top under a gray vest left open. Standing next to him, his boyfriend was very sexy as always, clad in his black leather boots, ripped jeans and black sleeveless top. The bassist and drummer were clad in similar apparel.

The lights went down in the club and that was their cue to go on stage. Shikamaru went behind his drums while the others picked up their guitars. Naruto placed himself in front of the mike. His heart was racing a little; this was their first performance. Funny how he had lived for so long, but never had this particular nervous feeling before.

The crowd burst out in clapping and screaming when they started playing; guitar melodies mixing in together before Shikamaru hit the drums and Naruto started singing.

_I've got another confession to make  
>So complicated let me try to explain<br>Don't want this feeling to go away  
>So it stays<br>(It stays, it stays, it stays)_

_Is it the way that you talk_  
><em>That's causing me to freak?<em>  
><em>Is it the way that you laugh<em>  
><em>That's making my heart beat?<em>  
><em>Is it the way that you kiss?<em>  
><em>It's gotta be the way you taste<em>  
><em>(You taste, you taste, you taste)<em>

_You're such a gorgeous nightmare_  
><em>Old habits never seems to go away<em>  
><em>You make me feel brand new, yeah<em>  
><em>We resurrect, it's like I've come back to life<em>

_I feel so alive_  
><em>I feel so alive<em>

_First impressions are hard to erase (hard to erase)_  
><em>Etched in my mind and it just won't go away (just won't go away)<em>  
><em>Maybe I'm playing my cards way too safe<em>  
><em>I've gotta change (change, change, change)<em>  
><em>Is it the way that you feel against my body?<em>  
><em>Is it the way that you act so damn naughty?<em>  
><em>Is it the way that you shake?<em>  
><em>When your hips move to the bass?<em>  
><em>(the bass, the bass, the bass)<em>

_You're such a gorgeous nightmare_  
><em>Oh damn it never seems to go away<em>  
><em>You make me feel brand new, yeah<em>  
><em>We resurrect it's like I've<em>  
><em>Come back to life<em>

_I feel so alive, I feel so alive_

_You're such a gorgeous nightmare_  
><em>Oh damn it never seems to go away<em>  
><em>You make me feel brand new, yeah<em>  
><em>We resurrect it's like I've<em>  
><em>Come back to life<em>

_I feel so alive, I feel so alive_  
><em>I feel so alive, I feel so alive<em>

For the three songs it was pretty much the same pattern. Naruto sang conveying his energy to this lovely enthusiastic crowd, and he also sent a few heated glances at the talented guitarist by his side. He couldn't help it, he loved Sasuke so much and it was amazing that they could share this experience together. Sasuke had practiced a lot lately and he had reassured him, saying that his wrist was just fine. Of course he was also really proud of Shikamaru and Kiba's performances.

During guitar solos Naruto played back to back with Sasuke quite teasingly.

And at the end he crashed their lips together. He forgot where they were. He forgot about the audience, the screaming and clapping. He forgot about everything else. There was just Sasuke, his lips, his body. When they pulled away from each other he laughed while Sasuke was blushing.

Anko had once suggested that they could hide their relationship from the public. Oh well, so much for that…

They put down their instruments and joined their friends down the stage. At first a lot of people wanted to talk to them, but they managed to make their way further in the room and get to the people they knew.

At first, Kiba and Shikamaru went with their girlfriends Hinata and Ino, as well as Neji and Suigetsu. But their families were also there for the event. As for Sasuke and Naruto they went to see Kakashi, Tsumi and Anko. Itachi and his roommates, and finally Deidara came to join their group.

"You were amazing!" Anko exclaimed enthusiastically and beside her Kakashi nodded.

"I was really impressed," he admitted.

Itachi was smiling at his little brother, shaking his head in disbelief, "Impressed is like, a major understatement."

"Yeah it was awesome," Konan laughed, "you guys rock. I'm totally a fan now."

As the cheering went on Naruto noticed from the corner of his eye that Anko was flirting with Kakashi. It made him laugh. Oh well, another couple in sight perhaps.

"Naruto," Deidara said suddenly. His voice was a bit tense.

"Yeah?"

Deidara scratched his hair near his ponytail and glanced toward the back of the room. "There's an… old friend here to see you."

"What?" Naruto frowned, turning around to follow Deidara's gaze. And he gasped slightly. "What the hell is he doing here?" he asked in a low voice.

"Don't ask me. He's your ex, not mine."

Naruto sighed, brushing his sleek bands aside in annoyance. Deidara shrugged helplessly.

"Good luck with that…" he left when the black-haired vampire gracefully walked over to Naruto.

"Hey Sai," Naruto said, scratching his hair nervously.

"It's been a while," Sai stared at him intensely, "you're different."

Naruto placed his hands at his hips and looked down at his outfit briefly, "Gotta love modern day fashion."

He looked back up at his old friend. He had met Sai a long time ago, after parting ways with Deidara actually. They were about the same age so they had always understood each other really well.

But when Naruto had started spending all of his time with Sara, Sai had eventually left him. They had seen each other a few times since then, but only rarely.

Sai hadn't changed much. Same short black hair, brown eyes so dark they seemed black, extremely pale skin. His clothes were simple; dress black pants and slim black button down shirt.

"That's not what I meant. You look… happier."

Naruto smiled, and shrugged, "Maybe I am. So what brings you here?"

"I heard you had started a band and I wanted to check it out," he said simply. "I must say I'm surprised."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"I'm surprised to see you found your, how should I say, girlfriend again," Sai tilted his head and glanced over at Sasuke.

Naruto followed his stare and noticed Sasuke was looking right back at them. He interrupted his discussion with his brother and Konan to walk toward them.

"There she is," Sai said teasingly.

Sasuke was unfazed. He stopped when he was standing close to Naruto.

"You have a problem?"

"Not at all," Sai said pleasantly, "I'm just a bit shocked. I had heard about this… that it was possible in ancient werewolf families… but I never thought I'd witness it myself."

"Good for you," Sasuke said coldly, "now care to tell me what you're doing here?"

"So you even remember it? You remember me?"

"Yeah," Sasuke replied.

He was trying to be casual with his hands in his pockets and his laid-back attitude but Naruto knew that he really didn't want a new vampire causing trouble in their lives. And Naruto felt the same way. But before he could intervene Sai spoke again, glaring right into Sasuke's eyes.

"Well then I wonder why you're losing your time with him again, don't you remember what happened back then? He abandoned you. He left you to your miserable human existence. So what makes you think he won't do it again?"

There was an awkward silence. Sai smirked and waved his hand.

"You got great sound guys. Just be careful. I don't think everyone will be happy that you're exposing yourselves like that." And with that last comment he was gone.

Naruto turned slowly to look at his boyfriend. He wanted to talk to him, to know what he was thinking. The music was annoyingly loud though so the vampire took his arm and led him to the back room where they kept the instruments. It was empty right now.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked as he leaned against the wall, crossing his booted legs casually.

"Well I just wanted to talk to you… after what just happened."

"Why?"

Naruto frowned and tilted his head, "You're not upset because of Sai?"

He snorted, "Why would I be? I don't care what that idiot thinks. He's just jealous anyway." He held out his hands and Naruto took them, smirking.

"I love you more and more, you know that?"

The vampire kissed him deeply and pinned his body and his hands on the wall. When he pressed his thigh in between Sasuke's legs, the latter moaned through the kiss.

"You know," Naruto said slowly as he pulled away just a little, "I feel like you've been neglecting me lately. Ever since we bought you that car…"

"I bought," Sasuke corrected. Naruto bit his lip.

"When you weren't looking I compelled him to lower the price so you could afford it," he admitted.

"Oh…"

"Are you mad?"

"Not really."

Naruto laughed, and kissed his neck and his ear, making him shiver. He let go of his hands to crawl his hands under his thin shirt instead, feeling his warm, soft skin.

"This is probably the only thing I'll miss when I change you," he whispered against his neck, "you're always so warm…"

"And my blood," Sasuke teased him.

"Hmm yeah there's that," he said and licked his neck.

Suddenly Sasuke pressed their bodies flushed together and turned his head to meet his lips in a fierce kiss. Naruto smirked through it; he could feel the smaller guy getting hard already.

He decided he wanted to please him. So after breaking from the kiss he lowered himself to his knees, unbuttoning Sasuke's jeans and letting free his erection. He looked up and smirked at the look of pure desire and lust on the teenager's face.

"Anyone could come in," he said.

"Hmm but I'm really hungry for this right now," Naruto placed a teasing kiss at the top making his cock twitch and harden even more.

Sasuke's legs trembled and Naruto grabbed his waist as he started giving him a blow job. Sasuke's fingers entangled in his blond hair.

"We really shouldn't…" But his tone of voice said, don't stop.

Unfortunately, it turned out he should have listened to Sasuke's warning, because the door opened. To their agent.

"Oh god," Anko said, "guys don't do that here!"

"Where do you want me to do it on the dance floor?" Naruto asked mockingly.

Sasuke quickly put his boxers and pants back on properly. He was blushing quite intensely right now.

"I was looking for you everywhere!" Anko exclaimed. Apparently she wasn't traumatized. "I wanted to tell you the good news! I just spoke with the agent of Sunshine dolls, a popular girl rock band."

"Yeah I heard of them," Sasuke said.

"Anyway, they're doing this really big show at Tokyo dome this summer and he wants you guys to open for them!"

Naruto was annoyed. Couldn't this have waited for after his blow job?

But Sasuke was looking at Anko with eyes wide in shock.

"This is awesome," he said sincerely, "this is really good for our career."

"Finally," the purple-haired woman raised her hands dramatically, "someone that appreciates all my hard work! Now come on I need to introduce you to him…"

Sasuke followed her and Naruto trailed behind reluctantly.

…

Sakura was outside the bar alone. She felt like crying. Seeing Sasuke kissing Naruto like that on stage while everyone was cheering was simply too hard. She couldn't take it anymore.

She didn't know what to do. She longed to be with him so badly… In high school, at least, she had been his friend. But now she didn't even have that anymore.

"Why aren't you enjoying the party?" a masculine voice suddenly asked. She turned and looked up at the stranger. He had really pale skin and black eyes and hair. And as he talked, she thought she saw a glimpse of a teeth longer than normal...

"I can't," she managed.

"Well that makes two of us," he sighed and leaned against the brick wall next to her, looking at the street.

"Why?"

"The singer, I came here to see him. But he's too busy with someone else…"

"I came to see the guitarist," Sakura chuckled.

He arched a fine black eyebrow, "Really? Huh… What's your name?"

"Sakura, you?"

"Sai."

"Can I ask you a question?" She took a deep breath and without waiting for his answer, asked, "Are you like him? The singer."

"What do you mean like him?"

"You know, a vampire," she said in a low voice. She had no idea what she was doing. But somehow she wasn't scared.

"How come you know about those things?" the pale young man asked, amused.

"Long story," she said.

"You know, you and I should talk. What if...I captured Sasuke and gave him to you while I spend some time with Naruto?"

"Uh, well…" she frowned, placing her pink locks behind her ear.

"Do you have a place?"

"Yeah. My parents are on a vacation right now, actually," she said thoughtfully.

"Perfect. The only thing I would ask of you is to make sure he doesn't get away for a little while. Would that be okay?"

"Well, yeah," she said without thinking. This meant she would spend some time alone with Sasuke, and it was all that mattered really.

"Then we have a deal."

* * *

><p>Song is Gorgeous nightmare by Escape the fate<p>

Hope you liked!


	22. A dark gift

Chapter 22 – A dark gift

After the party, Kiba had decided to go to Hinata's house. He practically lived there now. He loved her of course but Neji was also cool, and spending time with Suigetsu was always fun.

Kiba had spent the day with his girlfriend – well they had slept, mostly – but in the evening she had a business meeting with Neji and some higher ups from their company. Kiba didn't really know the details.

So he went out to take a walk with Suigetsu. They were both thirsty and the silver-haired vampire had offered to show him how to drink from a human properly. Of course this was all done behind Neji and Hinata's backs.

As they walked down the street Suigetsu was saying, "I still have trouble controlling myself sometimes, and Neji has to, you know take me away from the person. But if we're together, we can do it for each other. So I really don't see the big deal."

"What about the compulsion thing?" Kiba asked as he walked next to him with his hands in his pockets. "To make them forget."

"It works most of the time when I do it. You just gotta have faith in me."

Kiba laughed, "You're an idiot."

"Yeah well so are you for going along with this then."

"Fair enough. But I'm really fucking thirsty and it was either that or fucking blood bags from the hospital again."

"Gross," Suigetsu made a face.

He stopped in front of a sex shop and looked at himself in the display window. He sleeked out his silver locks and striped violet and black shirt, and then he walked inside the store. Kiba followed him.

"What the fuck dude," he chuckled when Suigetsu started looking at the dildos.

"Well," he shrugged, "we're the only customers right now. The cashier is female, so you go for it. I like guys better."

"There's no difference in the taste of blood you idiot," Kiba muttered so she wouldn't hear him.

"Go flirt with her," Suigetsu insisted.

"What? No… I thought you were supposed to compel her…" he whined.

The girl walked over to them. She had bleached hair, a mini skirt, high heels and a top that showed off her cleavage.

"Can I help you with anything?" she looked at Suigetsu, "We also have different models in the back."

"Oh I'm fine sweetie thanks, but I think my friend here needs some help."

She smiled as she looked at Kiba. "Hey. I like your contacts. And your tattoos. Pretty cool."

"Thanks," he said.

He had no idea how to do this.

"So what did you need help with?"

He scratched his brown hair, feeling slightly nervous, "Uh… nothing, really, I'm just looking, thanks."

Beside him Suigetsu rolled his eyes. "Damn it, can't you do anything? All right here goes nothing." He locked eyes with the girl, "You're gonna stay very still and let him drink your blood. Then you'll forget all about it, got it?"

She didn't move. She looked kind of dazed.

"It worked. She's all yours," Suigetsu smiled, "hurry up in case someone comes in."

Kiba nodded and grabbed her wrist. He was really fucking thirsty and he wouldn't miss this chance. So he bit her skin and started sucking out her blood. As expected he lost all notion of reality and he couldn't really control himself. All he knew was that he was craving more.

So Suigetsu had to push him away.

"Sorry," Kiba said.

Suigetsu eyed him worriedly at first but then he said, "It's okay, at least you're not going batshit on me."

He healed the girl's injury and then she seemed to come out of her daze and asked them if she could help with their shopping again, as if nothing had happened. They declined and left the store while she shrugged and returned behind the cash counter.

"You see?" Suigetsu threw his arm around his friend's shoulder casually, "That wasn't so hard."

They continued walking, Suigetsu checking out the stores lazily. Cars were passing by regularly but at some point Kiba thought he felt something and he stopped walking.

"That car," he looked as it drove away, "did you feel that?"

"A vampire and a werewolf," Suigetsu nodded, narrowing his violet eyes, "and I think it was…"

"Sasuke," Kiba finished for him, panicked.

What would Sasuke be doing with a vampire if it wasn't Naruto? In fact, Kiba thought, it wasn't anyone they knew. It was a presence he'd never sensed before. He flipped his cell open and dialed Naruto's phone number.

"Hey Kiba what's up?"

"Do you know where Sasuke is?" He asked.

With Suigetsu they moved away from the middle of the sidewalk to let a few people walk by.

"He went to see his brother why?"

"Cause he was just in a car with some other vampire…"

"What? Who?"

"I don't know," Kiba shrugged helplessly.

"Well…" Naruto sounded anxious, "Where?"

Kiba looked around himself but he wasn't really familiar with the area.

"I don't know man not too far from Neji's house. But they could've been going anywhere."

"Fuck… I'm gonna try to call him I guess."

"Okay… call me back if you need anything all right?"

"Yeah," Naruto said quickly then hung up.

Suigetsu chuckled, "Man he should keep him on a leash or something."

"Dude it's not funny. Sasuke's my friend too."

"Sorry. Come on let's go I'm thirsty."

Kiba hesitated. "I think I'm gonna go back home. See if Naruto's okay."

"If you want," Suigetsu nodded.

"You're gonna be okay? You're not gonna…?"

"Don't worry I'll just go home. You won't have any human deaths to blame yourself for."

"Good," Kiba chuckled lightly, "Anyway, see you later then."

They parted ways, Suigetsu going back home as promised and Kiba making his way to the nearest train station.

…

When Sasuke woke up his mind was still clouded for a moment, and his eyes were blurry.

And then he remembered everything at once. He had been walking towards his car across the street after he'd had dinner with Itachi, Konan and Nagato. And then… and then he'd been attacked out of nowhere by none other than Sai.

He had shoved him in a car, drank his blood… It was like a whole repeat of that time with Yahiko. Maybe not in the same order but still.

And now he was lying down on a couch in a house that seemed kind of familiar. His wrists were tied behind his back which made him curse inwardly. Did everyone have material to tie up people ready at all moments in their god damn house?

Sakura was sitting across the room with her laptop…

Wait, what?

"The hell…" he muttered.

Then he realized this _was_ Sakura's house. Well, her parents' house. He had been here once before, for a school project. It did make sense that she was there.

But why the hell was _he_ here?

His question was somewhat answered when he felt Sai's presence nearby.

"Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me," he muttered and this time Sakura heard him.

"Oh you're awake," she made a little smile, "how are you feeling? Sai said you passed out because you got scared."

"What the…" he sat up, frustrated with the limitation of his movements, "Do I look like someone who randomly passes out because I'm _scared_? He sucked out my fucking blood."

She sat next to him, "But he said he wouldn't hurt you!"

"And what did you think would happen? That he'd be like oh, let's go to Sakura's place together and have a slumber party! And that I'd say sure, I can't fucking wait! Oh god…" he sighed shakily, and if his hands were free he'd have tugged at his hair. "How stupid are you? Why is Sai here anyway?" he looked up when the vampire entered the room, "You guys trying to form a club whose only objective is to annoy the hell out of me now?"

"You're pretty energetic. Maybe I should take a little bit more of that blood of yours."

Sakura glared at Sai.

"So it's true!" she said accusingly, "But we had a deal. You weren't supposed to hurt him."

"It couldn't be helped," Sai said simply.

"But…" Sakura started. She was cut by Sasuke.

"I hate to side with him but like I said just now, how the hell was he supposed to like, capture me, without hurting me anyway, huh? You could try _thinking _for a change."

He didn't know what was worst. Kurenai and Selika, or Sai and Sakura. Probably the latter, he decided.

"I'll leave you guys to your charming conversation," Sai announced, "I got something to do. You're gonna be okay, Sakura?"

"Yeah," she muttered.

Sai left them alone after that. Sasuke snorted.

"He's gonna go see Naruto and make a fool out of himself."

"They'd be better together though," Sakura said pleadingly, "you have to admit. They're both vampires. Monsters, Sasuke. But you're like me, you…"

"Stop it," he shook his head, "just stop talking."

"But it's the truth, even though you want to deny it!"

"What if I told you I'm a monster too," he sighed, "would that make you feel any better?"

"You're not a monster," she said with tears in her eyes, "I know you're not."

"Yes I am. Now if you could be nice and untie me…"

She wiped her tears, "When Sai comes back…"

"Sakura I don't understand you. You call them monsters but you team up with one."

"Only because he's helping me in return," she argued, and moved closer to him, "Sasuke I… I love you, and I want to be with you."

He felt like laughing. "And you think by doing something like _this_ you're gonna make me fall for you? Hell of a plan."

"You wouldn't listen to me," she whispered as she wiped a tear at the corner of her eye, "any other way..."

"Look, this is gonna sound harsh but I just don't see any other way to make you understand... I don't like you and even if my life was different, and I didn't know about Naruto or vampires, I still wouldn't be with you. You're stubborn and self-centered and you kinda have a tendency to get on my nerves I swear..."

She started crying as he said this. He rolled his eyes.

"Now, you know what would make me like you just a little bit more? If you helped me out with this…" he glanced behind his shoulder at his tied up wrists.

"No," she sobbed and went to climb up the stairs. She disappeared in her room, slamming the door shut.

"Wow…" Sasuke muttered.

…

"Meet me at Haneda airport," Sai said in the phone, "as soon as you can. We're going on a little trip together."

Naruto frowned, interrupting his pacing, "And if I refuse?"

"Then I can't guarantee what will happen to your girlfriend."

Naruto cursed. Two pairs of eyes were looking at him expectantly; Kiba and Shikamaru.

"What did he say?" Kiba asked impatiently. Shikamaru told him to wait.

Naruto turned around, his back facing his friends.

"Can I at least talk to him? To make sure he's fine?"

"Sorry but I'm not with him right now. I'm already at the airport waiting for you. You'd better hurry."

"Why are you doing all this Sai?"

"I simply want to spend some time with you. And this is the only way it seems."

"You could've considered just trying to be nice."

"Make sure you're in time to catch the 1 am flight."

He hung up.

"Fuck, what should I do?" he muttered more to himself.

"What did he say?" Kiba asked again.

Naruto turned to look at them, and he let himself fall in the nearest sofa, tilting his head back.

"He wants me to meet him to the airport and go somewhere with him…"

"But what about Sasuke?"

"I don't know! He won't tell me anything! He won't even tell me if he's all right."

"You really have no idea where he could be?" Shikamaru asked.

"No," Naruto whispered.

He suddenly got up and went to put on his shoes, before storming outside. He just couldn't stay still. Shikamaru and Kiba followed him.

"Where're you going?" Kiba asked worriedly.

Naruto checked his cell. He still had a few hours before the supposed flight. He really didn't want to go. He wanted to try to find Sasuke first. But he didn't know where to look…

He leaned against his car and sighed, running shaky fingers through his hair.

"Does that Sai guy have a place in town?" Shikamaru asked, "An apartment, anything?"

"No, I don't think so," he shook his head, "it's the first time I've seen him here in years… decades," he corrected.

"Well then, if he's keeping Sasuke somewhere, he needs a place for that," Shikamaru reasoned, "do you think he got a hotel room or something?"

"I don't know," Naruto said in despair, "and anyway, what do you suggest we do? Check every hotel…?"

"I'm sorry man," Shikamaru shrugged, "I was just trying to come up with some ideas."

"It's okay," he smiled weakly, "thanks for helping."

"We could just drive," Kiba raised his hand pointing vaguely at the car. "And you know, try to detect his presence and stuff…"

"That only works if you're really close, I mean we'll probably just drive for hours pointlessly and never find him…" Naruto frowned, "But you said you saw that car close to Neji's place?"

"Yeah," Kiba nodded firmly.

"Maybe we could drive around there then…"

"It's worth a shot," the brown-haired vampire replied.

"Do you want me to come too?" Shikamaru asked.

"No," Naruto said, "you should stay here. Just in case Sasuke comes back."

"All right."

They watched as Shikamaru returned inside, and then they walked around the car and took place in the front seats.

"Let's do this," Naruto said as he started the car and put it to drive.

…

There was music coming from Sakura's bedroom. It was as if she really wanted him to escape; as if she didn't give a crap all of a sudden. Oh well, that was good. But before escaping, he had to untie his hands. He couldn't exactly wander around outside with his wrists stuck behind his back with cable tie. It felt like cable tie anyway. And it wouldn't loosen up just by forcing it. If he kept trying he'd hurt himself.

In the kitchen his gaze drifted to something interesting. A knife holder. He positioned himself so that he could pick up what looked to be the sharpest one. Turning the blade carefully in his hand – it wasn't that easy without actually seeing what he was doing – he slid it in between his skin and the tie, moving it back and forth while trying to cut the damn thing.

He wondered absently if stuff like that only worked in movies. Well, he was about to find out.

It did kinda work, but it took a long time. And eventually he just got frustrated and instead he forced with his arms to break what was left of it. Finally freed, he started looking for his cell. As he had realized earlier, his car keys and wallet were still in his jeans pockets but his cell was gone.

He stopped his movements. Sai had probably taken it. Of course. That damn bastard; he had probably wanted to have Naruto's number and at the same time prevent him from calling anyone for help. He sighed and made his way outside the house. Sakura was still in her bedroom, oblivious to what he was doing. Such a messed up girl, he thought.

As he walked in the cloudy and fresh night he shivered and suddenly he felt dizzy. He sat on a bench because he wasn't sure he could stand right now. That annoying asshole had probably drunk a lot of his blood…

The dizziness passed and when he felt a little better he started walking again. He had no idea where he was though. He cursed himself for never looking at the names of the streets or anything when other people drove him. If he had been paying attention back when he had come over to Sakura's house for a project, maybe now he wouldn't be in so much trouble.

After about half an hour he felt weak and stopped again. He needed to rest for a little while; he couldn't go on walking like this, his body was too tired. There was a coffee shop across the street so he made his way there. He simply ordered a bottle of water and went to sit next to a window.

The water made him feel a little better. But he felt extremely exhausted and weak, even a bit nauseous. How come he had been able to free himself earlier? Adrenaline, probably, he mused. But now he felt like he was going to pass out any minute. Just how much blood had this bastard taken from him? Was he dying from blood loss without even being aware of it?

Great, now he was being a moron. He sighed and sipped some more water.

As he looked outside he saw someone that he thought he recognized on the other side of the street. Damn, it was Kiba… But what were the odds that they would run into each other on the other side of town? Maybe he was hallucinating now.

No, if he were hallucinating someone, it wouldn't be Kiba.

He left the restaurant in a hurry and crossed the street. Apparently he was able to walk properly again.

"Kiba?" he called.

But the other had already turned around, and he practically ran to him to pull him into a tight hug. Sasuke was a little bit freaked out. What was with the outburst of affection?

"Ah man I'm glad you're okay!"

He let go of him all a bit too suddenly and the raven felt his legs weaken. Kiba noticed this and quickly put Sasuke's arm around his shoulders to help him.

"Are you all right? Can you walk?"

"Um… it comes and goes…"

"What?"

"Never mind. What are you doing here?"

They started walking and Sasuke just followed his lead – he didn't have much of a choice anyway.

"Looking for you, duh," Kiba answered.

"Okay…?" Sasuke was confused.

"Suigetsu and I felt... your presence with some vampire in a car that passed us earlier. So yeah we were worried about you… Then I went to see Naruto, and we decided to look for you around here cause you know that's where I saw the car… But now he's gone to the airport. Shit."

"What..."

"You need to call Naruto and tell him not to leave."

"Leave where?"

"Just do it," Kiba said urgently.

"I don't have my fucking phone!"

"Oh," Kiba said dumbly and took out his own cell.

They reached a bench and sat so that Sasuke could take a break.

"Hey Naruto? … I found him. … Please tell me you're not in the plane already? … Good. … Well don't go. And tell that guy to go fuck himself. … Oh yeah sure he's right next to me."

Kiba passed him the phone.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Ah thank god you're okay. I was so worried."

"Why are you at the airport?"

"…Long story. Are you really okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Are you with Sai right now?" he frowned. It wasn't too difficult to put two and two together.

"Yeah, but he's gonna leave now," he said firmly. "Alone. And I'm gonna go back home. You and Kiba can meet me there."

"I wanna talk to him."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"All right." Naruto said. Then Sai's voice greeted him. "Congratulations on getting away from Sakura. I'm disappointed. I guess humans can't be trusted."

"She's an idiot. A confused idiot," he sighed, "and you took advantage of that. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that you're pathetic for trying to get with Naruto. He's with me. Get over it."

"I don't really care about that. I'll just go home and I'll come back in a couple years. You'll be out of the way."

"I'm sorry to be a buzz kill Sai, but I'm here to stay."

"And in a century you'll be long dead."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that if I were you. Just ask Naruto if you don't believe me. Oh yeah and you better give him my fucking cell back. Tell him I'll see him at home."

He hung up, and gave it back to Kiba.

"What was that all about?" the brunet raised a brow.

"I'm gonna ask Naruto to change me, like, tonight," Sasuke said.

"Really?" Kiba frowned, "But… you're a werewolf, right?"

"Yup. And soon I'll be a… ugh… a hybrid." He didn't like that word.

"A what?"

"Please don't make me say it again. Can we go now?"

"Yeah…" Kiba sounded confused but he didn't interrogate him further.

Instead he called Hinata and told her they needed a ride. Apparently they were just a few blocks away from her house.

So it wasn't long before she drove down the street and stopped in front of them. Kiba sat in the passenger seat and Sasuke in the back. He leaned against the window frame, resting his head in his hand.

Eventually Kiba asked, "What happens when a werewolf is turned into a vampire?"

Sasuke let out a heavy sigh. He didn't feel like talking about that. Apparently the other two noticed.

"I can explain for you if you prefer," Hinata offered.

Sasuke said, "Knock yourself out."

He didn't really listen to their conversation after that. He was really just eager to see his boyfriend at this point. And he was also very sleepy.

…

Naruto and Hinata ended up parking in the driveway at the same time.

Kiba got out of the vehicle and opened the back door. Naruto joined him and saw that Sasuke was asleep.

"He was looking kinda sick, I don't know…" Kiba trailed off in a low voice.

Carefully the blond vampire stepped in the car and leaned closer, circling his arm around Sasuke's small waist to pull him up. But as he picked him up Sasuke stirred.

"Naruto? Hmm… I'm fine just…" they both stepped out of the car and Sasuke leaned against Naruto for a moment. The latter wrapped his arms around him and held him tight.

"I'm glad you're okay," he said.

The four of them went inside and Naruto let Kiba explain to Shikamaru what had happened. Instead he led Sasuke to the bedroom. After the door was closed Sasuke went to collapse on the bed.

"Is Sai gone?" he asked in a low voice.

"Yes," Naruto answered.

"Did he give you back my phone?"

"Yeah…" he took it from his jeans pocket and put it on the desk.

"Good. Well, I hope he gets killed by a pack of crazy werewolves in the near future."

Naruto laughed lightly and went to sit next to him on the bed. Sasuke rolled on his back and folded an arm under his head.

"I want you to change me."

"Right now?"

"Yeah. Next time some vampire asshole decides to drink my blood until I pass out and tie me up they'll think twice."

Naruto looked at Sasuke's wrist. There were indeed reddened marks on the skin.

He caressed them briefly and asked, "Is that the only reason?"

"Of course not."

"Then tell me…" Naruto demanded.

"You already know." Sasuke sat up and just stared at him.

"Tell me again."

"Really?" Sasuke's lips twitched into a small smile, "Really Naruto? You're gonna make me say corny stuff so you'll change me? That's the condition?"

"Maybe it is," he smiled back.

"Hn… after all the shit that happened tonight, are you trying to piss me off even more…?"

Naruto frowned, his eyes never leaving Sasuke's. "No, I just want you to tell me…"

"I love you," Sasuke whispered.

A warm feeling spread through Naruto's body and he kissed him. He pushed him down on the bed slowly and cradled his waist, deepening the kiss. He kissed his way to his neck pale, delicate neck. He kissed him so softly…

He let his fangs grow long and sharp, and then he bit him.

Sasuke inhaled sharply and then he relaxed. He placed a single hand on Naruto's back. The latter drank his blood. He knew that Sai had fed from him before so he couldn't take too much. He waited for Sasuke's heart beat to slow down. Then he pulled away.

He was nervous. This was his first time doing this. But he had witnessed it a couple times and knew how it was done. He tore at his own wrist and offered it to Sasuke's lips. The latter parted his lips, letting the supernatural blood slip into his mouth. He let out a faint moan and his hand slid from Naruto's back, grabbing his arm instead and pressing his wrist to his lips. He drank fiercely.

At some point Naruto pulled away, but not because it was finished. Sasuke was looking at him with blurry dark eyes.

"Come here," Naruto whispered and he pulled him up, bringing him onto his lap.

He placed a hand behind the smaller guy's neck and tilted his head. Then he cut the skin of his neck with his fingernail. Immediately Sasuke pressed his pale lips on the wound and sucked the blood.

Naruto wrapped his arms around his lover protectively. This felt… strange and nice at the same time. Strange because it was his first time doing this and he couldn't help being a little frightened, deep down. Nice because it was Sasuke, and they were together, and this was all that mattered.

The raven drank a lot before finally pulling away. He clearly felt weak and he leaned against Naruto. He would need to rest for a while now. Naruto helped him to lie down in the middle of the large bed.

Sasuke frowned, closing his eyes slowly. He turned and curled up on his side.

"Feels so weird," he whispered, trembling slightly.

Naruto moved closer to him and lay down on his side as well, sliding his arm around Sasuke's waist and holding him. He whispered in his ear.

"You're gonna be okay. Just sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."


	23. Love like blood

Chapter 23 – Love like blood

The window was open and the fresh morning wind blowing lightly in his hair and on his skin felt foreign; different than it should. Somehow it was neither warm nor cold. He simply knew that even if it would've been freezing cold, it wouldn't have hurt him.

His body felt strong, invincible, even. Like nothing could possibly break him.

Naruto's arm was around him. Actually they were in the same position in which they had fallen asleep. Naruto's skin felt different. It wasn't colder than his anymore; it was the same.

He could feel Shikamaru's presence in the house. That was different. Before he could only feel vampires and werewolves of course.

If he concentrated he could hear so many distinct sounds that he wouldn't have been able to hear before; the music playing in the radio of occasional cars driving by, some small animals in the backyard, Shikamaru typing on his laptop from his bedroom downstairs. But if he stopped focusing on them those sounds pretty much became an almost imperceptible background noise.

He shifted slightly and finally opened his eyes. And he was even more fascinated than before. As he sat up it awoke Naruto.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as he gently placed his arm around his shoulders.

Sasuke was speechless. All the details he could see… it was amazing. He supposed this feeling was similar to humans with eye sight problems trying on their glasses for the first time. He could see the details in the fabric of the violet curtains as the light wind blew in them. He could see the flowers in the trees in the forest down below and the feathers of the birds.

"Sasuke?"

He turned to look at his lover. Finally he spoke, "This is… kinda cool."

Naruto laughed, and Sasuke smiled. He loved the sound of Naruto's laugh. He loved Naruto. Right now, it was his only thought. They were the same now – well, almost.

He had a typical just out of bed look; blond hair all over the place, sleepy eyes, in which Sasuke could see the violet tints thanks to the rays of sunlight entering the room, and slightly wrinkled t-shirt and jeans.

"We fell asleep with our clothes on." Sasuke observed. That was pretty rare to say the least.

"We were both too tired to think about that," Naruto chuckled.

"Those don't look too comfortable," Sasuke smirked, letting his long pale fingers trail across Naruto's torso. They stopped at the hem of his t-shirt, lifting it up.

"What're you doing?" Naruto protested but he was smiling. "Aren't you thirsty?"

"Mm a little," he frowned. Now that Naruto mentioned it, he did feel kind of thirsty. His throat was a bit dry. And somehow he knew it wouldn't be quenched with water. But he didn't want to think about that right now. "It can wait. I have something else in mind right now, if you know what I mean…"

Naruto eventually lifted his arms so that Sasuke could take off his shirt. He placed his palms on his toned chest to push him down. He swallowed and parted his lips before looming over him and kissing his full lips. Immediately Naruto's eager arms were around him, pulling him closer.

It wasn't long before Sasuke was rid of his shirt as well. There was a moment of silence, during which he looked down at himself. He used to have scars, from when his father had gone mad, and when Itachi had changed for the first time. Now those scars were gone. His pale skin was flawless. They pressed their bodies together and Sasuke just wanted to stay like this for a moment. Everything felt the same yet different. He wanted to rediscover Naruto with his new heightened senses.

"Do you miss the warmth?" Sasuke whispered as Naruto's hands ran all over his tattooed back.

"A little but it's okay," Naruto gave a slight shrug, "it's a sacrifice I'm more than willing to make to have you with me forever."

"It's really real," Sasuke smiled.

"Yeah," Naruto captured his lips in another soft kiss.

But then Sasuke became more aggressive. Maybe it was the thirst, the new enhanced senses and instincts, or the strength he felt in his body, but he couldn't stop. He kissed and bit Naruto's neck and ear intensely, and were he a human it would have left bruises and marks. But the blond vampire was enjoying it.

"Aw damn Sasuke…" he moaned, "you're so horny…"

Sasuke kissed him passionately to shut him up. With a single hand he unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, only so that he could slide it inside and grab his cock. As he stroked it he felt it becoming hard in no time.

"Ah," Naruto broke the kiss and tilted his head back in the messy dark blue sheets. The sunlight entering the room through the curtains illuminated his tan skin and gold hair beautifully. Sasuke wanted more.

He pulled away and grabbed Naruto's pants and boxers, sliding them down his legs. Naruto laughed at his eagerness. Sasuke ignored him and ran his hands up his tan legs. He leaned closer and kissed the inside of his thighs, making Naruto moan needily.

"Feels good…"

"And how does this feel?" Sasuke whispered before licking from his balls to the tip, flicking at it with his tongue.

"Fucking amazing!" Naruto moaned again and entangled his fingers in Sasuke's hair.

The raven smirked and then engulfed his erection in his mouth, sucking him skillfully. He loved the noises of pleasures that Naruto made. He tugged at his hair but it didn't hurt. Eventually Naruto's hands fell from his hair to fist the sheets instead. With one last lick Sasuke pulled away slightly. He took Naruto's hands lacing their fingers, and in a swift movement pinned them above the blond's head.

"What're you doing?" he whispered, looking at him with lustful blue eyes. Sasuke kissed his lips before smirking.

"Try to get away."

"What…?"

"I'm serious. Try to get away." He wanted to test his new strength.

Naruto struggled, and frowned when his hands remained pinned to the bed. Sasuke laughed, pleased. The blond folded his legs and twisted his body, eventually managing to flip their positions.

"Lose the grin," he teased, "I'm still stronger than you."

This time Naruto pinned him to the mattress and indeed the new vampire had trouble getting away. But still, he argued.

"No you're not."

He kissed Naruto passionately to distract him, and he flipped them over again. They both laughed lightly before kissing once more. But Sasuke couldn't wait much longer… he wanted more, much more.

Breathing hard in anticipation already, he discarded his pants and boxers quickly enough, throwing them to the floor. He grinded Naruto harshly, rubbing their cocks and sending them both into a craze. They were a total mess on the bed, hands running all over each other, nails digging into skin leaving marks that healed right away.

"Lube," Sasuke said.

Naruto burst out laughing but he reached out to pick it the small tube from the bedside table. On the meantime Sasuke continued grinding him. Some more of this delicious friction and he felt like he could come soon enough… But that wasn't what he wanted.

Naruto lifted himself up and applied the lube on Sasuke's cock himself with his hand. It felt amazing and Sasuke arched his back slightly.

"You're lucky I'm letting you do this," Naruto purred, "when all I want is to fuck _you_."

"After," Sasuke whispered making Naruto laugh.

"I love you so much."

"Hn you love my ass."

Naruto grabbed it teasingly, "I do…"

Sasuke took his arm and pinned it down, pushing Naruto in the process. Then he grabbed his hips.

"Be patient. Me first."

He spread Naruto's legs and lifted his hips before sliding inside of him.

"Ah fuck…" Naruto moaned. He folded his legs and spread them even more.

Sasuke's thrusts were hard and fast and he couldn't get enough. He quickly established a rhythm and the two males moved together. Naruto was moving his hips without Sasuke's help so instead they laced their fingers together. Suddenly Naruto pulled him closer in order to capture his lips into a heated kiss, cutting his breath short. Their tongues battled playfully as Sasuke lowered his pace a little due to the distraction.

Eventually he pulled away and went at it even harder than before – if possible. It felt so amazing. He loved the sight of Naruto trembling and panting under him. He loved the way his blue eyes were half lidded, and his darkened lips were parted as if waiting to be kissed again.

It was all too much. Sasuke was about to come.

He grabbed Naruto's erection and stroked him. Naruto moaned loudly.

"Sasuke…"

The sound of his name in Naruto's lustful, raspy voice did it. He finished as Naruto also tensed and came in Sasuke's hand.

The raven removed himself from the other male and smirked.

"You're cute."

Sweet revenge. And Naruto was cute indeed, all flustered, hair all messy and hand thrown back behind his head. Well, hot would be a better word, if Sasuke was honest with himself.

"Hmm…" Naruto moaned and suddenly grabbed him, bringing him into his chest.

He nudged his jaw and then kissed him fiercely. Sasuke was taken by surprise and he could only let the blond dominate the kiss. He didn't mind. He loved his taste, his soft tongue, the way he kissed him as if he could never get enough.

"You can try all you want," Naruto smirked as they finally broke for air, "but you're still the cutest..."

Before he could protest Naruto placed him on his back and straddled him, kissing his neck roughly.

"N-Naruto… what…"

"Shh…" the blond whispered before biting his ear and licking his piercings, making Sasuke moan.

"Fuck… you're really hard again already…"

Naruto brought his hand to Sasuke's cock and gave it a few strokes. "And now so are you," he chuckled.

Sasuke laughed, "You're insane…"

"What?" Naruto exclaimed innocently, "You're the one that said I'd get my turn."

"Clean yourself at least," Sasuke reached out to take some tissues and he cleaned his hand as well as Naruto's stomach.

"What's the point if we're gonna get dirty again," the blond teased.

He licked and played with Sasuke's nipples, one after the other. He then kissed his way down to his lower abdomen. Sasuke ran his fingers through Naruto's soft, messy locks, encouraging him. He wanted this… he wanted more, always more.

And he was positively ecstatic now that he knew he was just as strong as Naruto. He didn't feel inferior or fragile at all anymore and he loved it.

As Naruto kissed him everywhere Sasuke moaned and jolted his hips, a shiver of desire running through his body. Insatiable, he ran his fingers across Naruto's arms, caressing his soft skin.

Naruto eventually smiled and turned him on his back.

"I wanna see your tattoo," Naruto explained in a low, almost trembling voice.

He placed his hands on his back and slid them all the way to his ass, before squeezing harshly. Then he smacked him. Sasuke blushed.

"What the...?" he glanced behind his shoulder.

Naruto laughed, "What you didn't like it?"

Not that he would admit it, but he kind of liked it. The absence of reply gave him away though, and Naruto smacked his ass again, pretty hard.

"Stop it and just fuck me already."

"That was part of my master plan," the blond teased as he leaned closer to his ear, "I wanted you to beg me."

"Who's begging," he said, offended, but with a playful edge to his tone.

"You are," he whispered and leaned even closer so that he could kiss his lips. While he did this he rubbed his big cock against Sasuke's ass.

"Hmm…" he broke the kiss, "what are you waiting for?"

"I don't hear any begging."

He pulled away and slid his cock in between his butt cheeks; it was touching his entrance and teasing him almost painfully. Naruto chuckled and placed a kiss in between his shoulder blades while moving his dick back and forth ever so slightly, almost penetrating but not yet.

Sasuke moaned needily and unconsciously pushed his body backwards as if trying to force Naruto to get inside him already.

"Sasuke…" he whispered teasingly, placing another kiss on his back making him tremble, "you want it…?"

"Yeah…" he breathed, "Yeah fuck Naruto… just… please…"

"Good enough," he chuckled again and grabbing his hips he finally slid inside the tight hole.

His movements were fast, almost desperately so, and Sasuke was positive Naruto had been craving it just as much as he had. Just a few more seconds without any begging and the blond would have probably done it anyway.

But Sasuke stopped thinking about that. On his mind there was only one thing; Naruto of course. His cock thrusting inside him, his hands holding his thin hips tightly, his body hovering above him…

"Naruto… harder…"

The blond didn't need to be asked twice. He moved back and forth with so much strength now that Sasuke screamed. He muffled his sounds in the pillow but he couldn't help himself. This was so intense… Much more intense than ever before…

At some point the blond slid his arm around his slender body in a familiar manner and Sasuke moaned. He loved when their bodies touched like that; Naruto's chest against his back, his hot breath tickling his neck. This caused him to slow down his pace slightly but it didn't matter.

Actually it didn't last very long. Soon Naruto pulled away again and picked up the rhythm, making love to him just as harshly as a few moments ago.

When they came together they were panting. Sasuke swallowed hard and eventually just collapsed face down. Naruto laughed lightly and rolled him over softly, before leaning closer to kiss him.

"You were loud."

"Cause you were so freakin' intense," he replied, "you were holding back all this time weren't you?"

"If I'd been fucking you like this when you were human I would've ripped you in half," he teased. He rolled on his back but turned his head to look at Sasuke.

"Hn… always exaggerating. Idiot. I wasn't that fragile. You were always worried for nothing."

"Because I love you!" Naruto exclaimed playfully and sat up, folding his legs under him. "Come on, lover." He grabbed his arm pulling him up. He kissed him and smiled. "Shower time."

Still holding Sasuke's arm, Naruto got up. The raven chuckled in disbelief at the other male's antics but he followed him to the bathroom anyway. He did want a shower.

While Naruto turned on the water he glanced at him appreciatively.

"You look so hot."

Sasuke raised a thin black eyebrow and looked at himself in the mirror. He didn't see any difference. His eyes were the same strange – Naruto would have probably said beautiful, that overly romantic idiot – dark gray shade, his body was tall and skinny – no change there, and his hair was sleek and raven black.

"There's no change," he gave a slight shrug.

Naruto smiled, "I know."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help but smile too. Naruto took his arm again and dragged him in the shower stall. It was large enough for the two of them to be comfortable but they weren't using all the space. The older vampire picked up a clean rag and soap and started cleaning him everywhere, before placing him under the water.

"Why do you always do this?" Sasuke asked, "I could do it myself you know."

Naruto shrugged as he cleaned his own body as well. "Gives me one more excuse to touch you."

They exchanged places under the water so that Naruto could rinse his body. Next was shampoo. Again Naruto insisted on washing Sasuke's hair.

"Aw I think it's even softer than before."

"Why are you so obsessed with my damn hair…?"

"Not just your hair. Your eyes. Your lips. Your tattoos and piercings. Your ass of course…"

"Shut up," Sasuke chuckled, pushing him away. He placed himself under the warm water again to rinse his dark locks.

"You wanna do me?" Naruto asked teasingly as he held the bottle of shampoo.

"Yeah," Sasuke used his new strength and fluent movements to turn him around and bend him over. He did this so fast that Naruto's feet slid and he almost fell but Sasuke held his waist firmly.

"Watch it," Naruto chuckled.

Sasuke whispered in his ear, "This is my revenge for all the times you did stuff like that to me."

"Hmm… okay and what exactly are you gonna do now?"

Sasuke felt himself getting hard at the sight of Naruto naked and bent over in front of him, water running down his perfect, lean, toned body…

A few moments later he was fucking him senseless for the second time that morning. Well maybe it was the afternoon at this point, Sasuke wasn't really sure.

Naruto was holding himself with his arms folded against the tiled wall. Sasuke was sinking his fingers into his hips and thrusting inside of him with renewed passion. He _still_ couldn't get enough, heh…

And his body wasn't even getting tired.

"Man being a vampire is good for your sex life isn't it?"

Naruto burst out laughing, "Yeah… oh fuck keep going."

"I wasn't gonna stop," Sasuke reassured him playfully.

A few moments later, when they came they screamed each other's names and then Sasuke hugged Naruto from behind tenderly.

Without a word he picked up the bottle of shampoo and washed his hair, massaging his scalp gently.

"Hmm you're really good at this…"

"It's not very complicated."

"I'm trying to compliment you."

"Fine, fine, I accept the compliment, thank you, I'll even put it in my CV: really good at shampooing hair, apparently…"

"You have a résumé?"

"Yeah, you even saw it you moron! The day we met. You came to see me in the evening and you said you got my address from it."

Naruto closed his eyes and moved under the water to rinse his hair.

"I don't really remember it though. I think I just got your address I didn't read the rest. What else did it say anyway?"

"A bunch of random stuff to make me look good," Sasuke leaned against the tile wall as he watched Naruto rinsing himself. It wasn't an unpleasant sight at all.

"Like what?" the blond insisted as he flipped his wet bangs out of his eyes.

"My good grades in high school, the fact that I did some tutoring for maths, the optional music class and all the years I spent practicing electric guitar at home… Nothing impressive."

"It's impressive for a seventeen year old," Naruto smiled, "I was impressed when I first heard you play. We all were. And I was impressed at your graduation when I found out just how smart you were."

Sasuke shrugged it off. He reached out to grab his hips and he brought him a little closer. He was awfully clingy all of a sudden. Maybe it was a vampire thing. You became thirsty for blood, extremely strong and fast, and also awfully clingy and affection craving.

The blond kissed him before pulling away.

"Come on. Let's get dressed and go practice. I want to hear you play now."

They turned off the water and dried themselves quickly. Sasuke was also really excited to play. He felt like he would be able to perform better than ever now.

Naruto put on black jeans and blue v-neck tee, and Sasuke chose pale ripped skinny jeans with a black tank top. He walked over to Naruto and ruffled his wet blond hair slightly. He was cute like that, with his bangs falling into his eyes. He kissed him and then sighed.

"Why can't I stay away from you?"

"You're cute," Naruto chuckled, placing a raven strand behind his ear, "it's the blood bond."

"Come again?"

"Blood bond. Between a creator and new vampire. It can be pretty intense."

"I've never heard of it before," Sasuke raised a fine eyebrow.

Naruto shrugged, sliding his hands around his small waist, "No one really talks about it. We just all know it's there. But surely you noticed. I mean that's partly why Deidara and I couldn't truly hate Selika… no matter what she did. It'll be the same for Hinata and Kiba, and now you and me."

"Doesn't really change anything though," Sasuke said without thinking, "I mean I already felt that way…" he interrupted himself and looked down. There he was, saying embarrassing things again.

But Naruto's smile made it worth it. "Yeah me too. Come on let's go before you die of blood rushing to that pretty face of yours."

"Shut up," Sasuke said but he let Naruto drag him out of the bedroom.

In the living room they were greeted by Kiba, Hinata and Shikamaru watching a movie – well Kiba and Hinata were watching and Shikamaru was paying more attention to his laptop than anything.

"So you changed him," Hinata said, "how are you feeling Sasuke?"

"He's fine!" Kiba exclaimed before the raven could answer, "look at him! He's just fresh and peachy and they're fucking like bunnies – loudly at that."

Shikamaru nodded. "Even I heard you."

"Guys…" Hinata protested.

"What it's true," Kiba said stubbornly, "it's not fair. I wasn't in any state to fuck when I got changed. I was miserable."

"Hn…" Sasuke raised a brow, "didn't Hinata explain it to you last night? It's very different for werewolves."

"Still not fair," Kiba muttered, looking back at the flat screen television. Hinata shrugged apologetically at the two males.

Naruto simply chuckled and led Sasuke to the kitchen.

"You thirsty?"

"Very," Sasuke admitted.

Naruto hesitated then poured some blood in a glass for him, and Sasuke shook his head in disbelief before drinking it. This was very strange and creepy and he didn't like it one bit. But it was part of the deal. Well at least with his new fucked up senses of smell and taste it was very appealing. And it did quench his thirst effectively.

Something weird happened while he was drinking it; his fangs kind of decided to freakin' double size all of a sudden. When he was finished he put the glass in the sink and looked at Naruto.

The latter was smiling fondly, "It suits you," he cupped his chin, "you look like a sexy little demon."

"Um okay but how do I…?" But as he was about to ask the fangs retracted all of a sudden. The feeling was weird and it hurt a little, but it wasn't so bad.

"You really are amazing," Naruto tilted his head, a few blond strands falling in his face, "you're my perfect little creation."

Moving his hand to the back of Sasuke's neck, he pulled him into a kiss. And god damn it Sasuke felt horny _again_. They made out passionately and at some point Naruto lifted him and sat him on the kitchen counter, keeping their bodies close as he teased him with his warm tongue. The raven granted him entrance and battled to dominate the kiss as always. He moaned a little when Naruto pulled back to bit his lower lip lightly.

"Guys what the hell go back to your room damn it!" Kiba suddenly exclaimed.

They stopped their movements and Naruto pulled away, letting his boyfriend jump off the counter. Kiba shook his head as he opened the fridge and took out a bag of blood for himself.

Shikamaru also appeared in the kitchen. But he grabbed some normal snacks. Sasuke wondered if perhaps he was the only guy uncaring that he was in a house full of monsters.

They all returned to the living room and Sasuke walked toward the back of the room. He picked up his electric guitar and got ready to play.

When he did start playing the others stared.

"Oi, Kiba, turn it off," Shikamaru said, talking about the television.

Kiba did as he was told. Sasuke smirked as he put a foot on the amp lightly and worked a bad ass guitar solo from one of their songs, only with some added improvisation of his own. His wrist didn't hurt one bit as he played intensely. He felt inspired right now. So much energy was flowing through him and he put it all into the powerful solo. The others were gaping at him. Only Naruto was smiling and nodding slightly, as if he had expected this. He probably had.

Sasuke didn't really care for their reactions. He was playing for himself. To clear his head from all the drama, the problems… He just wanted to reunite with his passion right now.

Eventually Naruto picked up his guitar and started playing with him. Together they had an even better sound. They smiled at each other. Next Kiba joined them, and finally Shikamaru. Hinata was watching in delight, enjoying this improvisation derived from one of their songs, led by the raven-haired guitarist.

They kept at it for a while and Sasuke was amazed by the fact that his hands and arms weren't even getting tired. At some point they just did the song normally and Naruto sang, in order to do some early practice for the upcoming show this summer.

Sasuke loved it when he sang. He kept exchanging lustful glances and smiles with him.

When they decided it was enough practice Hinata bit her lip and shook her head slightly.

"You guys… are so… amazing."

"Thanks babe," Kiba smirked and putting his guit away, returned to his seat next to her.

Shikamaru was also impressed, "This was one of our greatest performances so far. If we play like this at the show we'll definitely gain a bunch of fans."

"And we'll sell lots of records and make a shit load of money and I can buy a car and my own house!"

Sasuke ignored them. He kissed Naruto. But then Kiba started throwing pillows at them.

"Go back to your room you horny fucks."

So they did that. When the door was closed Sasuke pushed Naruto against it.

"Seriously, what did you do to me? You didn't transform me into a vampire; you transformed me into a sex addict."

Naruto smirked. "And what's the problem here exactly?"

A/N:

I hope you liked it. (I liked writing it)

Hum… so it doesn't make much sense that Sasuke's scars are gone but his tattoos are still there, right? Oh well, I guess I don't care lol.


	24. Loyalty

Chapter 24 – Loyalty

The next day Sasuke managed to control his urges to jump on Naruto. He had things he needed to do after all… He couldn't just have his fun with Naruto forever and ignore everything else. As tempting as it may sound.

Clad in gray converse, skinny jeans and one of his favorite band t-shirts he put on his sunglasses, ran his fingers through his slightly wet hair and made his way outside.

Kiba whined from the hallway, "Close the fucking door you're letting the sunlight in…"

Sasuke chuckled and closed it with his foot. Poor Kiba; he was so jealous.

As he drove towards Kakashi's place with the window open and rock music bursting loudly, he tried to decide what he would say, and how he could explain… After Kakashi he would go see Itachi.

His brother would probably be easier to deal with. At least they had talked about it already. And even though he wasn't okay with it, Sasuke knew that he would get used to the idea eventually. Itachi was just trying to look out for him.

Dealing with Kakashi was definitely more nerve-wracking.

So a few minutes later he parked in front of his adoptive father's house. He got out of the car graciously and closed the door a little bit too loudly. He'd have to be careful with the whole controlling his new strength thing.

He walked over to the door feeling extremely nervous. Taking a deep breath he knocked.

He was shocked when the door was opened by Anko.

"Oh hey! How's my favorite guitarist doing?"

"Uh…"

He had expected Kakashi or Tsumi. Not his agent. And she looked different than usual. As in, she was wearing pajama pants and a tank top and her hair was loose and slightly ruffled. His dark gray eyes widened when he noticed Kakashi appearing behind her. He was also wearing sweat pants. And that was it. Well damn…

"When did you two?" Sasuke arched an eyebrow.

"The release party," Anko shrugged helplessly, smiling.

Kakashi also shrugged, "You're the first to know."

They stepped aside to let him in. He placed his sunglasses on top of his head.

These two were already at that stage, huh? But the party had been only a few days ago – although so much had happened that it seemed like much longer.

"You know, it was kind of like the name of your band. Lust at first sight," Kakashi laughed.

Sasuke face palmed. He so wished Kakashi hadn't just said such a lame, stupid thing.

"Sasuke doesn't like the name of his own band," Anko laughed.

He was very happy for them but now he was also very annoyed. And now he didn't even have a reason to be here. With Anko around he couldn't exactly talk about the fact that he was a… hybrid. God he hated even _thinking_ the word.

"So what do I owe the honor of your visit?" Kakashi said half-teasing.

"I… um…"

Suddenly Tsumi walked out of her bedroom. At least _she _was fully and properly dressed. She was staring at him with wide eyes and of course he knew why; she could sense that he was different now.

"I need to talk to Tsumi, actually," he improvised, and he made his way to her – and his former – bedroom.

"Oh… is everything okay?" Kakashi asked but Sasuke ignored him.

He closed the door behind him, saved from his adoptive father and his new girlfriend – who happened to be his agent. He had yet to get used to the idea considering he had only found out a few minutes ago.

"Sasuke," Tsumi whispered as she stood a few feet away from him, "you… What happened?"

"Don't freak out," he said in a low voice, "you're the first one from the pack to know."

They were still calling themselves a pack even though they were only reduced to five members. He noticed that her hands were trembling slightly, and she hugged herself, clutching the fabric of her pale blue top slightly. She was scared.

"I'm not gonna hurt you," he frowned, "I might be different but I'm still the same person."

She seemed unsure. "But… you're a… vampire."

"Yes," he said firmly, "but I'm still your friend. I wanted to tell Kakashi but Anko's here so…"

"Yeah," she said, relaxing a little, "you're gonna have to tell him another time. He's totally gonna freak out."

He sighed, "I know."

In a silent agreement they sat on the twin sized bed. Sasuke didn't really miss his room, or his bed for that matter. He loved Naruto's bedroom. Ever since he had first stepped foot in it, it had felt like home. Besides a king sized bed was so much better.

He noticed the literature school books on the desk.

"So you started uni?" he asked.

"Yeah," she smiled, "Kakashi-sensei pulled some strings so I could start the semester a little late."

"That's great," he said sincerely, "I'm sure it will work out for you."

"Thanks. Sasuke, I… sorry I freaked out at first. It's just… your presence feels a little different. But once you get used to it… yeah it's the same," she smiled.

"It's okay," he shook his head, "no problem. I'm glad you're the first person I'm telling, actually. I think the others will freak out a lot more than that," he sighed again.

"Can I ask something," she said shyly, "um, are you still gonna spend the full moon night with us?"

"I don't even think I'm gonna transform," he admitted.

"But… from what I heard about, um, werewolves who got changed," Sasuke mentally thanked her for not using _the _word, "well they can transform whenever they want. So maybe you could transform to spend the night with us."

"I'll think about it," he said sincerely. She blushed slightly and glanced away.

"Okay…"

He glanced outside at the sunny day. Even though it wasn't visible right now, Sasuke knew that the moon was almost full. He wasn't sure he was ready to try transforming just yet. He had no idea how to do it actually.

"Well… I guess I'd better go see my brother and the others now."

"I hope it goes well," she said softly.

"Yeah… take care, Tsumi."

"You too."

He exited the room and glanced at the kitchen, where Kakashi and Anko were apparently trying to cook together. The key word here was trying. They were making a total mess. Ugh, they were being a lovey dovey new couple. Gross.

"See you guys," he said casually. He definitely didn't want to ruin Kakashi's good mood. He'd tell him another time.

"See ya," his adoptive father said back.

"Bye Sasuke, don't forget to practice! The record's selling fine but we're expecting a lot more this summer!" Anko exclaimed.

"I know," he chuckled as he went to put on his shoes. He replaced his sunglasses and went outside.

As he drove, once more the anxiety spread inside of him like a freakin' virus. He couldn't help it. Tsumi's reaction had been really cool actually. Itachi and the others… that was a different story.

It turned out the three of them were home. He could feel their presences from outside the apartment building if he concentrated. He let out a sigh – again – and made his way inside.

When Konan opened the door she was frowning, but she let him in.

"Hey," Sasuke said awkwardly.

Itachi put away his recently purchased laptop and looked at Sasuke sadly. And finally Nagato walked out of his bedroom and toward him.

"What did you do?" the red-head frowned. His desperate expression was similar to his sister's. Sasuke looked downwards, averting his eyes from their accusing stares.

"Guys… I just hope you don't consider me a traitor or anything. That was never my intention."

"We know that," Konan said hesitantly, "but…"

"Don't, Konan," Nagato put his hand on her shoulder firmly, "let's leave them alone."

The siblings put on their shoes in silence and went outside probably to take a little walk just to give them some time to talk between brothers. Sasuke was grateful for this. Hesitantly he looked up at Itachi.

"Well at least you were expecting it, right?"

The older Uchiha held his gaze for a moment, and then looked down. "Yeah, but it's still hard for me to see you like this."

Sasuke's heart sank. "Nii-san, I'm still the same."

"You'll never eat with us again. You'll drink blood instead. And you'll never spend the full moon with us again. You won't even age, or have a career, or kids. Most of all you'll be in constant danger…"

"Stop it!" Sasuke protested, "You don't know if I'll spend the full moon with you guys or not. I haven't decided yet. And I'm already in constant danger damn it! I'm stronger now, at least I can defend myself."

Itachi shook his head sadly, "I… I'm sorry Sasuke. I need some time. I told you it would be like this…"

"Yeah," the younger man swallowed hard, "whatever."

He walked away. He had known they would react like this. He had expected Itachi to react like this. But it was still hard.

…

"So I was chillin' at the vampire hang out yesterday, and there's this rumor…" Deidara's sentence trailed off. He crossed his leather clad legs and leaned back against the couch more comfortably.

Naruto raised a brow, "Yeah…?"

"It's about your band."

Well it seemed Deidara was intent on prolonging the suspense. He had invited himself over at Naruto's place earlier, after Sasuke had left. They were alone right now; Kiba and Shikamaru were with their girlfriends.

Well except for the cleaning lady. She hadn't come in a while because with Kiba being a newborn vampire and all Naruto hadn't found it too safe. But he had called her earlier and asked her to come by because the house was such a horrible mess; four guys living together...

"What about it," Naruto tilted his head slightly. A strand of hair fell into his eye but he brushed it away.

"Well everyone's sayin' there's at least one vampire in it. Maybe two. They're not sure yet but… things aren't looking good." Deidara twisted the tip of his ponytail with his fingers absent mindedly. "People are pissed. You're not supposed to expose yourself like that. If you're famous humans are gonna want to know every little detail about your life."

"Oh come on we're not gonna be _that_ famous," Naruto rolled his eyes, "jeez vampires are so paranoid sometimes."

"Well it's not so bad now," Deidara continued, staring at him worriedly, "but wait until everyone finds out about Sasuke."

"Why would they find out?"

"News travels fast in our lovely community darling. Vampires love to gossip."

"Yeah well I hope you don't go around babbling information when you're drunk."

Deidara looked hurt and Naruto regretted his words immediately.

"I'd never do that…"

"I know," he said quickly, "I'm sorry. I guess I'm kinda starting to freak out… 'cause I know you're right," he admitted.

"If I were you I'd keep a close eye on your loverboy. He's not gonna be loved by a lot of people. Make sure he never walks by the hang out. He'll get destroyed for sure."

Naruto shuddered at the thought. He could never let that happen to Sasuke.

"Do you mind if I call him right now?" he took out his cell.

But Deidara got up and put a hand on his shoulder, "You should. Make sure he's fine. I'm gonna go anyway. Lunch break's over."

"Still working on those fireworks?" Naruto stood, accompanying him to the door.

"Ya. And don't you forget your promise to come to at least one festival this summer. I'll tell you the dates when they present my work! Well… my team's work. But I'm the only one who puts any effort in it, really," he snorted, "I'm telling you, those humans don't know what they're doing."

Naruto laughed, "I haven't forgotten. I'll definitely be there."

"And you'll wear the yukata and everything?"

"We'll see."

"Aw Naruto," he said pleadingly.

"Just go to work," he chuckled.

"All right. See ya."

Naruto watched as Deidara got in his car, started it and backed out of the driveway. Then he paced in the hallway while flipping his cell open and dialing Sasuke's number quickly.

"Hey," Sasuke said. He sounded depressed and Naruto frowned.

"It didn't go well?"

"Not really… Listen I'm driving right now. I'm on my way. I'll tell you when I get home kay?"

"All right. Be careful. Wear your seatbelt."

Sasuke chuckled. But Naruto could tell his heart wasn't into it and it made him sad. "Yeah… I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okay." He hung up.

He almost jumped when a feminine voice said, "I'm all done Sir." Damn, he had almost forgotten about her.

"All right, let me write you a check," he said and went to his office – a small room that he almost never used. But all his important – and fake of course – papers were in there.

He gave her the check and then she left, leaving him completely alone. He waited by the window anxiously for Sasuke.

When he arrived Naruto even opened the front door for him.

"You didn't have to wait for me," Sasuke said as he slipped off his converse shoes and put his sunglasses and car keys on the counter.

Naruto touched his arm softly. "I was worried… you seemed really depressed on the phone."

Sasuke sighed and ran trembling fingers through his windblown raven locks. Naruto took his hand and squeezed comfortingly.

"What did Kakashi say?" He asked.

Sasuke leaned back against the wall and looked up at him, chuckling dryly, "I didn't even tell him. He was with Anko."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"So they're getting it on huh?" he made a little smile. He knew Sasuke wasn't in the mood for laughing but this was funny.

"Pretty much. So yeah I told Tsumi instead. Well it's not like I need to actually tell them you know, they can figure it out…"

"What did she say?" the blond-haired vampire asked softly.

"She was really cool about it actually. She wants me to transform with them on the full moon. But it's in three days now… and I still have no idea how to do that."

"Maybe the full moon will inspire you," Naruto gave a slight shrug, "stir something in you, I don't know."

"Maybe…" he pulled away from the blond and went to the living room. The older vampire followed him quietly.

Sasuke picked up his guitar and sat on the chair next to the amp, playing softly for the heck of it. Naruto sat on a sofa's armchair, facing him.

"Did you go see your brother?" he eventually asked. Sasuke stopped playing.

"Yeah…"

From the sad look in his eyes Naruto knew that it hadn't gone well.

"At least the pack knows now," Sasuke shrugged. "But yeah Itachi's having a pretty hard time dealing with it."

"He'll come around, you'll see."

"I hope so," the raven whispered, looking down. His bangs fell into his face, hiding the tears forming in his dark eyes.

"Hey," Naruto whispered as he got up, erasing the distance between them. He picked up the guitar and put it away. Then he took his lover's pale hand and pulled him up. Slowly he slid his arm around his tiny waist. With his other hand he caressed the silver chain around his neck.

They locked eyes. "I think…" Sasuke's voice was strangled, and a single tear rolled down his cheek, "My brother really thinks of me as… a traitor."

Naruto frowned and leaned closer to kiss away his tears.

"Of course not. He's just worried. I can't really blame him but… what I can say is that I'll protect you forever." He held him tight as he said this, and Sasuke buried his face in the crook of his neck.

They stayed like this for a long time. Naruto brought a single hand to caress his long hair.

When they pulled apart Sasuke looked around the room briefly and said, "It's so clean here."

Naruto chuckled. Sasuke must have been really troubled if he noticed this only now.

"I had someone come over. I'll also have someone come over soon to fix the swimming pool. You'll go in it with me right?"

Sasuke made a weak smile and wiped a tear at the corner of his eye, "Yeah… sure why not."

"Are you thirsty?"

"No."

"Hmm… so what do you wanna do? Practice?" He suggested. He knew this was the best way to clear all of Sasuke's worries. Well aside from sex but he probably wasn't in the mood right now.

"Yeah I'd like that," the raven's smile widened a little and it made Naruto happy.

"Cool," he said simply as he went to pick up his own favorite red electric guitar.

"I want to hear you sing," Sasuke demanded as he got ready to play again.

"Heh, whatever you want baby," he said half-teasing.

But he really did sing. So they practiced like this, just the two of them, without their bassist and drummer. It didn't feel as complete but it was still good, and as always it made them smile and forget about their troubles.

…

In the afternoon before the full moon night, Naruto and Sasuke were in their bedroom, and the latter was naked. But it wasn't because of any sexual activity. Actually he was attempting to transform. He had put all his piercings and the chain necklace on the bedside table.

They still had an hour before Itachi came over to pick him up. Sasuke had talked to him on the phone earlier and he really wanted to go to the mountains and spend the full moon with them. The only problem was that he wasn't able to transform.

Right now Naruto was fully dressed and leaning against his desk. He was at a loss for words to say to help Sasuke. The sight of him sitting naked on the bed looking so confused was amusing but a little sad at the same time.

"I don't even know what to do," Sasuke said for what seemed like the hundredth time, "are you sure I'm supposed to be able to transform?"

Naruto shrugged helplessly, "You should be, yeah."

"This sucks," Sasuke hugged his knees.

"Try just relaxing," Naruto offered, "and close your eyes…"

"Yeah like that's gonna work."

"You didn't let me finish! Close your eyes and concentrate."

Sasuke stared. "Concentrate?"

"Yeah," the older male shrugged again, "think about your wolf form. Visualize it."

The raven looked down and let out a deep breath, before closing his eyes. There was a long moment of silence. Naruto stood very still, afraid to make even the slightest sound.

And suddenly something happened. Something strange yet incredibly adorable – he hadn't transformed completely but he had only the ears and tail. Naruto brought his fingers to his lips and couldn't repress a short laugh. Sasuke opened his eyes.

"What is it?"

"You…" Naruto couldn't contain his laughter anymore, "You are so cute oh my god."

Sasuke looked down at himself and finally realized that there was a long black fluffy tail starting from his lower back.

"What the fuck…?"

The blond vampire threw himself on the bed and caressed it.

"Aw it's so soft." Sasuke freaked out and moved away from him.

"Don't... Don't touch it! What the fuck is happening to me? How do I…? How do I go back to normal?"

"Just relax, you're so adorable," Naruto laughed and grabbed his wrists but Sasuke struggled in his arms.

"It's not funny," he blushed, embarrassed. It had been a while since Naruto had seen him blush. He felt strangely turned on.

"I'm always gonna ask you to do this," Naruto teased, leaning closer.

"I don't even know how I did it you idiot!"

He crawled away on the bed until he almost fell from it. Naruto captured him in his arms and kissed him passionately. But Sasuke was struggling and he managed to push him away. He really looked angry at this point.

"Just get off me I need to figure out how to fix this!"

"Just calm down..."

He wasn't used to Sasuke resisting him so much.

"Get off me!"

They rolled over and at some point they just fell to the floor, yet they continued struggling. Suddenly Sasuke's body got bigger and covered with fur and next thing he knew Naruto had a wolf right on top of him. And he was growling.

He crawled away hastily, raising his hands in surrender. "Um… Sasuke? Be a good boy. Please?"

Sasuke's wolf alter-ego stopped growling, which was a good thing. Actually he was kind of cute when he didn't look like he was about to tear his body apart.

"Well at least it worked," Naruto shrugged, "apparently I just have to piss you off to trigger the transformation."

Naruto moved closer and petted his head. He actually leaned into his touch when Naruto scratched his black ear.

"Okay but this is kinda weird, no?" Naruto chuckled, "Can you be a human again now? Uh… I mean a vampire."

Wolf-Sasuke let out a small growl of annoyance. It sounded like he was annoyed anyway.

"Please tell me you can?" Naruto pleaded, "Just do like before. Concentrate. If you want you can keep the ears and tails I don't mind."

He let out another growl and then quickly he transformed back to normal. He lay on the floor face down, panting.

"Sasuke?" Naruto turned him around. Sasuke swallowed hard and looked up at him.

"That was so weird… the transformation is so fast…" he whispered, sitting up. He was trembling a little and he hugged his knees.

"You okay?" the blond asked worriedly, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah it's just… it's not really painful actually it's just _weird_. I can't describe it."

"Well I think your body changing into an animal can be described as plain weird," Naruto chuckled.

"Hmm… I have to get dressed…" he said and reached out to grab his scattered clothes.

He got up and after putting his boxers and skinny jeans on he stumbled slightly. Again Naruto held his shoulder to steady him.

"Are you sure you're okay? You look kinda… worn out."

"I'm fine," Sasuke shrugged, "my body just feels a little weird. Guess it's normal."

"But maybe you shouldn't go tonight," Naruto glanced out the window. The sky was still bright but he knew Itachi would be here with the others any moment now.

Sasuke threw on his black t-shirt. "No I wanna go. This is important. I think they need to see that," he locked eyes with Naruto, "I'm still like them, you know? A werewolf. Even if I'm not really…"

"But what if you can't transform?"

"Nah I know what to do I'll be fine. I just have to think about how annoying you are."

Naruto gasped dramatically, exaggerating it to make Sasuke laugh. He pushed the raven on the bed and caressed his hair while kissing him passionately.

"Hmm I'll miss you tonight," he breathed against his lips.

"Naruto we had sex like an hour ago."

"Don't try," he replied teasingly, "I know you'll miss me too."

"No. I'll be running around like a stupid dog picking fights for no reason and eating bloody raw meat."

"Ew."

"I know. I hope they know I'm doing this because they're important to me…"

"But are you sure you should be eating? You're a vampire now remember?"

"What happens if we eat?" Sasuke raised a brow.

Naruto pulled away. This conversation wasn't getting any more romantic right now.

"You'll probably throw up," he made a face, "but you're a hybrid so I don't know."

"Ugh," Sasuke sighed and pulled away. "They better appreciate what I'm doing for them…"

"Sasuke," he chuckled lightly, and lifted his fingers to brush his bangs aside, "I'm sure they'd forgive you even if you don't go with them."

"But it's kinda my only way to prove my loyalty, you know?"

There was a moment of silence. When they heard a car drive in front of the house, Sasuke got up and made his way downstairs. Naruto followed him quietly.

As Sasuke opened the door, Naruto took his hand and told him to wait. He could see that the four werewolves were waiting expectantly in Itachi's car. But he wanted just one last moment with him.

"What is it?" Sasuke turned to look at him. Naruto made a little smile and pulled him into a hug, holding him tight.

"Just be careful," he whispered in his ear. He hated being apart from him, even if just for one night.

"Yeah," Sasuke returned his smile before walking away.

He went to take place on the back seat, next to Tsumi, who was herself sitting next to Nagato. Naruto watched as Itachi and Konan both turned slightly to greet him. They all seemed a bit hesitant yet happy to have him with them. Itachi drove away.

Naruto sighed as he closed the door. He took out his cell and texted Sasuke.

_Text me when you transform back in the morning okay?_

The reply came soon after.

_Stop worrying so much about me idiot._

Naruto rolled his eyes. Typical. He really hoped things would be okay out there though.


	25. New beginning

Chapter 25 – New beginning

When the sun made its appearance reddening the sky beyond the mountains, Itachi and Nagato transformed, followed slowly by Konan and then Tsumi. Sasuke did the same. He just needed to relax and concentrate – really, it was that simple. He needed to be calm and think about his human form, and that did the trick.

He had no idea what had happened the day before, when he had changed because he was angry at Naruto. Maybe there were different possible emotions that could trigger the transformation.

In silence, all five of them went inside the small hideout deep in a hill, and put their clothes back on. Then they walked back out and started walking. As Sasuke observed his brother and his friends he realized they looked very sad. They'd had fun that night, that wasn't the problem. But now they missed the rest of the pack more than ever, Sasuke could feel it.

He was walking next to Tsumi, Nagato was in the middle, and Itachi and Konan walked at the front. No one was talking; they didn't need to. Sasuke couldn't fully share their pain though. He hadn't known the entire pack as well as these guys had – far from it. For them, it had been like a big family.

"Are you okay Sasuke? You seem a bit pale," Tsumi suddenly told him.

"I'm fine," he reassured her.

His body just felt a bit weird. But it had done this yesterday too, so maybe it was normal. Suddenly though he stopped walking, feeling very nauseous. He walked away from the path and went to lean against a tree because his legs were trembling and weak. He bent over and threw up. It wasn't exactly a pleasurable moment in his life.

The others stopped and waited for him. It took a long time; Sasuke's body was endlessly racked with spasms it seemed. Well, his boyfriend hadn't been kidding about the throwing up thing. So this was the downside of being a hybrid then. He could transform into a wolf but he still couldn't eat anything, despite the predator's instincts and hunger.

It was finally over. He stepped back towards the small path where the others stood still. He was still trembling and feeling a bit weak. Nagato was the first one to react. He took Sasuke's arm and placed it around his shoulders to support him.

"You all right?" Itachi asked worriedly.

"Yeah," Sasuke made a weak smile.

They continued walking. Despite feeling a bit sick Sasuke was still marveling at all the sounds, images and even scents around him. His enhanced senses allowed him to appreciate nature even more.

As they walked past the now abandoned compound he could feel the others tense. Itachi placed his arm around Konan in a comforting manner. On their way to the car, Sasuke thought he heard Tsumi crying. Of course she was tired; they all were. And now she probably realized she had to leave this place and all its memories, including her boyfriend.

Sasuke felt better so he pulled away from Nagato, thanking him quietly. Instead he took Tsumi's hand squeezing gently, and led her to the car.

The drive back to Tokyo was silent at first. Konan was sleeping in the passenger seat, and in the back Tsumi was sleeping against Sasuke's shoulder. After about an hour Nagato and Itachi started asking him questions.

"So... did it feel different?" Nagato asked.

"Yeah a little," he answered, "I was more in control of myself. And I remember a lot more about my night than I used to."

It was the reason he was able to transform back into a human. He needed to be in control at least partly otherwise the instincts would take over.

"It's like you've become an experienced werewolf just like us," Itachi noted.

"I guess…"

Nagato cleared his throat, "Personally, if you don't come with us every month, I won't mind. And I'll still consider you a friend. One of us."

Itachi glanced at Sasuke through the rear view mirror. Still keeping his voice low not to wake up the girls he said, "Me too. You're my brother and that's never gonna change. You don't have to force yourself to prove it to me."

Sasuke made a little smile as he glanced out the window.

"Thanks guys… I appreciate."

He felt happy. Those were the words he had wanted to hear. It felt good to know that he hadn't lost their trust.

All of a sudden he realized he was extremely thirsty. He started trembling a little. He closed his eyes, trying to control himself. Damn… he could feel the others' heartbeats, smell their blood; this wasn't good. His fangs grew longer and he pressed his lips together to hide them. He took out his cell phone.

_Hey Naruto, I transformed and I'm fine but right now I'm in the car and I'm so damn thirsty and I don't know what to do…_

It didn't take long for his boyfriend's reply to come.

_Open the window, breathe some fresh air and think about other things. If you're still very thirsty ask Itachi to stop and go for a little walk. Don't worry, there's some blood left in the fridge for you when you get home._

Sasuke opened the window as Naruto had suggested. He did feel a little better after that. He decided to continue texting him because it was actually a good distraction.

_Did I wake you up?_

_Yeah but it's okay. I'm the one who asked you to text me after all._

_What are you wearing right now?_

_ Nothing._

Sasuke smiled. A good distraction indeed.

_Go back to sleep. I'll come wake you when I get home. _

_ Aw I'm not sure I can wait. Just thinking about you makes me so hard._

_ Well keep your hands away. It's mine._

_ I'll try._

Sasuke chuckled, shaking his head slightly, and put his phone back in his jeans pocket. He realized Tsumi had woken up. Slowly she pulled away from him.

"Who were you texting?"

"Oh, um, Naruto." He was relieved that his thirst had calmed for now. His teeth had retracted.

"You really love him?" she asked shyly.

Sasuke was taken by surprise. He glanced away, "Well, yeah…"

Itachi and Nagato were pretending not to listen but Sasuke just knew that they were paying attention.

"Can I ask you a question…? I'm really just curious…"

Sasuke glanced at her sideways through raven bangs. "Sure…"

She blushed madly and lowered her voice to a whisper, "Well, I like reading boys love manga sometimes and I was just curious to know… Who's like... top and bottom?"

Sasuke's dark eyes widened in shock while Nagato chuckled and Itachi seemed to choke on his breath. Tsumi's blush intensified – if possible – and she muttered apologies.

"You really don't have to answer…"

But Sasuke's pride was on the table here. If he didn't answer these idiots would all assume Naruto was top. And he wasn't, right? Right.

"It's not like that," he muttered, "we both do it so…"

"Oh," she said in understanding.

Seriously, what was up with her asking that kind of question anyway? And there Sasuke had thought she was a very shy person.

In the driver seat Itachi cleared his throat.

"Uh, I wanted to say, with Konan we're gonna organize a dinner party tomorrow, and you guys are all invited."

Konan stirred awake, as if hearing her name had woken her up.

"Oh you told them?" she asked her boyfriend in a sleepy voice.

"Yeah," he shrugged, "what do you guys think? Sasuke you can bring Naruto. Oh and Kakashi will also come with his girlfriend."

"Cool," Sasuke said simply relieved that the subject of the conversation had changed.

Later, when Itachi finally arrived to Naruto's house, Sasuke took his leave and hurried inside. He could only feel Naruto's presence, so he smirked. After gulping down some blood in the kitchen - he still found this very strange but at the moment he was so thirsty that he didn't care - he threw the now empty bag away and went to climb up the stairs. He tried to keep quiet as much as possible.

In the bedroom he smirked again at the sight. Naruto was naked and tangled up in the sheets, which covered his body up to his waist. The window was closed and covered by the violet curtain but the light crept inside the room slightly, making his tan skin almost glow softly. His blond hair was all messy as always; cute and hot.

Sasuke took off his shirt keeping only his ripped skinny jeans on. He picked up his jewelry and went to the bathroom. After putting his piercings and the necklace back on he ran his fingers through his hair to sleek them a little and then returned to stand next to the bed.

He smiled when Naruto moaned slightly in his sleep. Sasuke recognized that moan. So he was having one of those dreams, huh? Perfect.

Slowly, carefully, he sat on the bed and lifted his fingers only to trail them across Naruto's toned abs. He moaned again but still didn't wake up. Sasuke's hand crawled under the sheets and reached his hard cock.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered.

The raven leaned closer and kissed him as he started stroking him. Naruto kissed back and then opened sleepy but lustful dark blue eyes.

"Hey you…"

Sasuke chuckled, "Hey."

"Look at you sexy bastard."

Naruto smiled and brought his hands to Sasuke's hips, caressing his visible boxer band. He brought them up his tattooed back and finally entangled them in his raven locks, only to pull him into a more passionate kiss. As for Sasuke's hand, it was still working at pleasuring Naruto under the sheets.

"Why don't you take those off…?" Naruto whispered. His fingers had reached his jeans buttons and he flicked it open. He caressed the bulge in his boxers making Sasuke inhale sharply.

He didn't lose any time in obliging to Naruto's demand. He got up briefly only so that he could lower his pants and boxers and kick them aside. As he leaned closer again the blond grabbed the silver chain around his neck and crashed their lips together. He removed himself from the sheets and flushed their naked bodies in the middle of the large bed.

"How should we do this?" the blond whispered in his ear huskily.

"My dick, your ass," Sasuke suggested.

"I don't think so," Naruto teased as he rolled him over. He grabbed his ass and squeezed it. "You know I was having a dream just now and it made me really, really excited…"

"Oh yeah?" Sasuke smiled, glancing at him behind his shoulder, "well okay, I don't care fuck me hard then."

The blond laughed, "Hmm if you want to be fucked hard you're in for a treat."

"Stop talking and just do it," Sasuke whispered, trembling in desire already.

"So demanding all of a sudden. All right you asked for it."

Naruto shoved his dick inside him and Sasuke gasped. Then the precum served as lubricant and it was easier for Naruto to move back and forth quickly. Sasuke clenched the pillow tightly and arched his back, lifting his hips to welcome Naruto's deep thrusts.

"Talk to me," Naruto demanded.

"So fucking amazing…" Sasuke panted, "Ah… you'll forgive me if… I don't come up with anything witty at the moment. I'm kinda… hn fuck…"

"Kinda what?" the blond teased as he grabbed his hips and increased the pace even more. "Overwhelmed?"

"Ah yeah… you could say that…"

Suddenly Naruto leaned closer pressing his chest to his back. "Kiss me," he requested.

Sasuke turned his head and their lips met in a heated kiss. Naruto slid his arm around his waist to hold him up and continued fucking him intensely. At some point he grabbed his erection and stroked him at the same time.

It was too much.

A little while later they were lying down on the bed, relaxed. Naruto was on his side and his arm was thrown across Sasuke's thin waist lazily.

"So how was it last night?"

"It was okay. I was definitely more in control than usual. Well I still went along with the wolf instincts but… I'd say it was half-half. I think the others were glad to have me there. But they said if I didn't go back they didn't mind. They still consider me a friend and all…" he made a little smile. Naruto tightened his hold around him and kissed his shoulder.

"I'm glad. And how's your thirst?"

"Oh I drank when I got here. Don't worry about that."

"Okay," Naruto said softly.

"Oh hey," Sasuke remembered something, "Itachi invited us to a dinner party tomorrow."

"He's aware we're not gonna eat…?"

Sasuke laughed, "Yeah but we can still go."

Suddenly his smile faded. Kakashi and Anko would be there. They would wonder why they didn't eat. Kakashi would wonder why Sasuke didn't eat, anyway. He still hadn't told him anything.

"What is it?" Naruto frowned slightly, and Sasuke told him about his worries. "Oh…" the blond said simply. "Well just tell him you're not hungry for now. Don't worry about that babe. Tell him when you're ready."

"You make it sound like I'm gonna come out to him," he chuckled.

"Well yeah but instead of dad, I'm gay, it's, dad, I'm a gay vampire."

Sasuke burst out laughing, "You're such an idiot."

"And you love me," Naruto replied.

"Oh shut up."

"You know you do."

…

Konan seemed extremely nervous as she cooked a meal big enough to feed twenty people. But they would be only eight – actually among those eight, two wouldn't eat anything. Itachi smiled fondly and went to hug her from behind. Her blue silk blouse was soft but he crawled his hands under it slightly, favoring the feel of her smooth skin.

"What're you doing I'm busy here…"

"Just relax," he whispered in her ear.

She did relax a bit. That trick always worked. She turned around in his arms and looked up, locking amber eyes with dark gray.

"I can't help being a little nervous," she shrugged, "Kakashi's kind of like your father, no?"

"Not at all. I consider him a friend. I mean come on, he's barely ten years older than me," he chuckled.

"But still…"

He cut her, "He's more like a father to Sasuke, since he took care of him after I left. But anyway that's not the point. Why are you so worried? You already met him at the party for Sasuke's band."

"Yeah but we didn't really talk," she shrugged, "and I mean with what we're announcing today… I don't know I guess I'm just hoping he'll approve of me."

"Who wouldn't approve of you?" he smiled and ran his pale fingers through her blue black hair.

"Hmm cut the sweet talk," she chuckled, moving away from him and returning to her cooking.

Itachi went to the living room. Nagato was sitting at the desk, using Itachi's laptop to search for an apartment. He really wanted to move on his own to give them their privacy. He had some savings from his previous job so he would be fine for a while.

"I just want to put on some music," he said and Nagato moved aside to give him a better access to his computer. He put on Lust at first sight's album.

The red-head laughed lightly, "You really like their music or you're just doing this to make them happy when they get here?"

"Uh… both I guess," Itachi smiled. "So found anything interesting?"

"Yeah actually," he nodded, looking back at the screen, "you guys should have your privacy for your newlywed's life."

"Shh keep it down, Konan doesn't know you know," he chuckled and Nagato rolled his eyes.

"Ha, as if you guys could keep something like that from me!"

The first guests to arrive were Kakashi, Anko and Tsumi. The latter noticed that Konan seemed nervous so she quickly went to the kitchen to help her.

"Good music choice!" Anko exclaimed making Itachi chuckle. "Did you know they sold fifty thousand albums already?"

"That's great," Nagato commented.

Kakashi said, "Oi, I thought I told you to stop talking about your work all the time."

"I'm just telling them the good news," she said defensively.

Tsumi and Konan started setting up the table and Itachi went to help them. There were only six places but it was okay since Naruto and Sasuke wouldn't eat. Still, Itachi brought the couch closer to the table so that at least they wouldn't feel too left out.

When the two vampires arrived, a few minutes later, their first comments were about the music, just like their manager.

"Please," Sasuke said, "turn it off. I already have to listen to his whiny voice all the time…"

"Hey you love my voice!" Naruto protested, nudging him in the ribs.

"I don't," Sasuke teased.

"Liar."

Itachi rolled his eyes and went to turn off the music. He was more and more acceptant of his brother's boyfriend at this point. He could see how happy they made each other. And the more he thought about it, the more he realized that he couldn't really picture Sasuke with anyone else.

"Oh my god you guys," the violet-haired woman trotted towards them excitedly, "I've got something important to tell you. Shikamaru and Kiba already know. There's a producer and a team ready to shoot a music video with you guys!"

"Really?" Naruto exclaimed, "When?"

"In two days!"

"What?" blue eyes widened in shock, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I tried! You never pick up your damn phone!"

"Aw yeah my bad," Naruto chuckled, throwing his arm around his lover's shoulders casually, "you see, Sasuke and I are often too busy…"

"Oh shut up you moron," the raven pushed him away and Naruto laughed.

Itachi was thankful for his little brother's intervention. Also, he really hoped Tsumi wouldn't have any other questions concerning their sex life. Those were details he didn't need to know.

Kakashi scolded Anko again, "What did I tell you about talking about work all the time?"

"Blame them for never picking up their phone!" she crossed her arms.

"You know, my dear," Naruto stepped closer to her with a little smile, "whenever I tried to get a hold of you lately, you wouldn't pick up your phone either…"

She blushed slightly and glanced sideways at Kakashi. "Ah, well… um…" she chuckled and scratched her hair nervously.

"Everyone," Konan suddenly exclaimed, "you can sit around the table…"

Sasuke and Naruto took place on the couch without needing to be told. As expected, only Anko and Kakashi glanced at them curiously.

"You guys are not gonna eat?" Anko asked.

"Nah I'm on a diet," Naruto said.

"You're always on a diet," she raised a brow.

The blond leaned back in his seat and pointed at himself with his finger, "How'd you think I keep this sexy body?"

Pretty much everyone rolled their eyes at him. Even Anko, actually, although probably for different reasons.

"What about you Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

He glanced away, "I'm not hungry…"

"Anorexic kids these days," Anko shook her head in disbelief. "Seriously, you gotta be careful, in the music industry..."

"I'm not anorexic, Anko," Sasuke stared at her and she shut her mouth.

Well drama averted, for now, it seemed, Itachi thought as the four werewolves and two humans started eating Konan's delicious cooking.

"So Itachi," Kakashi said, "have you decided what you want to do now?"

Itachi exchanged a glance with Nagato, "We're gonna try to start our own company. Nagato would take care of managing the employees and I'd take care of the business part…"

"What type of company?" Sasuke inquired.

"Oriented toward new technologies, probably," Itachi shrugged, "similar to the company our father owned."

"Pf… you just bought your first laptop," Sasuke teased him.

"So what?" Itachi argued, "I know how business works. That's all that matters."

"If you say so," Sasuke said but he was smiling.

"Well if that doesn't work," the red-head said, "my idea was to open a restaurant or a coffee shop. And the three of us could make it work together."

"I think Nagato's idea is more reasonable," Kakashi chuckled.

Suddenly Naruto sat up straight and exclaimed, "I totally have an idea for you guys."

"What is it?" Itachi raised a brow.

Naruto glanced at Anko briefly, "I can't say it right now. But later I'll tell you. I think you'll like it."

"Why can't you say it right now?" Anko protested.

"Uh… hey do you think I could have some wine?"

"Sure," Konan smiled, "I'll get it for you."

"Cool, thanks!"

"Why'd you change the subject?" Anko asked stubbornly.

"No reason," Naruto shrugged, "so hey Tsumi why don't you tell us all about university? That's what we should be talking about. Kids. The future."

"Um, it's fine," the young girl said, startled to be the sudden center of attention.

"I've been tutoring her so she could catch up to the others," Kakashi explained.

From the corner of his eye Itachi watched, amused, as Naruto took the glass of wine from Konan. He tasted it and made a face.

"She's a great student," Kakashi continued.

"Thanks," Tsumi smiled.

Naruto gave the glass of wine to Sasuke. He tasted it as well, and made a face. Itachi shook his head slightly as he lookd away. Vampires.

When everyone was pretty much finished eating Konan and Itachi glanced at each other nervously.

"So guys, we wanted to tell you something…" she hesitated. Itachi smiled at her fondly.

"Are you pregnant?" Anko asked.

"No," Konan chuckled, "it's not that…"

Itachi said it for her, "We're getting married."

"That's great!" Kakashi exclaimed, "Congratulations."

Konan smiled, relieved. Itachi glanced at Sasuke. He was smiling.

"I'm happy for you guys."

"So when's the big day?" Naruto asked.

"In two weeks, actually," Itachi announced, "we didn't see the point in waiting. Besides it's not gonna be anything big."

Konan glanced at her brother, "You don't look surprised at all."

"I already knew," he shrugged.

"You told him," Konan accused, looking at Itachi.

"He didn't need to tell me! I mean you guys were talking about it all the time. You know, when you're whispering, I can still hear sometimes."

She sighed, "And here I thought we were being subtle…"

The conversations continued after that. Mostly Konan, Anko and Tsumi talked about the dresses they would wear. Itachi decided to take Naruto apart to ask him what he had meant earlier with his supposedly great idea for a business. So they went to the back of the living room, standing next to the window. Nagato and Sasuke sent them curious glances.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"What do you mean what is it? You're the one who wanted to tell me something, right?"

"Oh, oh right. Yeah. You should totally go with Nagato's idea and do some kind of werewolf hangout."

Itachi raised a brow, "What?"

"There's one for vampires downtown," Naruto explained, "it's actually called the vampire hangout, which is lame. You should be more creative with the name."

"What's the point?" Itachi asked, "And how would we advertize it anyway?"

"Well I'm not a werewolf expert," Naruto shrugged. "For the vampire hangout, the word just spread around. All the vampires in Tokyo know about it. I heard the owners are totally rich."

"It's not like we know a lot of werewolves," Itachi said thoughtfully.

"I'm sure that'll change soon," the blond shrugged again. "You guys can detect each other, just like vampires. I'm sure Tsumi will run into young werewolves at her university at some point. She can invite them over. The word will spread, you know? I suppose you could also advertize it on the internet."

"That could actually work," Itachi smiled, "I mean there's so much crap on the web that no one's gonna take it seriously, except…"

"The real werewolves," Naruto finished for him, smiling back. "And I mean, unlike vampires you guys aren't dangerous to humans – not in this form anyway. So you can totally have normal customers too."

"True," Itachi said, "well thanks for the idea Naruto I appreciate. I think it could actually work if we put enough effort into it. And maybe werewolves out there who lock themselves up every full moon will come out and well, they won't be so lonely anymore… That'd be great."

"Yeah," Naruto nodded.

"Naruto I wanted to ask you something," Itachi said hesitantly. This had nothing to do with the business idea. He glanced at his brother; he was talking with Tsumi apparently. "It's about Sasuke…"

"What is it?"

"Well… it's kind of awkward if we talk about it so I guess I could ask you. I just wanted to know how he's adapting… you know, to his new situation."

"He's adapting perfectly well," Naruto reassured him, "no need to worry yourself over it."

"And has there been any threat from vampires…?"

"No, not yet. If it happens I'll be ready," Naruto said firmly, "I'll always protect him."

The vampire seemed sincere, and Itachi was satisfied. They returned to the kitchen area and Itachi helped Konan with the dishes while the others continued talking.

"It went well," he said, kissing her cheek.

"Hmm…" she tilted her head and kissed him on the lips instead. "I'm glad. What were you talking about with Naruto?"

"Let's just say he gave me a brilliant idea. I'll tell you and Nagato later, I promise."

"Can't wait to hear it," she smiled.


	26. Whispers in the dark

Chapter 26 – Whispers in the dark

In the black Porsche, on their way back home from Itachi's apartment, Sasuke admitted that he had been eavesdropping on Naruto's conversation with his brother. Well it made sense since he was a vampire and his hearing was superior. Naruto had suspected it.

"I hope that project works out for them," he finished and Naruto smiled.

"Course it's gonna work out. It's my idea."

"So modest."

"Always."

Sasuke chuckled, and then there was a moment of silence. He kept sending glances at Naruto as though trying to figure something out.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"When Anko told us about the music video, you seemed a little… worried, or nervous, I don't know… What was that all about?"

"I didn't think anyone noticed," he said.

"I'm probably the only one. Well, what's up, tell me."

Naruto switched off the radio, keeping his eyes on the road as he drove in the warm, calm night.

"I'm worried other vampires are gonna freak out."

"But you knew all along that was a risk, no?" Sasuke asked. "Tell me what's really on your mind."

Naruto simply couldn't hide anything from him.

"Deidara told me there was a rumor going on. About our band. They know about me. They suspect Kiba. They don't seem to know about you though and I really don't want that to happen…"

Sasuke sighed, "They really just need to all shut up and let us have our fun damn it."

"It's not that simple…" Naruto shrugged helplessly. "We're not supposed to expose ourselves to humans carelessly. That's like, the number one unwritten rule."

"Well I don't care," the raven shrugged, glancing at him through raven bangs, "I mean it's worth the risk. And if they come let them come. We'll kick their asses."

Naruto couldn't help but smile. "Okay. We'll do that."

…

Two days later, the four band mates found themselves in a studio to film their first music video. It wasn't very complex. They were doing it in front of a green screen, and the background would be added later. The producer and Anko assured them that it wouldn't take more than one day of filming.

The team of stylists had done their job and now they looked stylish as ever.

Sasuke was clad in a thin black suit with the jacket left open revealing a white t-shirt and his long silver chain. His long hair was different. The hairdresser had applied some paste to make it looked textured and stylishly messy. He also had eyeliner.

Naruto wanted to throw the guitars away, bend him over the drums and totally ravish him… But he repressed his urges. He himself wore an all black outfit; skinny jeans, tank top, stylish slim jacket left open. Unlike Sasuke, his blond locks were sleek and soft. They had sort of switched hairstyles it seemed. They locked eyes and exchanged a knowing smile. They would so have sex as soon as this stupid video was finished. Maybe if there was a break they could sneak out somewhere…

Kiba had an outfit similar to Sasuke's, except his suit was white with thin black lines. As for Shikamaru he wore blue jeans with a black long sleeve shirt and his hair was down and straight.

So the process was simple enough; they played the album version of the song while the band was filmed performing it simultaneously. There were cameras everywhere, filming from every possible angle. They did the song repeatedly for a few hours. At some point they did take a break but Naruto unfortunately couldn't sneak out with Sasuke.

Instead the producer and Anko met up with them to take a look at the footage they had so far. They explained that the background would be a city and it would look like they were playing from a sky scraper. There would be a lot of zoom in of each band member, and also of course of the band together. The images would skip from one to the other really quickly.

The team working at the studio encouraged the four young men to be a little crazy and do whatever they wanted as they filmed them performing the song one last time. Naruto smirked. If they wanted crazy, he would give them crazy.

As he sang he couldn't do much, but when it was just the instrumental part he started jumping all over the place while playing guitar. Kiba immediately started doing the same. They were so full of energy that it was contagious. Shikamaru smiled and threw his head back and forth, his hair going everywhere as if he were a metal band drummer. Naruto smiled and returned to his mike to sing the chorus. Sasuke came to stand right next to him as he played like the guitar god that he was.

Right after the last line of the chorus Naruto leaned to the side and kissed him. It was brief because they couldn't exactly make out and play guitar at once. But Sasuke's lips twitched into a small smile as he threw him a heated glance. Mm… how he had grown, his little Sasuke. Not so shy anymore, was he?

They played back to back and Sasuke rubbed his butt against Naruto's teasingly. Naruto bit his lip… and then he decided fuck it. He pulled away only so that he could swing his guitar to his back. Turning around he took Sasuke's arm and kissed him passionately. Sasuke's guitar now the only obstacle between them, Naruto leaned as close as possible. He licked his lip then battled with his tongue as they made out intensely in front of everyone. The music stopped.

"Okay guys," Anko sighed, "that's a little bit _too_ crazy."

"Actually," the producer cleared his throat, "we might use it. Provocative sells."

"Heh, true enough," their manager said.

Naruto laughed as he pulled away from the guitarist. After that, in a mutual decision, the team decided they had enough images to make a good video. In the back room while they were getting changed Kiba suggested that they should go out in a club to celebrate.

"I mean come on we just did a freakin' music video," he smiled before putting on his t-shirt, "how awesome is that?"

"I hope they really use the kiss," Shikamaru said, "most of our fans are girls and they love that shit. I swear. Ino's always typing yaoi or J-pop singers acting gay or whatever on youtube and looking up whatever comes up."

Naruto was finished getting dressed. He chuckled as he grabbed a very sexy and still shirtless Sasuke, "I'm pretty sure they won't love it as much as I do." He kissed Sasuke and it wasn't long before the raven responded quite fiercely, wrapping his arms around Naruto's lean body.

Kiba sighed dramatically, "Stop being so horny all the time. Control your dicks for crissake. So how about that party tonight?"

"I'm in," Shikamaru said, "I'm gonna invite Ino."

"Yeah I'm definitely bringing Hinata," Kiba said, "what about you guys? Oh would you stop making out already?"

One of the stylists knocked on the changing room's door, "Are you guys done? We need to pack up the material…"

Sasuke tried to free himself from Naruto but the latter struggled to keep him close playfully.

"Tsk, seriously," Shikamaru shook his head in disbelief. He picked up all the clothes they had worn for the video and opened the door to give them back.

In Naruto's arms, Sasuke was still struggling. "I need to get dressed…"

"But I like you like this…" Naruto teased, kissing his neck.

Suddenly Kiba surprised them, grabbing Sasuke and yanking him away from Naruto. He was a newborn and not as strong as them, but still strong enough to do such a thing apparently. Naruto pouted as Sasuke was finally able to put his blue tank top back on.

"So do you guys wanna go out tonight or not?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah sure," Naruto said, "I'll text you later."

"Kay. Hey do you wanna drive me to Hinata's place?" he asked as he put his hoodie on. It was warm outside but Kiba was fragile to the sun and needed to protect himself properly.

"No," Naruto smiled at Sasuke. He couldn't wait much longer… The raven chuckled and glanced away.

"I hate you guys," Kiba said then walked out the room, "come on Shika we'll just take the damn bus."

Naruto and Sasuke followed them outside but they went to his car. Naruto unlocked it and opened the passenger door for Sasuke, who rolled his eyes at his gentlemanly attempt. Naruto chuckled and grabbed his arm before he could sit. For a moment he just took in the sight of his pale skin contrasting with his dark gray eyes circled with black, his full pale lips, and of course his sexy, unnaturally crazy black hair…

He breathed, "God I want you so bad right now…"

Sasuke responded to his tone by letting out an imperceptible moan and crashing their lips together. Apparently Naruto wasn't the only one… That damn car door between them was annoying. Without breaking the kiss, Naruto stepped around it and closer to his lover. He pushed him inside so that Sasuke was sitting and Naruto placed his knee on the seat between his legs while keeping his other foot on the concrete.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around him clutching at his t-shirt desperately as if he wanted to rip it off. He moaned through the kiss as Naruto's tongue attacked his. The blond smirked and finally broke for air.

"I love you," he breathed against his now slightly bruised lips.

"Stop randomly saying that it's annoying I feel pressured to say it back."

"Say it back then," Naruto teased as he caressed the exposed soft skin in between his low rise jeans and tank top.

Sasuke teased back, "No."

Naruto couldn't help but laugh softly. From the corner of his eye he noticed that some people were staring. Maybe it was best to take things home now... He pulled away from Sasuke, closed the door and went to the other side. He started the car, put it to drive and exited the parking.

…

The club was normal, very much straight, which would probably be a problem. Sasuke was leaning against the bar counter casually. He wore converse shoes, black skinny jeans, a silver chain belt and a white and black striped t-shirt. His hair was its usual sleek now since they had taken a shower earlier. Beside him stood Kiba, who had his hand placed firmly at Hinata's waist. Shikamaru and Ino were also standing nearby respectively sipping a beer and juice cocktail. Naruto was barely noticing all this though because he was focusing all his efforts on not molesting Sasuke.

"Come on guys let's go dancing," Ino suggested, smiling. She dragged a reluctant Shikamaru to the dance floor.

"I'm not drunk enough yet…" the drummer whined.

Kiba laughed and went after them with Hinata. Sasuke locked eyes with Naruto, smiling playfully.

"I'm not sure we should go. I feel like you won't be able to keep your hands to yourself."

"I can control myself," Naruto replied.

"Even after all these years of being alive Naruto, you are still a terrible liar."

Indeed he was.

As they started dancing Naruto leaned dangerously close to the raven. It didn't help that the damn music was slow hip hop beats and so suggestive. All the couples around them were rubbing against each other so why couldn't Naruto do the same with his sexy boyfriend? It wasn't fair.

They were so close now that their hips touched. Naruto's breathing picked up slightly and he placed his hand on Sasuke's hip.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't care."

He slid his hand across his back, and a few fingers found their way under his shirt. As they rolled their hips to the slow rhythm of the music Sasuke also raised his arms to place them around Naruto.

"I just can't resist you," Naruto whispered in his ear.

"I know."

He laughed and held him tighter, breathing in his sweet scent and enjoying the soft raven hair brushing against his face.

When the music changed to something more catchy and fast they pulled away slightly. Naruto let his body move without giving it much thought and Sasuke checked him out. He smirked. But he was doing some checking out of his own of course. They couldn't stay apart for much longer.

Again they started dancing really close. His boyfriend's sexy body moving against him was driving Naruto crazy. He couldn't help himself. So he kissed him and grinded his hips at once. Sasuke moaned loudly but no one else heard because the music was so loud. Naruto smiled through the kiss.

Of course, some people were staring. This was no gay club after all. Their friends didn't mind but a few strangers looked annoyed. On a whim Naruto decided to do something about that.

Pulling away from Sasuke, he grabbed some dude's arm and looked directly in his eyes.

"You're totally okay with me and my boyfriend dancing together. Actually you think it's pretty damn cool."

Naruto did this with a few more people around them. Then he started dancing and making out with Sasuke again. Now everyone surrounding them smiled and even cheered a little, and Sasuke burst out laughing.

"Ah man this is rich. Curing homophobia with vampire brainwashing."

"I'm awesome like that," Naruto replied before capturing his lips in another kiss.

They danced for about an hour. Shikamaru and Ino were getting a little bit drunk which was a funny sight. Not that Naruto was really looking at anyone but his boyfriend.

"You know what I feel like?" he asked him at some point, his voice husky as he spoke against his neck.

"I have a pretty good idea…" Sasuke chuckled as he ran his hands all over him, never interrupting the dance.

"Mm yeah there's that… no but I wanna go back home and have a pool party instead. What do you think?"

"So it's finally ready huh? Yeah sure let's go fuck in the pool," Sasuke said teasingly.

Naruto chuckled and went to ask the others what they thought of the idea. They all agreed to it so the six friends made their way outside.

"I don't have my bathing suit though!" Ino suddenly exclaimed.

"Skinny dipping!" Shikamaru shouted. Apparently he was "drunk enough" now.

They parted on the sidewalk; Shikamaru, Ino and Kiba going with Hinata to her car and of course Sasuke going with Naruto.

As Naruto drove, his hand wandered to Sasuke's thigh.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Naruto glanced at him and smiled as his hand rubbed his clothed erection.

But suddenly Sasuke grabbed the wheel to keep the car on the road.

"Just concentrate on driving you freakin' idiot," he chuckled.

"Sorry," Naruto said sheepishly, "guess I'll have to wait a little…"

Naruto regretted inviting the others over because well, they couldn't really do anything. Not in the pool anyway.

The six friends were soon enjoying the heated water in this slightly fresh night. They weren't skinny dipping; but close. Since Hinata and Ino didn't have their bathing suits they kept only their underwear. The guys had either swimming trunks or boxers – Naruto and Sasuke were in that second category. They just hadn't bothered going inside to get changed.

While Shikamaru and Ino, still quite drunk, were having fun chasing each other around and Kiba and Hinata were kissing in the corner of the pool, Naruto sat on the ledge with his legs in the water, looking at Sasuke swim gracefully. His pale body was very beautiful in the soft moonlight.

Eventually he swam over to Naruto and sat next to him, looking at the others. He brushed the wet raven hair out of his eyes.

"It feels different now," he observed softly, "the water… Just like the wind. It's like…" he looked away thoughtfully, "neither warm or cold, it just can't hurt me. If I were still human, I'd be shivering right now, probably."

"Even if you're not," Naruto said, tone slightly teasing, "can I still do this?" He reached out and took him in his arms softly, sliding his hands on his smooth and wet skin.

"Yeah…" Sasuke whispered. His hair was dripping on Naruto's shoulder.

"We never really talked about this… I mean I never actually asked you..." he was very hesitant. He just didn't know how to put this. "Well are you happy with your decision? You don't have any regrets?" He glanced at Sasuke, searching his eyes.

"No."

"No you're not happy? Or no you don't have any regrets?"

Sasuke chuckled and nudged him, "You're such an idiot, so worried about me all the time."

"Well excuse me…" he started but Sasuke cut him.

"I'm fine, Naruto. I don't have any regrets. I chose this. I wanted this."

"And this is still what you want?"

"Yes! And just a quick question. What the hell would you tell me if I said no, huh?" he asked teasingly, "Oh well too bad? Cause we both know there's no going back."

Naruto glanced away. He did have a very good point there.

"You're such an idiot sometimes!" he laughed and pushed him in the water. But last minute Naruto grabbed his arm so he dragged him in the water as well.

From the corner of his eye Naruto noticed that the girls were getting out of the pool and hurrying back to the house.

"Shikamaru!" Ino exclaimed, and the brunet followed her. Kiba was the last one to get out of the water.

"We're gonna have a foursome!" he exclaimed, then laughed, "Just kidding. You guys have fun."

"Oh we will!" Naruto shouted and Kiba growled a little in annoyance before walking away.

"I think he meant it to be rhetorical," Sasuke chuckled.

Naruto shrugged as he took in the sight of his boyfriend, raven hair all wet and messy and eyes so full of desire revealing that they were both thinking the exact same things.

They practically launched at each other and they started making out passionately, soft wet lips demanding always more. Naruto's hands slid down Sasuke's tattooed back tracing the pattern of the wings and ended up in the crook of his lower back, bringing him closer. Their growing erections rubbed through the wet, uncomfortable boxers and Naruto smirked as he pulled away softly.

"Let's take those off, shall we?"

As he said this he proceeded to take off the unwanted piece of clothing and Sasuke did the same. After throwing them away next to the pool they pressed their bodies desperately close again, clashing their lips in one more heated kiss. Naruto's heart was beating fast and he felt like he was on fire. He wanted him so badly right now.

So he turned him around and moved closer to the ledge. Sasuke took the hint and jolted back his hips, leaning on the slippery border with both arms. Glancing behind his shoulders he threw a heated dark glance at Naruto through some wet bangs.

"What're you waiting for?" he said huskily and Naruto grabbed his thin hips. Sasuke smirked, "Come on, Naruto, just... fuck me.. hard…"

"God I think I could come just by listening to your dirty talk…" Naruto whispered, his voice almost trembling from anticipation.

"I know, that's why I do it. Your reactions are just so _cute_." He teased.

Naruto smiled, unfazed, and very quickly slid inside him. Sasuke screamed and arched his back, almost losing his hold on the ledge. Naruto wrapped a single arm around his waist securely and continued fucking him aggressively.

"Fuck… Fuck… Don't stop…" Sasuke moaned.

Naruto smirked and leaned closer to whisper, "Who's cute now, I wonder."

"Ah just… shut up don't… don't slow down…"

He chuckled but he obliged, pulling back only to intensify his thrusts even more. This felt so damn good. Every time it was even more passionate.

"Sasuke…" he whispered, leaning a little closer while slowing his pace despite the other's earlier protest, "if you stay with me forever, I'll never get tired of you. Never."

"You can't promise that," Sasuke frowned slightly as he glanced behind his shoulder.

Naruto kissed his lips softly. "Yeah I can. I know… somehow, I know I'll always love you. You can trust me on this."

Sasuke made a moan of protest as he reached back with his arm to grab Naruto's thigh. "Stop getting emotional on me now. Don't you dare stop…"

"I wasn't gonna," Naruto chuckled and pulled away again to finish making love to him.

In the afterglow they lay down in the grass together, on a single towel side by side. They were naked but they didn't care. They weren't cold. Sasuke was on his back looking at the sky in fascination while Naruto looked at his beautiful profile fondly.

"This is amazing," Sasuke whispered, throwing his arm behind his head. "I can see so many stars it's fucking beautiful."

Naruto turned on his side, leaning on his folded arm. With his other hand he trailed his fingers lightly across Sasuke's pale chest, feeling his heartbeat pumping the supernatural blood.

"Vampire sight," he smiled, "I remember being fascinated by it, too. Unfortunately most of the time I was too busy being thirsty…"

"Mm thirst doesn't bother me that much," Sasuke said quietly.

"That's good." As he ran his fingers down his lower abdomen the raven grabbed his hand and put it away, lacing their fingers instead.

"You're disturbing my contemplation," he said half-teasing.

"Well I'm contemplating you."

"Tsk, so fucking corny all the time."

"I know you secretly love it."

"I do not."

He tried to sit but Naruto pinned him down, looming over him. He lowered himself but stopped when their lips were just a mere inch apart.

Smiling teasingly, he said, "I'll stop being corny if you tell me why you were so sure about your decision."

"Why are you so insistent with that?" Sasuke replied, annoyed. He struggled to get away but Naruto gathered his strength to keep him down.

"I need to know. I need to be reassured once and for all."

Sasuke took a deep breath, glancing away. When he finally looked up into Naruto's eyes again he said firmly, "I never wanted a family, or a prestigious career. I'm the kind of person that… I do things on a whim sometimes. But I never have regrets. I do things I like. Drawing, guitar, writing songs… That's what drives me in life. And when I met you I realized that…" he blushed slightly and Naruto repressed a fond smile. The raven went on, "I needed… this, also. A relationship with a person that balances me out, you know?"

"What you're trying to say is that we're perfect for each other, right?" he smiled.

"Don't put words in my mouth," Sasuke struggled and Naruto laughed.

"Okay, sorry, sorry, keep going."

He sighed, "I chose to be with you, so I gave it a lot of thought cause I know that's just not a decision you can take on a whim. I really want to be like this. Besides I do need to be like this to protect myself. Being a human and dating a vampire can be kinda… dangerous. I probably wouldn't have survived very long."

"So you're happy?" Naruto held his breath.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Yes, for the last time, yes, I am."

Naruto felt warm and good, and so happy. And maybe he was being corny but what the hell; he really was head over heels for the guy. And he'd just needed some reassurance.

"Thank you," he whispered and kissed Sasuke softly. The smaller male finally relaxed in his hold and Naruto let go of his wrists.

"What for?" he breathed when they broke the kiss.

"Everything you said. I needed this."

Sasuke gave a slight shrug before lifting his face and kissing him again. He moaned through the kiss as a certain lower part of their body came in contact.

"You're hard again," the raven teased.

"Mm… so are you."

…

The red-head changed the car radio stations in annoyance. There was nothing good playing.

He turned to look at his sister, "Hey that vampire singer we killed two years ago was so much better than all this crap. Maybe we should've let him live for a couple more years so he could be just a little famous… You know, so they'd actually play his music at the radio."

"Gaara the light's green," she observed.

"Oh," he said and pressed on the gas.

"And you know we had to kill him. He wouldn't stop his ambitions otherwise." She sighed and crossed her legs, "He didn't even care if people found out that he was a vampire."

"I know, I know," he let out a short sigh, "we can't have that, can we? It's just such a shame… he was so cute…"

Temari ignored his ramblings. "What do you think about that video Sasori showed us?"

"Those Lust at first sight guys?" She nodded. "They weren't bad. Their video was a little simple but… That guitarist with the black hair was _so_ cute."

She ran her fingers through curly blond locks as she looked out the window at downtown Osaka's busy night life.

"Do you think the rumors are true?"

"The singer is definitely a vamp. Probably kinda old. I don't know there was this overly self-confidence about him, and those eyes... and fluent movements… I don't know," he said again, "call it intuition."

She slowly turned to look at him again, "I think the rumors are true about the one with brown hair and tattoos. Those crimson eyes… they definitely didn't look like contacts. But I could be wrong. And I'm having suspicions about the other guitarist, too, actually…"

"I hope we don't have to kill that one though," Gaara tilted his head.

"I hope we don't have to kill any of them," Temari replied, "but Sasori will most definitely want to go to Tokyo to intervene. Possibly many vampires in the same music band, and they already have a video… This is bad."

The red-head sighed; she was right. Sasori was sort of the leader of their little group. Of course he'd want to check out that new suspicious band in Tokyo. Stopping them from becoming too famous was definitely a priority on their to-do list.

A/N:

Trouble incoming.

Gotta love Naruto's way to cure homophobia at the club, right? Wish he could have a little chat with some politicians...

Oh yeah and the title was after an awesome song by Skillet.


	27. Party time

Chapter 27 – Party time

Kiba had decided to organize a party for his birthday - even though technically he didn't age anymore so he would always be twenty two – and Naruto had let him do it at his place.

The guests started arriving in the late evening so that they could hang out in the backyard in a vampire friendly – as in, no sun – environment. Ino couldn't make it because she had exams coming up soon and Shikamaru had decided to stay with her. It was probably for the best since this turned out to be an all vampire party.

Deidara, clad in his usual gothic/emo style, was talking with Naruto and Sasuke next to the pool although none of them seemed to have any intention of going in it. Kiba had no idea what they were talking about because he was himself in the middle of a conversation with Suigetsu. Next to them stood Hinata and Neji, and they seemed to be discussing their company's newest projects but there, again, Kiba wasn't too sure.

"Oi you listening?" Suigetsu exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry," the brunet looked back at the young vampire.

"I said I bought a copy of your record dude. It was almost impossible to get it! Most of the stores were out. You guys are getting so popular since that video came out."

"And I only put it on our website," Kiba smiled, "can you imagine what it'll be like when it premieres on television?"

"Yeah! When's that?"

"In a couple days," the brunet's proud smile widened, "we're gonna have an interview and everything. I can't wait. This is like a dream come true."

"I can imagine…" Suigetsu stepped closer to the picnic table to change the music on Kiba's laptop to some hot dance tune. While he did this he continued talking, lowering his voice a little. "Neji says it's dangerous what you're doing though."

They stepped away from Neji and Hinata a little more, and Kiba replied, "Yeah Naruto mentioned that too… Oh well, you know what? I don't care."

"All right cool, I just hope you guys know what you're doing is all," Suigetsu shrugged. "You know I'd miss you if something happened to you. You're my partner in crime."

Kiba rolled his eyes.

Naruto and Deidara walked past them all of a sudden. Naruto said, "We're just gonna get something to drink."

Sasuke stayed behind with Kiba and Suigetsu while the two blond vampires made their way inside the house.

"And by that he means Deidara's gonna get something to drink."

"Man that dude drinks way too much," Suigetsu chuckled, "he's lucky he's a vampire otherwise he would've died really young of liver cancer or something."

"Meh," Kiba scratched his hair, "that's probably what would've happened to me too actually. But seriously I don't know how he does it. I tried and it just… tastes like crap."

Sasuke fumbled in the grass with his foot, "I think he probably just likes the feeling. And by now he got used to the taste."

"Maybe we should do like him," Suigetsu said thoughtfully.

"What?" Kiba raised a brow, "You mean get drunk?"

"Well yeah this is supposed to be a party no? I haven't been drunk in ages."

"Since you're a vampire," Sasuke said.

"Well, yeah. And I miss it."

The raven rolled his eyes, glancing away, "Moron," he muttered.

"Prick," Suigetsu replied and Sasuke glared. He was ignored though. Suigetsu simply grabbed Kiba's arm and led him to the house, "I really wanna try it, you?"

"Sure," Kiba laughed as he glanced at his girlfriend. He shrugged helplessly when she sent him a questioning look.

Inside they joined Naruto and Deidara in the kitchen. There were a few bottles of sake on the counter and Deidara had a glass in his hand.

"You found this?" Kiba stared at Naruto. The latter chuckled, crossing his arms.

"Oh please Kiba everyone knew about your 'secret' stash."

"Well I want some," Suigetsu said childishly.

Kiba took out two more glasses, resigned. Come to think of it, he didn't really have a reason to store alcohol anymore. He poured the liquor.

"We drink it all at once okay?" Suigetsu smiled excitedly, "No going back. No matter how gross it tastes."

"You get used to it with time," Deidara commented.

"Guess Sasuke was right," Kiba chuckled, exchanging a knowing glance with Suigetsu.

"Where is he anyway?" Naruto frowned slightly. Kiba decided to tease him.

"Can't stay away from him for five minutes can you?"

Naruto chuckled, pushed him out of his way and walked away.

"All right let's do this," Suigetsu raised his glass and Kiba did likewise.

At once they drank the whole content. They coughed and made disgusted faces afterwards while Deidara laughed at their expense.

"Oh come on guys it's not that bad," he shrugged and twirled his long blond ponytail in his fingers.

He removed himself from the counter and picked up one of the bottles.

"Don't mind me," he said somewhat cynically, "I'll be outside getting drunk for no reason. I tend to do that. A lot."

Suigetsu snorted when he left. "Stupid attention craving emo vampire."

"Well said," Kiba chuckled, "so should we try this again? We're not gonna get a feeling unless we drink more."

"Right…" Suigetsu looked determined as he waited for his friend to fill in their glasses again.

They drained their drinks in one go and made faces again but it wasn't as bad. They repeated the same actions a few times, until they started getting a feeling. They were really excited about this, giggling like kids getting drunk for the first time.

"You know what's the best fucking thing?" Kiba laughed, "We can't get a hangover!"

"Aw man I love my life right now," Suigetsu grinned, "hey do you have some blood?"

"Yup."

"We should totally mix it with blood! Why didn't we think of it sooner?"

Kiba's crimson brown eyes widened, "Fuck, man you're a genius!"

So they proceeded to mix the remaining alcohol with blood. Those next few drinks indeed tasted better. At some point Hinata walked in the house.

"Hey baby," Kiba ran over to her and hugged her. She chuckled.

"You're drunk…"

"Not really but… getting there!"

She pushed him away softly, "I brought my bikini this time so I'm gonna go put it on."

She did just that, while a very enthusiastic Kiba returned to Suigetsu.

"Man this is the best birthday party ever. Hinata in a bikini… what more could I ask for?"

"Hinata naked?" Suigetsu offered and Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Of course yeah but this is different! It's a party so I can show her off a little you know?"

"Dude everyone else is gay," the silver-haired vampire mocked him.

"Man don't be a buzz kill. Just keep drinking with me."

"Kay."

It wasn't long before they were completely drunk. They stripped to their boxers and ran excitedly to the swimming pool to join Hinata. Kiba swam to the middle of the pool and laughed as he hugged her and kissed her. He kept at it for a good few minutes actually because he simply couldn't stop; he was way too horny.

When Suigetsu got out of the pool screaming for Neji to join him, Kiba pulled away from his girlfriend to watch. The crazy silver-haired vampire grabbed his elegantly dressed boyfriend and threw him in the water.

"Are you an idiot?" Neji exclaimed in annoyance.

"Yes," Suigetsu laughed, "and proud to be. Aw come on baby can't we have some fun for once? Let me help you take these off…"

Suigetsu helped his boyfriend strip – it seemed Neji was resigned. Kiba noticed he even seemed a little amused even though he was trying to hide it. Well, there must be a reason why he was with Suigetsu in the first place. He probably enjoyed his crazy antics at least a little.

As he had claimed earlier, Deidara was still sipping at the bottle of sake as he sat a little apart from the others.

Sasuke had improvised himself dj now therefore the music was metal instead of dance. Of course Naruto didn't give a shit as he clearly just wanted to fuck Sasuke for probably the freakin' tenth time that day. Kiba pouted.

"Oi Sasuke! Fuck that emo music man! It's my birthday! I liked what was playing before better so put it back…"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at him but he did as he was told. He put on some party music.

"There, enjoy your stupid lyrics that make no sense."

"I don't care about the lyrics you bastard! Jeez why is everyone trying to ruin my fun? You guys are sucky ass friends," he shouted at no one in particular.

He was pretty much ignored. At this point Suigetsu had successfully taken off a layer of clothes from Neji and they were kissing and teasing each other. Kiba's gaze returned to his gorgeous girlfriend clad in her lovely blue bikini.

"Come here you!"

He made her scream and laugh as he suddenly grabbed her and threw her in the air, only to catch her again and dive underwater. They kissed but quickly got out of the water because it really wasn't as romantic as in the movies, Kiba decided.

He continued having fun with his girlfriend while Neji and Suigetsu did pretty much the same. With the dance music it was a perfect atmosphere, besides he really did feel light-headed. Hinata was smiling and making fun of him for being so drunk but he didn't mind.

From the corner of his eye Kiba saw Naruto grab Sasuke's arm and lead him inside. He shook his head slightly in disbelief; these two couldn't control their dicks, not even for a few hours.

After that Deidara went to sit at the table. He gulped some more of his drink and put it down loudly next to Kiba's laptop.

Kiba and Suigetsu both stopped their movements to stare at the blond when he decided it would be a good idea to put some depressing loud rock alternative. The singer was yelling about unrequited love and wanting to cut his arms and die.

"Seriously?" Kiba whined.

"What?" Deidara stared right back, "I like that song. It really speaks to me, you know?"

"Well look at all the fucks we give," Suigetsu mocked.

"Just put our freakin' music back on dude seriously!" Kiba shouted.

"Just change it back yourself!" Deidara scoffed and grabbed his bottle of liquor before going inside the house.

"I'll do it," Suigetsu suggested.

He tried to jump out of the pool too quickly and his foot slipped on the border so he fell back into Neji's waiting arms. He laughed.

"Aw my knight in shining armor."

"Just how much did you guys drink anyway?" Neji shook his head.

"Gimme a break," Suigetsu replied, "just tryin' to have fun."

This time he successfully climbed out the pool and he went to change the music to some fast-paced song with lyrics about alcohol and sex. Kiba was happy again.

"Aw thanks man that's like my favorite song!"

"You say that for a lot of songs," Hinata pointed out mockingly.

"I have a lot of favorite songs."

Suigetsu jumped back in the water. He swam his way to Kiba and to the latter's surprise ran a flirtatious finger down his toned chest.

"It's my favorite song too. Wanna dance?" he grinned.

Hinata had moved away a little and she was clearly beyond amused at the sight. Neji was the same as he leaned against the wall of the pool casually. Kiba was surprisingly not freaking out. Maybe because he was drunk. And Suigetsu kind of looked like a girl with his long silvery locks, big violet eyes and skinny body – damn sexy confusing androgynous boys.

Flirting was one thing. Making out was another. Suigetsu's lips were surprisingly soft and Kiba found himself enjoying it. Then he freaked out and pushed him away.

"What the fuck?"

Hinata was laughing and Suigetsu wasn't too far from that state himself. Neji looked a bit annoyed but resigned; Kiba guessed Suigetsu had told him earlier he would do such a thing.

"Just a little gift for your birthday! You told me you'd never kissed a guy so there you have it. Your first had to be me," he winked.

Again, probably because he was drunk, Kiba didn't freak out too much about it.

He just shrugged and said, "You're weird."

"I hope you know I take that as a compliment."

Thankfully after that Suigetsu decided to go annoy Neji instead and Kiba and Hinata were free to have their fun.

"Let's go to my bedroom," he whispered in her ear after a few more minutes of teasing each other in the water.

"Okay," she said in her soft high-pitched voice.

When she got out of the water and flipped her long hair behind her shoulder he stared and felt himself getting hard already. Oh, this would be good. After getting out as well he wrapped a towel around his waist and followed his girlfriend inside.

Suigetsu and Neji stayed behind. Inside they couldn't really hear the dance music. Instead Kiba heard electric guitar playing from the living room so he went to see what was going on there. It turned out it was Sasuke playing alone just for the heck of it apparently. His hair was slightly messy and his clothes thrown on lazily – in other words he unsurprisingly looked like he had just fucked.

"Where's your other half?" Kiba teased him and Sasuke stopped playing. He shrugged.

"Deidara's having a break down."

Beside Kiba, Hinata frowned worriedly. "Is he gonna be okay?"

"Of course he'll be fine," Kiba reassured her, throwing his arm around her shoulders, "Naruto's with him. Right Sasuke?"

"Right," he said on a mocking tone, "you can go fuck with no worries on your mind."

Hinata blushed and Kiba glared at the raven. "Look who's talking! Naruto leaves you alone for a few minutes and you get all upset you whiny little bitch."

In a swift movement Sasuke threw his guitar away and he launched at Kiba, throwing him on the floor while Hinata gasped and moved away from the two. They started fighting and Sasuke had the upper hand. Hinata yelled at them to stop but it was no use.

Due to his stupid hybridness he was apparently stronger and faster and Kiba couldn't win. Still he managed to deliver a powerful punch to Sasuke's face which made him smile triumphantly. The moment was short lived because the raven blocked his next attack and brought him up roughly only to punch him in the gut.

"Ow you bastard," Kiba growled. Sasuke smirked.

"Oh please you were asking for it. Whiny little bitch, really? At least come up with something better next time."

"What like manwhore? We all know you're definitely the bottom in your relationship..."

Sasuke kicked his side roughly. Kiba was hurt but he chuckled.

"You're so touchy, are you pms or something?"

"Kiba that's enough," Hinata exclaimed.

"Hn," Sasuke shoved his thumbs in his belt loops casually, "it's okay Hinata I won't hit him again. He's too drunk to find proper insults anyway."

"Stop the bitching damn it," Kiba got up holding his stomach which hadn't healed completely yet. But he knew it was a matter of seconds. "You're my friend but you piss me off sometimes you know that?" he stared right in Sasuke's eyes. Those emotions just had to come out apparently, so he went on, "You always think you can do whatever you want, make fun of everyone else, just cause you're Naruto's bitch and Anko's favorite cause she's dating your dad or whatever. It's fucking annoying."

"Kiba why would you say that?" Hinata raised her hand in protest, "It's not even true…"

"It's okay," Sasuke sighed and glanced away letting his bangs hide his eyes, "he should say what he thinks."

He picked up his electric guitar and sat on the couch while he started strumming somewhat lazily. And now Kiba felt bad.

"Look man I'm sorry I'm just drunk and I felt kinda aggressive I don't even know why I said that…"

Sasuke looked up, "It's fine I don't care. If you got a problem with me I'd rather you say it in my face so thanks actually."

"No…" Kiba sighed, "I don't have a problem with you… Just, your attitude sometimes. But I get it it's who you are. I just hate it when you call me an idiot all the time or whatever I just feel like you're looking down on me and you think you're superior and…" Now, this wasn't getting any better so he interrupted himself.

To his surprise Sasuke actually looked sincere when he said, "I'll try to work on that then."

After those words he started playing guitar again.

"Let's go," Hinata said softly as she took his hand, leading him to their bedroom.

Kiba frowned. Maybe Sasuke really was honest. So perhaps it really was a good thing that he had said that. Sometimes he forgot that Sasuke was actually five years younger than him. Everyone had things they needed to work on. Especially since they were in a band. He felt better after those reflections.

They were guys; there was nothing wrong with fighting once in a while. So it was with a more light-headed spirit that he closed the door and started fooling around with Hinata, finally alone…

About an hour later, Kiba and his girlfriend were relaxed and feeling good. Very good actually, but not sleepy yet. So they put their clothes back on and went to see what was going on with the others.

It turned out Sasuke was still in the living room, but so were Suigetsu and Neji. Actually the raven-haired vampire was teaching Suigetsu how to play guitar. Kiba smiled and sat next to Neji to watch because it seemed like a rather funny sight. The latter still wore only a towel around his waist. Kiba pulled Hinata onto his lap and circled her waist with his strong arms.

"That's not even the chord I just showed you," Sasuke sighed when Suigetsu played very awfully. "Just stop! I'll show you again."

Suigetsu chuckled, "Sorry."

Neji leaned closer to Kiba and Hinata. "I don't think Suigetsu has a great musical ear…"

The young vampire looked up, "I heard that!"

Neji made a slight shrug. "Just being honest," he teased.

This made his cousin and her boyfriend laugh; it wasn't very often that they heard Neji teasing Suigetsu, it was usually the other way around.

After this Suigetsu tried playing a few more times but despite Sasuke's efforts it seemed pointless. The raven put his guitar away and raised his arms in surrender, saying, "I give up…"

Neji chuckled, "I can't really blame you…"

"Shut up," Suigetsu whined. Neji ignored him, instead he turned to look at Kiba again.

"Do you think I could borrow some clothes? Because of a certain someone who thought it would be a good idea to throw me in the pool earlier mine are still wet."

"Oh come on you wouldn't have come in the pool with me otherwise!" Suigetsu let himself fall on the couch in front of them and crossed his legs casually. "At least we had fun, thanks to me. As usual. So don't you dare blame me cause you know you loved it."

"Whatever you say," Neji teased. On the meantime Kiba had gotten up.

"I should have something to lend you in my bedroom," he offered and Neji stood as well.

After Neji had gotten dressed, and also after Kiba had retrieved his precious laptop from the picnic table in the backyard, Naruto and Deidara finally granted them with their presence. Deidara's eyes were reddish and he looked like he had been crying. Kiba kinda regretted being so harsh to him earlier. He didn't know the guy that well but he still felt like a jerk for possibly making him feel even worst when he was already depressed.

"I'm just gonna go…" he announced and made his way to the hall. Naruto leaned against the corner between the living room and the hallway as he watched him.

"Be careful when you drive," he said.

"I'm fine!" they heard Deidara shout and Naruto bit his lip as the door was opened and slammed shut.

"He shouldn't drink and drive," Suigetsu shook his head in disapproval although there was a teasing edge to his voice, "even if he's a vampire."

"I really don't think it's the first time he's done it," Naruto said.

Kiba returned to his place next to Hinata. He asked, "Why was he so depressed anyway?"

"It's kinda personal," Naruto shrugged as he walked over to him. "But hey let's talk about something else. I wanted to give you something for your birthday."

"A present? Sweet!" he grinned.

Hinata, Neji, as well as Shikamaru and of course his mother whom he had visited recently - he hadn't told her about being a vampire, he wasn't sure that would be a good idea - had already given him presents. This improvised party was a little late after all. But he hadn't expected to receive one from Naruto.

"Here," he said as he produced a small envelope from his back pocket.

Kiba frowned and opened it, "It's not just a lame card is it?"

"No," Naruto chuckled.

Crimson brown eyes widened when he opened it and realized those were tickets to go to a very fancy and nice onsen for an entire weekend.

"This is awesome…" he started but interrupted himself when he saw there were four tickets. He raised a questioning eyebrow at the blond.

Scratching the back of his head, he answered the unspoken question. "I kinda thought all four of us could go, you know like double date," he glanced behind at Sasuke then back at Kiba. "But if you want to invite other people that's totally cool it's your gift after all."

Suigetsu laughed mockingly, "Wow! It's like you offered a gift to yourself you moron. Not very subtle."

Kiba absentmindedly noticed that Sasuke was glaring at the silver-haired guy. Maybe he didn't like other people calling Naruto names.

But he liked the gift actually, so he shrugged and smiled.

"Thanks man I appreciate. Of course we can go all the four of us. It'd be good for me and Sasuke to do some bonding anyway."

Sasuke snorted and Kiba face palmed. There, he was doing it _again_ with that attitude of his already!

"What? Did something happen, did you guys have a fight?" Naruto exclaimed worriedly.

"God damn it will you stop being so protective of your bitch it's annoying!"

Naruto clenched his fists but before he could do anything Sasuke was standing right in front of Kiba, grabbing his collar.

"I swear, if you call me that just one more time, so help me…"

"Okay!" Hinata exclaimed, putting one hand on Kiba's shoulder and the other on Sasuke's arm, "Guys, stop fighting! I think Naruto's gift was very nice and we should all go together, as _friends_…"

Sasuke let go of Kiba's collar and stepped away. Naruto moved closer to him in a protective manner and Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Seriously what's going on?" Naruto inquired.

Sasuke and Kiba spoke at once.

"Nothing important."

"No big deal."

Naruto raised a brow, "Um, okay, if you say so."

After a short moment of silence Suigetsu got up and stretched. He randomly exclaimed, "Well I'm sure Kiba's favorite gift was mine!"

"Oh yeah," Kiba said making Neji and Hinata laugh.

The party was pretty much finished after that. Neji and Suigetsu retired to the guest room and Naruto and Sasuke to the second floor. Kiba ran up a few stairs before those two could go any further.

"Oi Naruto, I'm really happy about the gift. We should go next weekend!"

The blond glanced behind his shoulder smiling, "Yeah that sounds great!"

Kiba was smiling as he returned to his bedroom with his girlfriend. Everything was all right in the end even though the party had been sort of weird and crazy. But that wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

…

"My first question has been on everyone's lips lately when talking about your band!" the young tv show host smiled as she looked precisely at the singer and lead guitarist, "Are you two a couple?"

The audience, which consisted mostly of girls, went completely still and quiet. Sasuke raised a thin black eyebrow as he glanced sideways at Naruto. The latter was grinning as he threw an arm around Sasuke's thin shoulders.

"Yeah we are."

Some girls cheered and Sasuke wondered why. They were weird.

The female interviewer crossed her slender legs and brought the mike to her lips once more.

"Okay, and what about you two?" She glanced at the bassist and drummer.

"We both have girlfriends," Kiba gave a slight shrug, smiling. Shikamaru simply nodded.

She chuckled, "Well I'm sure that a lot of us fans are disappointed to know that none of you guys are single!" This made the audience laugh.

Sasuke wondered why the hell they were talking about that. They were a music band; couldn't they talk about music?

"Okay on to the next question," she quickly said as one of the guys behind the camera motioned for her to carry on. She looked at Naruto, "I heard you write your own lyrics. Where does the inspiration come from?"

Naruto leaned back more comfortably on the couch, his arm still wrapped around the raven's shoulders.

"Hmm… I'd have to say past and present relationships, mostly. Not just romantic but also friends... you know."

"All right, well, we'll go to a commercial break, and then we'll watch your video!" she exclaimed and the small crowd in the studio cheered enthusiastically. This would be their video premiere on television after all.

Shikamaru leaned closer to Sasuke, and said in a low voice, "I don't know why the hell she had to ask about you and Naruto. I mean you're French kissing in the video for crissake…"

"Maybe she really hasn't seen it yet," Sasuke shrugged, "but anyway that's besides the point. Who cares about relationships and shit? We're a music band damn it…"

"Ah, that's how it is in this business I suppose," Shikamaru ran his fingers through his long brown locks to keep them away from his face, "they're going with what sells best."

They showed the video like the host had announced earlier. Most people seemed to enjoy it – then again they had probably seen it on the web already. Sasuke really hoped the questions would get better after that.

Naruto leaned closer to him when it was the kissing part, "Watching this is making me horny…"

That damn husky, sexy voice made Sasuke horny too now. He really wanted to reproduce a live version of what they were doing in the video right now. Their thighs were touching slightly and Sasuke held his breath, glancing sideways into Naruto's violet blue eyes. So hot… Sasuke wanted to tug at those sleek blond locks and kiss him so intensely that all those weirdo fan girls would nose bleed. But he didn't.

"That was amazing!" The host exclaimed as the crowd cheered at the end of the video. "Okay, now let's do something fun." She replaced her hair behind her ears and looked up at each of them in turn. "I'm gonna ask funny general questions to see if you guys know each other. So… who would you say is the laziest in the band?"

"Shikamaru," Kiba and Naruto answered at once. Sasuke and even Shikamaru himself nodded their agreement, making the host and some other people laugh.

"Okay," she said, "next question. Who would you say is the funniest, craziest person?"

"I'd say Kiba," Shikamaru offered.

"Naruto," Sasuke answered at the same time.

The brunet and blond glanced at each other from either side of the couch and shrugged.

"I think we're both crazy," Kiba answered.

"All four of us actually are a little crazy, in our own way," Naruto added.

"Fair enough!" the girl exclaimed, "Who would be the partier?"

"Kiba," Shikamaru and Naruto answered at once and the brunet himself shrugged helplessly.

The next question was, "Who's the serious one then? My guess would be Sasuke?"

"He's definitely the serious one when it comes to practice," Naruto squeezed his shoulders, smiling fondly.

"I'm starting to see the dynamics in your band a little," she smiled, "well this was fun now we'll cut to another commercial break and when we come back, you guys will perform live for us!"

The sound technicians had already prepared everything earlier. There was a little improvised stage in front of the audience with all the cameras installed ready to film them play. Sasuke went to stand to the left of the stage and picked up his assigned guitar. The others also took place and the small crowd cheered and applauded when the commercial break was over.

There was the signal from the producer of the show and Sasuke looked down as he started playing along with Kiba and Naruto. Shikamaru hit the drums and Naruto placed himself closer to the mike, flipping his bangs and smiling right before he started singing. The fan girls cheered like crazy. Sasuke couldn't blame them. He, also, was stealing glances at the sexy singer. He wore ripped skinny jeans and a slim black button down shirt with a good four buttons left open revealing smooth tan skin.

His voice was perfect. Actually they were all pretty much flawless in this performance of one of their hit singles. Both the fans and the team of this television show were impressed and satisfied with it so all in all it was a success.

At the very end before the show ended, the girl smiled in the camera and announced the date of their summer show.

"They will be playing at Tokyo dome as the first part for the rock girl's band Sunshine dolls!" She finished.

The end credits rolled and the four band mates were invited to go talk with the fans and sign some autographs. Sasuke was surprised at how many girls seemed totally infatuated with him. Some of them had even printed out pictures of him from the website so he could sign them. It was really flattering actually – and also a little creepy. He had yet to get used to it.

He exchanged a glance with Shikamaru; yeah, they were both clueless. As for Naruto and Kiba, of course, they were smiling flirtatiously as they signed autographs for the fan girls and boys.

Finally it was over and they could go back with the sound techs and take off the small wireless mikes. Anko came to join them.

"Oh my god you guys I am so proud of you!" she smiled, emphasizing every word. "You were great! Sasuke as always I was so impressed with your performance I just can't believe it! Every time I hear you play I feel like you're even more talented!"

It didn't go unnoticed that Kiba was rolling his eyes at her words. Perhaps Sasuke should get a good talk with her, and tell her to stop favoring him like that. She was Kakashi's girlfriend so maybe she felt forced to do so because she wanted to have a good relationship with him. For now he just thanked her.

They went to take the elevator to the underground parking which was only for the staff and guests.

"I'll see you tomorrow guys!" Anko exclaimed before going to her car, "For the wedding!"

Sasuke's eyes widened. For a couple hours there he had totally forgotten about his older brother's wedding.

"Yeah!" Naruto and Kiba replied enthusiastically.

The drummer and bassist took place in the back seat of Naruto's black car. As for Naruto he grabbed Sasuke's arms and caressed the dagger and rose tattoo on his left arm absentmindedly. They locked eyes.

"I wanted to kiss you the whole time," Naruto said in a low voice full of desire and Sasuke leaned closer almost instinctively.

Even after all those months his heart still raced like crazy whenever they were close to each other. It was corny but oh well.

"Then what are you waiting for?" he smirked and the blond vampire captured his lips in a soft but passionate kiss.

"Oi guys," Shikamaru lowered his window, "can you keep that for later?"

"Always interrupted," Naruto pulled away, only to rest his forehead against Sasuke's. He caressed the pale skin of his hips with his thumbs. "I'm not sure I can wait…"

Sasuke caressed the growing bulge in the other's tight jeans.

"If those two weren't there I could relieve you while you're driving…" He teased him. He knew Naruto absolutely loved it when he did that.

"Sasuke…You're killing me…" he moaned.

It was quite a cruel teasing indeed, since they couldn't do it right now.

"Guys!" Kiba shouted, "Seriously control your fucking dicks! How many times am I gonna have to say it?"

"I think it's useless Kiba," Shikamaru sighed.

Naruto and Sasuke finally pulled away and sat in the front seats. Even though Sasuke had been the one doing the teasing, he found it quite difficult to keep his hands to himself… But he managed.

A/N:

Trouble coming up next chapter. It's the last arc to this story. A few chapters left... stay tuned!


	28. New vampires in town

I gotta say, an anonymous reviewer amused me a lot the last time, and I decided not to delete it. They called themselves Random reader and here's the review: Naruto and Saskue aren't gay. They like girls.

I mean yeah, for sure. Cause they're real people that actually exist. And this isn't fanfiction. I mean, what are people like that doing checking out Naruto & Sasuke stories in the category "romance" anyway? Oh well.

Chapter 28 – New vampires in town

Itachi's wedding was held in a modest rented room. They really hadn't invited many people but it didn't matter. At least their friends were all there. Kakashi and Anko were sitting next to Sasuke and Naruto. And beside the blond vampire were Nagato, Kiba and Hinata. Behind them sat Suigetsu, Neji, Deidara, Tsumi, and finally Shikamaru and Ino.

Itachi wore a simple, elegant black suit and Konan was pretty in a short, strapless pale blue dress. When it was time for them to exchange rings and kiss, Sasuke's heart somehow squeezed in his chest and he felt extremely silly because he almost felt like crying – almost. His older brother simply looked so in love and happy that it made him emotional for some reason. Maybe because he loved Itachi so much and he knew he deserved this.

Naruto leaned closer. "You look so touched it's cute…" he took his hand and squeezed gently. For once Sasuke didn't deny it.

Kakashi was the first one to congratulate and hug Itachi. Kakashi looked extremely happy and Sasuke felt guilty about still not telling him the truth on his condition. But he couldn't possibly ruin the good mood for this party.

When Itachi pulled apart from Kakashi he made his way to his little brother. The latter couldn't help but smile as he stood and hugged him.

"I'm really happy for you," he said in a voice full of contained emotion.

"Thanks," Itachi smiled fondly as he moved back and sleeked Sasuke's jacket briefly. "I'm happy for you too, you know?" he said in a low voice and with a sideways glance at Naruto. "I don't think I ever told you."

"Heh, but today is all about you and Konan so you don't have to," the smaller guy said half teasing.

"I want to," Itachi insisted. Sasuke nodded slightly.

After that Itachi and Konan moved along and thanked the rest for showing up. They still had the room for an hour so they put on some dance music while Anko and Konan set up a buffet table – which most of the guests didn't touch.

As usual Deidara was attracted by the alcoholic punch like a magnet. Instead of wearing a nice suit like all the other guys he stubbornly wore a long gothic jacket. Sasuke looked up at his boyfriend.

"Why is he always so depressed anyway?"

"It's just a phase," Naruto answered, "he'll snap out of it soon enough."

Well that didn't reveal much but Sasuke didn't push it. Naruto was respectful enough not to ramble on his friend's private life and that was a good thing after all.

The room divided in small groups. Itachi and Konan were with Kakashi and his girlfriend and then Neji and Suigetsu with Kiba and Hinata as usual. Ino and Shikamaru were standing next to the buffet table and Ino seemed to be planning their own wedding already.

So Tsumi, Nagato, Naruto and Sasuke ended up talking together in a corner.

"I wanted to thank you for your great idea, Naruto," the red-head was saying, "Itachi and I and my sister of course really want to make it happen."

"That's great," Naruto grinned.

Tsumi said, "I met a friend who's also a werewolf at school and he said he wanted to help if possible."

"And I posted an add online," Nagato added, "of course I received so much scam but I looked through it all and there were some serious replies from real werewolves out there. They all said they'd be thrilled if such a place really existed. So I think it's really gonna work."

Sasuke looked down, "It sucks that I'll never get to hang out with you guys…"

He couldn't hang out with vampires. He couldn't hang out with werewolves. He was starting to understand how lonely it felt to be something in between.

Tsumi broke the silence. "Well maybe not at first," she said softly, "but we can familiarize people with the idea and maybe then they'll accept you, right?"

Sasuke shrugged and said, "Maybe," just to make her happy more than anything. He truly doubted it.

As minutes passed eventually some people started dancing. Actually Suigetsu was the first and he dragged Kiba with him.

"These two," Sasuke whispered so that only his boyfriend could hear him, "will totally end up being gay for each other eventually."

Naruto burst out laughing, "Yeah. Even Neji sees it coming. The other day he told me that Suigetsu wouldn't shut up about Kiba…"

"And Kiba won't shut up about Suigetsu," Sasuke shook his head in disbelief. "So much for loving Hinata forever."

"Well I've noticed over the years…" Naruto started slowly, "that becoming a vampire can change someone's sexual preferences. But it's not like Kiba could've known that."

He took Sasuke's hands and brought him even more apart from all the others to kiss him softly. Sasuke smiled, amused, as they locked eyes.

"Don't worry about me though. I don't think I'm gonna randomly start liking chicks."

Naruto chuckled, "That's a good thing."

"Yeah…" He breathed against his lips.

Before they could kiss again they were interrupted by Konan.

"I'm so sorry," she laughed, "I just wanted to say something real quick. Itachi just surprised me… he's taking me to Paris for a week…"

"That's so great!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah! But I wanted to say that we're gonna be back for your show, for sure! I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Even if you did," Sasuke made a little smile, "it wouldn't be a big deal _ne-chan_."

She squealed at his use of that honorific – although it had been teasing – and she hugged him.

"We won't miss it, I promise," she insisted as she pulled away.

"We'll get you tickets," Naruto smiled.

After that she returned to dance with Itachi. Her husband, Sasuke thought with a little smile. It would need some getting used to. So many things were changing in their lives recently. It was insane how many changes meeting one single person – or vampire – could bring. Sasuke even felt a little dizzy if he gave it too much thought.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked softly, holding his arm.

"Yeah… I just…"

"You seem really emotional right now," the blond laughed lightly.

"I don't know why," Sasuke shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Is it because you're a little jealous?" Naruto teased him, "You want me to propose too?"

"It's not even legal you idiot."

"In some places of the world it is," the other argued. Sasuke chuckled.

"You're such an idiot sometimes Naruto."

"No I'm serious," he insisted, "we could go to Canada."

Sasuke glanced at the other couples who were having fun dancing. He looked back at Naruto and raised a brow.

"Why there?"

"I don't know," Naruto shrugged, "We should go everywhere. I want to travel with you. Oh and gay marriage is legal there."

"What the hell?" he laughed, "I never said I wanted to marry you. We're fucking vampires what's the point?"

"You say that but, if I asked you'd totally say yes," the blond smirked as he leaned closer. As always Sasuke was drawn to him and couldn't resist his kiss.

But when they pulled away he teased, "Try me."

"Mm not now," Naruto caressed his slightly open collar and the chain necklace, "you'll say no just to prove me wrong."

"Probably."

…

Sasori had chosen a hotel not too far from Tokyo's infamous vampire hangout. Their leader – rich, old vampire that he was – had a room all too himself whereas Gaara and Temari had to share with their two other friends. Well, Gaara didn't really consider them as friends. More like acquaintances, really. They believed in the same cause but he found them annoying.

Their names were Micha and Hyo. Gaara wasn't even sure if they were lovers or not. They seemed to be on and off. But they were both rather young – less than a century, anyway – and extremely paranoid. They feared that humans would find out about vampires more than anything.

Currently they were sitting on their bed and watching Lust at first sight's music video for what seemed like the thousandth time. The song wasn't bad yet Gaara was sick and tired of hearing it now. And sure the guitarist was cute but there was a limit to the number of times he could watch a video without getting annoyed by it. So at this point, Micha and Hyo's obsessive behavior was getting on his nerves.

He was about to make that fact known when actually Temari beat him to it. She looked up from her book.

"Can't you at least wear head phones or something?" she asked.

Micha stared at her with angry hazel eyes. "This is important. We're investigating here."

"What could you possibly find out by watching it so often?" Temari asked calmly.

The other girl replied, "I don't know, clues, anything. We're doing our best. We still don't know if there are two or three vampires in the band."

Gaara stood next to the bed where his sister sat and crossed his arms. "Well let me repeat her first question then, can't you guys at least fucking turn it off?"

Micha was sulking. Next to her Hyo finally nodded.

"Fine…" he took out his ear buds and plugged the wire to his laptop. With Micha they listened while sitting really close, each with one ear bud.

Temari let out a sigh of relief as she returned to her reading. It was an adult manga she had bought earlier, some kind of suspense, police intrigue thing. Gaara looked over her shoulder but got disinterested quickly enough.

Sasori's arrival a few minutes later cured him from his boredom. The vampire had traded the refined clothes he had worn in the first class section of the plane earlier that day for a simple lounge black outfit.

He closed the door and leaned on it casually, crossing his feet. Frowning, he looked past the siblings and at the obsessed couple.

"What are they doing?"

Gaara sighed. "Take a guess."

Sasori leaned his head back and ran tan fingers through his dark red bangs to brush them aside. Temari put her book away and sat up straight, looking up at him.

"What did you want to tell us?"

Gaara was also ready to listen to whatever he had to say. Sasori never came to see them just to hang out. It wasn't his style.

The two idiots finally realized what was going on and they stopped listening to that stupid Japanese rock music.

"I suggest we go to the vampire hangout on Friday night. I heard that's when there's the most people. So we could investigate. What do you guys think?" He asked in his deep, calm voice.

Gaara shrugged slightly, crossing his arms. "Fine by me." Next to him, on the bed, his sister nodded thoughtfully.

"I'm pretty sure they won't be there. But we could probably find at least a few vampires who know them personally."

On the other bed Micha pushed the laptop away and swung her legs, jumping to her feet.

"The guys from the band definitely won't be there. They wouldn't risk it."

Temari glared up at her, "You know, you don't have to repeat what I just said."

The brunette seemed ready to attack Temari – it tended to happen sometimes – but Gaara grabbed her arm to stop her movements.

"Would you calm the fuck down?" he hissed, annoyed.

Hyo also stood up and glared at Gaara, "Don't touch her."

Everyone was glaring at each other now.

Suddenly Sasori spoke and with his calm authority everyone went still and listened to him.

"Gaara, Temari… you can share my room if you prefer."

They didn't need to be told twice. They picked up their suitcase and Temari grabbed her book, and then they went after him. Micha and Hyo were staring in disbelief as Gaara closed the door without a word.

"To what do we owe this honor?" Temari asked somewhat teasingly as the red-head opened the door to his room.

He glanced behind his shoulders at the siblings, "I'm not completely heartless…"

Gaara laughed and slapped the other male's shoulder briefly. With his sister they dropped their things next to their assigned bed and sat.

"These two are getting more obsessive every time," Sasori said worriedly. He sat in the sofa in front of them, crossing his legs.

"That's an understatement," Gaara let himself fall back on the bed. "They're fucking paranoid…"

"And Hyo…" Temari frowned, biting her lip briefly, "he keeps talking about killing… He's different than us, and I don't think he understands. We don't have to kill anyone. We shouldn't have to."

"Precisely," Sasori stared at them both, one after the other, with his intense hazel eyes. "Listen," he went on, "I didn't tell them because honestly, I don't trust them, but there's something you should know. There's a reason why I immediately knew the rumors were true. I've met that blond singer guy before."

Gaara sat up, intrigued. "Really? How long ago?"

With Temari they had lived for almost a century and a half now. But Sasori was much older. In fact he was the oldest vampire Gaara had ever come across; therefore he was always very curious to hear more about his stories.

"I'd say about two hundred years ago," the male answered. "An old friend of mine turned him and I used to visit all the time…"

They waited but it didn't look like Sasori had any intention to reveal more.

Temari observed, "So he's rather old. Why would he do such a thing?"

Gaara frowned; it was strange indeed. Usually only young vampires tried to get famous. They suddenly had the chance to live the dreams they couldn't as simple humans so they gave it a shot. People like them were there to stop them before it was too late and their secret was discovered.

"I don't know," Sasori finally said. "That's why I want to investigate. But let's keep a close eye on Micha and Hyo, shall we? I don't want anything bad to happen."

"Got it," Gaara gave a brief nod.

"So Friday night at the vampire hangout, huh?" Temari chuckled, "I have to admit I'm a little bit excited to check it out."

"We should meet some interesting people," Sasori replied with the slightest hint of a smile.

…

The evening was nice and warm as Naruto made his way to the outdoor baths. He was really happy about his onsen choice. The place was small and somewhat private – there weren't too many people. Sasuke and Kiba were following right behind the blond vampire. Unfortunately Hinata had to be separated from them and go to the girls' bath. But she had claimed that she didn't care, and teasingly she had told Kiba that it gave her more time to miss him.

There were two other men in the bath. But it was large so the three vampires could sit far enough and talk without being overheard.

"This feels so good," Kiba moaned contentedly as he slid in the hot water. Sasuke and Naruto sat next to him. But Kiba grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled him to his other side.

"What the fuck?" the raven chuckled but he didn't really struggle.

Kiba clearly wanted them to sit on either side of him instead of close together – which was probably a good idea, actually.

"I don't want you two to start fucking in here," he said firmly.

"Oh we will later, when you're gone," Naruto grinned, which made Kiba face palm.

He sent a glance at Sasuke. He was so cute, eyes closed, looking all relaxed with the water up to his shoulders and wetting just the tip of his raven hair. Also he was naked, which made Naruto very excited…

"Can I sit next to him now?" he asked but Kiba shook his head.

"No."

"But…"

"No. This is supposed to be my birthday present damn it! Behave."

"But he's so far," Naruto pouted. When Sasuke opened his eyes and returned his gaze he laughed.

"You wouldn't think he's two hundred and fifty…"

Kiba's crimson brown eyes widened in shock, "Two hundred and… holy shit! I didn't know that."

"Well now you know," Naruto shrugged. He stole another glance at his sexy boyfriend sitting way too far…

Sasuke chuckled quietly but then he ignored him, instead looking at Kiba.

"Do you even know Hinata's age?"

"One hundred and eight," he said proudly, "gives a whole new meaning to dating an older chick."

"Yeah… she's younger than you in human age though right?"

Naruto was still sort of pouting as he sat and stared at Sasuke. The latter was doing it on purpose. He was ignoring him. Naruto didn't like being ignored.

"Yeah," Kiba answered, "she was eighteen when she got changed. Just like Suigetsu."

"Why are you always randomly mentioning Suigetsu?" Sasuke asked with a teasing smile.

"I'm not," Kiba said defensively.

"You so are."

There was a moment of silence. Sasuke's dark eyes drifted to Naruto and he smirked when he saw that the blond vampire was still staring intensely. Of course the little bastard would be amused by that.

Apparently, despite all the sexual tension going on around here, Kiba was having a very pensive moment.

"I think it's cause I really feel like… we understand each other, you know?" he glanced at Naruto, then back at Sasuke. "You guys gotta promise me this stays between us."

"Yeah sure promise," Sasuke nodded. Naruto shrugged but apparently it was good enough for Kiba.

"Well sometimes I feel like he understands me even better than Hinata, you know?" he admitted. "I've never felt like… so close to another guy… before. It's kinda freaking me out," he chuckled nervously.

Naruto had actually stopped staring at Sasuke at this point. He supposed he could at least try to be a good friend to Kiba.

So calmly he advised, "Take your time in interpreting those feelings. When the time is right you'll figure it out. If you're meant to be together then it'll just happen."

Kiba shifted uncomfortably, "Ugh, no, I don't wanna be like, _with_ him, like that. Ew. You gays… stop trying to convert everyone."

The raven snorted, "As if we need to…"

"Shut up," Kiba exclaimed, "you guys are pissing me off…"

"Because you know we're right," Sasuke taunted.

Growling, Kiba turned and grabbed Sasuke's thin shoulders, pushing him in the water roughly and keeping him under there – until Naruto intervened, that is. He grabbed Kiba's arm and yanked him away harshly. Sasuke got out of the water, coughing and brushing aside the wet hair sticking to his face.

"What the…" he said in between two coughs. Naruto pulled him to his chest comfortingly.

"I'll only say this once Kiba, don't ever touch him again. Especially not when he's naked. I ain't sharing."

"You guys are fucking stupid," Kiba said angrily getting out of the water. "I hate you both."

"Love you too," Naruto shouted so that he could hear him even though he was walking away.

Sasuke was still pressed close in his arms and it was extremely arousing actually. The two humans on the other side of the bath were staring wide-eyed.

"Maybe I should compel them," Naruto suggested and his boyfriend followed his gaze.

"Stop compelling everyone just cause they're staring at us," Sasuke chuckled. He tried to pull away but Naruto held him close. "They have a reason to stare you know?"

"Oh but I don't want them to just stop staring," Naruto smiled as he whispered in his ear. He licked his piercings and said huskily, "I want them to go away and leave us alone…" he slid his hand under the water, down the smooth tattooed back, all the way to his sexy little ass…

"Alone sounds good…" Sasuke whispered in his ear and Naruto bit his lip. Closing his eyes he buried his face in the wet raven locks. He could feel Sasuke's heart racing. Also their erections were touching…

When he opened his eyes again he saw that the two guys were leaving. They seemed a bit freaked out. Sasuke chuckled as if reading his mind.

"Guess you don't have to compel them after all…"

"We're insane," Naruto whispered against his neck, "we should've gone back to the room…"

"But we're here so…" Sasuke jolted his hips to tease him and Naruto inhaled sharply.

"Ah… good point you got there…"

The raven pulled away to look into his eyes, and then at his lips. "But still… if someone comes…"

"I'll just compel them," Naruto said, "you could too, by the way."

"Yeah? Cool. I'll compel them to think that what they saw was completely innocent."

Naruto smirked, leaning closer, "Two guys fucking in a public place? You're right, completely innocent."

He kissed those full lips hungrily but Sasuke broke it almost right away, earning a moan of protest from Naruto.

"We're not fucking," the raven teased with a glint in his dark eyes.

"Yet," Naruto breathed and suddenly he picked him up. Sasuke looped his legs around his hips.

"What are you doing?" he chuckled.

Naruto didn't bother answering. His focus was elsewhere. With his strong arms he was able to position Sasuke's hips and slid inside him without warning.

"Fuck… ah…" The raven arched his back which almost caused him to fall from Naruto's hold.

The latter grabbed his hips more tightly as he moved him up and down. Sasuke placed his arms on Naruto's shoulders for support. He was blushing…

"Why are you so shy?" the blond asked, smiling. He loved those now too rare moments when his lover was all flustered.

"This is kinda embarrassing," he admitted, "I'm not even… doing anything…" he finished, panting as Naruto increased the pace.

"Don't worry babe, it's not exactly a work out. You know how strong I am."

"Show off..."

Sasuke's cock was rubbing against Naruto's abs with every movement and the latter could tell he loved it. Well they were both enjoying every second of it of course and thankfully they weren't interrupted by anyone. It was getting rather late now. The sky was completely dark. But even without the soft outdoor lights the two vampires would have been able to see properly.

The smaller guy clung to him fiercely as his breathing and moans got even louder with each passionate thrust. Naruto smirked and tilted his head back slightly. He was getting close now, and for Sasuke it was clearly the same.

When they came they held each other fiercely. Naruto let out a contented sigh as he lowered his lover's body a little and rested his face in the crook of his neck.

"I love you…"

Sasuke chuckled in his ear, "What did I tell you about randomly saying stuff like that?"

Naruto smiled, pulling away to lock eyes with him, "I don't care what you say. Your heart's beating faster when I say it."

The raven glanced away, blushing. Naruto finally put him down and in a silent agreement they walked to the edge and got out, wrapping white towels around their waists.

"Don't get me wrong," Naruto said teasingly as they walked side by side on the small path, "I think it's so damn cute that you're still shy to say it… Kinda makes it all the more precious when you actually do."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "You're so silly sometimes."

"You like it."


	29. Lust at first sight

Chapter 29 – Lust at first sight

More drinks, more shots, the endless cycle went on. Deidara had no idea why he kept drinking so much actually; it sure as hell didn't make him forget anymore. He could never forget how lonely he felt. It didn't help that freaking everyone was so damn happy in love around him.

Selika was gone with Yahiko god knows where. They were probably happy together now that the whole Kurenai incident was history. Well either that or Selika had found a new lover…

Naruto was ecstatic with Sasuke. It was so obvious that he was more serious about him than with all his previous lovers. Naruto had always considered Selika and Deidara as close friends rather than lovers actually. He'd had that thing with Sai but it hadn't been too serious from what Deidara understood. Sai had been way too infatuated with Naruto whereas the latter probably hadn't cared that much for him… It was just sad for Sai, really. Anyway, now it seemed it was Naruto's turn to be deeply in love with someone. And Deidara was happy for him, really. Of course he was. But whenever he saw them together he felt so damn alone… It couldn't be helped.

As he downed one more shot he wondered once more why he did this anyway. Well he did feel a little light-headed when he drank a lot. Maybe there was no reason, really. Old habits died hard and that was it.

He fumbled through his jacket pockets for money but he couldn't find any. Damn, but he had brought a lot… Alcohol and blood cocktails were so damn expensive. He turned around and simply leaned back against the bar counter, taking a look around the barely lit room.

The place was getting crowded. It must have been around midnight. It was pretty much the usual clientele. Friday nights were always like this. No one was dancing. They were just sitting and sipping at their cocktails and talking. A few others were like Deidara; loners. More like losers, he thought with a snarl. Great, now he was talking to himself. Good sign of sanity.

He twirled his long ponytail with delicate fingers absentmindedly as he continued gazing around the room. There was a new addition to the collection of vampire movie posters. It read Breaking Dawn. And according to the girl on the poster, vampires had bright red eyes. And a lot of eye shadow. Huh…

Suddenly his blue gaze drifted to the entrance as five strangers barged into the place. There was a really intimidating guy. You could feel that he was powerful. He had pale skin and deep red outfit was bad ass – Deidara thought it was bad ass anyway. Leather pants, black sleeveless top with matching slim jacket. Not only was that vampire really handsome but there was a dangerous aura to him. He was probably very old… Not that it could be betrayed by his appearance of course. It looked like he had been changed in his early twenties.

On his left stood a red-head guy with a casual attitude and black and red outfit, and a blonde girl with a blank expression. She seemed more like the type to keep a low profile. Then, on his right were two vampires who were probably rather young, but it might have been just an impression. They really just seemed too excited about everything as they looked everywhere around them. That was kind of typical of new vampires.

The first one started talking.

"We're here to investigate about the music band called Lust at first sight."

The first thing that registered in Deidara's mind was the guy's surprisingly deep, warm voice.

Then, he freaked out.

Shit, he thought. Trying to look casual and unbothered, he spun on his heel, facing the bar counter again. He took out his cell to text Naruto.

"So if there's anyone who can tell us information, please speak up."

The music had stopped. There were a few murmurs in the room.

"No one really knows anything for sure…" A guy said, shrugging.

Another one added, "They're just rumors."

Deidara risked a glance at the five strangers again. His blue eyes widened when he noticed the handsome vampire was staring at him. So intimidating… Deidara felt the blood rushing to his face and he suddenly felt too hot. Damn it, he shouldn't have drank so much…

He glanced away and proceeded to take off his long jacket, revealing gray skinny jeans and a black fishnet shirt.

Not too far behind him someone randomly shouted, "Who cares about that anyway? Just put the freakin' music back on."

Most people spoke their agreement and soon the rock music was back. Deidara cleared his throat before asking the barmaid if she could give him another drink.

"I'm outta cash but I'll pay you back next time, I promise," he pleaded. "I'm a really good customer here…"

She wouldn't hear any of it though. She rolled her eyes at him and moved on to the next customer.

"Bitch," he muttered to himself.

Since he had nothing better to do he observed other people again. The other red-head stranger was flirting with a group of local guys. As for the blonde girl she sat with the two who looked like new vampires. They were looking around the room just like Deidara. Except in their case, they were making a show of sending suspicious glares at everyone. Actually the guy with long black hair suddenly stared at him narrowing his eyes, and Deidara shuddered. Ugh, stupid arrogant little bastard… Even if he didn't know him, Deidara decided he hated that guy. He wondered where the really hot guy was now…

The irony; as he was wondering about this, the guy in question actually came to stand right next to him at the bar counter.

"Hey Deidara," he said in that sexy voice.

Oh god, they were really close now. Deidara couldn't help but marvel at his smooth pale skin and hazel eyes partly hidden by long dark red bangs. He was so handsome and even though there was a dangerously powerful aura to him, he looked almost as young as Deidara himself, who had been changed when he was nineteen.

But wait a second how the hell did he know his name?

Deidara asked just that, and the other tilted his head. There was an amused glint in his eyes.

"I thought you might not remember me. We only met once, and it was a really long time ago. Right after Selika changed you."

"Oh…"

If that was true then… how had he possibly forgotten about such a hot guy?

And oh fuck. So he probably remembered Naruto too. The three of them had always been together back then.

Deidara found the courage to hold his gaze, even though he intimidated him. A lot.

"I'm not gonna tell you anything, so don't lose your time."

The redhead licked his lips briefly and Deidara cursed himself for being so drawn to him, to those hazel eyes…

"You know, I was often wondering if you were still alive. When I first met you, Selika practically had to keep you on a leash. She and Naruto were scared you'd go completely insane. So I wasn't sure if I'd see you again one day."

He probably was completely insane indeed. But he lived with it.

"Well this isn't humiliating," he muttered sarcastically, looking down.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

"Yeah," he said without thinking, and then blushed. Damn, he was such an alcoholic… Oh well, he didn't care.

The barmaid took the older vampire's money but the latter indicated at Deidara.

He forced a smile, "The usual…"

That bitch rolled her eyes at him again but at least this time she gave him the damn drink. The fact that it was being paid for probably played a good part.

Deidara drained it in one go. At this point he couldn't care less what the other could think. He already felt humiliated beyond repair anyway. It didn't help that he was in such a depressed state lately…

"So um… what's your name anyway?"

"Sasori."

"Well Sasori," he locked eyes with him while trying to control the blush that once more threatened to appear on his cheeks, "don't think you'll get me to sell out my friend just with drinks. Unfortunately for you, I can hold my liquor all right."

Because he was always drinking so fucking much. But the sexy mother fucker didn't need to know that detail.

Sasori leaned on the counter with one arm. He never stopped staring at the blond intently.

"So you don't think they need to stop what they're doing?" he asked calmly.

Deidara shrugged, "I don't care. They can do whatever they want. It's none of your business anyway."

There was a moment of silence. Sasori bought him another drink and Deidara accepted it carelessly.

"I just…" the older vampire seemed thoughtful, "I guess I just want to keep the young vampires from screwing up. If humans find out about us, the way they are now in this modern age, well they could simply chase us down and destroy us completely. They have the ability to do that. So I think playing famous celebrity is not an option."

He did kind of have a point. Deidara risked a hesitant glance at him.

"Why do you care so much about our race anyway? We deserve to be destroyed, don't we? We're a bunch of murderers."

"I'm not gonna argue with you," Sasori leaned just slightly closer, "some of us really deserve to be killed. But not all of us. Not you, I can tell."

He looked away again, fumbling with his long blond bangs.

"What the fuck? You don't even know me…"

"I'm good at analyzing people," he said simply. "I've acquired that ability over all those long years…" suddenly he reached out to take Deidara's hand and move it away from his face. "Trying to hide your face isn't making your blush anywhere near subtle."

Deidara withdrew his hand, annoyed, "I gotta go," he said and removed himself from the counter. But Sasori took his arm in an iron grip.

"I'm guessing you've been getting your blood from this place for a while now. You probably haven't killed any humans in decades. Maybe even longer than that. So you're not a murderer and you deserve to be protected. That's why I'm doing what I'm doing," he gave a slight shrug as Deidara turned around, intrigued despite himself.

"How would you know that anyway?" he muttered.

"I told you, I'm good at reading people. I'm also guessing you actually have a job, with humans. You look a bit tired, which is uncommon for our kind. You don't sleep much, do you? You must work during the day."

Deidara frowned and tried to pull away but the other was holding his arm firmly. He was so strong… It actually made him a bit scared.

"Let go already," he said, annoyed. Sasori also frowned slightly.

"Only if you let me buy you another drink."

"Fine…" he sighed, resigned. His arm was finally freed. He could see the red marks healing right away through the black fishnet sleeve.

He drank the cocktail just as fast as the others before. He was starting to feel really light-headed at this point. He leaned against the counter lazily. Apparently that annoying guy was intent on being his therapist…

"You seem really depressed. Is it because of Selika and Naruto? Did they abandon you? Even now you care about them, don't you? And perhaps you feel like they don't care for you as much as you do for them…"

The words, spoken in this soft, low and deep voice, hurt Deidara more than he wanted to let it show. Because they were true, and they were spoken by an almost stranger. Was he really that easy to read? Was he really that pathetic?

Sasori got him another drink.

And then a few more. Deidara wasn't really counting anymore.

"What're you tryin' to do by getting' me so drunk 'nyway…" he muttered as he leaned more and more against the counter. He felt so tired…

"I don't know," he mused in a low voice, making Deidara chuckle.

"You don't know…"

He jumped slightly when pale fingers touched his arm.

"I like this," Sasori whispered, feeling the fabric of his shirt.

Deidara held his breath. He shivered when Sasori's hand found its way to his small waist.

"What're you…?" he tried to step back but stumbled.

Instead of falling like he should have, thin but strong arms encircled his body pulling him close… Too close.

"What makes you think I'm letting you go anywhere?"

"What're you gonna do?" Deidara couldn't look away from those entrancing hazel eyes even if he wanted to. "Kidnap me?"

"Yes."

He didn't look like he was kidding. Instinctively the blond tried to struggle but of course it was pointless. That guy was so damn strong… it wasn't fair damn it.

"Why?" he asked angrily.

The rest of the bar didn't exist anymore. At that moment, Deidara felt like there was only Sasori – this stranger who had barged into his town, his favorite place and his life all at once. And he wouldn't let go of him.

"Because I like you," he finally answered. Then he admitted, "And because I need a way to make Naruto listen to me."

Deidara snorted, "Like you guessed it so brilliantly yourself, he doesn't really care. He's not even in town right now. You wanted information? There you have it. He's gone with his new friends."

Sasori was unfazed. His eyes stared deeply into Deidara's blue ones as though searching them and looking into his very soul. His arms were still around him, holding him close, a fact which Deidara was very much aware of. It disturbed him a lot, actually. Especially the way a single hand was pressed against his lower back softly, while the other caressed his hair.

The blond couldn't move and his legs felt weak.

The older vampire eventually replied, "I'm sure he cares. And if you doubt him well this will be a way to test him."

It was just too much… He exclaimed, "I don't wanna fucking test him, just let me go I mean what the hell… Just get off me… I fucking hate you…" Deidara was on the verge of tears at this point. He struggled but it was really no use.

People were staring at them, so Sasori grabbed his arm and dragged him outside.

"You're hurting me," he exclaimed as they stepped on the sidewalk.

"Well if you stopped being so agitated maybe I wouldn't need to hold you so tightly."

"I don't even have my jacket," Deidara replied angrily.

Sasori frowned slightly and glanced toward the entrance of the bar. It seemed his little followers were joining them outside.

"Oi, Gaara, could you go get his jacket please?" he addressed the red-head.

"Okay…" he returned inside.

The three others were staring curiously as they waited.

The vampire named Gaara came back and shoved the black jacket at Deidara. The latter clutched it in his hand but he couldn't even put it on since a certain annoying someone was still holding his arm so tightly that it hurt.

Staring at Deidara then at Sasori, the red-head said simply, "This isn't like you."

Deidara struggled angrily again but Sasori's hold tightened and he couldn't even feel his wrist or hand anymore. A single tear rolled down his cheek and he wiped it in frustration with his other hand.

They started walking; Gaara and the blonde girl followed by the two others and finally Sasori, who of course was still dragging Deidara along. It was so humiliating…

The girl with the short brown hair asked, "Are we gonna torture him for information?"

"What the fuck you sadistic bitch," Gaara replied, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Of course not," Sasori stated calmly. Deidara started struggling so violently that everyone stopped walking.

"Then why the fuck are you doing this, huh? What's the point? Do you think this is funny?"

Sasori had no choice but to pin him against the wall. He glanced at the others, and at their hotel which was just at the next street corner.

"Go ahead. Gaara, Temari, please share the room with Micha and Hyo tonight."

The four vampires nodded and walked away. Sasori's gaze drifted back to Deidara. The latter was out of breath and he was crying. Once it had started, he couldn't stop. He was very emotional and on edge recently, especially when he was drunk.

"Calm down," the redhead said softly as he held his wrists against the wall.

"It's your fault… for making me drink so much," he choked out.

Sasori eventually grabbed Deidara's jacket and put it on his shoulders. They were standing so close that their bodies were touching and again the blond vampire felt like the world around them stopped existing. There were no more passing by cars or people. No more bars or faint dance music.

Sasori lifted his fingers to caress his long blond bangs and wipe his tears.

"I'm sorry," he finally said, "but I need you."

Deidara frowned. The intensity of Sasori's words were troubling him.

"So if you just calm down…" he added. But he had said the wrong thing. Deidara couldn't, wouldn't calm down right now.

So he struggled once more, angrily and desperately. Sasori sighed and grabbed him, only to lead him to the small space in between the two buildings. He placed him against the wall again. Deidara's long blond hair was all messy at this point; many strands had fallen from the tie. His eyes were clouded by tears.

He went completely still when Sasori kissed his neck.

"What…?"

"I'll give it back. I promise," he whispered almost fervently in Deidara's ear. And then the razor sharp fangs sank into the pale, sensitive skin.

The blond hissed, "You sick bastard…"

He tried to push him away but it was no use. Sasori's arms were wrapped around him, holding him tightly. His lips were pressed to his neck as he drank his blood.

Vampires very rarely drank from one another. Blood bonds were so intimate. This was so humiliating and Deidara didn't want this. He was scared…

Slowly, he felt the strength leaving his body. His knees buckled and he would've fallen if Sasori hadn't been holding him so firmly. Deidara had no choice but to lean against the other male. And the worst thing…

The worst thing of all was that it wasn't unpleasant. The lips on his neck were soft and warm. He liked the feel of the dark hair brushing against his skin and entangling with his own blond locks.

His own blood was currently running through this man's veins. And there was nothing he could do to stop this. He was helpless, vulnerable. He wanted to cry but no more tears would fall from his eyes.

Black crept into his vision slowly and he closed his eyes. At last Sasori stopped drinking. There was a tingling sensation when he licked the wound clean. Then Deidara felt himself being picked up, and then nothing.

…

The light flooding inside the room through the blinds was irritating. Deidara wasn't usually so affected by the sun but right now he felt so damn weak. He opened blurry blue eyes and it all came back to him at once.

He wasn't at home; he was in a hotel room with that guy… Sasori. He was sitting in a chair next to the bed, casual yet elegant in black jeans and white v-neck tee.

"I'm glad you're awake," he said.

Deidara didn't reply. He realized his long hair was loose, all messy and sprawled on the pale sheets. At least he was still wearing his clothes.

"How are you feeling?" Sasori asked.

The blond threw a glance toward the window and flinched, closing his eyes. When he opened them again, Sasori was shutting the blinds properly.

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely, turning back to look at him, "I should've been more considerate."

Deidara frowned, annoyed, and lifted himself up on his elbows. Fuck, his body felt so weak…

"Stop trying to be nice." He said in a rasp voice. His throat was dry and his lips chapped.

Without a word Sasori returned to his seat on the chair and crossed his legs, looking down. His red bangs fell into his eyes. Deidara found himself looking at his flawless skin, nice lips and then he glanced away, annoyed at himself. Why did that bastard have to be so damn gorgeous anyway? He couldn't even hate his guts properly.

"What time is it? How long was I out?"

"A little more than twelve hours," he said calmly, looking up.

But Deidara averted his eyes. "And you just stayed here the whole time?"

"Yes."

"Fascinating," he said sarcastically. "Not to mention creepy."

Sasori replied, "I had some reading."

Oh, cause that made it less creepy, sure.

There was a short moment of silence, and then the blond scoffed and stared directly into hazel eyes. "Oh, is this the moment where I'm supposed to ask you what you're reading these days? Am I supposed to continue the conversation?"

"You don't have to talk to me if you don't want to."

"Fine," Deidara hissed. Trying to sit up, he paled and fell back on the pillow, pressing a hand to his forehead. He felt somewhat dizzy… "Fuck!" he exclaimed in annoyance, "Did you enjoy sucking me dry?"

"I promised I'd give it back, didn't I?" He stood and leaned closer to the blond. He slid his arm under his shoulders to help him sit up. Once he was sitting properly Deidara pushed him away.

"So how's this whole stopping Naruto's band operation working for ya?"

Now sitting cross-legged, Deidara brought his hands to his blond locks and grimaced at how tangled up they were.

Sasori went to the small bathroom near the entrance of the hotel room, and he came back with a comb.

"Here," he offered. Deidara took it without a word.

"You didn't answer my question."

Sasori sighed, "No progress so far… I tried calling him with your cell but he didn't answer."

"He never answers his damn phone," Deidara chuckled, "too busy with his boyfriend…"

He gave up combing his hair in frustration and threw the useless item away. Sasori sat on the bed and Deidara instinctively crawled to the opposite side.

"Are you jealous?" Sasori asked.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me."

"No, I'm not jealous of Naruto's boyfriend. What the fuck…?"

"I didn't mean it like that…" he searched his eyes, "I meant are you jealous of what they have?"

Deidara returned his soft gaze with a glare, "You are so annoying."

"So is that a yes or a no?"

"Fuck you," the blond hissed.

Sasori made a small smile as he moved closer to Deidara. The latter reflexively tried to get up to get away but his legs were too weak and fell right back on the bed – and Sasori's waiting arms.

"Get off me," Deidara almost yelled as he pushed him away. He felt so pathetic but it wasn't his fault. That asshole had barely left him enough blood to survive.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sasori whispered and Deidara realized how close they were. "You're my prisoner, remember?"

He snapped, "How nice of you to remind me."

Sasori was unfazed. As he held his small waist he leaned closer until their lips were almost touching. Deidara held his breath.

"Can I tell you something?" he said in that deep, low voice, "I haven't been this attracted to someone in… a very long time."

"Ha! And you think you have a chance after what you did…"

Deidara wanted to sound snarky, or even just mean. Anything but the way his voice sounded so fragile and unsure…

Sasori moved away, only so that he could pick up the comb and sit behind Deidara. He started detangling the long pale locks.

"What are you doing?" Deidara frowned, glancing behind his shoulder. The other male returned his gaze and made an almost smile. Even his almost smiles were sexy.

"What does it look like?"

Deidara quickly looked away. Sasori's eyes were just too intense. Hell, everything about him was so damn intense… so powerful.

"How old are you anyway?" he said in a mere whisper. He was a little scared of the answer.

"Older than you can imagine."

"Well I doubt you're a million years old since humans didn't even exist – or if they did they certainly didn't look like you…"

Sasori chuckled; it was a deep, low masculine sound that Deidara liked despite himself. He shouldn't be enjoying this… Although he couldn't help reveling in the soft and considerate way the other male combed his hair while caressing it at the same time.

"I'll let you guess," he finally replied.

Deidara frowned. Well… since he had nothing better to do he might as well continue talking to him. He grew thoughtful as he tried to figure out the other's age. If he knew Selika then maybe he was as old as her – maybe even older. After all, his presence did feel more powerful than hers.

He slowly turned around to face Sasori. The latter stopped his movements, but his pale fingers remained entangled in a few blond strands, which he placed in front of Deidara's shoulder.

"Seven centuries?" he tried. Sasori made a little amused smile and gave a brief shake of his head. "Well…" Deidara frowned slightly, "older or younger, which is it?"

"Older."

"Holy shit… you're not like… actually one thousand… are you?" His eyes widened as Sasori didn't deny it.

"A little more than that," he tilted his head and laughed lightly at Deidara's shocked reaction.

"Fuck… how do you do it? I'm two hundred and…" he shook his head, looking down, "I… sometimes I feel like I can't do it anymore…"

"I've definitely had my ups and downs," he said softly, "most of the vampires I knew when I was younger are dead. Sometimes the loneliness really seems unbearable… But Deidara," he cupped his chin and lifted his face so their eyes met, "you don't have to be alone forever…"

"You coming on to me? Cause I already told you, you have no chance after what you did!"

"Is that so?" he asked huskily as he leaned imperceptibly closer.

"Yeah… besides you don't even know me."

"I know enough," he whispered. Deidara swallowed hard and parted his lips.

"Like what?"

"You're really fucking cute," he breathed before their lips finally touched, ending all this teasing.

Deidara couldn't resist – literally. Even if he wanted to push the other male away, if only to keep the little dignity he had left at this point, it was impossible. His deprived body was ridiculously weak against Sasori.

So the vampire pinned him to the bed effortlessly, as he continued capturing his lips in a fierce, never ending kiss. At some point he bit Deidara's bottom lip – not hard enough to truly hurt him, but enough to make him moan. Sasori seemed to go in a craze at the sound. His tongue passionately entered the other's mouth, exploring and tasting before pulling away and kissing his lips all over again.

They were interrupted by Deidara's cell buzzing on the bedside table. Pulling away, Sasori glanced at it, and still keeping his hold on Deidara, reached out to grab it and flip it open.

Deidara felt grateful and disappointed at the same time – which was very confusing. All he knew for sure was that his heart was racing and he wanted more of that kiss…

"Hello?" Sasori answered smoothly. He was looming above Deidara. They were still quite close actually, so the blond could hear the whole conversation.

"Who is this?" Naruto's suspicious voice said.

"My name is Sasori. We've met once before but it was a long time ago. Anyway, that's really not important. I'm sure you want to know why I have Deidara's cell."

"Damn you're good," Naruto mocked. This made Deidara laugh, and apparently he heard it. "That was him, wasn't it?"

Oops, Deidara thought, his laughter probably betrayed that he wasn't exactly a damsel in distress. Well that was a good thing; being a damsel in distress had never been his objective.

"Indeed," Sasori said, flashing a smile at Deidara. He was beyond handsome when he did that.

"So what the hell's going on? Look this'd better be important…"

Deidara couldn't help himself. "Oh no, I've just been kidnapped by a fucking psycho pervert all cause of your stupid band. Not important at all. You can go back to fucking Sasuke now."

Sasori was looking at him and he looked half amused, half troubled. He pulled the phone from his ear when Naruto shouted his reply.

"What? Dei, are you okay?"

The blond rolled his eyes and took the phone from Sasori's hand.

"Yeah I'm perfectly fine," he said cynically, "now stop pretending you care."

He hung up and threw the phone away and it fell to the floor. Sasori was still staring down at him.

"I needed to talk to him."

"Well call him back…" Deidara glanced away.

"Did Naruto break your heart?"

"No, what the hell? Stop thinking that."

Sasori was so close now that he was whispering into his cheek. "Then what's making you so upset?"

"Nothing. Shut up. Get off me…"

He didn't want to tell him that Naruto was his only friend, and that it hurt when the realization hit him that he probably didn't care that much.

Sasori didn't push it. After picking up the cell he got up to his feet and flipped it open to start texting. Deidara was curious but he repressed the urge to ask what he was texting exactly.

When he was finished, Sasori turned to look at him.

"What would make you feel better? Can I get you anything?"

Deidara sat up, glaring at him. "Blood. I'm fucking starving here."

"Not yet, baby. Anything else? Do you need anything from your place?"

"Actually yeah, clothes would be nice. And my laptop."

He didn't know how long he would stay in that hotel room and he could certainly use some distraction – other than Sasori that is.

The redhead walked toward the door, Deidara's phone still in his hand.

"I just need to give some instructions to the others. Then I'll be right back so you can give me your key and tell me how to get there." He turned the doorknob but stopped his movements, glancing behind his shoulder, "Oh and if you try to escape I'll know and I'll stop you."

And the bastard closed the door behind him before walking away. Sulking, Deidara hugged his knees. Somehow he knew Sasori wasn't kidding… And he didn't want to be embarrassed further. Besides he couldn't exactly go outside; he didn't know what that horrible sun light would do to his currently fragile body. Well this sucked...


	30. Cure to loneliness

Chapter 30 – Cure to loneliness

Naruto was driving really fast. They had left the inn on Saturday evening instead of staying one more day as they were originally supposed to. Now they had almost made it back to the mansion. But things were still left unclear for Sasuke.

"So all you know," he said slowly, "is that Deidara got kidnapped by some dude from your past, but who isn't an _old friend_, right?" Of course by old friend he meant ex-fuck buddy.

"No," Naruto said, annoyed, "he's not."

"Okay," Sasuke frowned, "and so he texts you that his partners and himself are pissed off because of our band… he asks you your address and you tell him right away?"

"I had no choice!" Naruto insisted, "I don't want anything to happen to Deidara."

Kiba spoke from the back seat, "Still pretty reckless to give them your address just like that."

"I'm sure they just want to talk," Hinata said in a reassuring tone.

"Yeah," Naruto sighed, "they're gonna tell us to break up…"

"Why would they want us to break up?" Kiba asked as he took Hinata's hand. Sasuke, staring at him behind his shoulder, shook his head in disbelief.

"Idiot. He's talking about the band."

"Oh…" Kiba said in understanding and his girlfriend chuckled weakly.

"What's your decision gonna be?" she inquired.

"I don't know…"

Naruto seemed troubled as Sasuke glanced at him. They pulled in the driveway and Sasuke understood the source of his anxiety; three strangers were in the house – vampires of course. Thankfully Shikamaru was at Ino's apartment. He pretty much lived there now, actually, which was for the best.

"Shit… they didn't lose any time," Kiba said when he sensed the presences too.

"Let's go," Naruto said darkly as he stopped his car.

Sasuke followed him closely. Inside they made their way to the kitchen. The three strangers were in there. Two girls – a blonde and a brunette – were leaning against the counter casually as if they were at home. The third one, some red-head guy, was sitting on another counter next to the covered window, and he was sipping at a glass filled with blood.

The first one to speak up was the short brunette female. "Two vampires and a hybrid, huh? I fucking knew it."

The red-head sighed, muttering, "You didn't know anything Micha…"

"I see you guys have invited yourselves inside," Naruto said coldly.

"Oh it wasn't hard," the red-head shrugged, jumping to his feet, "You left a door open on the second floor…"

The door giving to the balcony, Sasuke thought. These bastards…they better not have gone through their stuff.

He wasn't the only angry one.

Kiba walked over to the red-head quickly and stole his drink. "Get your _own_ damn blood!"

"So rude…" the other replied.

"Forget about that!" that Micha girl suddenly exclaimed, "We don't have any time to lose. Call your manager immediately!" she glared from a band member to another as she went on, "Call your record label! Tell them you quit. Stop everything right now!"

"Oh will you calm the fuck down?" the male sighed, "Excuse her… she's crazy paranoid."

Micha looked ready to kill him. As for Kiba he seemed confused, so he walked back to stand next to his girlfriend as well as Naruto and Sasuke.

The blonde girl spoke for the first time, "Excuse our rudeness. My name is Temari and this is my brother Gaara. As you already know, we come here to ask you to please stop your activities as famous musicians. It's too dangerous for our kind to be exposed to humans like that. I must say I'm shocked at seeing a hybrid among you…" while she hesitated Naruto stepped closer to Sasuke protectively. She continued, "But have no fear, we don't care about that. Others may not be so kind as to accept it though. All the more reason for you to keep a low profile," she looked at Sasuke insistently.

The raven-haired male held her gaze, and asked, "Why are you doing this anyway? Why don't you guys mind your own business?"

Gaara stepped forward to stand next to his sister. "Because we want to preserve our kind's peaceful existence," he said simply, "it is essential that humans always stay oblivious to us."

"Peaceful?" Sasuke also stepped forward, "What the hell's so peaceful about it? Ever since I've started hanging out with vampires, I've been kidnapped fucking twice. We've had trouble with vampire hunters. My brother's pack got destroyed and… and then we had a fight and I had to kill a vampire. Oh and not to mention I have to deal with a human stalker who thinks she can save me or whatever."

The red-head smiled, "Well I'm sorry to hear that babe, but that's not our problem now is it?"

Naruto stepped in, "Don't fucking talk to him like that." His voice was low, almost a growl. Gaara turned to look at him calmly.

"Anyway, this little conversation has been interesting but now it's time for us to go. So yeah we have your friend… um… don't know his name. Skinny, blond, looks kinda like a chick, rings a bell? I thought so. Don't worry he's fine. We'll release him as soon as your band quits officially."

Temari added, "We'll let you think about it for now. Sasori will communicate with you soon."

Before leaving with the two others, Micha snarled, "You better think fast."

When they were gone Kiba broke the heavy silence. "What a bitch! And what a jerk! And ugh…"

In a silent agreement they went to sit at the dining table – which they only rarely used. Naruto took Sasuke's hand under the table and squeezed gently. The raven frowned, looking down.

"I guess they do have a point, don't they?" He felt forced to admit.

"What?" Kiba exclaimed, his crimson brown eyes angry, "You're actually siding with them?"

Sasuke returned his glance, "I said they had a point. And it's true. We don't age. We don't eat. If we're hurt it heals in a matter of seconds. And if it's all captured on camera and people start asking questions we're screwed."

Hinata was staying utterly silent. As for Kiba, he slouched back in his seat, "Yeah but… I just thought we could have more time, you know? I thought we could do this for at least a year or two…"

"We should call Shikamaru," Naruto decided as he took his cell. "He's a part of all this after all."

"Yeah," Kiba agreed and Sasuke gave a slight nod.

After Naruto had called Shikamaru, they waited for him to arrive in silence while the atmosphere grew tense.

…

When Sasori left the hotel, Deidara was alone with that young vampire guy, Hyo. He was supposed to just keep watch on him while Sasori was gone. But it seemed he had other ideas in mind.

As he sat in the chair next to the bed, he took out a lighter from his pocket and made a show of turning it on and off. It made Deidara nervous.

"Are you gonna stop?" he asked, annoyed. He was starving so badly and he felt so weak that just talking was difficult.

Hyo leaned forward, his dark hair falling in his face. He was still playing with the lighter just to irk Deidara. And it was working.

"Sasori is too soft, don't you think?" he locked dark brown eyes with light blue. "I mean it's serious business we're doing. We're maintaining the peace and order in the vampire community. And if we're gonna have any credibility, I think…" he leaned even closer and Deidara frowned and shifted uncomfortably.

"What?"

"Some things need to be done, like setting an example," he finished in a low, threatening voice.

Ordinarily Deidara wouldn't have been scared of a young vampire like that. But right now his strength was lacking. The starvation was keeping him close to a comatose state. Only his will was allowing him to remain awake.

Right now he was afraid. He made a movement to get up from the bed but Hyo grabbed his arm. Deidara struggled but even though this guy's strength wasn't even comparable to Sasori's, it was still no use. Hyo managed to pin both wrists above his head. With his free hand he picked up his lighter again and didn't lose any time in burning Deidara's chest.

The thin shirt didn't offer much protection. Soon the horrible smell of his own skin burning made Deidara even more dizzy and nauseous. He decided to gather his strength in a last attempt to break free.

So he lifted his leg and, as quickly as he could, hit Hyo's side harshly with his knee. It didn't do much good though. Sure the dark-haired vampire was a bit surprised at first, but he was quick to react. He put the lighter away for now and instead grabbed a small pocket knife. Before Deidara could try anything else, Hyo stabbed his abs, sliding the knife deep into the flesh.

Deidara screamed, "Ah fuck you bastard…"

Hyo smirked. He just left the knife there, and blood poured from the wound generously, staining Deidara's jeans and the pale sheets underneath. Soon he was feeling even weaker than before. Hyo continued his previous activity of burning his skin. Then he took out his cell phone and took a few pictures of the damage he'd done.

"Stop," he whispered in a rasp voice, "just stop, please…"

It wasn't like him to beg, but right now he had no dignity left… He just wanted it to fucking stop. This was stupid. Hyo was a fucking jerk. And Deidara felt like he was dying. He'd had ups and downs in his long life, he thought, thinking of Sasori's choice of expression. Well, this was definitely one of the worst moments ever…

Deidara was somewhere in between awake and unconscious. He didn't have the strength to keep his eyes open. He couldn't move. The pain was still there though. In his leg, on his chest, and it was filling his entire body dreadfully. Hyo's presence was perceptible of course as he observed him. That jerk was probably trying to decide if he had done enough damage or not.

Apparently he decided on the latter. He grabbed the lighter again and brought it closer to Deidara's face. But just as he felt the dangerous heat getting closer to his cheek he was also aware of another presence approaching. Hyo must have felt it too because he tensed and dropped the lighter next to Deidara's injured body on the bloody sheets.

Deidara couldn't find the strength to open his eyes but he held onto consciousness by sheer will. The door was opened and slammed shut, and then bags were dropped on the floor.

"What did you do?" A low, angered voice asked.

There were loud, quick steps and Hyo was pulled from the bed.

"I just… I took a few pictures and now we can send them as a threat to make them quit immediately…"

Hyo gasped, screamed and then there was a horrible loud crack. Again Deidara heard the determined steps, this time towards the bathroom if he wasn't mistaken. He managed to force his eyes open. He was intrigued as to what was going on now.

But everything was blurry. And even if he could see properly, well there was nothing; the room was empty. He thought he heard a body being thrown in the bath tub. Deidara tried to lift himself up on his elbows, but he winced in pain and fell flat on the mattress, squeezing his eyes shut. This simple effort had been too much, and consciousness was slipping quickly…

"Deidara."

A gentle, warm voice. A body on the bed next to him, but this time he wasn't scared. The older vampire removed the knife and Deidara moaned in pain. A thin yet strong arm slid around his waist, carefully pulling him up in a sitting embrace. His lips were pressed to the soft skin of the other male's neck. In a last rush of adrenaline and survival instinct, Deidara's fangs pierced the flesh.

The warm blood was bliss for his cold, broken body. He had never tasted anything so delicious before. He took long gulps, moaning slightly as his wounds started to heal slowly. It still hurt though… A lot. He needed more…

Sasori let him drink as much as he needed. His arms were wrapped around Deidara's body, holding him fiercely.

"Take more I don't mind," he whispered, encouraging him as he caressed the long blond hair on his back. A single hand came to hold the back of his neck.

Deidara eventually found the strength to lift his own arms, so he held him back. Letting his hands wander he felt the lean muscles of the other vampire. But this was only an observation at the back of his mind, whereas his main focus was the healing blood.

At some point he realized there was a smell of burn in the air. This made him panic a little. He drank a few last gulps before withdrawing his fangs. He licked the pale skin right before it healed quickly and he felt Sasori tremble ever so slightly in his arms. In any other circumstance this might have caused him to smirk.

But right now he was still in shock. The first thing he did when they pull away was try to stand. He just needed to move from those damn bloody sheets. Immediately Sasori was up on his feet, holding him and steadying him. They went to sit on the other bed instead. Deidara's body hurt still but the wounds were healing. He glanced behind his shoulder at the bathroom. There was a fire in there.

"You killed him," Deidara whispered, locking eyes with the other.

"Yeah," he breathed.

Sasori lifted his hands hesitantly to help Deidara out of the ruined shirt. The latter let him. Looking down at his torso he saw that the skin was still red, but it was slowly returning to normal. Suddenly Sasori hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry," he whispered in a broken voice.

Thin blond eyebrows frowned as the realization hit him. He wasn't even angry at Sasori. Quite the opposite actually; his heart felt warm and good when he thought that the man had been so angry at the sight of his mutilated body that he had actually killed his comrade without a second thought.

They pulled away but their faces were still close. Sasori spoke fervently, hazel eyes searching Deidara's blue orbs almost desperately.

"I've only rarely come across someone stupid enough to disobey me. I never thought it would happen today."

Deidara gave a slight nod. This was so out of character for him but… he didn't feel like arguing. He didn't feel like giving him shit or being angry at all. Rather he felt drawn to him. The last thing he wanted was for Sasori to let go of him.

And then he understood. The blood bond; the same blood was running through their veins now, and it was drawing them to each other. The attraction he had felt for the handsome and mysterious male was now increased tenfold at least.

They stayed like this for a few moments, simply looking at each other as though seeing one another for the first time. Sasori was caressing the still sensitive skin of his chest softly, hovering near his heart. The touch was soothing for Deidara, who still remembered the pain all too vividly.

The younger vampire was doing some exploring of his own. He entangled his pale fingers in silky dark red locks, and he never stopped looking into those entrancing eyes.

"Why'd you do it?" he finally asked in a mere whisper. "The blood bond I mean. You could've waited for me to heal. You could've given me human blood. So why…?"

Sasori frowned. His hand still rested on Deidara's heart. The blond slowly brought his own hand to Sasori's and laced their fingers.

"Would it sound very strange if I said I like you a lot already?"

"Yes," Deidara's lips twitched into a small, amused smile. "We've known each other for one day."

Sasori smiled back, "Ah, but technically we've known each other for two centuries."

"Oh please I don't even remember you."

"This time," he whispered huskily, "I'll definitely make you remember me."

Slowly he got up, his hand still holding Deidara's. His legs were trembling slightly. So Sasori held his waist firmly as they walked over to the bathroom. The smell was horrible, but at least it was almost over; in the bath the few remnants of what had been Hyo's body were finishing to burn.

"Come," the brunet said softly as he opened the door. There was no one in the hallway. They went to the next room – Sasori forced the door open – which Deidara assumed belonged to the four others. Three others… he corrected himself. But right now it was empty.

The two vampires found their way to the bathroom and Sasori didn't lose any time in turning on the water to prepare the shower. Deidara blushed slightly as he leaned against the sink; Sasori didn't seem to be going anywhere.

"Do you need help?" he asked as he erased the small distance between them and brought his hand to the hem of his skinny jeans.

"You don't have to…"

"Are you kidding? It's the least I can do," the other insisted. "It's my fault this happened to you."

"I…" his blush intensified as Sasori snapped the button, unzipped and lowered the skinny jeans revealing blue boxer briefs.

Pale fingers touched the still healing scar on his abs surrounded by blood stained skin. Deidara winced and the redhead looked up at him with concern all over his face.

"I want you to take more. I want you to heal completely."

Deidara glanced away, "I'm just gonna shower first…" Without one more word he stepped into the bath tub and shut the curtain. Then he took off his boxers and threw them on the floor. He sighed contentedly, closing his eyes, as the soothing hot water cleaned the blood off his pale skin.

But his blue eyes snapped open again when the curtain was suddenly pulled. He was so surprised that he slipped and almost lost his balance. He'd thought Sasori had taken the hint and left him alone. But now…

"What're you doing?" Deidara blushed once more.

"I said I want you to take more blood," he said firmly, taking Deidara's arm and pulling him close. Too close considering their nakedness.

Deidara couldn't help but look. Sasori was a really good looking guy.

He held him back, but only so that he could bury his face in the crook of his neck to hide his blush.

"Deidara," he insisted, "drink more. I don't want you to have scars."

So he parted his lips and he bit into the soft skin once again. As he sucked out the precious blood he pressed his lips to the other's neck, holding him very close. In the back of his mind he was aware that a certain part of his anatomy was reacting to all this – and it seemed he wasn't the only one.

When he was finished drinking he quickly pulled away and leaned against the tiled wall, as though trying to find an escape but finding none. Clearly amused, Sasori stepped closer. His fingers trailed across Deidara's chest to make sure he had no scars left. But the blond thought that was just an excuse to touch him.

"All better," he whispered, smiling as he looked up into Deidara's eyes.

"Y-yeah, um…" still blushing, he folded a leg and placed his foot flat against the wall in a lame attempt to keep some distance between them.

But Sasori smirked and placed his hand on his thigh, sliding it up to his lower abdomen, and finally lowering it slightly… Deidara moaned when skilled fingers enveloped his cock.

"Now, how should we take care of this?"

He started stroking him and Deidara moaned loudly again, tilting his head back. Sasori entangled his fingers in long blond locks, placing his hand behind Deidara's neck and pulling him in a passionate kiss. The younger vampire responded by wrapping his slender arms around the other's body. He even lifted one leg to place it behind Sasori's thigh and flush their hips together. The redhead moaned and grinded him, panting and moaning through the kiss.

"Deidara I… I don't want to hurt you but…" the end of his sentence was lost in another heated kiss.

Deidara was so turned on that he couldn't care less if his body was supposedly still weak. And now Sasori was squeezing his ass as he grinded him and it was simply too much. So he turned around in Sasori's arms and reached back with his hand to grab his hip. He glanced behind with lustful, needy blue eyes and the other let out a sexy low chuckle.

"You're so cute…"

"If you want it as much as I do you'll shut up and fuck me…"

"You asked for it…"

He positioned himself and slid inside. His movements were hard and deep; he wasn't holding back. Deidara moaned and jolted his hips backwards to meet his thrusts.

It was amazing; Deidara was trembling and he couldn't even tell if it was caused by his body's weakened state or the infinite bliss of this moment. But it was okay; Sasori was holding his waist tightly. The blond placed both arms against the tiled wall and rested his forehead on them.

"You feel good," Sasori purred against his neck, "so good… It had been so long…"

"How long?" Deidara whispered teasingly.

There was a moment of silence as Sasori slowed the pace and only the sound of the shower could be heard.

"I don't remember," he finally admitted.

"Oh wow… that's pathetic," Deidara laughed.

He was actually enjoying this little break down. Sasori was simply deep inside him, unmoving, and softly caressing Deidara's thin hips with his thumbs.

"I wouldn't say that…"

"And what would you say?" Deidara turned his head and sent him a teasing glance.

Sasori leaned closer and whispered, "That I'm extremely picky."

The blond smirked and leaned just a little closer to capture those beautiful lips in a passionate kiss. Deidara didn't want to say it but it had been a while for him as well; also because he was very picky.

The kiss seemed to wake Sasori from a daze and he pulled away, only to grab Deidara's hips even tighter than before and fuck him roughly. Deidara screamed his pleasure as the taller male pounded deep inside him repeatedly.

"I adore the sounds you make," Sasori said huskily.

He lifted one hand to brush Deidara's hair aside, so that he could kiss his neck. But of course he didn't just kiss his skin; he bit and sucked at it harshly, surely leaving marks. The blond didn't want to admit just how much he enjoyed it.

Instead he chuckled, "You know, there's no point in trying to mark me, those are gonna heal really fast thanks to your blood…"

"Our blood," he purred, and it made Deidara tremble.

Sasori simply rested his lips against his neck as he pounded deep inside him faster and harder. Deidara moaned desperately, arching his back and letting the other hold him.

Soon they were both sent completely over the edge. Deidara came first, and Sasori finished with one last deep thrust. They stayed still for a moment, trembling in pure pleasure. Sasori's arms slid around the younger vampire's waist, securing his hold on him.

"That was amazing," he whispered into wet blond hair.

"Yeah…"

"Are you okay?" Sasori turned him around softly, and lifted his fingers to brush his bangs out of his face.

"I just…" Deidara chuckled weakly, "can't believe that, one instant I'm being tortured and the next…"

"You're fucking?" Sasori finished for him, but his smile was fading. "I wish this hadn't happened to you…"

"Stop feeling guilty. I mean I'm not even mad at you. Not for that, anyway. You freakin' killed the guy so…"

"He deserved it," he said fiercely, which almost made Deidara laugh.

He felt happy. Maybe he was crazy but despite everything that had happened, he felt really good right now. And how could he not when Sasori was so caring? He even picked up the small bottle of shampoo and proceeded to clean Deidara's hair. The latter let him; he still felt a bit weak and dizzy – maybe the intense fucking hadn't helped – so he didn't mind being taken care of.

While Deidara was rinsing his hair under the hot water, they felt three vampires enter the room.

"The others…" he started worriedly but Sasori pressed a finger onto his lips.

"Doesn't matter. You don't have to worry about anything."

They finished cleaning themselves and then stepped out of the shower. They wrapped white towels around their waists.

"You can stay here," Sasori said, "I'll go get the clothes I brought for you."

"You're really gonna leave me alone with them?" Deidara replied, but when he saw the guilt in those hazel eyes he regretted his words.

Sasori took his arm and opened the door. As they walked out of the bathroom three pairs of eyes were fixed on them.

The brunette looked pissed, that Gaara guy was clearly amused, and finally the other girl had a blank look on her face, pretty much. But she couldn't hide her surprise completely.

Deidara was blushing madly; now he wished he had stayed in the bathroom.

"I knew it," Gaara smiled, glancing from Sasori to Deidara, "you fell for him the moment you saw him in the bar. He's not bad," he added with a shrug.

"Oh shut the fuck up!" Deidara hissed.

Sasori tightened his hold on his wrist and pulled him closer. Deidara wasn't too sure if this was a somewhat protective gesture or if he was silently telling him to behave. Maybe both.

"Where's Hyo?" Micha asked.

"I killed him," Sasori said bluntly. Deidara hardly repressed a nervous laugh.

"W-What?" she stuttered. "But why?"

"He tortured Deidara."

She protested, pointing at him, "But he's fine!"

"You idiot," Gaara sat on one of the beds casually, "Sasori gave him blood, obviously."

Sasori dragged Deidara out of the room. "Let's go get dressed. I'll be right back," he added for the others.

The younger vampire was more than glad to be dragged away from these three. This situation was so awkward. Deidara didn't know if he was a prisoner or just Sasori's new fuck buddy at this point. He supposed he was both. Kinky.

Sasori looked through his suitcase and put on stylish black jeans, before picking up a white button down shirt. On the meantime Deidara looked at the contents of the bags Sasori had brought from his place; as promised, laptop and some clothes.

So Deidara threw on his gray army print skinny jeans with a black wide neck t-shirt. He went to get the tie on the bedside table and lazily pulled up his thick blond hair. Then he noticed Sasori was checking him out.

"I chose well – then again I'm pretty sure you'd look good in anything."

Deidara blushed slightly under the heated glance, but he was doing some staring himself.

Next thing they knew, they were kissing. Deidara wrapped his arms behind the other's neck, whereas Sasori's hands slid around his waist and found their way under his thin shirt. His lips were so soft and warm, and the blond clung to him desperately, as if to deepen the kiss even more. But already tongues were battling breathlessly. Deidara lifted his leg and Sasori grabbed it, caressing his thigh.

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. It was room service. Sasori gave him one last quick kiss before going to open the door.

"Hi, so um, about the ashes in the bath and all that blood on the bed…" he said, looking her directly in the eyes, "would you be so kind as to clean up everything while making sure no one knows about it? Oh and forget all about it when you're finished. Thank you."

Deidara laughed. The poor woman was completely dazed. So after that they let her go inside with her material, and made their way back to the other room.

The three vampires were still pretty much like they had left them, except that Micha looked even more upset and Temari was reading on the bed.

Sasori leaned against the door, crossing his arms. Deidara stood next to him somewhat awkwardly, fumbling with his slightly wet and messy ponytail.

"So how'd it go?" Sasori eventually asked since no one was talking.

"Okay I guess," Gaara answered. "Turns out that cute guitarist guy is a hybrid."

Temari put her book away and sat cross-legged, looking up at Sasori. "Don't worry; we didn't start a fight or anything. We reassured them that wasn't our intention."

"Good. So what did they say?"

Gaara shrugged. Micha was still not partaking in this conversation. She stood next to the open window, staring at the night sky.

"Not much," the red-head admitted, scratching the back of his neck. "They argued with us, mostly. But they should come around."

"Naruto looked very angry when we mentioned Deidara," Temari pointed out, and the blond looked up.

Really? Naruto had looked angry… So maybe he cared after all. Deidara would've definitely been pissed off if anyone had hurt Naruto, so it was good to know the feeling was mutual.

"All right, well I'll call him tomorrow," Sasori said, "and invite them here to talk."

"Cool," Gaara nodded, "so hey Sasori… earlier you came back here and found Hyo torturing our friend," he lifted his chin in Deidara's direction, "so you killed that annoying brat, gave blondie your blood and then fucked him in the shower?"

Sasori raised an elegant brow, "Yeah, pretty much, why?"

Deidara blushed while Gaara shrugged.

"Just checking. Anyway, the night is young so shall we go have some fun?"

"Yeah," Temari jumped to her feet and stretched her body.

Micha suddenly turned to glare at all of them with tears dwelling in her eyes. "I can't believe you guys! It's like you don't give a shit that he murdered Hyo!"

Gaara said, "We don't."

"I fucking quit!" she spat angrily.

"No one forced you to join us in the first place," Temari told her coolly, "you and Hyo wanted to help and that was fine, but he shouldn't have done anything to upset Sasori. That's all there is to it."

Micha was crying at this point. She was shoving her things in her suitcase.

"Well I don't want to help anymore!"

"We're devastated," Gaara mocked, "really."

Sasori moved from the door to let her leave. He didn't even comment. Deidara also stayed silent, simply because it wasn't really his place to say anything. Gaara shrugged and went to look at himself in the mirror. After running his fingers through spiky red locks he bent down to pick up the clothes.

"These are yours," he gave Sasori the small pile of clothes.

"Thanks," he said, amused.

"And these…" Gaara hesitated as he picked up Deidara's blood stained clothes.

"Ugh just throw them away," Deidara pleaded.

The red-head did as he was told. Then he asked, "So are you guys coming too?"

Sasori exchanged a knowing glance with Deidara and smirked, flipping his bangs before looking back at Gaara.

"Nah we're gonna stay here…"

Temari chuckled as she slipped on her high heel sandals. She touched Sasori's shoulder briefly before opening the door.

"Have fun…"

Gaara followed her. He also made a comment before leaving, addressing Deidara actually.

"You're lucky, you know. He doesn't fuck just anyone."

The blond scoffed, offended, "You mean _he_'s lucky! Cause _I_ don't fuck just anyone."

Gaara smiled, amused, and left with his sister. As soon as the door was closed Sasori dropped his pile of clothes and smiled at Deidara lustfully.

"Come here…" he suddenly picked him up and pinned him against the wall. Deidara gasped, looping his legs around the taller man's lean hips.

"Those two seem very loyal to you," he said even though he had trouble forming a coherent sentence with Sasori's body pressed against his.

"Long story. I'm the one who changed Temari. Then she asked me to change her brother too. Guess I felt generous. I don't regret it," he whispered as he nibbled at his jaw, "they're good friends to me."

"Mm… I'm curious, were you ever like… a lover to any of them?"

"No… they had interest in me but despite the blood bond I still saw them only as friends."

"Huh, interesting…" Deidara turned his head slightly to kiss his soft lips. He felt like he wanted to know everything about Sasori, all of his stories and secrets. He found himself hoping there would be time for that.


	31. Fireworks

Chapter 31 – Fireworks

Shikamaru had slept over at Naruto's mansion that night. They had talked a lot in the evening, about their future as musicians. And in the morning everyone was understandably a little depressed.

Naruto got a phone call from Sasori, and now he was waiting for their unwanted guests. They would be here in a few hours. Deidara was supposed to be with them, actually. Naruto was anxious to see if he really was fine.

Sitting at the kitchen counter, Kiba looked gloomy as he sipped his blood. Naruto leaned onto the doorframe and crossed his arms, thoughtful. They hadn't reached any conclusion yet. Kiba seemed to be the most affected by all this. He had been really enthusiastic about this whole music band project and he didn't want to give it up just yet.

Naruto went to sit next to him. "How are you?"

With a slight shrug he muttered, "Okay I guess…" He took his last sip of blood and put the glass away on the table. "Where's Sasuke?"

"Still sleeping. Hinata?"

"Same."

There was a moment of silence, interrupted only by Shikamaru typing occasionally on his laptop in the next room.

"Listen," Naruto sighed, crossing his arms on the table, "I know you don't want to hear this but… you're the one who's most at risk here. You can't go out in the sun. People are already starting to find you overdressed sometimes…"

Kiba glared at him, "Oh yeah cause they'll know I'm a vampire if I'm wearing a damn hoodie. Of course."

"I'm just saying…"

"I get it," he sighed, looking down, "it's fine. You don't have to say it."

Naruto sighed as well. He found this situation difficult himself. The whole project had been his idea in the first place. It had been spontaneous, a mere whim that had taken over him. He hadn't even been ambitious enough to think they'd actually get this far. But perhaps he should've given it more thought, because now they were stuck.

Now more vampires knew about Sasuke being a hybrid. And more would know the truth about their band, which undeniably meant more vampires pissed at them. Was it better to just quit? Naruto was hesitating.

Actually Shikamaru had claimed that he didn't mind. He was even considering going back to school soon, while keeping music as a hobby or a side job. As for Sasuke, he had told his boyfriend that he would never give up his passion, but that he was ready to give up this particular band for now because it seemed it only brought them more trouble.

After a few more minutes of silence Kiba returned in his bedroom to see Hinata. The wait was long for Naruto. Lately when he had nothing to do he played guitar or scribbled down ideas for lyrics. But right now, for obvious reasons, he wasn't inspired.

When Sasuke walked down the stairs lazily, wearing black cargo shorts and a band t-shirt, the blond walked over to him and slid his arm around his small waist.

"Hey," he greeted him with a kiss.

"You always wake up first," Sasuke said. It sounded like an accusation and Naruto chuckled. He lightly trailed tan fingers in silky raven locks.

"I don't really sleep that much. Maybe it's an old vampire thing."

"You old freak..." he said mockingly.

Naruto ignored his comment and pulled him close. He needed the comfort of holding him in his arms right now.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked as he lifted his arms to hug him back.

He sighed against his neck. "I'm worried I guess…"

The raven pulled away slightly, "Did you call them?"

"No they called me actually… they're coming here again."

"Really?" the smaller guy raised a brow.

"They said they still just wanna talk."

"So why are you so worried?"

Glancing away, he said, "I just hope Deidara's all right, you know?"

Before Sasuke could say anything, they heard a car and soon felt four vampire presences nearby. Naruto tensed and made his way to the hall. He hadn't expected them so early.

When they knocked at the door Naruto opened and the siblings came in first. After them Sasori and Deidara followed. The latter closed the door behind him, and then he was immediately pulled into a tight hug…

"You okay?" Naruto frowned as he moved away and looked at his friend. He seemed fine; actually he was surprised by the attention.

"Yeah I'm fine…"

It didn't go unnoticed by Naruto that Sasori was looking at the long-haired vampire with a little amused smile.

Skipping straight to the point, Gaara asked, "So are you guys gonna quit then?"

Sasuke glanced away, and Naruto hesitated.

"Let's just get the others…"

They went to the living room to sit in a circle, Gaara with his sister, Sasori with Deidara and of course Naruto with his boyfriend. As for Shikamaru, he closed his laptop and put it away without a word.

"Oh," Gaara glanced at the human, "you're drummer guy right?"

"I also go by Shikamaru but yeah."

Kiba made his appearance as well. Naruto supposed his girlfriend preferred staying behind since it didn't concern her. Gaara announced happily that now everyone was here. But still, no one talked. The situation was rather awkward. Naruto was relieved that his old friend was fine, at least.

Gaara cleared his throat, once more breaking the silence, "Well now would be a good time to answer my question… you know, the one about you guys quitting."

Beside him on the couch, Temari crossed her legs, "You've got to understand we're doing this for your safety and ours, and of course for the rest of the vampire community as well…"

Glaring at her from the other side of the room, the bassist cut her speech, "It's fine we got it already."

"Well what's your decision?" the red-head insisted.

Naruto sent a glance toward Deidara, but he was looking down and staying utterly quiet. He frowned as he got worried again; he would've preferred having more time to talk to him just to make sure he was really okay. Beside the blond vampire, Sasori was also staying silent so far. Naruto only vaguely remembered this guy from his past.

Finally, it was Shikamaru who broke the silence.

"Could we at least do our show next month?" he inquired.

"Yeah," Kiba immediately added, "I mean at least one show, and then we quit."

Naruto's dark blue gaze drifted to Sasuke. "What do you think?" he asked quietly.

The raven shifted on the couch uncomfortably, and Naruto took his hand, lacing their fingers as he leaned closer to him.

Looking up, Sasuke glared at Gaara through his bangs, "I think these guys are douche bags who don't mind their own fucking business…"

"I hear ya," Kiba muttered.

Sasuke went on, "But, I guess they do have a point and we should quit after the show like Shikamaru suggested."

His boyfriend nodded slowly, "Then that's what we'll do."

Sasori spoke for the first time, "That works for me."

"Me too," Temari agreed and Gaara nodded.

"Then we have a deal."

Before they could go Naruto quickly added, "I just want to say something." Everyone in the room looked at him and he continued, "Like Sasuke said, we see your point, but we disapprove of your methods. I do, anyway. You shouldn't have held my friend hostage like you did. I won't forgive you for that."

Gaara chuckled, "Don't worry; he didn't get treated so badly…"

Naruto glanced at Deidara and realized the latter was blushing slightly.

"Is that true?"

"Um," Deidara hesitated, averting his eyes, "Well the only one who hurt me is kinda already dead so you really don't have to worry…"

He looked really embarrassed and Naruto wondered why. It seemed he didn't know what else to say. Sasori saved him from that situation.

"I apologize for that," he locked eyes with Naruto, "but you wouldn't have accepted to talk with us any other way."

He couldn't really deny that… Sighing, he took out his cell.

"Well anyway you guys can be reassured. I'm gonna call our manager right now to tell her we're done after the show."

"You don't have to do it right now," Temari stopped him, "we trust you."

With her brother they got up and looked at Sasori. The latter was staring at Deidara intently, actually.

"I'm gonna go get your things in the car…"

Deidara gave a slight nod, "Okay."

Gaara laughed as he walked towards the hallway.

"And don't forget to exchange phone numbers…"

"Shut the fuck up," Deidara said, "you annoying little prick."

Gaara ignored him and left the house, followed by the two others. Deidara was looking down, still flustered.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked him tentatively.

"I'm fine," he muttered.

"What was that all about anyway?" Kiba asked, raising a brow.

"Nothing!" Deidara practically yelled.

"Oh you know what, whatever…" Kiba stood and walked towards his bedroom.

Shikamaru shoved his laptop in his messenger bag and swung it on his shoulder.

"Well guys, I gotta go… I was supposed to spend the day with Ino, so…"

"When's the wedding?" Naruto teased, slapping his shoulder.

Shikamaru just chuckled and made his way to the hall while Naruto followed close behind.

As Shikamaru was slipping on his sneakers Sasori walked in the house again, only to drop two bags on the floor.

Naruto couldn't help but ask, "So what's going on exactly between you and Deidara?"

Sasori made a slight shrug, "Nothing much… yet."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Ask him," he smiled and looked behind Naruto and Shikamaru.

They followed his gaze, and saw that Deidara was standing further behind in the hallway, thumbs stuck in his jeans pockets and looking slightly embarrassed, but mostly pissed off.

He flicked a strand of hair out of his eye in frustration and staring right back at Sasori, shouted, "Just go away!"

Sasori raised a brow but didn't reply. He complied, leaving the house with a slight nod at Naruto.

"Well I'm gonna go," Shikamaru said but Naruto stopped him.

"I just wanted to say… Shika, thanks for being a part of this. I'm really sorry," he said sincerely, "I wanted this to work out. For at least a few years. Guess I was being too positive."

"It's okay," he shrugged, "besides it's not over yet. We still have our big show."

Naruto smiled, "Yeah… see you later then."

"See ya," Shikamaru said back before closing the door behind him.

Sighing, Naruto spun on his heel and walked over to Deidara. He grabbed his shoulders and repressed the urge to shake him.

"Are you gonna tell me what the hell's going on? I was so worried about you and now I learn you've been flirting with that guy all along?"

They heard the sound of an electric guitar being tuned. Sasuke felt like practicing apparently, Naruto thought absentmindedly. He kept all his attention on his friend though.

Slowly, pale blue eyes looked up, "Sorry for making you worry. I didn't think you would…"

"Are you an idiot?" Naruto frowned, searching his eyes, "You're my friend Dei, course I was worried!"

Deidara made a brief, small smile. But his expression changed to annoyance as he pulled away.

"I wasn't flirting with him, for your information! Don't fucking believe everything the others say."

"Well maybe if you just told me…"

"Hey Naruto?" Kiba walked out of his bedroom with Hinata. "We're gonna go to Neji's place…"

He nodded but he was annoyed with the interruption. Would he ever get the chance to talk to Deidara properly?

As she walked past him Hinata put a brief hand on his shoulder. "I'm glad you're gonna do your show at least."

"Yeah, me too," he replied.

After Kiba and Hinata left the house they heard the sound of the car being started and driving away. Then only the sound of Sasuke playing could be heard. Suddenly Deidara made his way to the door, picking up his bags.

But Naruto was right after him. He pinned him to the wall, making him drop his things again.

"Don't you dare leave without telling me the truth."

"It's complicated, okay?" he said defensively, "And will you get off me?"

Naruto obliged, stepping back. But he leaned against the door and crossed his arms, staring at the smaller guy.

"I was at the hangout Friday night," he started, "and they came in looking for information about you and your band. I tried to keep a low profile but Sasori recognized me from that time he met us a couple hundred years ago, apparently…"

"I remember," Naruto commented.

"Right," Deidara blushed slightly and glanced away, "so uh… he kinda bought me drinks and…"

"God damn it," Naruto face palmed, "don't tell me he actually got you drunk…"

"No!" he shouted, but then his resolve seemed to fade progressively. "Well, maybe a little. Anyway, he dragged me outside, drank my blood – like, a lot of it. Brought me to his hotel room," his blush intensified and he hesitated.

"What happened then?"

"Well that other guy kinda decided it would be fun to torture me when I was feeling so weak, he wanted to send you pictures or something," Deidara was clearly embarrassed as he said this. But still, he went on, "Such a jerk… Well Sasori killed him when he found out so… and then he gave me blood to heal me. So yeah."

"Oh," Naruto said in understanding. So they shared a blood bond. "So what happens now…?"

"I don't know," Deidara ran his fingers through his hair nervously, loosening the tie. "I don't know. I don't wanna be with him or anything! I mean, imagine if people ask us how we met? Oh well he kidnapped me!" He scoffed, "Not awkward at all…"

"Deidara honestly," Naruto couldn't repress a little smile, "Do you really care about that? Besides I'm the only one who would've asked you that, and I already know so what's the big deal?"

"Do you really have to point out that you're my only friend? I mean besides Selika but let's face it I've seen her what, twice this past century..."

"Am I not worth more than one though?" he teased.

Deidara seemed to relax at once, and he chuckled.

"Yeah… sure. I mean it _is_ good to know that you actually cared…" He added in a little voice.

"I already told you; it was stupid of you to doubt that!"

He shrugged helplessly, "Sorry… it's just that these past few weeks I felt like you really wanted to move on from your past with Sasuke…"

"I do want to put some things behind me, like Sai," Naruto almost shuddered, "but there are some people I never want to forget. And you're a part of them."

"That was corny."

"I know right?" Naruto laughed. "Anyway, do you wanna stay here today?"

"Are you kidding? When you can be alone with your boyfriend? I don't want to be in the way or anything…"

He rolled his eyes, picking up Deidara's stuff. "It's really okay. Besides you look like you could use some sleep. Come on…"

"Well it's true that I didn't get much sleep recently," he admitted as he followed him towards the guest room down the hallway.

Naruto glanced at his boyfriend as they passed the living room. He was so intense whenever he played, so talented…

And then what Deidara said registered in his mind and he chuckled. They walked inside the guest room and he put his bags on the floor.

"So you guys already did it huh?"

Deidara's embarrassment was very amusing.

"Wh-what? Why would you ask that?"

Naruto raised a brow, still smiling. "Holy shit you really did… damn, going fast, aren't you?"

"Oh give me a fucking break…"

"All right," Naruto laughed, slapping his shoulder, "sorry. I'll let you rest now."

…

Because of all this drama about their band, Sasuke hadn't had much time to think about anything else. But he kept receiving desperate texts from Sakura, even now as he practiced guitar. He ignored them but it was nagging at the back of his mind; he wanted to do something about that. Last night Shikamaru had taken him apart at some point, and told him what Ino had revealed about her friend. Apparently Sakura simply couldn't stop thinking about him, and this obsession was ruining her life.

Unable to concentrate with this in mind, he eventually put his guitar away and took his cell. The last message from Sakura sounded just as desperate as the previous ones.

_I'm sorry about texting you again but I'd really like to meet you just one last time, to apologize in person and make sure you're okay... Please I need to see you._

He sighed, falling on the nearest sofa. He wrote a reply asking her if he could come meet her today.

"Who're you texting?" Naruto asked as he suddenly entered the room.

"Sakura…"

When he looked up at Naruto, Sasuke chuckled; dark blue eyes were looking at him wide in shock.

"Sakura," he repeated disbelievingly.

"Yeah. Hey Naruto, just to make sure, how do you compel people?"

Naruto frowned. He reached out to take his cell from him and look at the text he had just sent.

"You want to compel her?"

"I want to make her forget everything," he shrugged. It was the only way…

Again, Naruto looked at him.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

The older vampire gave the cell back, stepping closer. Lifting tan fingers he trailed them across Sasuke's arm lightly, before eventually taking his hand.

"That's very generous of you… So you actually care, huh?" Naruto made a small smile.

"Not really… I just want her to stop being so annoying and harassing me."

"Heh, whatever you say."

In a quick movement Sasuke pulled him closer so that he was sitting on his lap. He slid pale arms around Naruto's waist.

"Stop making fun of me," Sasuke said. "Anyway, what's up with Deidara? Got himself a boyfriend? Is he gonna stop being so depressed now?"

Naruto turned slightly so that he could face him. "Don't be too hard on him, kay? I think his pride was hurt you know?"

He caressed Sasuke's hair and leaned closer. The raven nodded to reassure him and then they kissed softly. Pale hands crawled under Naruto's t-shirt to touch the smooth tan skin as their kiss became more passionate.

They were interrupted by Sasuke's cell. Pulling away from Naruto, he let out a short sigh as he checked Sakura's reply. Of course, she was inviting him over this very instant.

"I'm gonna go…"

They stood up slowly. Naruto offered his help.

"Do you want me to come with you? I mean, I can explain it to you but if you're unsure…"

"I think I can do it," Sasuke shrugged, "really doesn't look that complicated."

"You just have to keep eye contact," the blond insisted, "that's the most important."

He nodded, "And… how do I make sure it worked?"

"You'll just know."

Again he nodded thoughtfully as he made his way to the front door, Naruto following him. Before Sasuke could step outside he took his arm.

"You'll be careful right?"

Sasuke chuckled and shook his head in disbelief. "You really need to stop worrying about me."

"I can't…"

The raven pulled him into a kiss, entangling his fingers in messy blond locks. He licked his lips and asked for entrance, which of course he was granted. Every time, kissing Naruto felt new, special, even though they had done this countless times. He could never get enough of him. But right now, he had something he needed to do.

"I'll be right back," he whispered when they broke the kiss.

Then he quickly walked over to his car; before Naruto could hold him back again. That idiot really needed to stop worrying all the time.

While driving over to Sakura's place he opened the window and let the warm wind blow in his hair. He realized maybe, just maybe, Naruto was right and he somehow cared about her. Maybe he just wanted her to have a normal life and be able to fall in love with some guy that could actually return her feelings.

That, or he just wanted her to stop being so annoying, like he had told his boyfriend. If he was honest with himself, it was probably a mix of both.

It took a while to get there, as there was some traffic downtown. He had time to do some thinking. He decided he'd never give up his passion for music, but he did want to give up the band. Even if the three idiots from today hadn't showed up, they would've been forced to stop anyway. Besides there was the hybrid issue; with Naruto they wanted as little people as possible to know. So it was for the best.

He really was excited about the Tokyo dome show of course, that would be a once in a lifetime experience.

When he parked his car in the street in front of Sakura's house, he noticed she was waiting for him outside. She wore a red tank top with pale jeans and sandals. It wasn't difficult to see how nervous she was.

The raven slammed the car door and shoved his hand in his pocket as he made his way to the stairs leading to the front door. He took off his sunglasses.

Sakura knew he was there of course but she acted as though she was too shy to actually look at him, because her gaze stubbornly lingered on the floral arrangement in front of the stairs where she sat.

"Hey," he said awkwardly, leaning against the metal banister.

"Hey… I'm glad you came." She finally mustered up the courage to look into his eyes. "I just hope it's not to say goodbye."

She sounded so sad that he hesitated and swallowed hard. But he had to do this.

"You need to forget about me." Literally, he thought, but didn't say it out loud.

"I can't," she shook her head in despair. Standing up, she leaned closer to him. But Sasuke looked away and sighed.

"Listen, I'm not gonna let you spend your whole life thinking about the past, about me…"

He locked eyes with her. All right, well, here goes nothing, he thought.

"Sakura," he said and she was drinking his every word, "forget about me. As soon as I leave now, forget you ever knew me. Forget about vampires. Never think of me or such creatures again."

In a daze, she nodded extremely slowly. Now Sasuke understood what his boyfriend had meant; he just knew it had worked. It was almost too easy.

So he left, glancing behind his shoulder one last time before getting into his car. She blinked, looked around her briefly and returned inside the house. Sasuke let out a deep sigh of relief as he started the engine, shifted and drove away.

…

Deidara had been working the whole day with his colleagues at the festival. But right now the materials were all set and he wasn't the one taking care of launching the fireworks actually. So he was just enjoying the nice summer evening in the park. Everywhere people were talking animatedly and smiling – plus a lot of them were wearing yukatas which was awesome.

He himself wore a finely thread black yukata with a silver belt. He was really proud of his outfit. His long hair was styled in a half-ponytail, with some long bangs framing his face. Walking past the various stands for souvenirs, gifts, or food and drinks, Deidara looked everywhere for Naruto. He had promised he would come, after all.

The fireworks were about to start and everyone was sending glances at the clear night sky in anticipation. Deidara was starting to get desperate; maybe Naruto hadn't come after all. Seeing all the human groups of friends and couples around him made him feel extremely lonely and out of place.

But then he felt two familiar presences nearby amongst all those people and he smiled. Naruto and Sasuke were here after all. They walked up to him and Naruto hugged him briefly.

"We were looking for you everywhere!" He was wearing a nice navy blue yukata and Deidara's smile widened at the sight.

"I'm glad you found me! And look at you! This is awesome." His clear blue eyes drifted to Naruto's boyfriend. He wore jeans and t-shirt…

Sasuke scoffed, "There's no way I'd wear a stupid thing like that."

Naruto laughed and wrapped his arms around both guys' shoulders. "Come on let's find a better spot to watch the fireworks…"

He led them through the excited crowd, and all the way to a quieter area where they sat on a bump in the ground. It wasn't exactly a better spot to watch the fireworks but at least they had some more space. Things could get a little too crazy in the middle of the thick crowd during a summer festival like that.

Sasuke and Naruto sat really close, and they were exchanging small smiles and soft kisses while holding hands and lacing their fingers. Deidara sighed quietly as he glanced away. He was happy to spend some time with them but he couldn't help but feel like the third wheel. And he remembered Sasori's words all too well.

_You're jealous of what they have together…_

So what if he was a little envious? It was only normal.

Deidara sat with his legs folded under him, and his hand was playing with the grass – well more like destroying it – as he thought about Sasori.

He was the reason for all his frustration lately. It had been a week since the whole being kidnapped in the hotel room situation. Deidara hadn't seen him since then. And he couldn't stop thinking about him. It was definitely one of those love and hate relationships; this was how he saw things anyway.

He hated Sasori for being so overly confident, so full of himself, so sure that Deidara would fall for him even after the horribly humiliating situation he had put him through. And the worst was that of course, Sasori had been right; Deidara really had fallen for him. And it was really fucking annoying.

The fireworks started, and Deidara was glad for the interruption to his troubled train of thought. Naruto lay down in the grass a little, holding himself up on his elbow, and Sasuke was still leaning against him while they both looked up at the sky.

Deidara stopped looking at them. He was single by choice, he told himself. Even if he saw Sasori again, he would tell him to go fuck himself. Satisfied with this decision he pushed his troubles away for good – or so he thought – and focused on the fireworks. They were partly his creations after all, and this was the result of all his hard work. The crowd's enthusiastic reactions made him smile.

The main colors were silver and gold, as well as red, violet and blue. Most of them were very big and impressive. Deidara found himself very satisfied with those creations.

"It's beautiful," Naruto said, exchanging a smile with his old friend.

"Thanks," Deidara said before looking back up at the intensely colored night sky.

Suddenly all three of them tensed as a new vampire presence made itself known. And it wasn't just any vampire; it was Sasori, actually. Both Naruto and his boyfriend glanced at Deidara questioningly but the latter stayed very still and quiet. He didn't even look at Sasori when he reached them and sat next to him.

But his heart was racing and he simply couldn't control it. All his previous and so determined thoughts of being rude and cold to Sasori disappeared and all that was left was this urge to look at him and be close to him.

Naruto and Sasuke had shifted a little further to give them some privacy. Deidara swallowed hard as he finally let his gaze drift sideways.

"Deidara," Sasori said his name in that profound, soft masculine voice and then smiled, "how are you?"

He ignored the trivial question. "How did you know I'd be here tonight?"

The handsome redhead replied, "I have my ways."

Deidara rolled his eyes. He looked back at the fireworks, determined to at least be less of a flustered mess than last time…

But he couldn't help sending quick glances at Sasori. He was sitting just a bit too close. His slim black button down shirt and stylish dark jeans really flattered his tall, lean body. His dark red hair slightly messy and wind blown and his bangs were falling in his entrancing hazel eyes. Deidara's determination faded of course. But how could he possibly control himself properly when he was so damn attracted to the guy?

"You worked on those if I'm not mistaken?" Sasori asked softly as he stared at the sky, where many fireworks in all shapes and colors were thrown simultaneously.

"Yeah," he answered, his heart still racing despite himself. He really couldn't help it.

"They're amazing."

Deidara said nothing. He really wanted to stay calm and composed but what Sasori did next didn't help much. He ran his pale fingers through long blonde locks and smiled.

"I like your hair like that…"

Great, now he was bushing – and inwardly cursing himself for it of course. Still, he glared at Sasori.

"What are you doing here anyway? I thought you'd left with your friends."

"Well I'm kind of enjoying Tokyo," Sasori said softly, but with a teasing edge to his voice, "so I decided I'd stay at least a little longer…"

His hand joined Deidara's, where he had been playing with the poor grass earlier. Sasori squeezed it gently as he shifted just a little closer. The fireworks were almost finished now. Deidara couldn't help but think that, were they a real couple, this would've been very romantic. But they weren't; to Sasori he was only some new fuck buddy. And Deidara loathed relationships like that. He found them degrading. He didn't want to share intimate moments with someone who cared only for his body and nothing else.

When the fireworks were finished, Naruto walked over to them with Sasuke trailing behind.

"We're gonna go," Naruto informed, "but thanks for inviting me I really enjoyed it."

"All right…" Deidara said hesitantly, sitting up. Staring at his friend intently, he hoped his eyes said, _no, don't leave me alone with him…_

But apparently Naruto didn't get it because he left with his boyfriend. Deidara stayed still for a few moments, simply sitting with his legs folded under him and his hand still in Sasori's. He wanted to remove it but he simply couldn't, although he would never admit how good this simple contact between them felt.

"Deidara, are you okay?" Sasori asked.

He flinched slightly, as if the older vampire's soft voice hurt him, and was finally able to pull his hand back.

"I haven't forgiven you…" he hissed, still averting his eyes.

"Yet," Sasori added teasingly.

The blond sighed shakily and clenched his fists. "Look I'm not in the mood, okay?" He said coldly, "What makes you think I wanted to see you anyway?"

"Listen, Deidara…"

He didn't want to admit to himself how much he liked hearing his name in that voice. Slowly he turned his head and looked up into hazel eyes.

"I don't want to hurt your pride even more but… I know you like me as much as I like you," Sasori said simply. "So why don't you end the bitchy act already?"

Blue eyes widened and Deidara, offended, scoffed as he got up to his feet graciously.

"Bitchy act, huh…" he muttered more to himself.

But before he could walk away Sasori took his arm and forced him to face him again.

"See, that's what I hate!" Deidara exclaimed angrily, struggling, "You take advantage of the fact that you're so much stronger! You treat me like I'm a fucking object, dragging me everywhere like I'm your possession! I mean I know you had to keep me hostage or whatever but that's not an excuse! Honestly it wasn't even necessary; eventually Naruto would've talked with you anyway. So if you think that I'm gonna forgive you…"

His ramblings were interrupted by a fierce kiss. Deidara didn't respond but he didn't push the other away either. He just stayed still, dazed.

"I'm sorry," Sasori breathed against his lips, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

He let go of his arm but Deidara didn't walk away. He couldn't move, and he couldn't look away from his handsome face. Why did it have to be so difficult? Why did Sasori always have to give him the illusion that he truly cared?

Sasori ran his fingers down his torso lightly and caressed the silver belt and ended up circling his waist to pull him even closer.

"You look really adorable in this."

"Oh shut up," Deidara muttered.

"Deidara look me in the eye and tell me you don't want me to stay in Tokyo with you. Tell me you don't want me to kiss you again…" he leaned dangerously close.

But Deidara struggled and pushed him away. This time the other didn't use his superior strength to hold him forcefully.

"You're just a fucking prick…"

He walked away quickly but Sasori was right behind him.

He hugged him from behind so suddenly that Deidara almost lost his balance. Sasori whispered in his ear, "So what if I am?"

As he kissed his neck through his sleek hair Deidara tilted his head back and his breathing picked up. He couldn't fucking help it… People were starting to stare at them though.

"Let's go to your place," Sasori whispered fervently as he felt Deidara's slender body under the traditional clothes, "you have your car parked somewhere close?"

"N-No I walked to get here…"

He cursed his voice for sounding so damn weak. When Sasori let out a deep breath against his neck it did nothing to help the trembling in his legs.

"Let's get going then." Sasori stated firmly. He started walking fast with his arm tightly wrapped around the other's small waist.

"You're doing it again," Deidara muttered angrily as they walked through the crowd of humans toward the street.

"I feel like you're gonna run away from me if I let go, and I can't let that happen."

"Run away?" the blond snorted, "Where? You know where I live anyway."

Sasori chuckled but didn't reply. And he certainly didn't loosen his hold on him. Jerk.

"Where have you been this past week anyway?" Deidara asked when they reached the sidewalk.

"Looking for a place to stay, actually. But I haven't found a place that suits both my tastes and my budget, so… I'm gonna keep looking."

He raised a delicate pale eyebrow, "Your budget? Seriously?"

"I know most vampires just steal their money. I'm not saying I never did that. But not anymore. Compulsion is too risky."

"Oh you've gotta be fucking kidding me," Deidara rolled his eyes.

"It's true," Sasori insisted, "let's say I compel some rich guy to write me a check, giving me enough money to get the house of my dreams…"

"What's the problem?"

"Let me finish. He's gonna wonder why the hell he did such a thing. Or if I make him forget, then he'll wonder why so much money is suddenly missing from his bank account. Humans will investigate; if situations like that occur too often then yes, I believe there's a chance we'll be discovered. We can't just live amongst humans while disobeying their laws constantly and expect to get away with it forever."

Deidara pouted, glancing away. He supposed Sasori had a point – not that he would admit it.

"You're gonna stay at the hotel then?"

"No I checked out today."

There was a moment of silence. They could still hear the noise from the festival even though they were walking fast and had left it far behind already.

Eventually Sasori added, "I was hoping I could stay with you."

"Sorry but no."

As always the redhead was unfazed. "All right, I'll just go to the vampire hangout later and find some other place where I can crash."

Deidara frowned and clenched his fists in frustration. Fucking Sasori, he was doing it on purpose. He knew Deidara would feel jealous at the thought of him flirting with other people. But he didn't reply; he didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

When they got to his apartment Sasori finally let go of him. So at least Deidara could unlock the door and make his way inside with freer movements. He went straight to the kitchen and started making himself a strong drink.

"You're not offering me anything?" Sasori came to lean on the counter next to Deidara.

"Oh I'm such a terrible host, would you like anything to drink?" he forced a smile.

"Of course," he smiled back; but his was clearly teasing.

When Deidara was finished with the drinks he handed one to Sasori. The latter thanked him before tasting it.

"This is really strong…"

Deidara shrugged, and finished his very quickly, making Sasori laugh. Annoyed, the blond decided to pretend he wasn't there. He went to the next room to open his laptop and put on some of the new music he had downloaded recently. He was really into hardcore metal lately, actually. It was different from anything he'd listened to before, to say the least. And somehow it was refreshing.

Also he really hoped Sasori would hate it.

The blond returned to the kitchen to make another drink. Sasori had only taken a few sips out of his. He put it down on the counter and crossed his arms, looking at Deidara intently.

"This is one of those bands from Northern Europe, right?" he asked and Deidara risked a glance at him.

"Yeah I think so… Why?"

"I really like it," he said sincerely, "how the instruments all seem to just blend in together, it's really intense."

Deidara sighed as he finished his second drink really fast as well; so much for scaring him away with his music.

Sasori chuckled as he moved closer to him. "Why are you drinking?"

"Cause I want to."

Sasori tilted his head slightly. He stole the now almost empty glass from him and put it behind on the counter. Taking his arms, he leaned closer.

"Why are you doing this?"

They locked eyes and Deidara held his gaze defiantly, "Doing what?"

"Don't play dumb. The whole I hate you and I just want you to leave me alone act."

"It didn't occur to you that maybe it wasn't an act?" Deidara struggled to free his arms but his efforts were futile. Sasori was leaning even closer at this point.

"You and I both know that's bullshit. You liked me from the moment we met…"

"No…!"

Sasori went on, "And I liked you just as much…"

Deidara's heart was beating really fast and he simply couldn't get away. Even if he would've been physically strong enough to push him away, he probably wouldn't have. Not when his lips were so dangerously close…

They kissed and immediately Sasori let go of his arms, only to hold him fiercely and run his hands all over him. Deidara did the same, clutching the fabric of the black button down shirt.

"I missed you," Sasori chuckled when they broke for air briefly, "just a week away from you and I missed you so much."

"You missed fucking my ass that's all."

"That's not true…" he ran his fingers through long blond hair, making it all messy. They kissed again hard and deep.

They entered a battle for dominance as the kiss became even rougher. They both wouldn't give in. Deidara even bit the other male's lips at some point, making him bleed. He licked it clean thoroughly and Sasori moaned through the kiss as he grinded his hips harshly.

Deidara tilted his head back as he inhaled sharply, he was getting so hard. Sasori kissed his neck passionately and he moaned. He couldn't stop this, even if he wanted to. The redhead tugged at Deidara's collar harshly to access more smooth pale skin.

"I missed you," he breathed, "all of you."

_More like all of my body_, Deidara thought bitterly. But Sasori suddenly looked up into his clear blue eyes and he seemed to be searching his very soul. It made Deidara anxious.

"I didn't miss just your body Deidara."

"Can you read my mind or what," he muttered nervously.

"No," he whispered, placing a long blond strand behind his ear, "but I know what you're thinking anyway."

"And what am I thinking?"

"That I only want this. Sex. But it's not true."

Heart racing, Deidara looked down and blushed. He couldn't hold this intense gaze anymore… He was surprised by those words…

But Sasori cupped his chin and lifted his face, "I told you I was good at reading people. I only hope you believe me."

"How could I? You don't even know me. I'm a fucked up guy Sasori…"

"I don't care. I like that," he smiled and kissed him again.

Deidara responded even more passionately than ever before now. He believed Sasori's words; wanted to believe them anyway. He decided there would be more time to talk later. Right now they were both craving it…

Soon they were a crazy mess of tangled up limbs as they got rid of each other's clothes. When they reached Deidara's bedroom, they were both completely naked. Sasori interrupted their passionate making out session to pick him up and throw him on the double bed. He then jumped on the mattress graciously and pinned him down, crashing their bruised lips once more.

Deidara wrapped his ankles around Sasori's hips pulling him closer so their hardened erections could touch. They both moaned and the redhead lowered himself slightly, grabbing Deidara's legs and placing them over his shoulders. He was flexible so that position was comfortable for him. He craved it so badly now and when Sasori positioned his cock against his entrance he let out yet another trembling moan.

Hazel eyes locked with blue and lustful, knowing smiles were exchanged. Deidara screamed and arched his back when Sasori's huge cock slid inside him. It seemed to send the older male into a craze as he started thrusting hard and fast, so intensely that it looked like he'd been denied sex his entire existence until this very moment.

It made Deidara moan like crazy as he fisted the sheets desperately. With every passionate thrust he was sent closer to this heaven like feeling.

"Sasori," he moaned at some point.

"Say it again," the taller male panted.

"Sasori, Sasori, Sasori…"

"Oh God… Deidara…" he frowned as he intensified the pace even more – if possible.

The blond brought a trembling hand to his painfully hard cock and started stroking himself. But Sasori protested.

"Give me that." He replaced Deidara's hand with his.

"Ah… fuck…" he tilted his head back in the pillow as he enjoyed all those pleasures.

It was simply too much; he couldn't hold back much longer.

"Sasori I… I'm gonna…"

The other didn't seem to care. He didn't slow down at all. Deidara came in his hand soon after. With a few more deep thrusts Sasori came inside of him, screaming his name – a fact which spread a warm feeling through Deidara's body.

Sasori collapsed on top of him and Deidara held him fiercely. He didn't care about all his earlier troubles and worries anymore. He just wanted to enjoy this moment as much as he possibly could. Even for vampires life was too fragile to waste an opportunity like this. Actually, especially because he was a vampire, and it was so rare to meet someone he could consider a worthy lover, well now that he had found one he didn't want to let go of him.

Slowly pulling away from each other, they shifted to lie down on their side instead, facing each other.

"That was amazing," Sasori said as he lifted his fingers to caress Deidara's hair, softly brushing it behind his shoulder.

"Yeah…" he hesitated, "Sasori?"

"What is it?"

"Don't…" he blushed, embarrassed, "don't go to the hangout or… or anything you can… you can stay here if you want."

Sasori's lips twitched into a mix of a smirk and a fond smile.

"I really don't want to ruin the moment but… I already knew you'd let me stay here…"

Blue eyes widened, "What the…? Fucking prick, jerk, I change my mind you can't stay here…"

He struggled to move away from him but as always Sasori was merely amused as he held him close tightly.

"But thank you," he said softly, ignoring Deidara's rambles, "for saying it even though it embarrasses you."

The blond went quiet and gave up struggling. He sighed in annoyance at his own helplessness regarding this whole situation and Sasori simply laughed softly and pulled him close.

Deidara held him back, "I hate you."

The older vampire chuckled and kissed his hair. "Love and hate are close feelings…"

"Just stop talking."


	32. If we're together

_Chapter 32 – If we're together_

When Itachi and Konan came back from their honeymoon in Paris, they invited Sasuke and Kakashi over to have dinner at their apartment. Over the phone, Itachi had told his little brother that it would be an opportunity for him to finally tell Kakashi the truth.

So this was the reason why Sasuke felt very nervous as he arrived to his brother's flat. Of course, he was smiling as he hugged both Itachi and his wife. It still felt strange to think of them as a married couple, but he couldn't be happier for them.

Kakashi was already there, and he claimed he wanted a hug from Sasuke as well, but the latter called him an idiot.

"We never see each other anymore!" the gray-haired man protested.

"You're exaggerating," Sasuke rolled his eyes.

The four of them walked towards the dining table. There was a pleasant atmosphere so far and Sasuke wasn't sure he wanted to ruin that…

"So Kakashi was telling us," Konan started, "your band is gonna break up?"

Sasuke glanced at his adoptive father. "How did you…?"

"Anko told me," he explained as he sat down, "she also said Naruto didn't give her much of an explanation. He just said, it's complicated! I mean, she's kinda really depressed about it, you know?"

The raven sighed. There was somewhat of an awkward silence as Itachi sat and Konan started serving wine and food.

"Whatever," Kakashi said, "it's okay if you don't want to talk about it…"

Sasuke sat next to him and in front of Itachi. He cleared his throat and eagerly changed the subject.

"How was your trip?" he asked his older brother, "Was it dreamy, romantic?" He teased lightly.

"Yes it was all those things and more…" Itachi smiled and took Konan's hand to sit her down next to him.

She laughed softly and interrupted the serving of the meal to look at Sasuke.

"We had so much fun. Paris was so beautiful. But a bit confusing to me – my English is really basic so imagine my French… Itachi surprised me though," she smiled at him fondly. "Apparently he learned it when he was younger."

"I learned a few extra languages during high school," he shrugged.

"So full of surprises," Konan chuckled and tilted her head to kiss him, her long dark hair hiding her face partly.

Sasuke was glad because the conversation was pretty much focused on Itachi and Konan for the whole dinner after that. So he could relax a little. Besides this made him happy; they were his family after all, and he loved spending time with them.

Sure he didn't eat, but Kakashi barely noticed. Sasuke was thankful for the fact that he hadn'd had such a big appetite as a human.

When everyone was finished they remained seated anyway to continue talking. The conversation had now drifted to Nagato.

"He's getting installed in his new apartment right now," Konan said before taking one last sip of wine.

"We're trying to find the perfect place for our 'coffee shop for werewolves' project," Itachi chuckled, "Nagato's _really_ excited about it."

"Tsumi's excited about it too, actually," Kakashi added, "she keeps talking about it. I think she wants to work for you guys part time with university, even if you can't pay her at first."

"So she's doing well?" Sasuke inquired.

Kakashi smiled, "Yeah, she's a very smart girl and I think she'll go far if she keeps up her studies. What about you, Sasuke? Are you considering going back to school if your band breaks up?"

The raven tensed and looked down at the table. Suddenly Konan and Itachi got up and started cleaning, before going further in the kitchen. Sasuke sighed; he supposed this was his cue to tell the truth to Kakashi.

"I'll probably go back to school at some point," he started, "but Kakashi there's something you should know."

"What is it?" he tried to keep his voice casual but he wasn't fooling Sasuke.

"Well, I'm… a vampire now… But you don't have to worry," he quickly added, "it doesn't change anything. And I didn't kill anyone. I never will."

Kakashi's reaction wasn't as bad as he had expected. Actually he stayed very calm. Konan and Itachi slowly came back to sit with them.

"You guys already knew," Kakashi said and they nodded quietly. "Well I suppose I was expecting it," he went on, shrugging helplessly.

"So you're not mad?" Sasuke said tentatively.

"Of course I am!" Kakashi exclaimed, looking at him, "but what do you want me to do?"

He did have a point there…

Konan cleared her throat softly, "Personally, it made me really angry at first, but now I think I've come to understand Sasuke's feelings. I think he loves Naruto just as much as I love Itachi. And I would've done the same thing in his situation."

Sasuke looked at her across the table gratefully. She gave a slight nod. He was pretty sure the couple was holding hands under the table.

The silence was soon broken by Kakashi's heavy sigh, "I guess I'll just have to get over it, and accept the fact that you'll never give me grandchildren."

Kakashi's voice was slightly teasing now, and Sasuke almost let out a relieved laugh; this was the older man's way of telling him that he was okay with it.

"I'm not even your son."

"He kinda is," Itachi stepped in, "I mean he adopted you so…"

"Yeah, take that, ungrateful little brat," Kakashi mocked as he reached with his hand to ruffle his hair.

Sasuke pushed him away, annoyed, which made Itachi and Konan laugh. Well it seemed like it was a happy ending after all… But Sasuke wasn't an idiot. As the conversation slowly drifted again he watched his adoptive father from the corner of his eye, and it looked like he was holding back his disappointment.

There was no going back though, and Kakashi knew this. So no matter how many times he could say that he didn't agree with Sasuke being transformed, well it wouldn't change a single thing. So what was the point? Kakashi's thoughts were probably along those lines. Sasuke knew him well and it made him sad to disappoint him. But it wasn't the first time and his adoptive father always came around. They could still have a good relationship. So he held on to that thought for the rest of this little family reunion.

…

Later in the evening, he was back at the mansion and the whole band was there. This would be their last practice before the sound check and the show, and everyone was a little nostalgic already. As much as Sasuke wanted to keep a low profile because he was a hybrid – he was very slowly starting to get used to the word – well he still thought that it sucked to break up their band.

It was like ending a great project at the very beginning, even though it had been extremely promising. So it was a bit painful, although necessary. He could tell the three others felt the same way. So there was no need to talk. They simply exchanged little smiles when all the instruments and mikes were installed, and they started playing.

And just like that, it was as though none of the past couple months' drama had ever happened. Sasuke felt like he was brought back to the very first week he had met Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru, and to the first time they had practiced together. Once more there was only music on his mind. So he worked his electric guitar with his insane skills as he reveled in Naruto's amazing voice and the way all of their instruments were combined together to create something better.

In between songs they tried some new things – improvisations mostly, but sometimes they decided they could actually use those in the songs they already had, just to add something new and surprise their fans at the concert.

"They're mostly gonna be fans of that girls band though," Kiba pointed out, "do you think they'll like it if we add a more hard rock sound to our songs?"

Shikamaru made a drum roll as the silence lingered, making Kiba laugh.

"If they don't like it," Sasuke said, placing his foot on the amp lightly, "they can all just go fuck themselves."

Naruto grinned and the others laughed.

"I'll tell them that, you know, in the mike at the show," the blond nodded, "if you don't like us, you can all just go fuck yourselves!"

"Just to make sure they definitely hate us," Shikamaru shook his head in disbelief.

Suddenly Kiba sighed and went to fall on the couch, his guitar still on his lap but he obviously didn't feel like playing. His smile had faded.

"Who cares anyway, right?" He glanced at Naruto, and then at the guitarist and drummer. "We're quitting."

Kiba's crimson eyes seemed so sad that it was actually contagious. Sasuke's good mood faded as well and he stepped away from the amp, instead leaning against the side of the sofa and looking down.

"Guys come on!" Naruto exclaimed, raising his hands in the air, "We're gonna play together again! Tons of times, as often as we fucking want to! No one can take that from us. No one can take away our passion for music."

"He's right," Shikamaru nodded.

Sasuke and Kiba glanced at each other and exchanged a little smile. They returned to stand right next to Naruto.

The latter flipped his bangs aside and got ready to play.

"On to the next song, gentlemen…"

They kept practicing for hours. For once Shikamaru didn't claim he was too tired, and Kiba didn't even complain that he was thirsty before interrupting practice to go drain some blood bags like he often did lately. None of that happened; instead they played non stop until it was almost dawn.

Sasuke was exhausted but he felt good, complete, and it was like his worries were all gone at this point. Music was like balm for his anxious, restless soul. When he played with these guys he wasn't a hybrid anymore. He was just a guitarist and they were simply having the time of their life.

When the first slivers of sunlight crept into the room Kiba yawned and finally put his guitar away.

"Hmm sorry guys, I think I'm gonna go get some sleep." He grimaced as he passed the window, even though it was covered by a thick curtain.

The others nodded and put their instruments away as well. They were all tired anyway.

Before Kiba left the room Sasuke decided to tease him, "Sweet dreams! I hope they're about Suigetsu."

The brown-haired vampire seemed to momentarily forget all about his tiredness. Naruto and Shikamaru burst out laughing as Kiba launched himself at Sasuke and they started fighting playfully.

"One day!" Kiba exclaimed as Sasuke easily avoided a punch. "One day I'm gonna be stronger than you!"

The raven snorted, "You wish." He grabbed Kiba's arm to block yet another punch, and in a swift movement twisted it behind his back, pushing him against the couch.

"Fuck you, you bastard!" he exclaimed and Sasuke let go of him.

"You're so immature Kiba," Shikamaru said. "Not that I want to hurt your pride but it's obvious Sasuke's holding back not to hurt you."

The young vampire yelled angrily, "How is that supposed not to hurt my pride!"

The drummer chuckled and patted his shoulder. "Just go to bed Kiba."

"Young vampires shouldn't stay up so late in the morning," Naruto added mockingly.

"Why do you guys like making fun of me so much?"

"Cause it's fun," Sasuke offered with a slight shrug.

"I hate you guys. You suck," Kiba said before disappearing in his bedroom.

The three others exchanged glances with each other.

"Do you think we were too hard on him?" Shikamaru asked.

"Nah he's gonna be fine," Naruto shrugged, scratching his messy blond locks, "young vampires can be very easily irritated and kinda on edge, you know…"

"Like my girlfriend when she's in her period," Shikamaru commented, making Sasuke laugh.

There was a yell from Kiba's bedroom, "I HEARD THAT!"

"I'm gonna go," Shikamaru said, walking towards the hallway quickly, "before he decides to drink all of my blood and kill me. Bye guys see ya!" he waved his hand at them without looking back.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto through dark bangs and smiled, "Tonight was fun. I'm gonna miss this."

The blond took his hands and smiled back, "Me too. But hey it's not over yet. There's still the show. And who knows what'll happen after that?"

"More drama?"

"Probably," Naruto chuckled, "I think we're doomed."

"Maybe we are…" Sasuke moved closer and let go of his hands to slide his arms around his waist instead, caressing the fabric of his light black tee.

"Well…" Naruto chuckled, interrupting himself.

"What is it?"

"Never mind. I was gonna say something romantic and I know you don't like that."

"Idiot. Just spit out your corny shit already."

"You love it but you won't admit it," Naruto placed raven strands behind his ear, purposely letting his fingers brush against his piercings lightly.

"You know what?" Sasuke raised a brow and tilted his head slightly, "I bet you anything I can guess word for word what you were gonna say."

"Oh? Let's hear it."

Sasuke cleared his throat and took a higher pitched voice just to tease him, even though Naruto's voice was nothing like that. "Maybe we are doomed, and there's always gonna be drama, but as long as we're together baby we're gonna be all right…!" he finished and Naruto smiled.

"Something like that…" he admitted.

"So predictable," Sasuke shook his head slightly.

Naruto entangled his hands in sleek raven locks and leaned even closer. He breathed against his lips, "So are you. I can tell you exactly what you're thinking right now."

"Okay," his lips twitched into an amused smile, "tell me."

"You want me to kiss you," he moved his hips even closer so that their clothed erections were touching, "and then you want me to turn you around, push you against that couch and fuck you," he whispered huskily against his cheek, "_hard_…"

Sasuke parted his lips but instead of kissing him he chuckled, "You just told me your thoughts instead of trying to figure out mine…"

"Ah but that's 'cause I know we're thinking the exact same thing…" he purred in his ear before licking it, making Sasuke breathe in sharply.

"Okay but let's go to your bedroom."

Naruto grinded him again and moaned, "I don't know if I can wait…"

Sasuke started walking towards the staircase. When he realized Naruto had started running after him he decided to play along. He ran up the stairs as fast as he could, laughing. This was so out of character for him but ironically enough, Naruto kind of brought out his childish side sometimes. So he opened the bedroom door and continued running to the back of their bedroom. Just as Naruto was coming in, Sasuke had just enough time to open and close the outside door.

Smirking, Sasuke stood on the balcony and gathered his supernatural strength to hold the door closed.

"Open it," Naruto pulled on it desperately.

They were pretty much of equal strength so they were cancelling each other out. In other words Naruto couldn't open it. Sasuke was laughing at the desperate expression on the older male's handsome face.

Then Naruto changed his strategy. He removed himself from the door and started stripping. Sasuke wasn't distracted at first. He kept a firm hand on the door handle to make sure Naruto couldn't just randomly jump forward and open it.

But of course, it wasn't long before he actually got distracted. How could he not with this tall, handsome and very much naked guy on the other side of the clear door. Sasuke swallowed hard as his hold loosened on the door handle unconsciously. He wanted to touch him so badly. The sun was rising and Naruto's hair had gold and red highlights in it. His skin was such a beautiful pale golden brown. Sasuke wanted to touch it, to feel the lean muscles, to kiss those full smirking lips.

It wasn't too difficult for Naruto to open the door. He burst out laughing at the infinite lust in Sasuke's deep onyx eyes. It seemed he had no words to express his amusement. But even if he had, he wouldn't have had time to actually say them. Because the next instant, Sasuke was kissing him.

The laughter died and instead Naruto smiled lightly through the passionate, heated kiss. Sasuke ran his pale hands all over Naruto's beautiful body. He couldn't get enough of him, his delicious taste, his subtle masculine scent…

"Hmm… Sasuke…" the blond moaned teasingly when they broke for air, "you're a little bit overdressed don't you think?"

"Just waiting for you to do something about that," he teased back.

Naruto didn't need to be told twice. Sasuke lifted his arms to help him take off his t-shirt. Then Naruto quickly took care of lowering his jeans and boxers. Sasuke stepped out of them and threw himself in his lover's arms again. They kissed, lips darkening as it became more intense and their hands running all over each other.

Eventually Naruto pulled away, panting, "That wasn't cool earlier… teasing me like that…"

"I thought it was funny," Sasuke tilted his head, letting his bangs fall into his dark eyes.

Naruto bit his lip and glanced away. Suddenly he removed himself from Sasuke's hold, grabbed the handrail and lifted himself up so that he was standing on it.

"The fuck are you doing…?"

Naruto flashed him a grin and the next instant he was diving in the pool. Sasuke grabbed the handrail and frowned as he looked down. For one brief moment his still human-like thoughts told him he should be worried that Naruto had hit the bottom and hurt himself. But then he remembered he was a vampire and he would be just fine even if he did hit it.

Indeed the blond vampire swam back up and smirked at him as he did some lazy back strokes.

"It's really lonely down here without you." He said before diving back under water in one graceful movement.

Sasuke gripped the hand rail tightly and swallowed hard before parting his lips again, panting. He was so damn horny…

"You idiot…" he muttered before lifting himself up like Naruto had done before.

Naruto smirked when he got out of the water and looked up him. He swam away from the deeper area of the pool where Sasuke would dive.

The raven took a deep breath; he felt a bit scared – again, human thoughts, he supposed. But he dived anyway. The water was warm and nice but his mind barely registered that. He wasn't exactly an expert at diving in pools from the second floor of a house. He scraped his hands along the bottom of the pool and cursed inwardly before swimming back up. Immediately Naruto took him in his arms.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," he brushed it off.

But Naruto took his hands and licked the blood until it was completely healed. The sight and feel of his tongue on his skin was actually quite a turn on and Sasuke held his breath as he moved closer and captured his lips in a passionate kiss.

The taller male pulled away only so that he could kiss his neck roughly, leaving marks that would disappear quickly enough. Sasuke tilted his head and closed his eyes, letting out small cute moans of pleasure. He wrapped his arms around Naruto, holding him close, and grinded him harshly. Sasuke wasn't too sure if he wanted to be bottoming right now… Actually he kind of wanted…

"Naruto…"

"Yeah?" he whispered in his ear before licking it like he always did. He knew it turned Sasuke on so much and he was right.

"I want… you…so bad..."

Naruto responded by holding him tighter, kissing him everywhere, fiercely. Sasuke loved everything about Naruto. He loved the way he always held him and made love to him like their lives depended on it. But today he wanted the roles to be reversed, just so he could make Naruto feel amazing.

There was no need for words anymore. In the quiet morning they got out of the water and instead lay down on the grass. It smelled of blossoms and greenery and the cool wind barely made Sasuke shiver because Naruto's body was so warm in his arms. When Naruto turned face down Sasuke slid inside of him and moved back and forth, always faster, and harder, following the sounds of their breathing and moans.

Sasuke leaned closer, sliding his arm around Naruto's waist, panting. This was so intense. Every time the world seemed to disappear around them.

And later in the afterglow, still they lay down in the grass quietly, watching the sunrise. They would have to get back inside soon or Naruto's skin would begin to hurt. But for now Sasuke was just enjoying the moment. He thought that even without a band to show off his musical talents to the world, he could be incredibly happy.

...

The roaring crowd was deafening. The stage was flooded with lights. Naruto's heart was beating fast. He whipped around to look at Sasuke, Kiba and Shikamaru. Their hairstyles were pretty crazy, and their clothes were in themes of black and silver. Of course, Naruto had a weak spot for the lead guitarist; Sasuke looked dashingly adorable in silver skinny jeans, striped violet and black v-neck tee, the silver chain he always wore around his neck, arm warmers, the usual piercings and finally eyeliner and stylishly messy black hair framing his pale face.

Naruto took in all this in a split second but now it was time to turn his attention back to the cheering crowd. Apparently they had a lot of fans down there. Not everyone had come only for the girl pop band that would follow. It made the blond indescribably happy, actually, to know that their fans had actually come out here to see them. If this was their first and last show then he decided he should make the most of it.

The sexy guitarist started playing first, followed by Kiba and Naruto, and finally Shikamaru hit the drums. There was a moment of only instrumentals before the blond singer started working his magic. The fans were waiting for it, he could tell. And never before had he wanted to sing his heart out than right now.

The fans cheered as he sang the chorus. Most of them were even singing along, which created a warm fuzzy feeling in Naruto's chest. He glanced sideways at Sasuke; the latter threw him little fond smile but he needed to focus on his upcoming bad ass guitar solo of course. The blond grabbed the mike and flipped his unnaturally sleek blond locks out of his eyes before singing the last part of the chorus.

The first few songs were over way too fast. They were having so much fun jumping everywhere on the stage while their drummer kept up his amazing skills all along. They were playing better than ever before. Naruto smiled at the loud crowd and thanked them warmly before performing their last song.

It was one of Naruto's favorites on the album. And Sasuke had admitted himself once that he loved the lyrics.

_I'm at war with the world_

_And they try to pull me into the dark_

_I struggle to find my faith_

_As I'm slipping from your arms_

Naruto went to play guitar back to back with Sasuke. He rubbed his butt against the smaller guy teasingly and he could've sworn he saw the bassist roll his eyes at them. Naruto chuckled and returned to his mike.

_It's getting harder to stay awake_

_And my strength is fading fast_

_You breathe into me at last_

_I'm awake, I'm alive_

_Now I know what I believe inside_

_Now it's my time_

_I'll do what I want cause this is my life_

_Right here, right now_

_Stand my ground and never back down_

_I know what I believe inside_

_I'm awake and I'm alive_

_I'm at war with the world _

_Cause I ain't never gonna sell my soul_

_I've already made up my mind_

_No matter what I can't be bought or sold_

_When my faith is getting weak_

_And I feel like giving in_

_You breathe into me again_

This went on for a while. Once more he played right next to Sasuke, reveling in the amazing sound of their combined skills creating great music. After exchanging a smile with his boyfriend he returned to stand in front of the mike to sing the chorus one last time.

_I'm awake, I'm alive_

_Now I know what I believe inside_

_Now it's my time_

_I'll do what I want cause this is my life_

_Right here, right now_

_Stand my ground and never back down_

_I know what I believe inside_

_I'm awake and I'm alive_

While the crowd erupted in loud clapping and screams Naruto practically threw his guitar away and to his surprise – a very pleasant one that is – Sasuke did the same. He knew what to expect, huh?

They fell into each other's arms and kissed passionately. The crowd actually cheered even louder at that. Naruto supposed this was sort of their trademark now. Well that was kind of cool, he thought as he smiled through the kiss. Sasuke's pale lips were so soft and he didn't want to pull away but he had no choice. They had to move back stage now. It was over already.

There was a somewhat sad feeling in Naruto's heart as he walked to the back room with his band mates. But it was mixed with happiness. This had turned out to be an amazing experience. Even in all of his incredibly long existence, he had never felt anything like it before. The stress and excitement that came with playing in front of so many people… There was absolutely nothing similar to it.

In the back room he ignored everybody else and kissed Sasuke again. He pushed him against a small free space on the wall and pinned him there as he deepened the passionate kiss. Entangling tan fingers in messy raven hair he grinded him slightly and he barely heard a moan escape Sasuke's lips. He really did forget about everyone else for a moment there, and Kiba had to pull them away from each other like he often did.

"Control your fucking dicks guys," he shook his head in disbelief. Naruto smiled.

"Sorry…"

But of course as he looked back at a now flustered Sasuke, taking in his slightly darkened lips and lustful onyx eyes he couldn't bring himself to feel bad for randomly kissing him passionately like that. And besides Kiba, Shikamaru and Anko were amused more than anything. As for the girls from the upcoming band they were looking at them with eyes wide open.

The four guys stayed at first to watch the performance but then they decided to leave right away not to be stuck in the traffic later. They made their way to the private parking space and Naruto's car. After congratulating them one last time, Anko stepped towards her own vehicle.

"The others are probably all still back in that crazy crowd," Kiba commented as he took out his cell phone.

When they were all seated Naruto started driving.

"You're gonna invite them over?" he inquired. Kiba had mentioned earlier he wanted to organize an after party at the mansion with all their friends.

"Hell yeah," Kiba looked up at him through the rear-view mirror, grinning.

He looked kind of dangerous like that; crazy spiky brown hair going in every direction, wild grin with fangs, crimson eyes matching his red triangle tattoos. Naruto smiled back. Kiba didn't make such a bad vampire after all. For the first time he felt like just maybe everything would be okay now. They weren't that famous; people would surely leave them alone. Kiba would be safe to continue his vampire existence like he wanted to. As for Naruto and his boyfriend things were a little bit more complicated since the latter was a hybrid. But they would manage. Besides the blond had an idea which he would share with Sasuke later that night…

"What?" the raven raised a questioning brow when he noticed Naruto had been sending glances at him.

"I'll tell you later," he replied in a low, slight teasing voice.

"Whatever…" he shrugged and looked out the window, flipping his bangs.

Aw, Sasuke; always trying to look so casual even when he was intrigued to death, Naruto thought with a fond smile.

"There were so much more people than I thought," Shikamaru said at some point, "it was insane…"

"It was awesome," Kiba nodded, still texting.

Sasuke looked behind his shoulder at the two guys, "I think we can be proud of what we accomplished, right? I mean, we didn't have much time and we came this far…"

"Definitely," Shikamaru agreed.

As a reply Naruto took Sasuke's hand lacing their fingers gently as he continued driving quietly. His window was lowered so they could feel the warm night breeze blowing in the car.

There was no moon tonight. For the last full moon, Sasuke hadn't joined his brother and friends to go to the mountains. But they didn't mind; they respected his choice and weren't angry with him in the slightest. Naruto was glad, because he would've hated for Sasuke to have any trouble with his loved ones because of their relationship.

A little before Naruto parked his car in front of his mansion, Kiba exclaimed, "Everyone's coming! They're not gonna stay for the whole show so they'll be here soon!"

"My girlfriend likes that band though," Shikamaru chuckled, "so she's gonna stay. But she'll join us here afterwards."

The four guys got out of the car, and made their way inside the house to get ready for the party. Kiba plugged his iPod to the stereo sound system in the living room so in a few moments techno dance music was bursting loudly. Naruto sat in one of the couches and grabbed Sasuke's tattooed arm to pull him in his lap. The raven barely had time to be surprised as Naruto locked their lips together in a heated kiss.

When they pulled away slightly he placed raven strands behind his ears and looked at his eyes, smiling. There were a few imperfections in his eyeliner but it simply looked so cute nonetheless.

"You were amazing tonight," Sasuke whispered, ignoring the pillow Kiba threw at them from the other side of the room.

Naruto chuckled. It looked like Sasuke had become just as corny as him at this point. He had changed so much in these past few months.

"What?" the younger male raised a brow at him again.

"I love you," Naruto said simply, his voice low and husky.

But Sasuke just rolled his eyes and pulled away from him, jumping to his feet. Naruto burst out laughing; okay, so maybe Sasuke wasn't nearly as corny as him then. But that was okay. More than okay…

Soon Deidara arrived with his new boyfriend as well as a few bottles of liquor.

"Who wants a drink?" the long-haired blond made his way to the kitchen excitedly.

Sasori stayed behind, watching him with Naruto.

"Some things never change I guess," the latter chuckled. Sasori threw him a sideways glance along with a little smile.

"Out of all the vampires in this town, I had to fall for the crazy alcoholic one."

Naruto slapped his shoulder in a friendly way, "Good luck with that!"

Hinata, Neji and Suigetsu also made their appearance after that. Drinks were flowing thanks to Deidara; he added blood in them from what was left in the fridge so they were pretty popular. And with the loud dance music the atmosphere was very festive.

Sasuke stood next to Naruto, texting his brother to ask him if he wanted to join the party with the others.

When he was done with that Naruto started dancing with him teasingly, right in the middle of the living room. Pretty much everyone stared at them, amused. Naruto ignored them.

He slid his index fingers in Sasuke's belt loops and pulled him close. Then his arms progressively circled this small, sexy waist as he moved his hips against the smaller guy suggestively.

"What are you doing exactly?"

"Dancing," Naruto bit his lip as his fingers crept their way up Sasuke's sides.

Suddenly Kiba grabbed Hinata and exclaimed, "Let's show them how it's done."

He started grinding her making everyone laugh, but it was all the more funny because it was awkward; it clearly wasn't Hinata's thing. Either that or she wasn't in the mood right now. She pulled away, shaking her head as she returned to stand next to her cousin.

To everyone's surprise – or maybe not so much – Suigetsu went to dance with Kiba instead, turning around and rubbing his butt against the brunet vampire's crotch. He really went for it. Naruto and Sasuke were hardly containing their mocking laughter as Kiba and Suigetsu danced right next to them in the middle of the wide room.

The blond vampire sent a glance at Deidara and Sasori, who were both standing near the hallway with drinks in their hands. Perhaps Deidara didn't want to be too far from the kitchen and his precious liquor, Naruto thought, chuckling inwardly. They seemed happy together but time only would tell if they were meant to be together or not.

When Itachi, Konan, Nagato and Tsumi made their arrival Naruto wondered how many other parties in the world had such a mix of vampires and werewolves; probably not that many. They willingly accepted drinks from Deidara – without any blood in them though – and came to join Naruto and the three other guys on the 'dance floor'.

At this point Kiba and Suigetsu weren't dancing together anymore. They were just dancing, each on their own, and having fun. All four vampires interrupted their moves to greet their new guests properly.

"The show was amazing," Konan exclaimed and the others all agreed.

At some point Sasuke smiled and said, "Hey I'm really glad you guys came…"

Deidara, Sasori, Neji and Hinata joined their little circle so that everyone was pretty much standing in the middle of the living room. Conversations randomly started and Naruto felt like with his boyfriend they were kind of in the middle of it all, not particularly partaking in any of them.

"What was it that you wanted to tell me earlier?" Sasuke asked in a low voice so that only Naruto could hear him.

"I knew you were curious," he teased, taking both his hands and pulling him slightly closer.

"Just say it," Sasuke rolled his eyes, annoyed.

Holding only one of his hands now, Naruto led him to the stairs. He glanced behind his shoulders at the little party; they were all having fun and for now didn't seem to care much that the two had walked away. So the blond led them upstairs and all the way to his bedroom. He closed the door.

Sasuke crossed his arms, "Well, what is it?"

Naruto held his breath as he went to grab two plane tickets which he had hidden at the bottom of one of the drawers. Without a word he handed them to Sasuke.

"What…?" he looked up.

"Do you want to just disappear with me for a while?"

"You bought these already…"

"It's okay," Naruto made a little reassuring smile, "if you don't want to I'll just get my money back."

It was a lie. But he didn't want Sasuke to feel pressured. He wanted his decision to be genuine. But the reason for Naruto's sudden anxiety was that he really wanted to go. He was afraid that the news would travel fast about his boyfriend being a hybrid. And he didn't want anything bad to happen.

As they locked eyes he got the strange yet pleasant feeling that Sasuke could somehow read his mind at that moment. In any case, he seemed to understand exactly how he felt.

"Yeah," he nodded, a smile slowly curling his beautiful lips, "let's do it."

The blond grinned and wrapped his arms around his lover, holding him tightly.

He whispered in his ear, "Consider it your birthday gift at the same time okay?"

Sasuke's dark gray eyes widened as they pulled away from each other slightly. "How did you know?"

Sliding his hand in Sasuke's back pocket to touch his wallet he smirked, "I looked at your id…"

The other rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. "Anyway… why California?"

Naruto tilted his head, "I've wanted to go there for a while; amazing gay scene for starters."

"Okay," he laughed, "why not, right?"

"Exactly," Naruto kissed him passionately. He was so happy at this moment that he felt like his heart was gonna burst – but if he said such a corny thing out loud Sasuke would probably change his mind all together about this trip. "So you really wanna go?"

"Are we like," Sasuke studied his face for a moment, "doing this behind everyone's back?"

Naruto scratched his hair, "Uh, yeah? If you don't mind… I thought it'd be best if no one knew our location."

So their friends wouldn't have to lie if they ever got interrogated…

Catching on quickly, Sasuke nodded. "As long as we call them when we get there I guess…"

"Of course."

He stole another kiss. "The plane kinda leaves tomorrow."

Sasuke looked at the tickets again and freaked out.

"But what are we gonna do there? How long are we gonna stay? And what about your house, our cars…?"

"Don't worry about all that," Naruto placed his finger near Sasuke's lips and smiled.

"You're so careless."

"I prefer spontaneous."

"I can't believe I actually agreed to go with you."

"You can always change your mind. I'm not forcing you." Naruto held his breath as Sasuke seemed to consider this.

But then he made a little smile and shook his head. He ran his fingers through his hair as he let out something in between a chuckle and a sigh. Naruto smiled tentatively as well as they looked at each other.

"You're insane," Sasuke said.

"_You_'re insane," Naruto replied.

"How do you figure that?"

"You were always the insane one. You little crazy werewolf, joining some vampire's band. Look where it got you."

Sasuke leaned closer to him, raising an eyebrow slightly and tilting his head.

"You were never just _some_ vampire to me though, were you?"

There was so much in those few words, so much left unsaid. But there was no need. At first Naruto felt melancholic, remembering in a flash Sasuke's past life and his own long existence, bringing him to the day he had met Sasuke again in that audition room, their first weeks together, the way Sasuke had changed so much, yet stayed the same, the love of his life, without any shadow of a doubt... The melancholy left as it was replaced by pure excitement for what was yet to come. Their life together had barely started. The end of their music career also meant a new beginning.

* * *

><p><em>Song by Skillet<em>

_To whoever is reading this, thanks for sticking with me til the end, and thank you for the reviews. _


End file.
